Como Treinar o seu Dragão - To the Sky
by Linadoon
Summary: Ao mesmo tempo que Soluço não queria criar expectativas, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar naquela possibilidade. Talvez a Fúria da Noite quisesse dizer alguma coisa, talvez os deuses quisessem dizer algo sobre o futuro do pequeno viking… Um futuro de grandeza? - TOOTHCUP! - Uma versão reescrita do primeiro filme da trilogia Como Treinar o Seu Dragão.
1. Os olhos da escuridão

**Importante (por favor leia): ****  
****\- Essa história é uma versão reescrita do primeiro filme da trilogia Como Treinar o Seu Dragão, contendo TOOTHCUP, ou seja, um romance entre Soluço e Banguela. Sim, dragão e humano. Com futuras cenas de sexo e mpreg. Infelizmente as cenas de sexo não poderão ser postadas aqui, mas colocarei um link para os capítulos que faltam.****  
****\- Essa história é uma AU, Alteração no Universo. O universo da história não foi modificado, só a história em si. ****  
****\- Na história há a presença de personagens originais, humanos e dragões. Entre elas a minha personagem "Biscoito", da minha super velha fanfic How to Live with Your Dragon. ****  
****Considere tudo isso antes de ler ou escrever um comentário, obrigads. ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 - Os olhos da escuridão**

"Soluço! Saia de perto da janela!" Valka gritou ao notar o garotinho tentando ver o que estava acontecendo lá fora, mesmo sem ser alto o bastante para alcançar a janela. Ela agarrou o garoto pela camisa e gentilmente o colocou de volta na cama, ao lado de sua irmã. "Vocês esperem aqui! Se acontecer alguma coisa, chamem!"

E, assim que a viking saiu da casa, Soluço pulou da cama mais uma vez.

"Soluço!" Sua gêmea chamou.

O garoto pegou o balde jogado no canto do quarto e o usou de apoio para poder dar uma olhada na vila.

Lá fora era o caos, assim como já eles tinham visto tantas vezes, mesmo tendo apenas oito primaveras de idade.

Casas queimavam enquanto vikings corriam para todos os lados, protegendo sua vila e lutando contra os causadores daquele inferno. Grandes criaturas voavam acima deles, atacando não só os guerreiros que tentavam matá-los, mas também as casas e os animais que tentavam fugir.

"Soluço! Mamãe nos mandou ficar longe da janela!" A jovem ruiva puxou a camisa do irmão, quase o fazendo perder o equilíbrio.

"Pare com isso! Você vai me fazer cair, Enguia!" Ele retrucou.

"É 'Biscoito', eu já disse!" A garota reclamou, com vergonha do próprio nome. "Ah! S-Soluço!"

Soluço se virou na direção que a irmã apontava, vendo uma parede de fogo vindo na sua direção.

"Cuidado!" Ele pulou para fora do caminho bem a tempo, levando sua irmã junto. O fogo atingiu o lado de fora da casa, percorrendo a parede do chão até o telhado como uma língua flamejante; o fogo de aparência quase viscoso entrou pela janela, caindo no quarto das crianças. Soluço apagou as chamas que tocaram a barra de sua calça. "Você está bem? Vamos!" Ele agarrou a mão da irmã e a puxou para longe do quarto, ouvindo o estalar do teto agora completamente coberto de labaredas, em pouco tempo tudo aquilo ia desabar.

Biscoito o acompanhou, tropeçando vez ou outra – ela nunca teve o melhor equilíbrio – mas seguindo em frente, mesmo quando tiveram de passar por uma parede de fumaça, tossindo violentamente. Eles saíram pela porta de trás, deixando para trás os restos flamejantes do que um dia foi sua casa. Pelo menos não iria demorar muito para ser tudo reconstruído, os vikings de Berk já estavam tão acostumados com os ataques quanto com a destruição deixada pra trás.

Quando as duas crianças já tinham passado dos limites da vila, eles finalmente se viraram.

Puderam ver sua mãe liderando a "brigada de incêndio" de Berk com suas carroças cheias de água, mas ela não parecia estar focada apenas naquele trabalho. Ela se virou com um estrondo repentino. Um Nadder Mortal foi lançado ao chão graças a um grupo de homens, que ainda tentavam segurar o dragão com seus machados em mãos.

"Não! Pare!" Valka correu até um deles, segurando seu braço que já erguia a arma afiada. "Você só está piorando as coisas!"

Era algo estranho que a mãe deles fazia, ninguém realmente entendia porque ela fazia aquilo. Valka era uma guerreira temível, sempre foi, Stoico estava sempre ponto para contar histórias sobre a valente mulher viking com quem tinha se casado. Mas mesmo após todos esses anos de luta, ela parecia ter se tornado um tanto quanto sensível com certas coisas; ela sempre foi uma mulher sensível para falar a verdade, pelo menos se comparada à típica sensibilidade viking...

Mas diferente da mãe, o pai não pensava duas vezes antes de matar um dragão. "Dragão bom, é dragão morto", era sua frase de efeito. E com motivo. Desde sua infância, Berk era atacada e destruída por aqueles "demônios voadores" e um dos grandes troféus da vida de Stoico tinha sido a cabeça de um Pesadelo Monstruoso que ficou pendurado no batente da porta da casa de seus pais, ele havia matado o dragão quando ainda novo – ele tinha praticamente oito primaveras – e tinha salvado a sua família ao fazer isso.

Stoico se mantia alto e imponente em uma das grandes catapultas que rodeavam Berk.

"Soluço! Cuidado!" Biscoito puxou seu irmão para o chão assim que um Nadder Mortal passou acima deles. "Você está bem?"

"S-sim..." Soluço gaguejou, tremendo levemente. Mas o dragão voou para longe, pelo jeito sem notar os pequeninos. "Temos que sair daqui."

De mãos dadas, eles continuaram correndo, chegando até as grandes árvores da floresta em volta da vila, era difícil ver para onde iam no escuro da noite. O que os gêmeos realmente queriam era poder voltar e ajudar seus pais e amigos, mas não havia muito que eles pudessem fazer; tendo nascido muito antes do dia esperado e num ano bissexto acima de tudo – oh, que azar! – os dois eram raquíticos e muito fracos, incapazes de levantar um martelo ou um machado mesmo já passando da idade para isso. Em pensar que seus pais já estavam por aí lutando dragões com aquela mesma idade... O melhor que Soluço e Biscoito podiam fazer era fugir e tentar não serem mortos.

"Espera... Soluço...!" Biscoito disse sem fôlego, tropeçando mais no escuro. "Podemos descansar…?"

"Ah, ok..." Soluço soltou a mão da irmã, também se sentindo cansado e sem fôlego. Ele tossiu levemente, ainda sentindo o gosto da fumaça em sua garganta.

Eles se sentaram, escondidos entre as moitas altas da floresta. Eles ainda podiam ouvir o som de batalha na vila, mas estavam a salvo naquele lugar. A não ser que algum dragão decidisse aparecer por ali. Pelo jeito Biscoito pensou naquela possibilidade assim como Soluço, porque estava tremendo no lugar.

"Ei, está tudo bem..." Soluço colocou uma mão em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-la. "Estamos seguros aqui."

Biscoito assentiu levemente, deitando a cabeça contra o ombro do irmão. Ele deixou que ela fizesse isso, sabendo que se sentiria melhor assim.

Um estalo baixo fez Soluço se virar. Não dava para ver nada do lugar onde se escondiam, não que seria fácil de ver com a única luz sendo o fogo vindo da vila e a fraca luz da lua descendo por entre as árvores; mas Soluço podia jurar que aquele som estava perto. Biscoito notou e foi falar algo, mas seu irmão a silenciou. Ele se levantou um pouco, só para dar uma olhada, não parecia haver nada... Talvez fosse algum animal pequeno da floresta, ou uma ovelha que tinha fugido.

Ele viu algumas moitas se moverem não muito longe e se abaixou novamente.

"Tem alguma coisa por aqui..." Soluço murmurou sem prestar atenção, recebendo um arfar alto de Biscoito. "N-não, não se preocupe! Tenho certeza que é só... Hm... Uma ovelha! Nada demais!" Ele não tinha certeza nenhuma. Ele pegou uma pedra do chão. "Olha, eu vou assustar ela, ok?"

Biscoito balançou a cabeça de modo estranho, como se estivesse dizendo "sim" e "não" ao mesmo tempo; ela se manteve em silêncio enquanto o irmão se levantava de novo. O ruivo deu uma olhada em volta, só para ter certeza de onde essa "ovelha" estava, não que ele fosse realmente atirar a pedra nela, ele só ia fazer uma cena para sua irmã se sentir melhor.

Ele jogou a pedra com facilidade, mesmo não tendo o braço mais forte para o trabalho. A pedra atingiu alguma coisa e houve uma resposta, mas não soava como uma ovelha. Soava mais como um... Dragão!

"Ah, não." Soluço se abaixou rapidamente.

"O que? O que foi-?" Biscoito começou a frase, mas não conseguiu completar com as mãos de seu irmão contra sua boca.

"Shh..." Um sibilo alto quase _o_ silenciou; vinha das moitas à frente deles. "Fica atrás de mim." O gêmeo mais velho nem esperou resposta, se colocando em frente da garota.

O sibilo se tornou mais alto e eles podiam ver a plantas se mexendo enquanto algo andava entre elas. E então...

Dois grandes olhos verdes apareceram entre as moitas, os encarando com pupilas negras em fendas e, logo abaixo delas, uma fileira de dentes à mostra. O sibilo aos poucos se tornou um leve rosnado enquanto o dragão permanecia parado, encarando. Soluço sabia que tinha que proteger a si mesmo e à irmã, mas ele não conseguiu deixar de encarar também. Que tipo de dragão era aquele?

Soluço conhecia bem os mais comuns tipos de dragões, dos pequenos Terrores Terríveis até os inflamáveis Pesadelos Monstruosos; ele conhecia suas cores variadas, o número de chifres e seu poder de fogo. Mas, aquele dragão… Era quase impossível de vê-lo na escuridão da noite, a pouca luz pelo menos dava uma ideia sobre o tamanho da criatura. Era grande, mas nem tanto, e seu corpo parecia ter a cor do céu noturno, escuro como carvão.

Só podia ser…

"Fúria da Noite…" Soluço e Biscoito murmuraram juntos.

O Fúria da Noite rosnou um pouco mais alto, levantando a cabeça. Soluço deu um passo para trás, levando sua irmã com ele.

"F-fique longe!" Ele gaguejou um comando fraco, mas é claro que o dragão não ia se importar com o que dizia um pequeno e fraco humano como ele. Eles eram presa fácil, e Soluço se lembrava bem do que os vikings mais velhos falavam: Dragões sempre atacam para matar.

O dragão continuou encarando, rosnando baixo, até que o rosnar se tornou mais alto, quase fazendo Soluço tremer nas bases. Ele quase nem notou, mas sua irmã havia se movido, esticado a mão para o chão e pegando uma pedra grande. Era isso que tinha feito a fera reagir daquele modo!

"Biscoito, não!" Soluço segurou o pulso da irmã.

"Soluço!" Ela retrucou.

"Você só está piorando as coisas!" Soluço acabou soltando, lembrando as palavras de sua própria mãe. Biscoito o encarou por alguns segundos, mas cedeu quando o Fúria da Noite soltou um rugido baixo.

Soluço chutou a pedra para o lado, se voltando para o dragão e apertando a irmã contra o tronco da árvore atrás dela.

Os olhos do dragão desviaram da pedra para os irmãos e o rosnado parou, sendo substituído por um som estranho, longo e gutural.

Soluço ergueu a mão tentando manter distância entre o dragão e os dois.

"Não nos machuque…" Ele murmurou, movendo levemente a mão, como faria frente à um yak irritado. "... Por favor…" Acrescentou.

"Soluço! O que está fazendo?" Biscoito sibilou para ele. "Ele é um dragão!"

"Shhh…!" Soluço sibilou de volta.

Os dois pequenos vikings continuaram imóveis, sem saber o que fazer. Será que ninguém estava procurando por eles? Porque ninguém tinha aparecido para os ajudar? Não, eles não deviam ser egoístas, os outros vikings estavam protegendo a vila.

De repente, o Fúria da Noite ergueu a cabeça, as barbatanas escuras no topo de sua cabeça se erguendo. Ela deu uma ultima olhada nas crianças e deu-lhes as costas, abrindo as asas longas e negras e saltando para o céu.

Soluço e Biscoito quase perderam o equilíbrio com a força das asas, mas ficaram parados no mesmo lugar, mesmo depois do dragão já ter desaparecido no céu escuro.

Era quase possível ouvir seus corações batendo alto como tambores.

Céus, aquilo foi… Em poucas palavras, assustador e confuso…

Mas eles estavam bem, estavam vivos, mesmo depois de terem ficado cara a cara com uma Fúria da Noite!

"Biscoito, você está bem?" Soluço se virou para a irmã rapidamente, mesmo sabendo que ela esteve protegida atrás dele esse tempo todo.

"Sim, tô sim…" Ela murmurou, ainda tremendo, assim como ele. Os dois voltaram os olhos para o céu, ainda abalados com o que tinha acontecido, mas não havia mais nenhum dragão no céu.

"Soluço!" Uma voz forte, muito conhecida, gritou não muito longe de onde eles estavam.

"Enguia!" Outra voz, feminina, o acompanhou.

"Vamos pra casa, Soluço…" Biscoito murmurou, puxando o irmão pelo braço.

O garoto desviou os olhos das nuvens cinzentas que escondiam a lua e as estrelas e seguiu a irmã de volta para a vila.


	2. Sonhos de grandeza

**Capítulo 2 - Sonhos de grandeza**

Mesmo prometendo nunca contar para ninguém sobre o que tinha acontecido, o encontro com aquela Fúria da Noite nunca deixou as memórias dos gêmeos; aqueles olhos verdes e aqueles dentes brancos pareciam gravados na mente dos dois.

Ambos não entendiam porque o dragão não tinha os matado logo ali enquanto estavam tão vulneráveis, não fazia sentido…

Em pouco tempo, porém, Biscoito começou a deixar aquilo mais para trás. Talvez tenha sido o choque. A pobre garota ficou um tempo sem ter coragem de sair de casa, mas logo sua mente decidiu que precisava encontrar um modo de mudar as coisas. Na primeira vez que saiu de casa depois do encontro com a Fúria da Noite, Biscoito se armou com um dos menores machados que havia na casa e se dirigiu para a floresta; Soluço a seguiu, e a encontrou treinando o uso da arma, mesmo sem muito jeito para sequer levantá-la.

Stoico, após descobrir isso, decidiu finalmente que sua filha iria treinar junto com os outros vikings da mesma idade. Valka concordou, mas parecia distante, como sempre — talvez ainda preocupada com a filha…

Mas e quanto a Soluço?

É um fato que Soluço sentiu um pouco de inveja da irmã, ele ainda não conseguia nem levantar um martelo sem perder o equilíbrio! Ele tentou fazer o mesmo que Biscoito, mas sem muito sucesso. Por enquanto, era melhor ele continuar trabalhando na Ferraria com o Bocão, pelo menos nisso ele era bom.

Com nove primaveras, Soluço já se encontrava fazendo e afiando as melhores espadas e machados de Berk, então pelo menos era melhor do que nada…

Com o passar do tempo, Soluço notou que Biscoito parecia usar o treinamento para tentar se esquecer do que tinha acontecido. Fazia sentido, ela estava tremendo quando a Fúria da Noite voou para longe.

Mas Soluço não tinha muito interesse em esquecer aquilo, não que ele realmente pudesse esquecer… Principalmente depois de começar a cultivar uma amizade com Perna-de-peixe, o garoto grande que morava não muito longe de sua casa. Perna-de-peixe vinha de uma família de guerreiros fortes, mas também de grande cérebro; o garoto já tinha lido o Manual do Dragão umas três vezes e sabia tanto sobre dragões quanto Soluço. Era bom ter alguém com quem conversar sobre… Não que eles tivessem como conversar muito sobre a Fúria da Noite, não haviam registros sobre aquele tipo de dragão, e Soluço ainda não tinha vontade de dividir seus poucos conhecimentos sobre o animal.

Os ataques de dragões ocorreram como sempre. Biscoito era agora encarregada de cuidar do irmão, o que irritava Soluço um pouco. Era comum encontrá-lo em seu quarto, sozinho, enquanto a irmã ficava no andar de baixo, cuidando da casa — ela dizia que ele cuidava da área de cima enquanto ela da de baixo, só para fazê-lo se sentir mais útil.

Era assim que Soluço se encontrava mais uma vez, em uma noite típica de ataque de dragões. Estava um pouco irritado, tinha tido uma discussão com Biscoito um pouco antes, mas pelo jeito era melhor ficar quieto ali, dando uma olhada pelas janelas para ter certeza de que nenhum dragão ia atacar por cima.

Ele estava em silêncio, olhando pela janela. Parecia haver bem menos dragões do que da última vez…

De repente, um baque surdo o fez pular. Tinha sido Biscoito lá em baixo?

Mais um baque. Não… Vinha de cima…

"A-ah…! Ok, ok!" Soluço correu para o canto da sala, onde sua irmã havia deixado um de seus machados pequenos para ele. Era pesado, mas ele conseguia levantar. "Calma, Soluço… Você consegue fazer isso, você é um viking!"

Houve silêncio — com exceção dos barulhos do ataque à vila. Até que…

Uma cabeça escura apareceu na janela, de ponta cabeça, olhos brilhantes e esverdeados se focando no garoto.

"Ah!" Soluço não conseguiu segurar um grito baixo. A criatura o encarou, sem reação. Obscura contra o céu da noite, só os olhos eram possíveis de ser vistos direito.

"Soluço!" Ele ouviu os passos da irmã subindo as escadas e antes que ele pudesse sequer reagir, ela já estava na porta. "O que foi? Está tudo bem?"

Soluço se virou para a janela, imaginando a reação de Biscoito ao ver a Fúria da Noite mais uma vez! Mas… O dragão havia sumido…

"Não foi nada, Biscoito…" Ele disse sem jeito, abaixando o machado. "Um dragão passou voando perto da janela, eu pensei que ia atacar a casa… Mas ele não ligou pra gente…"

Biscoito suspirou e sorriu levemente para o irmão.

"Obrigada por me assustar!" Ela lhe deu um leve soco no ombro, era brincalhão, mas ainda assim forte; Soluço ficava dividido entre ter inveja ou ficar com orgulho da força de sua irmã mais nova. "Mas obrigada por avisar também. Eu fico de olho. Você também fica, e com o machado nas mãos!"

"Hehe, claro…! Pode deixar…!" Soluço ergueu o machado, tentando mostrar pouca dificuldade.

A irmã sumiu escada abaixo, deixando a porta aberta talvez por segurança — desse jeito ela podia entrar no quarto com mais facilidade, assim como seu irmão podia descer se estivesse em perigo.

Soluço se virou para a janela, a criatura não tinha reaparecido. O pequeno viking respirou fundo e caminhou até a janela com cuidado… Talvez ainda estivesse ali, acima da janela…

Ele tentativamente deu uma olhada… Não havia nada embaixo… Olhou para cima… Nada lá também…

"Hum… Foi embora…" E suspirou, soltando o ar que nem notou que segurava. Céus, seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito! Porque aquela Fúria da Noite, possivelmente a mesma do ano passado, tinha o encontrado mais uma vez? E porque não fez nada? Não fazia sentido… Ele só esperava que o dragão não fizesse o mesmo no ano seguinte. "Não obrigado…"

—o—

Aquela foi a última vez que Soluço viu a Fúria da Noite de perto.

Os ataques continuaram nos anos seguintes e Soluço começou a passar a maior parte do seu tempo na ferraria, afiando machados e espadas para os guerreiros. Ele se focava no trabalho, tentando fazer tudo o mais rápido possível para os vikings impacientes, mas sempre que ele ouvia aquele rugido, aquele sibilar alto e aquele som de explosão, ele levantava os olhos e tentava ver pela janela o dragão negro.

O vulto de uma Fúria da Noite contra a luz de uma explosão era o que a maioria dos vikings conhecia e, pelo jeito, era só o que Soluço iria ver a partir de então.

Soluço decidiu que aqueles dois encontros com o dragão não passaram de coincidências.

Mas… Talvez não fossem, talvez fossem... Um sinal… Ao mesmo tempo que Soluço não queria criar expectativas, ele não conseguia deixar de pensar naquela possibilidade. Talvez a Fúria da Noite quisesse dizer alguma coisa, talvez os deuses quisessem dizer algo sobre o futuro do pequeno viking… Um futuro de grandeza talvez? Quem sabe, Soluço se tornaria o primeiro viking a matar um Fúria da Noite!

Com o passar do tempo, essa possibilidade foi aos poucos perdendo a força.

Se o dragão era um sinal para alguém, esse alguém era sua irmã.

—o—

"Soluço!" A voz do viking chamou a atenção do garoto, que estava olhando pela janela. "Espada! Afie! Agora!" Soluço agarrou a espada e rapidamente se dirigiu para a pedra de amolar.

"Pode deixar!" Ele disse, para mostrar que estava fazendo o trabalho. Ele tomou cuidado, mas fez o trabalho rapidamente, como sempre fazia. Logo a lâmina estava perfeita, afiada do jeito certo. "Aqui está!"

Bocão, o ferreiro, agarrou a espada e a entregou para o dono, antes de pegar um machado recém-chegado, atirando-o para o garoto com as mesmas instruções.

Os dragões haviam retornado e o típico caos na vida dos vikings de Berk tinha retornado. Fogo, gritos, dragões e armas afiadas. Como sempre acontecia há tantas gerações. Soluço tinha apenas onze primaveras, mas se ele contasse quantas vezes já tinha visto esse cenário, não-vikings pensariam que ele tinha vivido por décadas.

E, assim como em tantos outros ataques, Soluço se mantinha dentro da ferraria.

Mas isso não queria dizer que ele não queria sair.

Soluço sabia da importância de seu trabalho, Bocão não podia fazer tudo sozinho, mesmo com seus membros intercambiáveis. E poucos dos outros vikings tinham interesse em ficar dentro da cabana protegida que era a ferraria, não, eles preferiam ficar lá fora, colocando suas vidas em perigo, mas ajudando o resto da tribo. Soluço era um dos poucos que ficava por lá, mas não inteiramente por seu desejo.

Ele queria sair, pegar um daqueles machados e matar um dragão.

Honestamente, Soluço não queria realmente matar nada, mas ele sabia que só assim o resto da tribo iria respeitá-lo. Talvez ele recebesse o mesmo respeito que sua irmã recebia. Talvez ele até arranjasse uma namorada ou namorado.

"Ei!" Uma voz tirou Soluço de seus pensamentos e ele se virou para o rosto longo e sardento de sua irmã. "Ola, você, trabalhador!"

"Oi, Biscoito." Soluço notou que o machado de sua irmã estava em cima do balcão. "Quer que eu afie?"

"Por favor." Biscoito disse, empurrando a arma para o gêmeo que se pôs a trabalhar. "Está uma loucura aqui fora! Você tem sorte de ficar aí dentro onde é seguro!"

Soluço soltou um leve som de zombaria.

"Ah, sim claro, muita sorte…" Disse, prestando atenção nas lâminas do machado. "Você e os outros é que tem sorte… O trabalho de vocês é tão mais maneiro…" Ele parou por um momento. "Espere, você não está na brigada de incêndio? Porque está com um machado?"

"Shiu!" Biscoito tentou calar seu irmão.

"Me pergunto a mesma coisa…" Bocão se intrometeu, tirando o machado das mãos de Soluço. "Os seus pais disseram que você podia ir por aí com isso aqui?"

"Qual é! Eu já posso matar dragões!" Biscoito reclamou. "Já sou forte o bastante!"

Ela tentou tirar o machado das mãos do ferreiro, mas não teve sucesso quando esse ergueu seu braço alto demais. Soluço tentou não rir da situação da irmã, uma vez que Bocão às vezes fazia isso com ele também. Bocão começou a repreender a garota, antes de levar o machado para outro canto da sala, ainda falando alguma coisa sobre "sem permissão de Stoico, sem chance" ou algo assim.

"Biscoito!" Uma voz feminina chamou. Os gêmeos se viraram, e Soluço sentiu um leve calor tomar conta de suas bochechas ao encarar sérios olhos azuis. "A gente precisa da sua ajuda! Vem logo!"

"Tá! Eu já vou, Astrid!" Biscoito revirou os olhos, se voltando para Bocão mais uma vez, para pedir que lhe devolvesse o machado novamente, mas o ferreiro não estava mais ao seu lado, ocupado demais com outros vikings. Mas Soluço ainda estava ali. O garoto deu uma olhada em Bocão, antes de fazer um sinal de silêncio para a irmã e passar o machado de volta para ela. A garota sorriu. "Valeu, Soluço."

"Mostra pra eles como se faz…" Soluço sorriu para a irmã.

Honestamente, ele ainda tinha ciúme da irmã, é claro que ele tinha. Mas de que adiantava ser um chato? No final do dia os dois tinham que voltar pra mesma casa, dormir em camas idênticas em um quarto que dividiam.

"Enguia!" A voz alta de Valka surpreendeu os gêmeos. "Saia do caminho!"

Um Nadder, cuja asa parecia machucada, estava correndo na direção da ferraria, guinchando alto, mas aparentemente sem fogo.

Soluço instintivamente se escondeu atrás do balcão da ferraria, mas sua irmã não tinha lugar em que se esconder. Mas não era como se Biscoito fosse se esconder. Ela rapidamente agarrou o machado ainda em cima do balcão, segurando-o firmemente em suas mãos - ela já tinha ganho o jeito com a arma.

E, assim que o Nadder chegou perto o bastante, Biscoito lançou o machado na direção do dragão, atingindo-lhe o lado da cabeça. O Nadder cambaleou e quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Ele se voltou para a pequena viking e guinchou alto. Biscoito atacou mais uma vez, atingindo o dragão do outro lado da cabeça. Dessa vez o Nadder caiu e um grupo de vikings se lançou em cima do animal, o impedindo de se levantar.

Soluço piscou uma ou duas vezes, processando o que tinha acontecido.

Sua irmãzinha tinha mesmo…

"Enguia!" Valka alcançou a filha. Ela rapidamente começou a examinar a garota, como se ela tivesse sequer tido a chance de se machucar. Soluço observou enquanto sua mãe tirava o machado das mãos da garota, lançando-o para o lado com uma expressão azeda.

"Mãe, eu tô bem…" Biscoito reclamou.

"Enguia! Eu te disse para me ajudar a apagar o fogo!" Valka a interrompeu, segurando a filha pelos ombros. "Não para sair por aí com esse machado!"

"Mas eu posso ajudar a lutar contra os dragões!" Biscoito retrucou. "Eu sei usar o machado já, mãe!"

"Ela sabe, mãe…" Soluço se intrometeu, embora soubesse que fazendo isso, ele acabaria com tantos problemas quanto sua irmã.

Valka lançou um olhar estranho para seu filho, o que o fez se calar. Valka podia ser uma mulher sensível, mas nunca era bom forçar a barra, e os gêmeos sabiam disso melhor do que ninguém.

"Pelo menos você faz o que é mandado, Soluço…" Ela suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "... Às vezes…" Completou.

"Sua honestidade é comovente, mãe…" Soluço murmurou baixinho, e aparentemente sua mãe não ouviu, ou então o ignorou.

Valka pegou o machado jogado no chão e o colocou de volta no balcão, pedindo para que Bocão o colocasse longe do alcance de sua filha. Então colocou uma mão nas costas de Biscoito, a empurrando - ao mesmo tempo com força e delicadamente - para longe da ferraria, falando que precisavam se apressar para cuidar das outras casas ainda em chamas.

Soluço não entendia bem porque sua mãe tinha reagido desse jeito ao ver a filha lutar contra um dragão, mas as vezes não dava para entender a esposa do chefe de qualquer jeito.

Stoico, ao ouvir a história, deu um grito alto de celebração, exclamando sobre como sua filha se tornaria uma grande matadora de dragões. O resto da tribo reagiu do mesmo modo.

É… A grandeza parecia estar reservada para Biscoito. Não para Soluço.

Mas quem realmente sabe qual é a vontade dos deuses?

Durante o resto do ataque, Soluço ficou olhando pela janela. Ele viu um vulto negro passar frente às estrelas.


	3. Uma piada cruel

**Capítulo 3 - Uma piada cruel**

"Pai. Eu quero entrar para o treino contra dragões junto com a Biscoito."

Silêncio. Cada um dos integrantes da família Strondus encarava o rapaz com expressões diferentes. Valka parecia quase surpresa. Stoico… Parecia indeciso? E Biscoito sorria abertamente para seu irmão.

"Soluço, eu não acho que essa seja a melhor ideia…" Stoico começou a falar.

"Mas pai, eu quero combater dragões!" Soluço retrucou fazendo uma pose como se tivesse músculos naquela forma de graveto. "Eu tenho que aprender! Eu sou um viking!"

Biscoito riu do irmão que corou levemente.

"Tem certeza que quer fazer isso, Soluço?" Valka perguntou suavemente. "

"Sim, eu tenho sim, mãe!" Soluço retrucou. "Eu quero… Eu quero aprender! Eu quero mostrar pra todo mundo que eu consigo!" Ele hesitou por um momento, apertando o braço quase timidamente. "Eu… Eu sou um Strondus, não sou?"

Os adultos não tiveram chance de falar quando Biscoito foi mais rápida, pulando da cadeira até seu gêmeo.

"Sim! Sim! Imagina!" A gêmea colocou um braço em volta dos ombros do irmão. "Soluço e Enguia Strondus! Os maiores matadores de dragões de toda a Berk!"

Soluço sorriu levemente com as palavras da irmã, mas logo parou de sorrir ao ver a expressão séria de seu pai.

"Soluço, você pode ser um Strondus... Mas isso não quer dizer que você, bem…" Stoico começou, sua típica compostura de chefe deixada de lado, tudo o que sobrava em seu lugar era o lado de pai. "Talvez você não consiga… Ou talvez você não seja bom nisso, uh..."

Ele parou no meio da frase ao ver a expressão séria que sua esposa o lançava, pedindo que tomasse cuidado com suas palavras. Stoico a encarou de volta num modo que quase perguntava "o que você quer que eu diga?". Valka suspirou, se virando para os filhos.

"O que seu pai quer dizer, Soluço…" Ela interveio. "É que você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser." Ela sorriu ao ver o garoto apertar o braço novamente e abaixar o olhar, como se estivesse pensando no assunto. "E não tem problemas se você não consegue fazer o que os outros fazem…"

"Mãe, se eu consigo, o Soluço também consegue!" Biscoito interrompeu, ficando completamente do lado do irmão.

Valka piscou uma ou duas vezes, surpresa pelo tom de voz de sua filha. Ela realmente tinha puxado Stoico aparentemente...

"Stoico…" Valka se voltou para o marido sem saber mais o que dizer, e os gêmeos fizeram o mesmo, observando o pai com expectativa.

Stoico suspirou.

"Eu vou… Pensar no assunto." Ele disse simplesmente

**-o-**

O tempo foi passando, porém, e nenhuma resposta foi realmente dada para Soluço, para sua decepção, e quando um ano já tinha passado, o garoto tinha decidido que não ia receber nenhuma satisfação.

Mas Soluço, embora não se parecesse muito com os demais vikings da tribo, tinha um dos atributos mais conhecidos dos guerreiros nórdicos: a teimosia. E ele não ia parar de tentar provar para seu pai do que era capaz.

E era exatamente isso que ele estava tentando fazer mais uma vez.

"Soluço, o que você está fazendo?"

O garoto ergueu a atenção das armas que estava revirando, sem querer derrubando todos os objetos de metal com um estrondo alto.

"Uuh… Nada…?" Ele retrucou, se colocando de pé, com as mãos atrás das costas.

Bocão o olhou de cima à baixo, colocando as mãos - ou melhor, uma mão e um gancho - na cintura.

"O que está escondendo aí?"

"Nada! Nada! Não estou escondendo nada! Porque você pensaria que estou escondendo alguma coisa?" Soluço riu de nervoso.

Bocão ergueu uma sobrancelha, estendendo a única mão que tinha para o garoto. O pequeno viking hesitou, antes de suspirar profundamente e estender a pequena besta que tinha em mãos para o outro. Era pequena, mas ainda grande demais para o garoto, além de parecer ser muito pesada para seus braços finos.

"Então vai me dizer que o nome dessa belezinha é 'nada'?" Bocão perguntou, pegando a arma e a examinando. "É um pouco grande demais pra você, não acha?" Ele armou a besta com apenas uma das mãos, atirando uma das flechas contra a parede de madeira. A flecha voou tão rápido que quase não deu pra ver. "Sabe como seu pai vai reagir quando descobrir que você estava planejando sair por aí com isso?"

"Ai, Bocão, por favor, não fala nada pro meu pai…" Soluço começou antes de recompor, ou pelo menos fingir se recompor. "O-Ora, mas qual é o problema de eu usar essa, essa besta, hein? Talvez se eu… Se eu usar durante um ataque o meu pai me deixe entrar no treino junto com os outros!"

Bocão ainda o encarou com cara de descrente.

"E você já usou isso antes?" Ele perguntou, lentamente.

"Uh… Não…" O garoto murmurou. "Mas! Mas! Mas eu sei como usar!" Ele rapidamente adicionou."Olha, Bocão, eu sei como isso funciona! Eu sei como se segura, como… Como se arma! E…"

"Só saber como as coisas funcionam não quer dizer que sabe usá-las, Soluço." Bocão disse, balançando a cabeça. "Teoria é bem diferente da prática. Sem treino você vai acabar se machucando feio e nem eu, nem ninguém, quer que isso aconteça, não é?"

Soluço tentou falar alguma coisa, tentou impedir o homem de colocar a besta num lugar alto em que o garoto não podia alcançar - pelo menos sem uma auxilio - mas nada funcionou.

"Deixa a arma aí, Soluço, nem tente pegar." Bocão disse se dirigindo para a pedra de amolar. "Você é meu aprendiz nessa ferraria, seria inútil te proibir de ir em certos lugares da forja."

Soluço olhou do ferreiro para a besta na parede, antes de suspirar e o acompanhar para os fornos.

A noite estava estranhamente calma, talvez calma demais. Soluço tinha certeza que era isso que se passava pela cabeça de seu pai, quando esse passou pela ferraria para conversar com Bocão e para ver como estavam as coisas. Em outras palavras, para ver se seu filho não tinha feito nada perigoso. Soluço fingiu agir como se não sabia que essa era a intenção de seu pai, sorrindo para o chefe da tribo.

"Obrigado pela confiança, pai…" O garoto murmurou para si mesmo, voltando a atenção para a espada que estava arrumando, martelando o metal vermelho de modo quase automático.

Mas, assim como era esperado quase todas as noites em que o céu ficava limpo e as estrelas brilhava lindamente no escuro de Nótt, os alarmes de chifre ecoaram pela vila, sinalizando a chegada dos demônios alados.

E, com a chegada dos dragões, o trabalho na forja rapidamente aumentou.

Soluço quase nem teve tempo para pensar no seu plano. Mas era simples.

"Ok, eu vou pegar a besta quando Bocão não estiver olhando… Não, quando ele sair da ferraria, é, é isso!" Ele murmurou para si mesmo, pulando de afazeres a afazeres, enquanto os gritos de vikings e o rugido de dragões ficava cada vez mais alto lá fora. "Então eu vou… Vou procurar um dragão…" Ele começou a pensar em que dragão ele podia desafiar com aquela arma. Não podia ser um dragão muito grande… Mas talvez um Terror Terrível servisse para pelo menos mostrar para seu pai do que ele era capaz…?

"Soluço! Cuidado!" Bocão empurrou o garoto perdido em pensamentos antes que fosse atingido por um jato de fogo. "Aaah! A minha forja não, seu lagarto desenvolvido!" Bocão foi para cima da cabeça de dragão que tinha de repente aparecido na entrada da forja, atingido o Nadder com o martelo de pedra em seu pulso esquerdo.

Soluço ficou parado como Bocão tinha mandado, mas não era como se fosse realmente se mover depois daquele susto.

O dragão estava atacando a forja, era como se soubesse que aquele era o lugar onde as armas eram feitas e arrumadas. Era como se estivesse querendo destruir o lugar para que a ida e volta de armas e escudos não acontecesse. Berk ficaria numa boa desvantagem se isso aconteceria…

Aos poucos, Soluço voltou à realidade, processando. E ele teve uma ideia!

Talvez agora, era só ele pegar a besta e ajudar Bocão a enfrentar a criatura! Com uma pouca distancia, as flechas naquela besta pequena podia fazer um bom estrado, principalmente na cabeça, que parecia ter entalado na entrada da forja.

Soluço se levantou rapidamente, arrastando um banco de madeira até a parede em que a arma tinha sido pendurada.

"Vem cá, vem…" Ela ainda estava muito alta, mas, se esticando um pouco mais, o garoto conseguiu pegar o cabo de madeira, quase caindo do banco com o peso. "Oopa!" Soluço a ergueu com dificuldade, antes de agarrar as flechas que tinha deixado em um canto, embaixo de uma mesa.

Ele colocou a pequena aljava em volta da cintura como um cinto e se voltou para Bocão e o Nadder. Mas, com um som alto de madeira quebrando, o dragão conseguiu desentalar sua cabeça grande, se afastando ainda com o ferreiro se segurando em sua cara pelos chifres. Outros vikings estavam ajudando a derrubar o Nadder.

Mas agora o dragão estava longe demais, Soluço não poderia fazer muito daquele modo…

Mas pelo menos Bocão estava distraído.

"É agora!" Soluço saiu da ferraria por outro portal, a aljava com seis flechas era grande, quase arrastava no chão. Ele parou, colocando o apoio de metal no pé e armou a besta o mais rápido que conseguia, o que não era muito rápido, honestamente. "Vamos, vamos…" Ele reclamou consigo mesmo enquanto tentava levar a corda até o suporte de metal, até que, com um baixo "clank" a corda se prendeu. "Ah, até que enfim…!" Soluço rapidamente pegou uma das flechas, a colocando com cuidado na posição.

Ele segurou a besta do melhor modo que conseguia, correndo por entre os vikings para ver se encontrava um modo de usar a nova arma.

"Aquele é o Soluço?" Alguém mencionou ao passar o garoto.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui fora?!" Outra voz disse.

Soluço os ignorou, como estava acostumado a fazer, e continuou procurando por um dragão.

Terrores Terríveis eram surpreendentemente abundantes nos ataques, mas muitas vezes eram ignorados. Afinal, eles servem exatamente para isso, para chamar a atenção, nada além de uma distração, para que os dragões maiores possam roubar ovelhas e yaks com mais facilidade.

"Ah! Ali!" Soluço viu dois Terrores Terríveis empoleirados no alto de um enfeite de madeira em forma de Pesadelo Monstruoso. Pareciam estar esperando o momento certo para agir.

Soluço ergueu a besta com dificuldade, fechando um olho para tentar mirar nos pequenos dragões. Ele levantou a arma o máximo que podia, sabendo que a flecha, mesmo sendo atirada com rapidez e força faria um movimento em arco. E então apertou o gatilho.

Soluço se surpreendeu com a força do tiro, perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo para trás assim que a flecha voou para longe.

A flecha passou por cima os Terrores Terríveis, sem sequer chegar perto dos dragões, mas os alertando rapidamente. Eles se voltaram para o garoto, mostrando os dentes e sibilando baixinho, balançando as caudas violentamente.

"Ah, qual é…" Soluço grunhiu ao se levantar. E, quando viu mais Terrores Terríveis surgindo no telhado da casa, ele decidiu que era melhor não perder mais tempo. Um Terror Terrível podia não ser tão perigoso assim, mas um bando deles era uma história diferente. "Ack! Vamos lá! Funciona sua coisa… Idiota!"

Soluço reclamou, tentando armar a besta rapidamente, mas tomando quase o mesmo tempo longo de antes. Ele ergueu os olhos ao ver o pequeno grupo pular para o chão, se esgueirando na direção dele. Quando a corda tinha finalmente se prendido, Soluço pegou uma das flechas da aljava, a colocando no lugar e, em sua pressa, sem querer apertando o gatilho.

Soluço foi lançado para trás e dessa vez ele sentia como se alguém tivesse dado um forte soco em seu peito. A flecha quase nem voou, se fincando no chão bem em frente do grupo de dragões pequenos.

O garoto encarou os Terrores Terríveis, que deram um pulo para trás. O "líder" do grupo, aparentemente, se aproximou, cheirando o projétil atirado em sua direção, antes de se virar para o garoto novamente, sibilando mais alto dessa vez.

Quase nem deu tempo de reagir quando o Terror Terrível pulou em cima dele, mas Soluço usou a besta para se proteger, a jogando na direção dos outros dragões, com o "líder" ainda em cima dela.

Mas, agora sem arma, o que ele podia fazer?

Quando os Terrores Terríveis se lançaram na sua direção, Soluço começou a correr, tentando segurar os gritos, mas sem sucesso, principalmente quando os dragões davam rasantes acima de sua cabeça, as garras afiadas quase agarrando seu couro cabeludo algumas vezes. Ele chegou até a jogar a aljava cheia de flechas na direção dos dragões, uma vez que ela era inútil e só estava o fazendo tropeçar. O grupo de pequenos dragões nem deu importância.

Soluço quase nem notou para onde estava indo, nem por quem estava passando. E totalmente não notou quando um machado foi jogado na direção dos Terrores Terríveis que, surpresos, voaram na direção oposta.

"Soluço!" Stoico gritou, alto e forte, fazendo o garoto congelar no lugar quase automaticamente. O que não foi nada bom.

Um rugido alto veio do céu e Soluço viu quando um ziperarrepiante desceu em sua direção, uma cabeça deixando um longo rastro de gás em seu caminho, enquanto a outra se preparava para acender a faísca.

Soluço tossiu quando o gás o envolveu e ele tentou correr para longe, quase tropeçando com os olhos lacrimejando.

Stoico correu em direção de seu filho, o tirando do caminho assim que o fogo explodiu pelo rastro de gás verde, quente e poderoso, quase jogando o garoto para longe.

Soluço abriu os olhos para ver os grandes, verdes e sérios olhos de seu pai o encarando.

"Pela última vez, Soluço!" Stoico agarrou o filho pelos ombros, o balançando como que para enfatizar suas palavras. O garoto se encolheu debaixo do olhar forte do pai. "Eu te mandei. Ficar. Em. Casa!"

Um som alto e longo e muito conhecido os surpreendeu antes que o garoto sequer pudesse reagir.

"Fúria da Noite!" Alguém gritou.

Soluço ergueu os olhos e ele quase conseguiu ver, a forma negra vindo em sua direção.

Uma bola de fogo azul desceu na direção dos dois, mas por sorte Stoico foi mais rápido. Soluço foi envolto nos braços fortes do pai e se viu sendo jogado na direção do chão. Ele não chegou a atingir a terra dura, graças à Stoico que girou habilmente, recebendo todo o impacto.

A bola de fogo atingiu o chão em que eles estiveram segundos antes, explodindo e lançando terra e pedra para todos os lados.

Soluço encarou a cratera com olhos arregalados. Ele olhou para os céus para tentar encontrar o dragão mais uma vez, mas este já tinha sumido - se é que dava para vê-lo direito na escuridão da noite.

Ele sabia que dragão soltava fogo como aquele. Um fogo azul arroxeado, diferente de todos outro tipo de fogo.

Fúria da Noite...

"Stoico!" Valka e Bocão correram até o chefe. "Você está bem?"

"Estou." Stoico disse simplesmente, sentando o filho no chão. Seus olhos estavam focados no céu. "Demônios alados… Salivento, mande um grupo para as catapultas à oeste, agora!"

Soluço desviou os olhos da noite e se voltou para seu pai, quase ignorando sua mãe, que estava o examinando para ver se estava ferido de algum modo. Stoico tinha o cenho franzido enquanto falava com um grupo de vikings, sério… Irritado...

"Pai…"

"Bocão." Stoico o ignorou. "Leve Soluço para casa. Tenha certeza de que ele não vai mais sair essa noite."

"Pode deixar, Stoico." Bocão assentiu ante de se virar para o garoto e o erguer facilmente com apenas uma mão. "Vamos, Soluço."

Soluço suspirou, acompanhando o ferreiro até a casa do chefe.

"Eu te disse para não fazer aquilo…" Bocão murmurou, embora ele soubesse que suas palavras não mudariam nada.

"Olha, eu tentei…" Soluço tentou falar mais alguma coisa, mas não conseguia saber o que. Seu plano tinha sido um fracasso, novamente. E, dessa vez, ele tinha deixado seu pai em perigo.

O chefe de Berk ficar em perigo não era anormal, mas não importava a situação, Stoico sempre, sempre estava por cima. Mas não dessa vez, ele estava distraído e, se não fosse seus reflexos perfeitos, ele poderia ter se ferido. E tudo culpa de Soluço.

Bocão abriu a porta da casa, deixando o garoto entrar.

"Fica aí, Soluço." Bocão disse para o garoto. "E não se preocupa muito, o seu pai só tem que esfriar a cabeça um pouco, sabe como é."

"Sim, sim, oh, se sei..." Soluço deu de ombros enquanto o ferreiro fechava a porta. "Ah, droga…" Soluço reclamou consigo mesmo, passando a mão pelo rosto, exasperado.

Ele não sabia o que o fazia se sentir mais… Irritado? Confuso? Desapontado? Preocupado? Ele nem sabia direito o que estava sentindo. Mais uma vez tinha mostrado à seu pai - e a si mesmo - que não passava de um fracasso…

Era como se os deuses estivessem contra ele, desde o início, desde o seu nascimento. Raquitico, prematuro… Era como se os deuses tivessem olhado para ele e falado: "é, vamos fazer desse rapaz o viking mais inútil da história!" Era uma brincadeira cruel, e pensar naquilo estava fazendo Soluço se sentir ainda pior...

Soluço caminhou até seu banco na casa, se surpreendendo ao encontrar alguém já sentando ali.

"AH! Mas o que-! Biscoito, é você… O que está fazendo aqui? A mãe não te chamou para-"

"Você colocou a si mesmo e ao pai em perigo." A gêmea sibilou, sem ergueu os olhos do fogo que queimava no centro da casa. "No que você estava pensando?"

"O-O que? Você está me culpando por aquilo?" Soluço retrucou, honestamente surpreso. "Eu- Você acha que eu sabia que o dragão ia atacar a gente?"

"Talvez sim…" Ela se balançou, se segurando no machado, antes de lançar um olhar sério para o irmão. "Ou talvez não…" Soluço se afastou quando a irmã pulou da cama. "Soluço, você se lembra de… Alguns anos atrás?"

"Uh… O que- O que você quer dizer?" O garoto perguntou. "Que eu e o dragão estamos trabalhando juntos ou coisa assim? Biscoito, ai, até você consegue notar como isso é loucura…!"

Biscoito encarou o irmão com aqueles sérios olhos azuis, o que o deixava muito desconfortável. Biscoito tinha muito bem ganho o olhar forte de Stoico.

"É, você tem razão…" Ela revirou os olhos enquanto o irmão suspirava, feliz por estar livre daquele olhar sério. "Mas, de qualquer modo, você fez besteira! O que pensava que estava fazendo? Se tivesse ficado na forja como todo mundo disse..."

"Ai, Biscoito, você também não…" Soluço murmurou, cansado daquilo.

"Não, Soluço, é verdade!" Biscoito o interrompeu novamente. "Se você só vai piorar as coisas é melhor ficar em casa!" Ela notou o modo como o irmão se encolheu levemente, afagando o braço com os olhos abaixados. "Mas se você quer ajudar, tem que fazer as coisas direito!"

"Eu já perguntei pro pai…" O garoto murmurou. "Ele disse que ia pensar no assunto, lembra? Mas eu acho que já sei bem qual vai ser a resposta..."

Biscoito revirou os olhos.

"Então se você não vai ser um matador de dragões, ainda assim, você tem que fazer as coisas direito." Ela disse, dando leves tapinhas no ombro do irmão. "Se não for pra ajudar, é melhor não atrapalhar."

"Biscoito eu só…" Soluço suspirou. "Eu só quero encontrar o meu lugar na vila…"

A garota ficou em silêncio, como se processasse as palavras do irmão.

"Então talvez tente fazer isso sem ficar colocando à si mesmo, ou o pai, ou a vila inteira, em perigo." Ela disse simplesmente, dando de ombros.

Soluço soltou um suspiro profundo, empurrando a irmã do caminho e subindo as escadas.


	4. Pronto À sua própria maneira

**Capítulo 4 - Pronto... À sua própria maneira...**

**~ 6 anos depois ~**

"Você vai começar o treino?"

"Sim!" Perna-de-peixe disse animadamente. "Meus pais decidiram que estou pronto! Bem, é claro que eu já me sentia pronto faz tempo, mas melhor tarde do que nunca!"

Soluço assentiu, jogando uma pedra lisa pro mar azul lá em baixo. Ele observou Perna-de-peixe passando a mão no martelo de pedra que tinha ganho de seus pais junto com a notícia.

"Sabe…" Soluço começou. "Eu não esperava que você fosse… Acabar querendo treinar. Sei lá…" Ele sabia que o que ia falar em seguida podia soar meio estranho. "Você sabe tanto sobre dragões… Não achei que fosse querer matar eles."  
Perna-de-peixe não pareceu achar o comentário estranho, rindo levemente.

"Ah, eu entendo! Eles são realmente criaturas incríveis, não são?" Ele disse. "Mas é como o meu pai fala: 'é preciso conhecer bem o inimigo para poder derrotá-lo'! E não tem ninguém nessa ilha que saiba mais sobre os dragões do que eu! Bem, a não ser você, Soluço."

"Heh, obrigado." Soluço riu levemente, jogando mais uma pedra. Ele viu o leve "splash" que fez lá em baixo.

Perna-de-peixe tinha toda a razão. Soluço não era forte, ele não era musculoso - na verdade era totalmente o contrário. Durante sua vida inteira, desde pequeno, Soluço estava tão acostumado a ser sempre o diferente, aquele moleque franzino que não conseguia erguer um machado ou um martelo. Haviam outros garotos e garotas em Berk que eram tão franzinos quanto ele, mas ainda assim, eles conseguiam ser melhor que ele em quase praticamente tudo.

Quase. Sim, todo mundo era melhor que Soluço em força bruta, não era preciso ser um gênio para saber disso. Mas no caso de inteligência, honestamente, havia poucas pessoas que podiam se comparar à Soluço.

Soluço era esperto, era do tipo que pensava rápido,

Além de ter um bom jeito na criação de armas e de saber bastante sobre dragões.

Ele nunca poderia utilizar as mesmas armas que os outros vikings usavam, ele quase nem conseguia erguer um machado! Mas ele podia muito bem criar suas próprias armas.

Seus olhos brilharam com a revelação. Se Soluço criasse uma arma, se ele conseguisse pegar um dragão com ela… Ele finalmente conseguiria deixar a sua marca, finalmente receberia o respeito que ele merecia como filho do chefe! Além de tirá-lo da sombra de sua irmã...

"Você acha que eu posso entrar pro treino também?" Soluço perguntou.

Perna-de-peixe o encarou por um tempo, como se estivesse surpreso com a pergunta. Ele riu com um tom levemente nervoso, passando a mão na parte de trás da cabeça.

"Hum… Eu não sei, Soluço…" Ele disse. "É só que… Você não é realmente o viking mais forte de Berk, né…? Então eu não sei se daria pra você participar…" Soluço simplesmente assentiu. Esperava essa resposta. "Mas, quem sabe?" Perna-de-peixe se apressou em continuar. "Bem, a sua irmã e você são bem parecidos… Talvez se você falasse com seu pai..."

Mais uma vez sendo comparado com sua irmã, Soluço já estava acostumado com aquilo.

Muitas pessoas diziam que eles eram parecidos, mas honestamente os gêmeos não concordavam muito, os únicos gêmeos que eram quase um a cara do outro em Berk eram Cabeçadura e Cabeçaquente.

Sim, ambos tinham um porte menor, bem mais magro que muitos outros vikings, que ambos tinham ganho de sua mãe. Mas Soluço tinha um rosto mais arredondado como o de Stoico, enquanto Biscoito tinha o queixo pontudo e as bochechas longas de Valka. O garoto tinha seus olhos verdes e cabelo marrom-avermelhado e a garota tinha seus olhos azuis e cabelos vermelhos.

"Sim, sim, claro, nós somos parecidos." Ele assentiu. Mas enquanto a irmã era mais forte, a força de Soluço estava em outro lugar. "Mas nem tanto assim..." E ele ia fazer proveito disso.

—**o—**

"Uh, Pai? Posso falar com você?" Soluço perguntou quase timidamente.

"Agora não, Soluço. Estou ocupado." Stoico disse simplesmente, olhando o mapa que tinha em cima da mesa.

"Tá legal, pai… Mas eu só queria perguntar uma coisa…" O garoto pressionou, recebendo um suave grunhido do pai, o que queria dizer que ele estava ouvindo - às vezes… "Ok… Olha, pai, eu sei que você disse que ia pensar sobre isso, mas é que já se passaram alguns anos e, eu, bem…" Ele respirou fundo. "Pai, por favor, me deixar entrar pro treino com dragões."

Silêncio. E então o chefe suspirou.

"Soluço…"

"Por favor, pai!" Soluço se apressou a dizer. "A Biscoito vai começar o treino oficialmente, assim como o Perna-de-peixe e… Praticamente todo mundo!" Stoico ainda não tinha se voltado para seu filho. "Olha, eu sei que você tem bom motivos para me dizer não, mas, cá entre nós, você também tem bastante motivos para me permitir entrar no treino, não é?"

"Não, Soluço." Stoico disse simplesmente. "Você não está pronto!"

"Então quando eu vou estar pronto?!" Soluço retrucou. "Eu e a Biscoito temos a mesma idade, pelo amor de Thor! E ela já está enfrentando dragões! Se ela está pronta eu estou pronto, pai!"

"Soluço!" Stoico disse em sua voz retumbante, fazendo o garoto se calar. "Eu já disse que não! Então é não!" Ele suspirou, passando uma mão pela barba grande e ruiva quando o garoto abaixou a cabeça. "Agora, por favor... Eu tenho coisas a fazer."

"Tá bom, pai…" Soluço revirou os olhos mas assentiu, caminhando lentamente para fora do Grande Salão.

Stoico o observou até as portas serem fechadas e então se voltou para o mapa que estava examinando minutos antes.

"Vamos lá, Stoico." Bocão, que estava ali e ouviu toda a conversa entre pai e filho, se pronunciou finalmente. "O garoto sente que está preparado, porque não deixar ele tentar?"

"Você sabe muito bem porque, Bocão." O chefe balançou a cabeça. "Eu conheço os seus métodos de ensino, ele vai se machucar antes mesmo que você solte um dragão na arena!"

"E como você pode ter certeza isso, Stoico?" Bocão retrucou, antes de terminar com: "Ei, e o que tem de errado com o modo como ensino?"

"Como não teria?" Stoico disse com um suspiro pesado, ignorando a última pergunta. "É só olhar para ele, Bocão. Soluço… Ele não é como os outros. Ele não é como… Como nós…!" Ele balançou a cabeça, já longe demais para se importar com o que estava fazendo antes. "Pense bem, Bocão.

"Talvez ele tenha puxado mais a Valka…" Bocão deu de ombros.

"Mas pelo menos Valka sabe bem o que ela deve fazer!" Stoico retrucou, passando uma mão pelos olhos. "Desde que Soluço era criança ele era… Diferente! Ele não escuta, ele não presta atenção a nada… " Ele suspirou. "E eu não entendo porque. Desde menino eu sabia o que eu era e no que deveria me tornar. E eu consigo ver em Enguia, minha querida Enguia, que ela entende o mundo do mesmo jeito que eu entendo! Mas Soluço não é assim."

"Stoico, talvez a Enguia seja como você, mas Soluço, como você mesmo disse, não é!" Bocão disse sensatamente. "Mas se Soluço nunca foi como os outros, Stoico, então o mínimo que ele pode fazer agora é se preparar!" Bocão disse seriamente. "Stoico, você conhece o Soluço - e eu o conheço bastante também! Ele é teimoso, mesmo que você diga não, Stoico, você não pode impedi-lo. No próximo ataque, você vai ver, ele vai sair e tentar fazer alguma coisa de novo..." Ele desviou o olhar, murmurando. "Provavelmente colocando sua própria vida e a de outros em perigo…" E se voltou para o amigo novamente. "O caso é… Você não vai estar sempre perto para protegê-lo. Nem Valka, talvez nem Enguia! Então, na sombra de dúvidas, é melhor deixar o garoto tentar aprender a ser como nós!"

Stoico ficou em silêncio com as palavras do ferreiro, as engrenagens se movendo em sua cabeça, enquanto processava as informações. Bocão ficou quieto, esperando, mais focado na bebida que tomava deliberadamente.

"Nós… Nós temos coisas mais importantes em que pensar no momento." Com um suspiro, Stoico disse simplesmente, pondo um fim à conversa. "Podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde."

"Ok, você é quem sabe." Bocão deu de ombros, mas ele sabia que Stoico estava pensando sobre aquilo tudo.

—**o—**

Uma leve batida na soleira da porta chamou a atenção de Soluço que estava sentado em sua cama, pensando.

"Soluço?" Valka perguntou da entrada do quarto. "Posso falar com você?"

"Ah, claro, mãe." Soluço se ajeitou na cama, dando espaço para a mãe se sentar ao seu lado.

"Você foi falar com seu pai de novo sobre o treino?"

"Sim…"

"Soluço…" Valka notou o tom de voz do filho e pousou uma mão em seu ombro. "Não fique irritado com seu pai. Você sabe que ele só se preocupa com você."

"Eu sei, mas… Ugh, isso não é justo!" Soluço passou a mão pelos cabelos exasperadamente. "Porque a Biscoito pode participar do treino e eu não? É quase como se o pai gostasse mais dela do que de mim…"

"Mas é claro que não. Seu pai, e eu, amamos vocês dois igualmente." Valka disse rapidamente. "Ele só reconhece que Biscoito sabe um pouco mais do manuseio de armas que você, só isso…"

Soluço não respondeu, sem realmente acreditar no que ouvia.

Valka examinou o filho em silêncio, antes de desviar os olhos para algo colocado em cima da cama, possivelmente já esquecido pelo garoto. Ela sorriu, pegando o brinquedo com cuidado e o examinando em suas mãos, se lembrando de costurar as partes juntas. Não era um dragão de verdade, era mais uma criação dela.

"Lembro-me que você tinha medo de dragões… Não sempre, mas teve." Ela mencionou. "Mas agora… Não. Agora você vai atrás deles, você quer ir atrás deles. E eu sei porque está fazendo isso." Disse, entregando o dragão para seu filho, Soluço deixou que a pelúcia fosse colocada em suas mãos. "Você não precisa provar para ninguém que é capaz de matar um dragão ou não, Soluço." Valka disse num tom suave, esperando que seu filho prestasse atenção. "Não precisa fazer isso para mostrar aos outros do que você é capaz."

"É, mas quando todo mundo valoriza matar dragões acima de tudo…" Soluço retrucou, descansando o dragão de pelúcia em seu colo.

"Soluço, não importa o que o resto da tribo pensa de você!" Valka falou seriamente. "Você não precisa provar nada para ninguém. Nem para eles, nem para Stoico." Soluço ergueu os olhos verdes ao ouvir o nome do pai. "O único para quem você precisa provar alguma coisa aqui é você." Ela suspirou, sorrindo. "E está tudo bem se você quiser tentar combater dragões. Mas se você notar que esse não é o futuro certo para você, isso não é o fim do mundo. Há muito mais a se fazer além de combater dragões!"

"Tipo o que…?" Soluço murmurou. Não era como se ele não soubesse que tudo o que sua mãe dizia era verdade, mas ainda assim…

"Ah, tanto em que você é bom, Soluço!" Valka disse animadamente, tentando passar esse sentimento para seu filho. "Arquitetura! Você desenha tão bem! Ferreiro! Você já treina com Bocão há quantos anos?" Ela sorriu, segurando as mãos de seu filho. Não vê? Você pode ser tanta coisa, meu filho, tanto em que você é bom e que gosta de fazer!"

"Mas, mãe, eu sou o filho do chefe!" O garoto retrucou. "Eu devia… Pelo menos…" Ele suspirou, abaixando a cabeça. "Eu quero ser como ele…"

"Ninguém disse que você precisa ser como Stoico, Soluço." Valka disse rapidamente. "Sim, ele pode ser um grande chefe. Mas você não é seu pai, você é Soluço. E será um grande chefe, do jeito Soluço!"

"Isso se a Biscoito não acabar no lugar antes…" Soluço murmurou para si mesmo, mas pelo olhar de sua mãe, ele podia notar que ela tinha ouvido. Ele suspirou mais uma vez, desviando os olhos. "Mas eu posso… Pelo menos tentar treinar com os outros, não posso?"

"Por mais que eu queira que fique em segurança…" Valka disse, beijando a testa de Soluço suavemente. "Se você quiser tentar, não vejo porque não." O garoto sorriu, pelo menos com sua mãe ele podia conversar e realmente ser ouvido. "Só espero que se lembre dessa nossa conversa."

"Vou lembrar…" Soluço assentiu e ele mordeu a língua enquanto sua mãe se retirava, se perguntando se devia falar ou não. "Mas, mãe… Você pode falar com o pai… Por favor?" Ele disse finalmente. "Ele normalmente escuta mais você…"

Valka riu levemente.

"Vou ver o que consigo fazer." Ela disse, antes de se retirar do quarto.

Soluço virou o brinquedo em suas mãos, encarando os olhos de botões do pequeno dragão de pelúcia. Ele colocou o brinquedo de volta no lugar de sempre, acima de sua cama, e rapidamente pegou seu caderno e seu lápis de carvão. Ele tinha alguns planos para botar no papel...


	5. Soluço tem sucesso

"O que ele está fazendo aqui fora?!"

"Vai já para dentro!"

Soluço ignorou o que os demais vikings tinham a dizer ao vê-lo correr pela vila.

Honestamente, ele estava feliz em saber que seu pai tinha o mandado ficar na forja dessa vez - ao invés de ficar em casa - não só porque seria útil para a vila, mas também porque tinha uma coisa muito importante que ele tinha deixado na forja...

Ele chegou à cabana sem nenhum incidente e rapidamente tirou seu colete de pelos, trocando-o pelo "avental" de couro.

"Ah, até que enfim decidiu aparecer!" Bocão disse sem levantar os olhos da espada que estava arrumando. "Pensei até que tinham pegado você..."

"Quem eu? Ah, qual é!" Soluço deu um risinho nervoso enquanto – tentava – erguer um martelo e colocá-lo na parede. "Eu sou musculoso demais para o gosto refinado dos dragões. Eles nem saberiam o que fazer com tudo..." Ele fez uma pose, como se tivesse músculos para mostrar. "Isso!"

"Ué? Eles não usam palitos de dentes?" Bocão falou em tom brincalhão, ganhando um revirar de olhos do jovem rapaz que se apressava a começar seu trabalho com as várias espadas que lhe eram entregues. Do lado de fora da casa o caos continuava, com vikings berrando seus gritos de guerra e dragões destruindo tudo ao seu redor.

De vez em quando Soluço conseguia ver seu pai, gritando ordens, forte e imponente, atirando dragões para longe com apenas uma mão! Enquanto Soluço ficava na ferraria, afiando machados e arrumando espadas…

Também dava para ver sua mãe e sua irmã correndo para lá e pra cá com a brigada de incêndio de Berk. Entre as duas estavam alguns dos outros mais jovens da tribo. Soluço conhecia todos, é claro que conhecia, mas, fora Perna-de-Peixe, ele não podia dizer que tinha uma boa amizade com nenhum deles. Eles estavam mais para conhecidos do que para amigos, honestamente.

O trabalho deles é tão mais maneiro…, Soluço se inclinou contra a janela, tentando ver em que direção o grupo estava indo. Mas um gancho de metal agarrou sua camisa, o impedindo de subir no batente da janela.

"Ah, por favor, me deixa ir!" Soluço reclamou. "Eu tenho que deixar a minha marca!"

"Você já deixou um monte de marcas, todos nos lugares errados!" Bocão disse simplesmente, soltando o garoto no meio da forja. Soluço quase revirou os olhos mais uma vez.

Ele sabia que Bocão estava certo e não precisava ser lembrado disso, muito obrigado.

"Dois minutinhos, eu mato um dragão e a minha vida vai ser infinitamente melhor!" Soluço disse rapidamente. "Quem sabe eu até arranje uma namorada!"

"Você não levanta um martelo, não aguenta um machado, nem consegue atirar um desses!" Bocão ergueu uma Boleadeira com apenas uma mão

E Soluço realmente tinha que concordar, ele não conseguia nem atirar uma pedrinha muito longe, imagine uma corda com duas bolas de metal presas? Pelo menos o viking que tirou a arma das mãos do ferreiro não tinha muita dificuldade…

"Ah, tudo bem!" Ele sorriu, andando até a sua criação. Ele tinha passado meses trabalhando nela, experimentando-a longe de Berk, onde sabia que não ia machucar ninguém, às vezes com a supervisão de sua irmã e Perna-de-Peixe, que parecia surpreso, mas interessado na nova criação. "Mas isso vai atirar por mim!"

Ele tocou a capa de madeira de sua besta portátil com ar de orgulho. Mas, mesmo com o toque leve, a arma reagiu violentamente, abrindo a capa e rapidamente atirando em uma direção aleatória.

Soluço se encolheu ao ver que, por sorte do destino, a catapulta de algum modo mirou na cabeça de um viking que (im)pacientemente esperava por um machado polido. Bocão se levantou da posição de defesa, se virando para Soluço com o olhar sério. O garoto rapidamente fechou a arma antes que ela fizesse mais besteira.

"Viu! É exatamente disso que eu estou falando!" O ferreiro exclamou.

"Só precisa de uma calibradinha…"

"Não, não, não, Soluço! Se você quiser ir lá pra fora e lutar contra dragões tem que para com tudo…" Bocão parou de falar, fazendo gestos vagos, como se não soubesse que palavras usar, até que por fim... "Isso…"

Soluço suspirou exasperado.

"Mas você está apontando pra eu todo…" Ele murmurou. Já tinha visto e ouvido aquilo tantas vezes, era como se as palavras tivessem sido gravadas em sua mente.

"É, é isso aí!" Bocão disse com um sorriso, como se tivesse orgulho do rapaz por ter colocado em palavras o que ele mesmo não conseguia dizer. "Pare de ser você todo!"  
"Oh…" Soluço sibilou, já cansado daquilo. "O senhor está jogando um jogo muito perigoso…!" Ele falou e de algum modo devia ter deixado a voz mais séria, como sua irmã dizia que ele costumava fazer, mesmo sem notar. "Tentando manter toda essa minha vikingdade impetuosa reprimida? As consequências serão terríveis!

"Tá, eu vou me arriscar." Bocão disse indiferente, antes de puxar o garoto para longe de sua invenção instável e de volta para o trabalho.

Soluço grunhiu exasperado, mas sabia que era melhor fazer como mandado… Pelo menos enquanto o ferreiro ainda estava ali...

Pouco tinha mudado nesses últimos meses. Soluço ainda esperava pela resposta de seu pai em relação ao treino de combate a dragões. Até agora nada.

Mas dessa vez ele estava decidido em conseguir uma resposta positiva de seu pai. Ele tinha planejado tudo. Se não era forte fisicamente, ele ia mostrar para seu pai que ainda podia muito bem fazer o mesmo que sua irmã e todos os outros vikings de Berk, usando seu conhecimento em armas!

A besta tinha sido um projeto de pura paixão por todos esses meses. Tantas versões tinham sido descartadas, tantas foram aprimoradas, até ele conseguir chegar à forma final. A melhor articulada, a mais forte, a mais fácil de mirar a acertar um alvo. E ele ia usar essa sua criação hoje mesmo, ele iria derrubar e matar um dragão!

Honestamente, Soluço não sabia o que o guiava a fazer tudo isso. Talvez o reconhecimento do pai… Talvez sair de debaixo da sombra de sua irmã… Ou talvez...

Havia muitos outros dragões que ele podia abater que lhe dariam muito reconhecimento e moral na tribo, Nadders, Gronkles, Zipperarrepiantes, o grande Pesadelo Monstruoso (que apenas os maiores guerreiros vikings combatiam)… Mas nenhum deles realmente o interessava do mesmo modo que um…

"Fúria da Noite!" Alguém gritou ao longe.

"Abaixem-se!"

Soluço ouviu o sibilo conhecido do ataque daquele dragão das trevas. E, pela janela da forja, ele conseguiu ver quando a bola de fogo estranha e azul atingiu uma das catapultas

Por algum motivo, o dragão havia sumido dos últimos ataques, ou pelo menos não atacou, nem se fez presente para os vikings. Fazia tanto tempo desde que Soluço tinha ouvido aquele rugido estranho, que um arrepio subiu por suas costas tão logo ele ouviu.

Mas dessa vez o Fúria da Noite estava ali! E Soluço estava preparado!

O garoto esperou o momento certo para escapulir da forja. Ele sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde Bocão iria acabar se juntando aos outros vikings lutando lá fora, ele sempre fazia isso - não queria ficar de fora. E quando o ferreiro se retirou - repetindo de novo e de novo para Soluço ficar na forja - Soluço rapidamente pegou sua nova arma e a empurrou na direção do caos.

Ignorando os outros vikings que o mandavam voltar para casa, como sempre, o garoto empurrou a besta portátil consigo até uma área alta. Ele tinha que fazer isso, era agora ou nunca (não literalmente, mas você sabe como é a mente de um adolescente...).

Ele se encontrou no topo de um dos declives da vila. O lugar estava vazio, tanto de dragões, quanto de pessoas e ovelhas. Era o lugar perfeito. Soluço rapidamente abriu a capa de madeira, armando a besta em apenas alguns segundos.

E então…

Ele esperou…

O céu estava limpo, com quase nenhuma nuvem para esconder a lua e as estrelas. Nuvens podiam ao mesmo tempo ajudar a esconder um Fúria da Noite, ou deixá-lo à vista. O que Soluço tinha que fazer agora era ficar atento, bem atento, para qualquer tipo de forma que obscurece as estrelas ao voar camuflado no céu escuro.

"Vamos lá, eu quero pegar um dragão… Quero pegar um dragão…" Ele murmurou, como se esperasse que aquilo o ajudasse de um modo ou de outro.

Era ainda possível ouvir o caos na vila logo abaixo, mas era quase como se todo o som tivesse sumido. Soluço conseguia até mesmo ouvir as batidas de seu coração, que batiam ainda mais rápido.

Ele ouviu um sibilo conhecido...

Com uma explosão o céu noturno de repente se iluminou e, por um segundo, Soluço conseguiu ver a forma escura do dragão voando por entre as chamas e a fumaça.

Tudo aconteceu rápido. Ele mirou a besta na direção da criatura e atirou. A força o lançou para trás, contra a grama, mas ele se levantou rapidamente, sem vontade de perder tempo e ele pode ouvir…

O som das cordas e dos pesos de metal se batendo, o rugido repentino e curto do dragão. E ele viu, enquanto uma forma negra descia pelo céu rapidamente, até sumir em algum lugar para além da vila.

"Eu acertei?!" Soluço respirou fundo, processando todos os sons e as imagens. "É! Eu acertei!" Ele pulou, erguendo as mãos para o céu e gritando talvez alto demais. Ele se virou na direção da vila, na esperança de não estar sozinho. "Por acaso alguém aí viu isso?"

Mas pelo jeito ninguém estava ali para testemunhar seu momento de glória. Onde estavam os vikings que tinham o seguido, o mandando voltar para casa? O som de madeira quebrando surpreendeu o garoto e, quando ele se virou, ele soltou um leve choramingar, vendo o que segundos antes tinha sido sua nova arma, agora em pedaços, embaixo das garras de um Pesadelo Monstruoso.

"É, além de você…" Por um segundo Soluço encarou os olhos reptilianos do dragão sem medo, ainda processando o que tinha acontecido.

O Pesadelo mostrou os dentes, e era quase como se sorrisse maleficamente. E quando Soluço viu o começo de uma chama aparecer no fundo da garganta do dragão, ele finalmente saiu de seu estupor.

Soluço deu meia volta e forçou suas pernas a correr segundos antes que uma rajada de fogo fosse lançada no lugar em que ele esteve segundos antes. Ele não ousou olhar para trás, mas ele conseguia ouvir as passadas pesadas do dragão vindo logo atrás, além do calor das chamas enquanto ele ameaçava se incendiar.

"Soluço!" Soluço só notou que sua irmã vinha em sua direção quando os dois se chocaram de frente. Mas nenhum deles caiu, na verdade, Biscoito, com sua força, empurrou o irmão contra a grande viga de madeira à suas costas.

Os dois se encolheram o melhor que podiam quando duas correntes de lava passaram por eles, dando a volta na viga e, por muito pouco, não os atingindo.

Mas o dragão não tinha terminado ainda. E os gêmeos se viraram lentamente para o lado quando dois grandes olhos reptilianos se focaram neles. Biscoito estava sem seu machado, mas ergueu o punho como se tentasse mostrar para o dragão que não ia cair sem lutar. Soluço pensou em fazer o mesmo…

Mas outra forma, bem mais forte, atacou o Pesadelo Monstruoso, lançando sua cabeça para o lado. Mas se Biscoito não podia lutar com aquele dragão usando apenas seus pulsos, isso não queria dizer que Stoico, o Imenso, não podia fazê-lo.

Uma mão pousou no ombro de Soluço, assim como no de Biscoito, e ele se sentiu sendo puxado para longe da briga por sua mãe.

"Vocês estão bem?" Valka disse preocupada e completamente alheia à situação.

A briga não durou muito, com o Pesadelo Monstruoso já sem mais tiros a oferecer e com Stoico preparado para socar e chutar o dragão para além de Berk. O dragão guinchou alto, como um filhotinho medroso, e voou para longe.

E, uma vez tendo terminado aquilo, o chefe da tribo se virou para os gêmeos. Seus olhos verdes eram sérios em baixo de sobrancelhas vermelhas franzidas, e Soluço quase se sentiu encolher em baixo deles.

A viga de madeira que uma vez serviu de proteção para os gêmeos, cedeu graças às queimaduras, e a grande tocha flamejante que ficava em seu topo caiu ao chão, rolando pelo declive de Berk e derrubando tudo que estava em seu caminho.

Soluço se encolheu mais uma vez, ouvindo o estrago que, mais uma vez, era culpa dele...

"Foi mal, pai…" Soluço falou baixinho. Ele notou o silêncio da tribo, enquanto os últimos dragões voavam para longe com os espólios do ataque. Todos os olhos, porém, estavam voltados para ele. Soluço já estava acostumado com a atenção. "Mas eu acertei um Fúria da Noite…"

Soluço quase nem processou o que estava acontecendo até sentir que estava sendo arrastado por seu pai pela gola da camisa.

"Ai! Pai! Não foi como das outras vezes, pai!" Ele tentou se explicar. Ele sabia que tinha feito besteira na vila, mas também tinha conseguido derrubar o dragão! "Dessa vez eu acertei ele mesmo! Vocês estavam ocupados e eu estava com ele na mira! Ele caiu perto do Penhasco do Corvo, tem que enviar um grupo de busca antes que ele acabe indo embora e-"

"Chega!"

O garoto congelou instantaneamente, sabendo que era melhor se calar quando o chefe falava naquele tom. Até mesmo Biscoito, que caminhava atrás do pai e do irmão, parou.

"Agora chega!" Stoico disse num tom mais baixo, com um suspiro exasperado. "Toda vez que você saí por aí acontece um desastre, até mesmo quando eu te mando ficar na forja!" Ele ergueu os olhos, vendo Bocão se aproximando. O ferreiro deu de ombros. "Você não vê que eu tenho problemas maiores? O inverno está chegando e eu tenho que alimentar uma aldeia inteira!"

O silêncio reinou novamente.

"É, e cá entre nós, bem que esse pessoal podia comer um pouquinho menos, você não acha não?" Soluço quase soltou uma risada nervosa, sentindo a necessidade de aliviar a tensão da conversa.

"Eu não estou brincando, Soluço!" Stoico retrucou mais alto e o garoto se encolheu novamente. "É tão difícil assim pra você obedecer ordens?!"

O rapaz suspirou, já cansado daqueles sermões. Ele tinha feito tudo aquilo para provar para seu pai que ele conseguia, que ele era capaz de matar um dragão. Ele não queria, e não ia, desistir de fazer isso, mas às vezes sua força de vontade se abalava…

"Mas é que eu não consigo me segurar pai!" Ele falou, talvez mais para si mesmo do que para seu pai. "Quando vejo um dragão eu tenho que… matá-lo!" Stoico o encarava, silencioso. "O que que eu vou fazer? É o meu jeito de ser pai…"

O grande viking suspirou, levando uma mão ao rosto e apertando os dedos contra a testa enrugada, e Soluço conhecia muito bem aquela reação… De desapontamento.

"Você pode ser muitas coisas, mas matador de dragão é que não é…"

"Stoico…" Valka disse, seriamente, mas seu marido não estava com vontade de discutir com ela sobre aquilo mais uma vez.

"Leve ele pra dentro. Vou ter que dar um jeito nessa bagunça." Stoico se dirigiu à Bocão.

"Deixa que eu levo ele, pai." Biscoito se colocou em frente do ferreiro rapidamente.

"Muito bem…" O chefe disse simplesmente se afastando dos filhos sem mais nenhuma palavra para eles.

"Você deu um show, hein?!" Cabeçadura riu, recebendo um soco da irmã, mas essa também estava rindo, é claro que estava.

Perna-de-peixe se aproximou, como que pronto para falar alguma coisa, talvez para tentar fazer seu amigo se sentir um pouco melhor, mas ele foi rapidamente cortado por Melequento.

"Eu nunca vi ninguém fazer tanta burrada!" Ele exclamou, rindo. "Valeu, hein?!"

"Obrigado, obrigado, eu tentei..." Soluço suspirou. E ele quase sorriu ao ouvir o som de metal contra metal, que ele reconhecia ser o machado de Biscoito contra o capacete de Melequento, junto com um "ai!" vindo do rapaz.

Um silêncio desconfortável se formou entre os gêmeos enquanto eles subiam pelo morro até sua casa.

Soluço suspirou pesadamente, incomodado com o ar sério que vinha de sua irmã ao seu lado.

"Ele nunca me escuta…" Ele quebrou o silêncio.

"É, né, que nem você..." Biscoito disse simplesmente, dando de ombros. "Deve ser coisa de família."

"É, e quando ele ouve é sempre com aquele olhar decepcionado! Sabe, aquela cara murcha de quem acha que tá faltando carne no sanduíche? Não, claro que não sabe..." Ele murmurou.

"Ah, sim, claro…" Biscoito revirou os olhos, principalmente ao ver o irmão encher o peito, fazendo uma voz grave, imitando seu pai.

"Dá licença, oh, garçonete? Eu acho que a senhorita me trouxe o moleque errado! Eu pedi um menino jumbo, com braços carnudos, porção extra de coragem e coberto de glória! Olha só, isso aqui é uma espinha de peixe falante…"

"Soluço, se toca! Isso não tem nada a ver!" Biscoito deu um leve tapa na cabeça do irmão. "Se o pai tivesse problema com a sua aparência, ele teria problema com a minha também! Se você é uma espinha de peixe eu sou também!" Ela apontou para os dois. Ela podia de fato ter ganho um pouco de força e músculos com o passar dos anos, mas continuava com uma forma fina, quase idêntica ao do irmão e da mãe. "O problema é como você age, é o que tem dentro de você…"

O garoto encarou a irmã, como se processasse a informação.

"Nossa, valeu, sua sinceridade é comovente…" Ele reclamou. "Aprendeu isso com a mãe?"

Biscoito deu um soco no ombro do irmão, o fazendo se encolher levemente.

"Você sabe do que eu estou falando!" Ela revirou os olhos. "Olha, eu te conheço, Soluço. Você é meu irmão." Ela suspirou, apoiando-se no machado. " O melhor é você parar de se forçar a ser quem você não é…Você não é como eu, você não é como o pai." Disse simplesmente. "Quem sabe você não é mais como a mãe?"

Soluço não sabia do que sua irmã falava. Valka era uma mulher de porte pequeno, e Soluço sabia que ele tinha puxado muita coisa dela - talvez mais que sua irmã -, mas ainda assim, ela era uma guerreira viking, era forte e já tinha matado antes sem dificuldade. Coisa que Soluço não tivera a sorte de fazer… Ainda.

"Mas eu só quero ser igual a vocês…"

Biscoito suspirou.

"Você realmente derrubou um dragão, não derrubou?" Ela falou finalmente.

"Sim, eu derrubei." Soluço assentiu.

E de repente o rosto sério de Biscoito se abriu em um sorriso enquanto seu machado caiu ao chão.

"Eu sabia!" O rosto da mais nova se iluminou e ela socou o irmão em sua animação.

"Ai- Mas o que-?! Ai! Ai! Biscoito! Para!" Soluço tentou se afastar da irmã e segurar seus pulsos ao mesmo tempo. "Você… Você acredita em mim?"

"Mas é claro, seu idiota!" Biscoito revirou os olhos. "Honestamente, porque você iria mentir sobre isso? Só pra encobrir alguma besteira? Até parece!" Ela parou por um momento. "Tá, você fez um monte de besteira… De novo." Ela disse recebendo um revirar de olhos do irmão. "Mas… Se você realmente derrubou um dragão… Soluço essa é a sua chance de mostrar pro pai que você consegue! Que você é um viking de verdade!" Ela sorriu torto. "Mas então? Você disse que o dragão caiu perto do Penhasco do Corvo? Você vai lá ver?"

"Sim, é claro, eu estava planejando fazer…" Soluço disse. "Se você não contar pro pai…"

"É claro que não!" Biscoito assentiu e desviou os olhos para além de sua casa, na direção do penhasco. "Olhe… Por mais que eu quisesse ser a primeira pessoa a colocar a cabeça de um Fúria da Noite numa lança…" Biscoito deu um sorriso torto para o irmão. "Acho que posso deixar isso para você. Afinal, foi você que derrubou ele!" Ela deu mais um soco de leve no braço do irmão.

"Ai…!" Soluço reclamou, afagando a área atingida. Biscoito tinha ficado bem mais forte do que ele esperava...

"E você merece também." Biscoito sorriu suavemente. "Quando você mostrar pra todo mundo, ninguém nunca mais vai poder te chamar de 'inútil'!"

"É… É, você tem razão." Soluço riu levemente com a animação da irmã. Mas ela tinha razão, ele tinha derrubado o dragão! Um Fúria da Noite! "Ai! Ai! Biscoito! Para! Para com isso!" Ele tentou empurrar a irmã quando essa começou a socar seu braço em sua animação mais uma vez. "Qual é o teu problema, hein?"

Biscoito riu alto, antes de envolver o irmão em um abraço. Soluço balançou a cabeça antes de retribuir. Não importava o quão violenta ou forte Biscoito era, ela ainda era surpreendentemente afetuosa.

"Você… Você quer ir comigo procurar o dragão?" Soluço perguntou. Honestamente ele preferia ir sozinho, mas sabia que se não perguntasse sobre isso agora, sua irmã iria mencionar em algum momento.

"Eu adoraria…" Biscoito se afastou. "Mas eu acho que mais cedo ou mais tarde o pessoal vai precisar de mim na vila…"

"Ah, é, é verdade…"

"E de qualquer modo, eu limpo a sua barra caso alguém perguntar de você." Ela deu uma piscadela. "Mas!" Ela sorriu. "Quando você voltar com a cabeça do dragão eu vou estar aqui para ver!"

Soluço não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com aquele comentário. Mesmo que, por algum motivo, ele se sentisse levemente desconfortável.


	6. O dragão abatido

Soluço viu a irmã se afastando da casa pela fresta da porta que manteve aberta e, depois de dar uma olhada em volta e de ter certeza que ninguém mais estava por perto, ele fechou a porta, rapidamente pegou seu fiel caderno e lápis de carvão e saiu pela porta de trás.

Ele tinha uma missão pela frente.

"Ok, ok…" Soluço folheou o caderno, tentando encontrar o mapa que tinha feito daquela área de Berk. "Penhasco do Corvo…"

Fora passar a maior parte de seu tempo aprendendo coisas na forja de Bocão, Soluço tinha um outro hobby: desenhar. Soluço desenhava de tudo, armas, barcos, casas, mapas e até mesmo dragões - não que ele tenha realmente chegado bem perto de um para saber todos os detalhes, não, ele só fazia uso do Manual dos Dragões. Era um jeito simples de aproveitar seu tempo…

Ao longe o sol estava começando a nascer, o que queria dizer que a procura de Soluço seria mais fácil. Afinal, como diabos ele iria encontrar um dragão cor da noite no meio das sombras?

Respirando fundo e com o mapa e mãos, Soluço entrou no meio da mata.

**—o—**

Soluço olhou e revisou o caminho que estava seguindo. Vários riscos em forma de "x" marcavam áreas em que ele já tinha dado uma olhada, vários riscos…

O sol já estava alto no céu, só mais uma ou duas horas e era hora do almoço. Em pensar que ele tinha saído de casa quando os primeiros raios de sol estavam se esticando para cima do horizonte! Ele deu uma olhada em volta, se vendo novamente em uma área coberta de samambaias altas. Era como se estivesse andando em círculos!

Com um grunhido alto, Soluço fechou o caderno, o prendendo no cinto novamente.

"Ah, os deuses me odeiam…" Ele murmurou, chutando uma pedra em seu caminho. E honestamente, ele não tinha muita duvida disso. Tudo em sua vida indicava que os deuses, realmente o odiavam. "Tem gente que perde a faca, que perde um escudo… Mas eu não!" Exclamou exasperado. "Eu consigo perder um dragão inteiro!"

Irritado, Soluço empurrou um galho baixo de árvore para fora de seu caminho. Só para ter o galho voltando para revidar o ataque, atingindo sua cara com um alto "thwack" e quase o jogando para trás.

"Ai! Mas o que?!" Soluço cambaleou, afagando a bochecha dolorida. Ele quase podia ouvir os deuses rindo lá no alto!

Talvez fosse melhor só dar meia volta e retornar para Berk antes que alguém fosse atrás dele - não que ele achasse que alguém fosse realmente atrás dele, já era bastante normal para o resto da tribo ter Soluço longe e sozinho, muitos até preferiam assim. Talvez, quem sabe, o dragão já tivesse se soltado e voado para longe de qualquer jeito...

Mas... Soluço notou que algo não estava certo...

Metade da árvore estava caída, com o tronco quebrado do topo até quase chegar à base. Um dos pedaços ainda estava de pé, mesmo que se inclinando um para o lado, enquanto o outro pedaço se curvava para o chão. Marcas longas de terra remexida desciam pela inclinação do solo. Era como se alguma coisa muito grande e pesada tivesse atingido a árvore e rolado pelo declive.

E Soluço sabia muito bem o que era… Ou pelo menos tinha uma ideia esperançosa.

Ele escorregou com cuidado, examinando os sulcos de terra fresca, as raízes levantadas e arrancadas, e as pedras reviradas. Realmente, algo muito grande devia de ter deslizado e rolado pela terra. E, para além do declive estava…

Soluço instintivamente se escondeu tão logo ele viu aquilo. Era… Era de verdade, não era? O rapaz ergueu a cabeça lentamente, sentindo no momento como se tudo não passasse de um sonho, e que, quando ele se virasse para a criatura novamente, ela já teria desaparecido.

Mas não, ele estava lá.

Um Fúria da Noite jazia caído há poucos metros do viking. Estava amarrado nas boleadeiras lançadas pela besta do pequeno vikings. Imóvel, deitado de lado numa posição aparentemente desconfortável.

Soluço ficou parado, observando por mais tempo do que ele mesmo esperava. Ele se lembrava daquele dia, da primeira vez que se viu frente à frente com um Fúria da Noite. No escuro da noite ele não pôde ver o dragão muito bem, os únicos detalhes que estavam à vista eram os olhos verdes e os dentes brancos.

Mas agora ele conseguia ver bem, aquela forma grande, escura como a própria noite. Parecia menor do que um Pesadelo Monstruoso - depois daquele encontro com o dragão na noite passada, Soluço já tinha uma melhor ideia de sua escala, e conseguia comparar. Era um dragão pequeno, pelo jeito, mas todo mundo sabia que não era bom subestimar um Fúria da Noite.

Soluço rapidamente agarrou a adaga que levava consigo. Era pequena e nem um pouco intimidadora, mas era a única que seu pai o deixava levar por aí. E, de qualquer modo, era bom o bastante para se defender de criaturas menores… Mas e quanto a um dragão?

O garoto se aproximou do dragão com cuidado, deslizando pelo declive e se escondendo atrás de uma pedra grande. O Fúria da Noite não se moveu, nem abriu os olhos, só ficou ali, parado. E, se a criatura não tinha conseguido se livrar das cordas antes, como poderia fazer isso agora?

"Olha só… E-eu consegui…" Soluço gaguejou, ainda processando a informação, era como se sua mente ainda não acreditasse que tinha um dragão amarrado à sua frente. E que ele tinha derrubado tal dragão! "É! Eu consegui! Ah! Eu consegui! Isso vai limpar a minha barra!"

Ele imaginou a reação de seu pai ao saber que seu filho, aquela espinha de peixe falante que era seu filho, tinha derrubado um dragão que ninguém jamais tinha derrubado antes!

"É!" O garoto celebrou um pouco alto demais na mata quieta. Ele pousou o pé na perna do Fúria da Noite, fazendo uma pose digna de um grande viking. "Eu derrubei essa fera poderosa- Ah!"

De repente, ele foi jogado para longe, quase o fazendo perder o equilíbrio até que suas costas atingiram a pedra grande. O dragão tinha o empurrado! Incrível como aquela criatura, ainda amarrada no chão tinha tanta força!

Em outras palavras, aquilo queria dizer que o dragão continuava sendo perigoso, mesmo abatido desse jeito. Soluço rapidamente ergueu sua adaga mais uma vez, mantendo-a bem segura em sua mão enquanto ele voltava a se aproximar do dragão.

Até que algo o fez parar.

Os olhos do dragão estavam abertos. Ele encarou aqueles olhos verde-amarelados e um arrepio subiu pelas suas costas. Soluço se lembrou novamente daquela noite, de quando tinha visto aqueles olhos pela primeira vez. Se lembrou do modo como eles o encararam por tanto tempo e, de algum lugar lá no fundo de sua mente, o som dos rosnados daquele tipo de dragão ecoaram por seus ouvidos.

Uma parte de seu corpo queria fugir dali no mesmo instante em que seus olhos se focaram das fendas negras que eram os olhos do Fúria da Noite, mas outra parte o manteve ali, parado.

Ele respirou fundo, se forçando a desviar a atenção dos olhos reptilianos, se forçando a parar de tremer. Ele tinha que ser forte… Já tinha chegado até ali, de qualquer jeito, ele não podia perder essa chance só por causa do medo.

"Agora eu vou te matar, dragão…" Soluço começou a falar, e era quase como se ele mesmo não confiasse em suas palavras. "E depois… Eu vou tirar o seu coração e vou levar pro meu pai…" Respirou fundo novamente, tentando afastar o desconforto que sentia ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Ele notou que os olhos do dragão ainda o encaravam. "Eu sou um viking… Eu sou um viking!"

Ele nem tinha certeza se estava afirmando isso para a criatura, ou para si mesmo.

Mais uma vez ele inspirou e respirou, segurando a adaga firmemente em suas mãos, de modo que ela não escorregasse. Ele ergueu seus braços acima da cabeça, se preparando para o golpe.

Com os olhos fechados - ele nem tinha notado que tinha feito isso - ele conseguia ouvir bem as lufadas fortes da respiração do dragão, junto com um som longo, baixo e gutural que vinha da criatura.

Algo o forçou a abrir os olhos e Soluço viu os olhos verde-amarelados ainda o observando. Era estranho… Soluço quase não tinha notado antes… Mas aqueles olhos pareciam tão inteligentes… E, no momento, pareciam tão assustados... Por um momento ele sentiu como se o dragão estivesse o testando, perguntando se ele realmente era capaz de matá-lo.

O garoto rapidamente balançou a cabeça, não era hora de pensar sobre isso! Ele tinha que se focar!

O dragão soltou um trinar baixo, e Soluço viu quanto ele abaixou a cabeça, tentando-o na grama novamente, como se tivesse finalmente aceitado seu destino. Soluço ergueu a adaga mais uma vez e se preparou para o golpe novamente…

Mas…

Ele estacou.

Soluço suspirou. O dragão não o encarava mais, mas o rapaz ainda conseguia ver aqueles olhos em sua mente.

Não, ele não podia… Não conseguia matar o dragão. Ele examinou o Fúria da Noite, abatido, amarrado, que estava com medo e que tinha aceitado sua morte nas mãos de um pequeno viking que nem conseguia parar de tremer - Soluço quase nem tinha notado que estava tremendo. Aquilo não era justo, aquilo não era certo.

Soluço se lembrou de sua mãe, do que ela fazia e do que dizia. E ele sentiu como se a voz de Valka estivesse vindo de algum lugar, pedindo para que parasse.

O garoto se imaginou no lugar daquele dragão, se imaginou incapaz de lutar por sua vida, e simplesmente tendo de aceitar o fato de que já estava praticamente morto...

"O que foi que eu fiz…?" Ele murmurou para si mesmo e deu meia volta, pronto para correr de volta para casa, mesmo que de mãos vazias.

Mas algo o impediu de fugir daquela situação.

Ele se voltou para o dragão abatido mais uma vez. Não podia simplesmente deixá-lo ali, preso para sempre. Mesmo que Soluço acreditasse que o dragão de um modo ou de outro talvez conseguisse se soltar, Soluço não podia fugir do fato de que ele tinha prendido o dragão. Ele tinha que cuidar disso.

Soluço deu uma olhada em volta, só para ter certeza de que nenhum outro viking estava por ali. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado do dragão e, com a adaga que momentos antes ele prometeu usar para matar o dragão, ele rapidamente cortou as cordas da boleadeira. Ele nem pensou muito no que estava fazendo, ou melhor, no que ia acontecer assim que o dragão fosse solto…

Então, qual não foi sua surpresa que, quando a última corda foi solta, o Fúria da Noite pulou em ação.

Soluço quase nem registrou o que tinha acontecido, e de repente só se encontrou sendo prensado contra o chão, com uma pata negra e pesada apertando seu peito pequeno. A dor de ser repentinamente jogado com tanta violência foi rapidamente ignorada quando ele se viu cara a cara com o dragão negro.

Aquele olhos grandes e verde-amarelados o encaravam novamente. E, mais uma vez, Soluço quase conseguiu entender o que se passava pela mente do dragão. Ele estava irritado, definitivamente irritado.

O pequeno viking se lembrou de quando estivera quase na mesma posição, anos e anos atrás. Em pensar que ele tinha sobrevivido aquele dia, só para agora morrer anos depois nas garras do mesmo dragão!

Ele fechou os olhos e esperou pelo ataque.

Não sabia como reagir além daquilo, parte dele queria lutar, mas ele sabia que não tinha chance contra um Fúria da Noite. Parte dele achava aquilo injusto. Ele tinha salvo o dragão, tinha lhe dado a chance de voar para longe; sim, de fato, ele mesmo tinha abatido o dragão, mas ainda assim…!

Mas o ataque nunca veio…

Lentamente, Soluço abriu os olhos mais uma vez, notando como os dois ainda estavam na mesma posição de antes. O dragão parado em cima dele, com as garras escuras ainda cutucando sua clavícula pálida e delicada.

Soluço encarou aqueles grandes olhos verdes, enquanto eles o encaravam de volta. O garoto podia ver seu reflexo naquelas pupilas negras e agora grandes. Elas não estavam mais em forma de fendas, mas continuavam parecendo tão assustadoras e sérias quanto antes. Mas não havia mais medo nos olhos do dragão. E, honestamente, não parecia mais haver raiva, também… Como diabos Soluço estava conseguindo encontrar tantos sentimentos nos olhos de uma criatura, ele não entendia...

O Fúria da Noite ergueu a cabeça e abriu a boca. Soluço se encolheu novamente. Agora sim ele ia atacar. Agora sim era o fim de Soluço Spantosicus Strondus Terceiro!

E de repente…

Um rugido trovejante em seu ouvido quase fez os tímpanos de Soluço explodirem e, antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse reagir, o dragão saltou de cima dele, correndo para longe e abrindo as asas.

Soluço ficou paralisado no mesmo lugar, tremendo, enquanto um zumbido alto e dolorido ecoava por seus ouvidos. Ele não conseguia ouvir nada, mas conseguiu ver enquanto o dragão sumia entre as árvores de um modo… Não muito honroso.

Ok, ele não tinha a mínima ideia do que tinha acontecido ali, seu coração batia tão forte que seu peito doía e aquele zumbido fazia sua cabeça doer.

Ele ainda estava vivo, ainda estava vivo… O dragão não tinha o matado, mas tinha talvez arruinado sua audição. Mas ele ainda estava vivo…!

Soluço pegou a adaga com cuidado e tentou se levantar, mas seu corpo não o obedeceu.

E ele caiu na escuridão.

**—o—**

Quando Soluço abriu os olhos, ele se surpreendeu ao ver como a floresta estava escura. Ele olhou em volta, tentando entender o que estava fazendo no meio da mata a essa hora…?

Mas então se lembrou.

"O dragão! Ai…!" Ele levou a mão à cabeça ao sentí-la latejando levemente. Mas por um momento ele ignorou a dor, se lembrando do que tinha acontecido mais cedo.

Tudo parecia loucura demais para ser verdade. Do encontro com a Fúria da Noite, ao momento em que Soluço tinha arrancado as cordas que o prendiam, até o momento em que o dragão o prendeu contra o chão…

Ele se lembrava daqueles dentes brancos e das garras apertando seu peito. Só uma mordida teria sido seu fim, só uma patada certeira e ele estaria morto, só um jato de fogo e ele era torrada, mas, ainda assim...

"Ele… Ele não me matou…" Soluço murmurou e balançou a cabeça, se arrependendo de fazer isso quase imediatamente. "Mas arrebentou os meus ouvidos, ai, valeu, ai…"

Soluço ficou parado no escuro por mais um tempo, ouvindo os sons da noite.

Honestamente, ele podia estar feliz por não ter morrido naquele dia, mas ainda assim ele queria se estapear, de raiva, de vergonha.

Que tipo de viking ele era? Nem conseguia matar um dragão?! Era ridículo…

Ele se lembrou de que tinha falado com a irmã sobre o Fúria da Noite, ele a imaginou esperando por ele, esperando para ver a "cabeça do dragão" como ela mesma tinha dito. E agora ele iria voltar para casa de mãos vazias… Ele tinha uma ideia de como ela iria reagir e, honestamente, ele não queria passar por aquilo.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, não tinha porque ficar brigando consigo mesmo desse jeito. Ok, Soluço queria matar um dragão, ele queria provar para seu pai, para a tribo inteira, de que ele era capaz. Mas, talvez aquilo tudo fosse um sinal…

Ele não devia ser um matador de dragões. Era melhor que ficasse na forja mesmo. Ele era bom com armas, afinal, ele tinha criado uma besta portátil que facilmente derrubou um dragão!

Aquele dragão, um Fúria da Noite… Soluço poderia ter sido o primeiro viking a matar um Fúria da Noite, mas não.

Soluço se lembrou daqueles olhos brilhantes e grandes. Ele ainda conseguia vê-los em sua mente como se fossem seus próprios olhos. Um desconforto passou por sua barriga ao se lembrar do medo que tinha visto refletindo nos olhos do dragão.

Ele realmente não devia ficar se batendo por causa daquilo. Estava no passado agora. Tinha solto o dragão e o dragão o deixou ir sem um arranhão - só com os ouvidos doloridos. Uma vida pela outra. Devia apenas agradecer por estar vivo.

Soluço pegou sua adaga e finalmente se levantou. Deu uma última olhada na floresta escura, quase como se esperasse ver um par de olhos o encarando de alguma sombra, mas não havia nada.

Ele deu meia volta e finalmente retornou para Berk.

A vila estava silenciosa, uma vez que já estava quase na hora de recolher. E, embora o ataque dos dragões só tivesse acontecido um dia antes, a vila já estava apagando os efeitos do caos. As casas que tinham se queimado já estavam cobertas com paredes provisórias de madeira e couro de yak; as bases das catapultas destruídas já estavam reconstruídas; uma certa torre que tinha caído graças à um certo vikingzinho já estava de pé novamente.

Soluço rapidamente voltou para casa sem se encontrar com ninguém no caminho, o que foi um alívio. E, quando ele chegou em casa, suspirou profundamente com o calor vindo da fogueira. E se a fogueira estava acesa...

Soluço sentiu sua barriga roncar de fome, e ele se lembrou que tinha saído de casa sem comer nada, além de ter ficado desacordado por uma boa parte daquele dia. Ele se aproximou para ver o que tinha para comer…

"O matador de Fúrias da Noite retorna!" Uma voz quase o fez pular.

"Ai! Biscoito! Não faz isso, você quase me matou do coração…" Ele reclamou.

"Eu estive aqui o tempo todo, como você não viu?" Biscoito sorriu, examinando o irmão da cabeça aos pés. Seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco. "Você ficou fora por um bom tempo… Eu pensei que talvez tinha virado almoço de dragão…"

"Não, não fui, obrigado por se preocupar." Soluço suspirou, ignorando o fato de que ele não tinha sido exatamente atacado, mas foi quase isso.

"E quanto ao dragão?"

Soluço hesitou.

É claro que Biscoito ia perguntar sobre isso.

Ele não queria contar para a irmã que não tinha conseguido matar o dragão, ou melhor, que não _queria _matar o dragão. Ela o chamaria de louco, ou talvez de covarde, talvez ela ficasse irritada. Honestamente, Soluço não se importaria muito com o que a irmã pensaria dele depois de saber isso, mas… Só pensar em sua reação, e só pensar que ela contaria isso para seu pai, ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir mal - embora ele tivesse certeza de que Stoico não iria realmente acreditar que seu filho tinha derrubado um Fúria da Noite, assim como não tinha acreditado antes.

Soluço suspirou, decidindo que era melhor mentir.

"Eu não encontrei…" Ele disse por fim.

"Como assim?" Biscoito perguntou, parecendo honestamente confusa. "Como você consegue não achar uma criatura tão grande quanto um dragão?"

"Eu sei lá… Eu acho que ele conseguiu se soltar..." Soluço continuou mentindo, sem erguer os olhos do peixe que estava sendo preparado na fogueira. "Eu encontrei as cordas arrebentadas em algum lugar, então…" Ele deu de ombros.

Biscoito ficou calada, sentada no banco de madeira. E Soluço se sentiu desconfortável com aquele silêncio.

"Puxa…" Ela falou finalmente. "Você tem certeza?"

"Ora- Mas é claro que tenho! Olha…!" Soluço tentou não soar exasperado enquanto ele pegava o caderno, folheando-o até encontrar o mapa todo rabiscado. "Eu procurei em cada canto do Penhasco do Corvo e pela região! Eu encontrei as cordas arrebentadas! Eu… Eu não consegui… Encontrar o dragão." Ele quase falou "matar".

"Tá, tá, calma!" Biscoito falou rapidamente empurrando o caderno de volta para o irmão. Ela suspirou. "É uma pena… Mas não fique se batendo por isso!" Soluço se surpreendeu com aquelas palavras. "Tá, isso tudo é uma droga, você não vai poder provar pro pai que você consegue, ele e todo mundo ainda vão achar que você tá inventando história e que é um inútil…"

O garoto revirou os olhos.

"É obrigado por me lembrar disso…"

Biscoito sorriu colocando a mão no ombro do irmão.

"Mas! Eu te conheço e sei que você não está mentindo!" Ela disse, docemente, num tom que era parecido com o de Valka. "E o caso de você ter derrubado um dragão apenas prova que você consegue!" Ela deu um soco no braço do irmão. "Em outras palavras, você é um viking!"

Soluço se forçou a sorrir ao ouvir as palavras da irmã. Ele não era um viking, ele não conseguia matar um dragão! Ele não mencionou isso.

Os dois comeram o que era o jantar sem a companhia dos pais, que aparentemente estavam no Grande Salão, discutindo alguma coisa importante - com toda a certeza era algo sobre os dragões.

E depois disso, Soluço foi para cama. Mas não conseguiu dormir.

Sua mente continuava repassando os acontecimentos daquele dia, algo que ele sabia que nunca iria esquecer, nunca.

Ele ainda estava irritado consigo mesmo, ainda estava envergonhado por não ter conseguido matar um dragão. Mas, uma parte dele estava feliz e estranhamente grata por ele não ter feito isso.

Ele mesmo não entendia seus sentimentos conflituosos.

E quando Soluço finalmente conseguiu dormir, ele sonhou com o Fúria da Noite e com aqueles olhos verde-amarelados.


	7. Preso ao chão

Soluço demorou um tempo para processar o que estava acontecendo. Tudo ao seu redor era azul com formas brancas. Ele estava caindo. Caindo do céu como o granizo que assolava Berk por quase metade do ano.

Ele não sabia como tinha acabado naquela situação, mas isso não importava, o que importava mesmo era saber como ele _sairia _daquela situação!

Mas, por algum motivo… Soluço não estava preocupado, não estava nervoso, não estava com medo. O som do vento passando por ele enquanto caia soava quase como música. A luz do sol tocava-lhe o rosto e o esquentava de um modo maravilhoso.

Ele se sentia… Livre…

Então uma sombra encobriu a luz do sol. Ele não conseguiu ver direito a sombra, mas a forma era grande e estranhamente acolhedora.

**—o—**

O garoto abriu os olhos, encarando o teto de madeira de seu quarto. Estava de volta à realidade. Tinha sido um sonho.

_Ora, mas é claro que foi um sonho!_, ele reclamou para si mesmo, se levantando lentamente e bocejando alto. E estava se sentindo tão bem e relaxado que nem se encolheu com o frio da manhã! Era como se o sonho e aquela noite de sono tivessem o enchido de energia! Soluço rapidamente colocou seu colete de pele e foi até a porta, mas parou.

Ele conseguiu ouviu as vozes de seus pais em baixo de seu quarto. Valka normalmente mantinha a voz mais baixa, enquanto Stoico tinha naturalmente uma voz retumbante; mas dessa vez, a voz da mulher viking estava quase na mesma altura que a de seu marido.

Soluço não ousou descer as escadas, só ficou na porta de seu quarto, ouvindo...

"Então estão planejando procurar o Ninho dos Dragões novamente?" Valka perguntou, sua voz forte, irritada.

"Não só procurar! Achar e destruir!" Stoico respondeu seriamente.

"Stoico, isso é uma loucura! Você sabe que os navios nunca voltam!"

"Valka! Nós somos vikings! É só um risco ocupacional" Dava até para ver o chefe erguendo as mãos enquanto falava.

"A chance de perder o meu marido não é um risco ocupacional para mim, Stoico!" Valka retrucou, irritada, e era quase possível vê-la de braços cruzados frente ao seu peitoral. "O que vamos fazer se você não voltar?"

"Valka, você sabe o que fazer." Stoico disse, abaixando levemente o tom da voz. "Berk ficará segura em suas mãos e nas mãos de nossos filhos, eu sei disso."

Silêncio.

"Nós não precisamos fazer isso…!"

"Valka!" Stoico pareceu suspirar exasperado. "Se o ninho continuar intacto os dragões vão continuar atacando!"

"Se pararmos de atacá-los, eles vão param de nos atacar!" Valka afirmou, como se tivesse provas de tal informação.

"Besteira!" Stoico retrucou, alto, retumbante.

Não seria uma surpresa se todos em Berk estivessem agora ouvindo a conversa entre o chefe e sua esposa.

Soluço quase pulou quando sentiu a mão da irmã tocando seu ombro.

"Você quer descer pela janela?" Era uma pergunta sarcástica.

Soluço balançou a cabeça e desceu as escadas. Valka e Stoico tinham terminado sua conversa e estavam ambos calados. O ar estava tenso e os gêmeos não sabiam como reagir.

"Bom dia!" Biscoito finalmente disse, alto, com um sorriso no rosto e as mãos na cintura.

Valka sorriu para a filha, mas ainda assim era como se a tensão continuasse ali.

"Bom dia, vocês dois!" Ela ergueu uma cesta de pães. "Venham tomar o café da manhã!"

Os quatro se sentaram juntos. Aos poucos o ar desconfortável foi sumindo, enquanto Valka e Biscoito tentavam manter uma conversa, com Stoico entrando no meio de vez em quando.

Mas Soluço se mantinha calado, relembrando o sonho. Ele tinha se sentido tão… Livre, mesmo estando caindo para a sua possível morte. Era estranho, mas Soluço já tinha cansado de fazer sentido de certas coisas em que pensava, e principalmente no que sonhava.

Ele estava interessado no dragão, é só isso. Nada demais. Seu interesse o fez sonhar com aquilo. Nada demais. Era como quando ele sonhava que estava fugindo de dragões depois de um dos ataques. Nada demais.

"E você, Soluço?"

"Ah! Oh, é- O que? O que foi, mãe?" Soluço saiu de seus devaneios.

"O que planeja fazer hoje?" Valka continuava sorrindo.

"Ah, eu não sei ainda…" O garoto deu de ombros. "Acho que vou ficar na forja por hoje… O Bocão com certeza vai querer puxar as minhas orelhas um pouco depois, bem, de não aparecer ontem…"

Stoico fez um som de quem concordava com alguma coisa, enquanto Valka o lançou um olhar sério.

"A gente podia ir treinar juntos!" Biscoito se virou para o irmão rapidamente. "O que você acha? Eu estava pensando em ir com a Astrid até o bosque perto dos pastos dos yaks!"

Soluço não sabia como responder a isso. Embora pudesse parecer para os outros que os gêmeos Spantocicus possuíam uma relação harmoniosa, é claro que aquilo não era verdade. Principalmente quando sua irmã mais nova parece ser sempre melhor que você em qualquer coisa.

Soluço não conseguia deixar de sentir-se como um zero à esquerda perto de Biscoito. E ficar assistindo a irmã demostrando que era melhor do que ele não era realmente algo que o garoto queria fazer hoje...

"Vá em frente, filho." Foi Stoico quem disse isso, para a surpresa do garoto. "Vai ser bom para você."

Soluço sorriu levemente, mais pela aprovação de seu pai do que sobre o que eles falavam mesmo. Ele ainda não queria muito ir, mas, ouvir aquele tipo de comentário vindo de seu pai… Aprovando que ele, Soluço, "O Inútil", devia acompanhar sua irmã para um treino... Era quase mágico!

"E-então, tá! É! É, vai ser legal!" Ele sorriu para a irmã que sorriu de volta.

**—o—**

De acordo com a maior parte das pessoas, Biscoito e Astrid eram duas das melhores "guerreiras junior" da tribo. E Soluço tinha que concordar com aquilo - mesmo que à contragosto. Mas ele continuava sem muito interesse em assistir as duas jovens vikings treinando seus arremessos de machado.

Falando sério, por um bom tempo de sua vida, Soluço nutriu alguns sentimentos pela loira. Tipo, qual é, ela era uma garota tão bonita, forte, e corajosa! A perfeita descrição de um viking em pessoa! Quem não ficaria caidinho por Astrid? Soluço, é claro, não era o único na vila que tinha interesse nela...

Mas no momento ele não conseguia se focar em Astrid, não enquanto aquele sonho estranho e interessante continuava em sua cabeça.

Ele desviou os olhos para o céu. Estava aberto, azulado, com poucas nuvens brancas cá e lá. Lembrava muito o céu que tinha visto em seu sonho - mesmo que tudo não tenha passado de um grande borrão.

E, por um momento, ele pensou na sombra escura que o envolveu no sonho e, é claro, que sua mente retornou para um certo dragão negro que ele tinha derrubado alguns dias atrás - não era uma surpresa. Ele podia não ter visto bem com o _que _tinha sonhado, mas ele sabia o que era…

"Soluço?"

Soluço quase pulou meio metro no ar ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado, ele se virou para ver seu velho amigo Perna-de-Peixe ao seu lado. Quando ele tinha chegado ali? E como diabos Soluço não tinha o visto ou ouvido se aproximar?

"Ah, oi- Oi, Perna-de-Peixe, e aí?" Ele sorriu para o amigo.

"Elas ficam melhores a cada dia que passa, não é?" Perna-de-Peixe sorriu levemente, se virando para as garotas.

"É, é, ficam sim…" Soluço concordou.

Enquanto Soluço tinha uma quedinha por Astrid, ele tinha quase certeza de que seu amigo tinha alguma coisa por sua irmã. Honestamente, isso o deixava um pouquinho enjoado - quem diabos iria querer ficar com sua irmã?! Mas parte dele entendia… Afinal, Biscoito era uma das melhores guerreiras da tribo! Não era de se admirar que ela tivesse tantos admiradores quanto Astrid… Soluço já tinha visto outros rapazes flertando com Biscoito.

Ugh... Ele só esperava que Perna-de-Peixe não fizesse isso…

Soluço balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar mais nisso. Seus olhos se focaram no livro que seu amigo tinha trazido consigo. Era um livro antigo, além de ser um dos únicos livros que havia em Berk - vikings não eram lá grandes leitores. Todos conheciam aquele livro, com sua capa de couro com uma imagem de um dragão marcada na frente.

"Você tá de novo com o Manual do Dragão, Perna-de-Peixe?" Soluço sorriu para o amigo, chamando sua atenção. "Isso é tipo, o que, Perna-de-Peixe? A oitava vez que você já leu esse livro?"

"Praticamente!" Perna-de-Peixe riu, folheando o manual lentamente.

Soluço encarou as páginas cheias de desenhos e informações. Ele já tinha lido o livro algumas vezes, mas não muito. A maior parte do tempo ele só olhava as imagens. Quando menor Soluço tinha um pouco de medo de dragões - e o encontro com o Fúria da Noite não tinha ajudado muito -, então Stoico levou o Manual do Dragão para seu filho. Falando sobre como naquele livro estavam as informações de como matar os dragões, e que ele não devia ter tanto medo sabendo de tais informações.

Mas, para falar a verdade, ver as descrições detalhadas de como os dragões fazem para matar os vikings que os enfrentavam, isso não tinha ajudado muito.

Soluço tinha folheado aquele livro várias vezes…

"Aliás, eu posso dar uma olhada?"

"Claro."

Soluço folheou o livro rapidamente, tentando encontrar aquelas páginas, as páginas que ele normalmente ignorava, passando rápido e ser ler o título. Mas, dessa vez, ele queria ler.

Ele finalmente abriu nas páginas que sempre ignorava.

Não havia muito nela, apenas um nome e algumas linhas de informação. Se é que podia ser chamado de informação...

"Ah, o Fúria da Noite! A espécie mais misteriosa do Manual dos Dragões!" Perna-de-Peixe mencionou.

Era misteriosa mesmo. Não havia imagem alguma, ninguém jamais tinha visto um Fúria da Noite. Ou pelo menos tinha sobrevivido para contar… Como dizia Bocão.

_A não ser eu…_, Soluço murmurou em sua mente, sem saber se se sentia orgulhoso ou não de tal coisa.

A informação sobre o dragão não servia de muita coisa. A única coisa que dizia era como se, se você se encontrasse com um Fúria da Noite, o melhor era se esconder e rezar a qualquer deus ou deusa que ele não te encontrasse.

_Mas eu não me escondi…_, Soluço pensou, inquieto. _E nem precisei. Ele não me atacou. Não me matou…_

Não fazia sentido. E Soluço estava decidido a encontrar respostas.

"Valeu, Perna-de-Peixe." Ele disse simplesmente, devolvendo o Manual para seu amigo e se levantando, correndo na direção da floresta.

"Ei, aonde você vai?" Perna-de-Peixe chamou, confuso.

"Ah, só esticar as pernas um pouco, sabe como que é?" Soluço deu um sorriso e acenou para o outro viking antes de se enfiar entre as samambaias altas.

**—o—**

Soluço retornou para o mesmo lugar em que tinha encontrado o Fúria da Noite abatido sem menor dificuldade - não era fácil deixar de notar aquela árvore cortada ao meio.

O dragão não estava mais lá - é claro que não. Tudo o que restava eram os sulcos na terra e os restos da boleadeira que o próprio garoto tinha cortado.

Soluço examinou as cordas e os pesos, se lembrando da outra noite e do dia seguinte. Ele se lembrou do momento em que aquele dragão, um Fúria da Noite, tinha um pequeno e indefeso viking preso embaixo de suas patas, e que tinha toda razão para matá-lo ali e agora. Mas...

"Porque você não me matou?"

Já era a segunda vez que aquele dragão ia contra uma das coisas que os vikings acreditavam, e que Bocão sempre mencionava tanto fora quanto durante o treino contra dragões - Soluço tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes ele e a irmã ficaram sentados na área de observação, vendo os adolescentes da tribo treinando.

Os dragões sempre atacam para matar.

Mas esse dragão não o matou quando ele era pequeno… Esse dragão não o matou, mesmo depois de ter sido preso e abatido por Soluço, por ter sido quase morto pelo garoto.

Não fazia sentido.

E, por que não fazia sentido, Soluço sentia a necessidade de entender aquilo melhor.

Soluço se lembrava de ter visto o dragão voar - ou tentar voar - de um modo nada gracioso antes que ele desmaiasse no meio da floresta. Sua mente formulava ideias que ele próprio achava serem bobas, juntando essa visão com o sonho que tivera na noite anterior.

Ele não sabia muito bem porque o Fúria da Noite voou daquele modo, mas talvez estivesse levemente ferido. E, estando ferido, isso queria dizer que não ia muito longe antes de descansar, se alimentar e tal.

Não conseguia se impedir de ficar curioso… E se o dragão ainda estivesse por ali? Em algum lugar, descansando antes de finalmente alçar voo para o Ninho dos Dragões, ou sabe-se lá onde ele vivia.

Podia ser meio perigoso se aproximar dele. Talvez, dessa vez ele não fosse tão gentil a ponto de deixar o garoto viver pela terceira vez... Ainda assim, Soluço deixou a boleadeira para trás, pulando um tronco caído e seguido na mesma direção em que ele tinha visto o dragão desaparecer.

Soluço não entendia porque ele estava tão… Interessado naquele dragão. Ele simplesmente estava.

Possivelmente porque era um dragão que ninguém tinha chegado muito perto para conhecer direito…

Mas também porque aquele dragão, por algum motivo, estava fazendo tudo ao contrário do que Soluço tinha aprendido desde suas primeiras primaveras!

Soluço seguiu por um caminho que era até conhecido por ele - se bem que quase todos os lugares por ali eram conhecidos dele e de sua irmã; as vezes, quando não se tem muito para fazer, você se encontra zanzando por aí, descobrindo lugares novos e tals.

Ele chegou até um grande grupo de pedras brancas, cobertas de musgo e raízes de plantas. Encontrou a passagem entre duas dessas rochas e rapidamente passou por elas; era uma sorte ele ser assim tão magro, com certeza alguém como Perna-de-Peixe ficaria totalmente entalado ali.

Soluço suspirou profundamente ao ver o lugar mais uma vez.

Ele conhecia bem aquele lugar, um cânion em forma redonda, com uma lagoa no fundo. Era um lugar bonito, que ele tinha descoberto junto com a irmã quando eram ainda muito pequenos e que os dois tinham visitado muito.

O sol brilhava dentro do cânion, refletindo na água, e os pássaros cantavam. Mas nenhum sinal do dragão...

"O que que eu podia esperar…?" O rapaz suspirou, pronto para ir embora. Quando algo chamou sua atenção…

Cintilando entre as pedras brancas, estavam pequenas formas negras. Só podia ser...

Soluço se ajoelhou e pegou um deles em sua mão com cuidado. Era liso, com uma textura estranha, além de estar levemente quente - talvez por estar no sol por um tempo, ou talvez… Por ter sido derrubada há pouco tempo… Soluço rapidamente colocou uma das escamas num dos bolsos de sua manta.

Quando algo o pegou de surpresa…

Uma forma grande e escura se lançou em sua direção e ele pulou para longe, um grito de susto se segurando em sua garganta antes de sair. Era - quase - como em seu sonho, mas não tão doce.

Mas a forma não veio exatamente em sua direção, ela foi mais para cima, antes de cair, rosnando alto, e arranhando as pedras brancas com garras fortes, deixando grandes sulcos para trás.

O Fúria da Noite desceu, antes de pular novamente, em outra direção, para outra parede do cânion.

Soluço hesitantemente saiu das sombras para ver melhor, uma vez que o dragão parecia não ter o notado.

Da posição em que o garoto estava, o dragão parecia apenas um pequeno pedaço da noite no meio da luz do dia. Ele se lançava contra as paredes pálidas do cânion com violência, rosando e gritando alto, as asas batendo com força, fazendo as plantas no chão e a água plácida da lagoa se agitarem.

Soluço observou por mais um tempo, processando, como se novamente não conseguisse acreditar que estava tendo a chance de ver um Fúria da Noite. O dragão realmente tinha ficado por ali, assim como ele tinha pensado, imaginado. E… Pelo jeito, não era como se o dragão não quisesse voar…

Soluço rapidamente voltou para a realidade, notando que era melhor aproveitar essa chance!

Ele pegou seu caderno, rapidamente desenhando a forma grande e negra do Fúria da Noite. Soluço já tinha desenhado outros dragões antes, mas esse era diferentes de todos os outros. A forma como seu corpo era, as curvas e as grandes asas que se abriam e se moviam furiosamente enquanto ele continuava pulando contra as rochas. Era… Único….!

"Porque você não consegue voar…?" Soluço se perguntou, olhando do desenho que tinha feito para o dragão, ainda tentando escalar as paredes do pequeno cânion. "Você voou daquela vez e depois… Se é que era você…"

Ninguém realmente sabia se havia mais Fúrias da Noite. Durante os ataques, pelo que se entendia, apenas um Fúria aparecia, mas quem poderia ter certeza?

O dragão tentou mais uma vez voar para longe, caindo no chão e ficando lá por um tempo. Um suave grunhido veio de sua direção, quase o mesmo som que Soluço fazia quando acabava de cara no chão devido aos empurrões de Melequento.

Foi quando Soluço notou que havia algo diferente na Fúria da Noite, algo estava faltando. Ele deu uma olhada em seu rabisco, de volta ao dragão. Uma das barbatanas no fim da cauda não estava lá.

_ Faz sentido… As barbatanas devem servir para a orientação do vôo ou coisa assim…_, Soluço processou a informação, se lembrando do que já tinha visto, tanto com dragões, quanto com pássaros.

Estava tão focado em seus pensamentos, que ele nem notou quando seu lápis de carvão deslizou por seus dedos. Ele tentou agarrá-lo, mas o lápis rolou pela pedra, caindo com um som surdo em uma moita.

"Ah… Tomara que não-" Ele não terminou.

Olhos brilhantes e verdes o encararam firmemente e Soluço estava paralisado. Memórias daquela noite, há tantos anos, voltaram para o pequeno viking, e ele podia novamente se ver escondido entre as moitas, com sua irmã à suas costas e o dragão logo em frente.

Soluço se sentiu levemente sem ar com a lembrança, tentando respirar fundo.

Mas não houve nem rosnado, nem nenhum som. A Fúria da Noite só encarou Soluço lá de baixo. As "orelhas" negras estavam abaixadas, seu corpo estava em posição, pronto para fugir ou atacar caso fosse preciso e a cauda longa balançava pra lá e pra cá.

O viking e o dragão estavam a uma boa distância, mas Soluço nunca esqueceria como era encarar aqueles olhos verdes bem de perto.

"É você… Não é?" Soluço murmurou, baixinho, mas era como se a Fúria da Noite tivesse ouvido, movendo a cabeça levemente para o lado. "Você é a Fúria da Noite daquele dia…"

E, por um segundo, Soluço podia jurar que o porte do dragão havia mudado, relaxado levemente. Mas a criatura continuava em posição de defesa, encarando o rapaz com aquele rosto surpreendentemente expressivo.

Notando que a Fúria da Noite não parecia querer se mover, Soluço lentamente engatinhou para trás. O dragão o encarou, erguendo levemente a cabeça, a virando de lado como se tentasse manter o garoto dentro de seu campo de visão. Mas logo Soluço engatinhou até a abertura do cânion e, uma vez seguro entre as pedras, ele se levantou e correu para longe.

Soluço deu uma última olhada pra trás. Não que ele esperasse ver o dragão, mas ainda assim…

Não havia nada a não ser moitas e árvores altas ao seu redor, nenhum dragão.

Soluço respirou fundo, as imagens do passado e de apenas alguns minutos atrás repetindo em seus olhos.

"Ok, ok, deixa isso pra lá…" Ele abriu seu caderno. "Tem coisa mais interessante para pensar…" Soluço estudou o desenho enquanto caminhava de volta para casa. "Um Fúria da Noite, incapacitado…"

Soluço parou.

Ele se lembrou da sua criação, a arma que tinha usado alguns dias atrás. Ela ainda estava em algum lugar na ferraria, mas ele não a usou mais. Soluço se lembrou das cordas enroladas em volta do Fúria da Noite caído. Do dragão tentando voar para longe depois de solto e tentando voar sem sucesso para fora do cânion.

O dragão voava perfeitamente antes de ser atingido por Soluço.

"Foi tudo culpa minha…" Seus olhos desceram para a imagem de um dragão com meia barbatana. "Você não pode mais voar... Por minha causa…"

**—o—**

Soluço estava se sentindo um lixo. A imagem do dragão negro tentando sair do cânion em que estava preso continuava em sua cabeça, enquanto o conhecimento de que tudo aquilo era culpa dele o remoía por dentro.

Qualquer poderia dizer que ele estava exagerando. Mas honestamente, dragões tinham asas, dragões tinham nascido para voar. Tirar isso deles seria o mesmo que arrancar a perna de alguém!

E, sim, tal tipo de tortura era algo que vikings às vezes faziam com inimigos, mas pelo menos eles os matavam depois. Mas a Fúria da Noite ainda estava lá, presa entre as rochas, sem chance de sair…

Soluço bateu a cabeça contra a sua mesa uma ou duas vezes, tentando empurrar aquele sentimento de culpa para longe, mas sem sucesso.

Ele só tinha certeza de uma coisa. Ele nunca realmente conseguiria combater um dragão… Talvez ele devesse pensar um pouco mais no que sua mãe tinha dito antes...

"Yo, So-luço?" Biscoito apareceu à porta, sorrindo quando o irmão a lançou um olhar desgostoso com a brincadeira com seu nome. "Desculpe, acho que estou com soluço mesmo…" Ela riu. "O que você está fazendo aí?"

"Ah, nada…" Soluço folheou seu caderno, tentando não deixar a irmã ver os desenhos do dragão que tinha rabiscado. Ele fechou o caderno, apoiando o cotovelo em cima dele. "O que… O que _você _está fazendo aqui mesmo, Biscoito?"

Biscoito o examinou com um sorriso torto. Talvez algumas pessoas - como o pai deles - fosse facilmente enganado pela terrível atuação de seu irmão, mas ela não.

"Deixa eu ver!" Ela agarrou o caderno, o puxando de baixo do braço de Soluço, fazendo seu cotovelo deslizar e bater com força na mesa de madeira.

"Biscoito! Não!" Soluço tentou tirar o caderno das mãos da irmã. Mas Biscoito era mais forte, empurrando o irmão com uma só mão e dando uma olhada nos desenhos. "Devolve isso aqui!"

"Vamos ver o que Soluço faz na ferraria quando não tem nada pra afiar~" Biscoito cantarolou.

Soluço sentiu um leve gelo percorrer seu corpo ao pensar na reação que a irmã teria ao ver os desenhos da Fúria da Noite.

"Ei, vocês dois!" A voz de Bocão surpreendeu os gêmeos, ao ponto que Biscoito derrubou o caderno, para a alegria de Soluço, que o agarrou e colocou no cinto, escondido pelo colete de pele. "Vamos logo. Tá na hora de fechar a ferraria, Soluço. Eu não quero ficar aqui pelo resto da noite."

"Ah! Sim, sim! Claro, Bocão! Estou indo!" Soluço quase soltou um suspiro de alívio quando passou pela irmã, a empurrando levemente. "A gente pode continuar essa conversa depois, tá, Biscoito?"

"Mantenha seus segredinhos, Soluço." Biscoito cruzou os braços, sorrindo torto. "Por enquanto." Ela saiu da sala pela janela, sem vontade de ajudar o irmão ou o ferreiro. "Ah, aliás, o pai quer falar contigo."

Soluço não sabia se ficava feliz com essa informação ou não.

Uma leve ansiedade tomou conta de Soluço enquanto ele se perguntava o que seu pai queria falar sobre. Ele tentou contra atacar aquele sentimento, pensando no que ele próprio iria dizer.

Soluço tinha pedido para seu pai para poder participar do treino com dragões… Stoico tinha falado que pensaria no assunto. Mas não tinha tido resposta alguma. De qualquer modo, Soluço agora sabia que aquilo tinha sido um péssimo pedido. Ele não conseguia matar dragões, o encontro com o Fúria da Noite abatido comprovou isso. Não, ele não queria matar…

Perdido em pensamentos, o garoto terminou seus afazeres na ferraria, deu boa noite a Bocão e retornou para casa, recitando frases que gostaria que seu pai ouvisse. Se ele ouvisse, isso é…

Soluço entrou pela porta da frente, suspirando com o calor aconchegante da fogueira acesa dentro de sua casa.

"Soluço." O garoto praticamente pulou meio metro do chão.

"Ah! Oi, pai! Oi… Pai!" Ele repetiu, antes de pigarrear, enquanto seu pai andava em sua direção.

"Eu quero falar com você." Stoico disse simplesmente.

"É, a Biscoito me disse..." Soluço assentiu. "Eu também quero falar com você pai…"

Os dois respiraram fundo, quase ao mesmo tempo e do mesmo modo.

"Eu decidi que não quero combater dragões…" "Você pode aprender a combater dragões…"

"O que?" "O que?"

"Fale você primeiro, filho…!" Stoico murmurou.

"N-não, não, não, fala você, pai…!" Soluço gaguejou.

"Muito bem…" O chefe suspirou mais uma vez. "Você pediu para treinar com Biscoito e os outros. Bem, você venceu. Pode treinar."

"O que? Ai, eu sabia que devia ter falado antes…" Soluço podia jurar que o sangue havia completamente drenado de seu rosto. Ele pensou. "Olhe, pai…! Eu estive pensando no que a mãe disse e, bem, acho que Berk já tem um excesso de vikings para combater dragões, mas não tem tantos… Viking padeiros e nem vikings quebra-galhos ou-"

"Vai precisar disso." Stoico interrompeu, jogando um machado nos braços de seu filho, que agarrou a arma com dificuldade, perdendo o equilíbrio com o peso.

"Eu não quero combater dragões, pai…" Soluço finalmente falou.

"Ora, é claro que quer!"

"T-traduzindo… Eu não consigo matar dragões…" O garoto sentia que já sabia em que direção aquela conversa estava indo.

"Mas você vai matar dragões!" O chefe retrucou.

"Não, não, eu tenho mega, hiper certeza de que eu não vou!" Soluço tentou enfatizar.

"Chegou a hora, Soluço." E, novamente, era como se o garoto nem tivesse se pronunciado. "Isso é muito sério, filho!" Stoico facilmente ergueu o machado com uma mão só. "Quando carregar esse machado… Levará todos nós com você!" Em contraste, o pobre Soluço quase nem conseguia segurar a arma. "Quer dizer que andará como nós, falará como nós, pensará como nós! Acabou tudo… Isso…"

Soluço suspirou pesadamente. Era de novo aquele gesto vago que quase todo mundo dirigia a ele.

"Mas você está apontando pra eu todo…" Ele comentou.

"Entendeu?"

"Essa 'conversa' está me parecendo mais um 'monólogo'..."

"Entendeu?!"

"Entendi…" Soluço suspirou novamente.

"Ótimo. Treine firme." Stoico disse e o garoto quase viu um sorriso se formar por trás do bigode grande e vermelho de seu pai. "Traga-me orgulho, Soluço. Assim como sua irmã."

"Claro…" O pequeno viking quase derrubou o machado, decidindo que era melhor apoiá-lo no chão de vez. "Como minha irmã…"

Agora sim, definitivamente, Soluço se sentiu um lixo.


	8. Uma promessa

Soluço ficou pensando, era algo que ele fazia muito e que os outros vikings não pareciam fazer. Mas tudo que tomava sua mente era o Fúria da Noite. Ele tinha chegado a sonhar com o dragão - novamente (?). Mas dessa vez ele era o dragão, ele é que estava preso ao chão, incapaz de voar para longe, de voltar para casa…

Naquele dia, Soluço começaria seu treinamento com dragões, junto com os outros jovens da sua idade. Em pensar que ele queria tanto isso uma vez, que tinha imaginado seu primeiro dia no ringue de novo e de novo quando era pequeno… E agora ele nem queria se levantar.

"Vamos logo, preguiçoso!" Biscoito gritou, puxando as cobertas de cima do irmão, que soltou um exclamar alto por causa do frio da manhã. "Está na hora!" Ela girou o machado na mão sem dificuldade, antes de forçar o irmão a se levantar e pegar sua própria arma.

Valka sorriu ao vê-los saindo com armas em mão.

"Boa sorte." Ela disse, mas não parecia estar com bom humor naquela manhã. De novo. "E cuidado."

Soluço suspirou, sentindo como se aquele comentário era direcionado apenas a ele e não à irmã. Ele deixou que Biscoito fosse na frente, ela estava tão animada que nem notou que o irmão tinha ficado para trás.

Tudo o que ele queria era dar meia volta, desaparecer no mato, procurar pelo cânion, pelo dragão mais uma vez. Mas é claro que Biscoito notaria sua falta... Se bem que ela parecia bem distraída, uma vez que tinha encontrado Astrid e os outros enquanto Bocão abria os portões do ringue de luta.

"Bem-vindos ao treino com dragões!" Ele anunciou em tom alto e terrivelmente alegre.

"Agora é pra valer!" Biscoito disse, dando uma cotovelada em Astrid que concordou com ela, girando seu machado com destreza.

"Quero ficar com queimaduras alucinantes!" Cabeçadura disse.

"E eu com umas dentadas, tipo no ombro os nas costas..." Cabeçaquente adicionou.

"É, só tem graça se rolar cicatriz..." Astrid mencionou.

Soluço revirou os olhos com aqueles comentários. É claro que todos aqueles loucos gostavam da ideia de se ferir, mas ele não era lá muito fã...

"É, falou e disse... Dor... Me amarro..." Ele murmurou com sarcasmo, chamando a atenção do grupo, que nem tinha notado que ele vinha logo atrás, se agarrando a um machado que quase não conseguia carregar direito.

"Ah, ótimo, quem convidou ele?" Cabeçadura reclamou, se virando para Biscoito. "Você ficou de babá hoje, Biscoito?" Os outros riram ainda mais alto quanto Biscoito bateu seu machado contra o elmo do gêmeo.

Pelo menos Perna-de-Peixe sorriu e acenou para o amigo. Soluço retribuiu o gesto.

"Então vamos começar!" Bocão chamou a atenção de todos. Ele nem precisava gritar, sua voz já era naturalmente alta. "O recruta que se sair melhor vai ter a honra de matar o seu primeiro dragão na frente de toda a nossa aldeia!"

Soluço sentiu um leve enjoou ao ver Bocão girar o gancho que tinha no lugar de mão, imitando o gesto de uma espada sendo cravada e girada dentro de um dragão.

"Você está bem, Soluço?" Biscoito perguntou.

"O Soluço já matou um Fúria da Noite!" Melequento retrucou em tom sarcástico. "Isso não desclassifica ele não?"

"Ei." O grupo parou de rir assim que Biscoito se pronunciou. Todos já sabiam que Biscoito não gostava que eles fizessem brincadeiras com isso, principalmente quando relacionado à Fúrias da Noite. Fora Soluço, ninguém sabia porque, e eles ainda mantinham tudo assim...

A mão grande e pesada de Bocão pousou sobre o ombro de Soluço.

"Não esquenta, você é pequeno e fraco, vai ser um alvo menos apetitoso." O adulto disse com um sorriso, como se esperasse honestamente que aquilo servisse de consolo e não insulto para o rapaz. "Vão achar que você está dodói ou doentinho, e irão atrás daqueles que têm mais jeitão de viking..."

"Bocão e sua típica honestidade..." Biscoito murmurou para Soluço quando Bocão se afastou.

"Atrás desses portões estão algumas espécies que irão aprender a combater." Bocão começou a "aula", colocando todos os jovens vikings em uma linha e se dirigindo para os portões bem fechados, feitos de madeira, metal e pedra. Os portões se moviam violentamente, o que queria dizer que os dragões lá dentro já tinham notado que não estavam mais sozinhos. "O Nadder Mortal."

"Velocidade: 11. Força: 13." Perna-de-Peixe recitou rapidamente, ao lado de Soluço. O menor revirou os olhos, mas quase riu. Seu amigo era sempre um nerd sobre dragões...

"O Ziperarrepiante!" Dois guinchos altos vieram de dentro da cela.

"Furtividade +11, vezes 2!"

"O Pesadelo Monstruoso!" Os portões grandes bateram furiosamente.

"Poder de fogo: 15!" Era impressão do Soluço, ou Biscoito estava sorrindo para Perna-de-Peixe enquanto ele ficava mencionando todos aqueles dados...? Estranho...

"O Terror Terrível!"

"Ataque: 8. Veneno: 12!"

"CALA A BOCA, MOLEQUE!" Bocão finalmente gritou, cansado do constante balbuciar do garoto. Mas ele sorriu, apoiando-se contra um dos portões. "E, o Gronkle!"

"Mandíbula força: 8..." Perna-de-Peixe falou baixinho, só para Soluço ouvir. Soluço sabia tanto sobre dragões quanto seu amigo – embora não conseguisse mencionar todos aqueles dados de cabeça como ele fazia – mas Soluço sabia bem que aquele tipo de dragão era... Barra pesada.

Bocão deitou o braço contra a alavanca que abriria o portão da cela do Gronkle. Espere, ele, não ia...? Ia...?"

_Oh, ele vai..._, Soluço engoliu em seco, se agarrando melhor à seu machado, como se esperando que a arma lutasse por ele.

"Oh, Bocão!" Melequento interveio e, mesmo que ele tentasse esconder, dava para ouvir a preocupação em sua voz. "Você não vai treinar a gente primeiro?"

"Eu acredito que só se aprende, fazendo." Bocão falou como se estivesse falando sobre uma aula de pesca e não de treino contra dragões. Ele abaixou a alavanca com um movimento rápido.

"Deuses, no que nos metemos..." Soluço murmurou para si mesmo.

Os portões de madeira se abriram de rompante, batendo contra as paredes de pedra do ringue com um som alto, e a forma grande e rechonchuda do Gronkle surgiu das sombras. O grupo rapidamente correu em todas as direções, enquanto o dragão voava acima deles.

Soluço não sabia como ele tinha notado aquilo no meio de todo aquele frenesi, mas era como se o Gronkle tivesse voado para o cercado no topo, procurando um modo de sair, antes de se voltar para os vikings, grunhindo alto.

"Hoje, é aula de sobrevivência. Quem for atingido, está fora." Bocão continuou falando como se não fosse nada demais. "Rápido! Qual é a primeira coisa que vão precisar?"

"De um médico?" Soluço exclamou.

"Velocidade mais cinco?" A voz de Perna-de-Peixe quebrou por um minuto.

"De um escudo!" Astrid e Biscoito disseram quase ao mesmo tempo.

Soluço rapidamente se dirigiu para um dos escudos, apenas para ter de procurar em outro lugar, uma vez que Melequento pegou o que estava à seu lado, mostrando-lhe a língua antes de correr para não ser atacado pelo dragão.

"A peça mais importante do seu equipamento é o escudo!" Soluço concordava com aquelas palavras de Bocão, embora ele estivesse tendo um pouco de dificuldade em segurar o escudo que tinha recolhido. Bocão revirou os olhos e ergueu o escudo, forçando o braço do garoto a ficar na posição certa. "Se tiver que escolher entre uma espada e um escudo, pegue o escudo!"

Soluço foi lançado novamente na direção do caos, tendo de abaixar para não ser atingido pela forma grande do Gronkle.

Ele já tinha chegado um pouco perto de um Gronkle, quando mais novo, durante suas escapadas quando a aldeia estava sob ataque. Mas nunca tinha chegado assim tão perto. Ele não sabia se gostava daquilo ou não.

Soluço instintivamente procurou por Biscoito no meio do frenesi. Mas ela estava bem, pulando para longe do dragão com agilidade, tão diferente do jeito desengonçado do irmão...

"Seus escudos servem pra mais uma coisa: Barulho!" Bocão continuou a lição.

Soluço ergueu seu machado e o bateu contra o escudo, assim como os outros faziam. Ele notou como o Gronkle balançava as orelhas diminutas e a cabeça gigante, desconfortável com o barulho. Ele se perguntou se o Fúria da Noite também se incomodava com barulho assim... Não haviam informações o bastante sobre aquele tipo de dragão para ele saber...

E lá estava ele, novamente pensando naquele dragão...

"Façam bastante barulho para confundir o dragão!" Mas aos poucos o Gonkle parecer cansar daquilo, dando uma volta longa, se lançando na direção dos pequenos vikings. "Todo dragão tem um número limitado de tiros!" Bocão exclamou. "Digam: quantos tem um Gronkle?"

"Cinco?" Melequento disse, dessa vez sem conseguir esconder seu desespero.

"Não, seis!" Perna-de-Peixe rapidamente disse, com um sorriso. Feliz em poder usar seu conhecimento para aquilo.

"Acertou, seis!"

"Perna-de-Peixe!" Biscoito chamou, o que acabou distraindo o rapaz em um momento perfeito. O Gronkle lançou uma bola de fogo na direção do garoto, atingindo seu escudo e o lançando para longe. Por sorte Perna-de-Peixe não se feriu.

"Perna-de-Peixe, está fora!" Bocão deu uma olhada no ringue, vendo Soluço escondido contra um pedaço de madeira. Ele revirou os olhos. "Vai lá, Soluço!"

Soluço tentou sair de seu esconderijo, mas o calor de uma bola de fogo repentina caindo bem ao seu lado, o fez voltar para seu lugar. Ele deu uma olhada lá de dentro. O Gronkle sobrevoou aquela área do ringue, desviando os olhos para as barras no teto que não o permitiam sair.

Era quase como se ele quisesse mais fugir daquele lugar do que lutar, mas não tinha muita escolha...

Ou talvez Soluço estava pensando demais...

Ele quase pulou quando alguém apareceu ao seu lado.

"Anda, Soluço, sai daí!" Era Biscoito. "Você não vai aprender nada se escondendo."

"Melequento, está fora!" Bocão exclamou ao longe. "Só resta um tiro!"

"Eu não diria que estamos aprendendo muito de qualquer jeito..." Soluço reclamou, mas permitiu que a irmã o puxasse pelo braço, o deixando de pé. Ele desviou os olhos da irmã, só para ver o Gronkle vindo na direção deles. "Biscoito!"

A garota se virou para o dragão e ergueu seu machado. O Gronkle virou a cabeça, empurrando a garota de lado antes que ela pudesse fazer grande coisa, e continuou seu caminho na direção do rapaz.

Soluço se apertou contra a parede quando o dragão chegou perto, ele pode sentir as escamas duras e as protuberâncias na pele do Gronkle apertando contra sua camisa. O dragão o cheirou por um momento, o encarando com aqueles olhos reptilianos. Novamente, Soluço se lembrou do Fúria da Noite, do modo como esse o encarou naquele momento tenso...

O Gronkle abriu a boca, fogo iluminando o fundo de sua garganta. Tudo o que Soluço conseguiu fazer foi se encolher, esperando pelo ataque.

Mas ele não veio.

Soluço soltou um exclamar quando a bola de fogo atingiu a parede de pedra ao seu lado.

"E com esse... Seis!" Bocão grunhiu, puxando o dragão rechonchudo pela boca. "Volta já pra cama, seu salsichão metido à besta!" Sem dificuldade alguma, ele jogou o Gronkle de volta para sua cela, trancando-a e finalmente transformando o ringue em um lugar mais seguro. "Você vai ter outra chance, não se preocupe." Soluço não gostou muito daquele comentário... "Lembrem-se bem disso... Os dragões sempre, sempre, atacam pra matar..."

E lá estava, aquela frase, aquele fato que todos os vikings conheciam.

Soluço e Biscoito retornaram para casa em silêncio, cansados demais para sequer falar. Soluço tomou o tempo para pensar sobre seu primeiro dia de treinamento contra dragões... Assim como ele esperava, foi uma bela injeção de adrenalina, mas ainda assim ele preferiria ter fugido para a floresta ao invés de ter passado por tudo aquilo...

Ele pensou no Gronkle que tinham "enfrentado" naquele dia. A frase de Bocão ecoou pela mente do pequeno viking.

Dragões atacam para matar.

Mas o Fúria da Noite não tinha o matado – em ambas as chances – e honestamente, Soluço acreditava que o Gronkle não queria matar ninguém. O modo como ele erguia os olhos para o céu quando voava mais alto, o modo como ele encarava as barras que formavam o teto abobadado do ringue... Ele só queria ir embora, voar para longe. Assim como o Fúria da Noite fez, ou tentou fazer...

Soluço queria vê-lo de novo. Isso é, se ele ainda estava ali. Parte de Soluço gostaria de ver o dragão conseguir escalar as paredes do pequeno cânion e fugir dali... Mas ele não podia voar, então o que iria fazer?

Sem contar que era tudo culpa de Soluço...

Quando eles chegaram em casa, se encontraram sozinhos; Valka e Stoico haviam saído para cuidar de seus afazeres. Biscoito disse tchau para o irmão e se dirigiu para seu quarto. Soluço ouviu quando sua irmã derrubou o machado no chão de madeira e com certeza caiu na cama.

Soluço estava pensando no que fazer agora. Esteve pensando sobre aquilo por um bom tempo, um pequeno plano que estava formulando... Talvez devesse descansar um pouco e depois colocar o plano em ação...

**-o-**

"Isso é uma péssima ideia…" Soluço murmurou para si mesmo, segurando o peixe pela cauda.

Era isso que ele tinha planejado, com um escudo e um peixe em mãos, ele iria se encontrar com o Fúria da Noite mais uma vez.

Soluço entrou no cânion com cuidado, com o escudo escondendo seu corpo de qualquer ataque repentino vindo de frente. Assim como da última vez, o dragão não estava em lugar algum. Mas Soluço sabia que ele devia de estar ali, uma vez que não podia voar nem escalar as paredes de pedra branca.

Ele jogou o peixe para dentro do cânion, só para ver se havia alguma reação...

Nada...

Será que o dragão tinha realmente tido sucesso em sua fuga?

Ele deu mais alguns passos antes de ser impedido de continuar. O escudo tinha ficado preso entre duas pedras. Ele passou por baixo e tentou puxar o escudo por aquele lado, sem sucesso. Ah, que ótimo... Porque esse tipo de coisa sempre acontecia com ele?

Soluço respirou fundo e deixou o escudo para trás.

Ele se abaixou um pouco, mais por instinto do que qualquer coisa. Não queria que o dragão o visse como uma ameaça – não que ele parecesse uma ameaça de qualquer jeito. O cânion estava vazio e silencioso... Talvez demais... Pássaros cantavam ao longe, mas era só...

O som de pedras deslizando levemente fez o viking se virar, se encontrando com dois olhos verdes o encarando.

Soluço se afastou, apertando o peixe contra o peito enquanto o Fúria da Noite deslizava de cima de uma pedra alta. O garoto não conseguiu deixar de observar os movimentos ágeis e quase totalmente silenciosos do dragão. Havia uma distância grande entre os dois, mas Soluço sentia que o dragão poderia cruzar aquele espaço com apenas duas passadas rápidas e sem fazer som algum.

Os olhos do Fúria da Noite continuavam grudados com os seus, mas, por um segundo, eles se desviaram para o peixe que ele carregava consigo.

Soluço estendeu o peixe, segurando-o pelas guelras.

O Fúria da Noite o encarou com aparente desconfiança por um momento, olhos em fendas virando do rapaz para o peixe. Mas, ainda assim, o dragão se moveu, lentamente, abrindo a boca só um pouquinho...

Soluço observou com interesse, ele era igualzinho a um gato desconfiado...

Mas de repente, o dragão se afastou mais uma vez, rosnando alto.

Soluço puxou o braço para longe instintivamente, confuso e assustado. Até que ele notou como os olhos do dragão negro desviaram para algo em sua cintura. Escondido em baixo de sua capa de peles, estava sua adaga. A mesma que ele um dia tentou usar para matar aquele dragão, a mesma que ele tinha usado para soltar aquele dragão.

Pelo jeito ele se lembrava... Ou talvez só não confiasse em qualquer arma humana mesmo.

Soluço pegou a adaga lentamente e a segurou longe de seu corpo, lançando-a ao chão para mostrar ao Fúria da Noite que não iria usá-la para fazer coisa alguma. Porém, o dragão não parecia satisfeito, rosnando baixo; o som era grave o bastante para fazer o corpo do humano tremer.

Ele bufou alto, virando a cabeça para o lado, para a lagoa no meio do cânion. Soluço encarou por um momento. Tinha sido um gesto tão direto e tão... Estranhamente humano. Tanto que Soluço automaticamente sabia o que ele queria dizer.

Ele pegou a adaga com seu pé e a atirou na água. A arma fez um pequeno sploosh.

E, no mesmo instante, a postura do dragão mudou.

Ele se ergueu da posição de defesa, barbatanas erguidas, asas abaixadas, e os olhos uma vez em fendas, se abriram negros e brilhantes.

Soluço sorriu com a mudança. Era um progresso! Ele esticou o peixe para o Fúria mais uma vez. O Fúria da Noite se aproximou, com interesse, mas ainda mantendo uma distância entre eles.

A boca grande se abriu em direção ao peixe, revelando gengivas rosadas e completamente sem dentes.

"Banguela...? Eu podia jurar que você tinha-" Ele não chegou a terminar a sentença.

Os dentes surgiram naquelas gengivas rosadas como que num passe de mágica, e antes mesmo que Soluço pudesse processar ou sequer entender o que tinha acontecido, o dragão arrancou o peixe de suas mãos, o engolindo de uma vez.

"Dentes..." Soluço agradeceu por ter puxado as mãos antes que elas pudessem ser arrancadas.

O Fúria da Noite lambeu os lábios e focou os olhos no jovem viking, quase como se tivesse esquecido que ele estava li por um momento. Ele se abaixou na direção do humano, invadindo seu espaço com aquela cabeçorra dele.

"Ah! Não, não, não...!" Soluço rapidamente se afastou, não desejando ser mordido por aqueles dentes que apareciam e sumiam. Ele perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu para trás, se afastando até bater as costas contra uma pedra. O dragão não o mordeu, apenas o cheirou cá e lá. "Acabou! Eu não tenho mais!"

O Fúria da Noite o encarou, as pupilas negras fechadas em fendas. Um som grave e profundo veio de dentro do dragão.

Ele não ia atacar... Assim como não tinha feito antes... Ou pelo menos era isso que Soluço esperava.

"Eu espero que isso sirva como… Desculpas…" Soluço falou. O dragão continuou o encarando. "Olha, eu queria me desculpar… Pelo que fiz..." Embora ele soubesse que era idiotice tentar raciocinar com um animal, ele continuou. Ainda assim o dragão ficou encarando, inclinando a cabeça de lado, como se estivesse prestando atenção. Soluço suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo. "Pelos deuses, eu estou falando com um dragão..."

Ele riu levemente e o som grave do dragão parou no mesmo instante. Os dois se encararam mais uma vez e Soluço se perguntou se devia ter ficado quieto.

Quando, de repente, o Fúria da Noite desviou os olhos para cima, um som estranho vindo do fundo de sua garganta. Soluço se preparou para a bola de fogo, embora aquele som soasse como outra coisa...

E, de repente, ele sentiu alguma coisa molhada cair em seu colo.

"Ew..." Ele reclamou. Era um peixe. Ou melhor, metade do peixe que ele tinha acabado de dar para o dragão.

O Fúria da Noite se afastou, sentando-se na base da cauda como se fosse um humano. Soluço encarou por um momento, nunca tinha visto um dragão se sentar assim... Mas também nunca tinha visto um dragão vomitar peixe em cima dele.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, um encarando o outro novamente.

Soluço não sabia o que fazer. Ele desviou os olhos para o peixe e pensou por um momento. Talvez aquele fosse um sinal, ou melhor, um ato de amizade...? Talvez o Fúria da Noite tivesse aceito suas desculpas...

Aquilo era estranho, imaginar uma criatura como aquela pensando e entendendo coisas como um humano...

O dragão desviou os olhos do humano para o peixe. Soluço olhou da carcaça para o dragão. Era, estranhamente fácil conseguir ler aqueles olhos reptilianos. Ele estava esperando alguma coisa. Mais uma vez, ele olhou do peixe para o humano. E Soluço entendeu.

O dragão havia comido metade, agora ele deveria comer a outra...

Ugh... Ele não queria fazer aquilo, não queria mesmo. Peixe cru? Quem come peixe cru?! Mas era melhor fazer aquilo, não por que ele queria, mas para o réptil à sua frente.

Soluço ergueu o peixe gelado até sua boca e deu uma mordida leve num dos lados. O dragão o encarava com interesse. Ele arrancou um pedaço da pele, tentando ignorar a estranha textura em sua língua; tinha certeza que, se segurasse um pouco mais, acabaria vomitando.

Ele ergueu os olhos para o dragão que ainda o observava, as barbatanas negras erguidas. Ele sorriu com as bochechas cheias, erguendo o peixe como uma oferta para a criatura que realmente gostava de peixe cru.

O Fúria da Noite não se moveu. Apenas engoliu.

Ele... Ele estava mandando Soluço engolir?! Soluço gemeu baixinho, já se sentindo enjoado com o gosto em sua boca. Ele engoliu o mais rápido que conseguia, lutando contra a vontade de vomitar. Céus, ele esperava nunca mais precisar fazer aquilo...

O dragão lambeu os lábios, como se perguntasse se a comida estava boa. Soluço sorriu, sabendo que, mesmo se ele falasse a verdade, havia pouca chance do dragão entender o que ele queria dizer.

Ou havia...?

Um som suave veio do Fúria da Noite, e Soluço notou quando seus olhos desceram por um momento, antes de se prenderem aos seus novamente. O dragão soltou um som baixo, movendo os lábios negros de um modo estranho, erguendo-os levemente. Ele... Ele estava sorrindo!

Soluço quase riu com a visão de um sorriso banguela – os dentes haviam sumido novamente.

Ele não sabia como o dragão tinha processado aquilo de modo tão fácil. Ele tinha entendido o que era um sorriso e o que queria dizer – possivelmente – e estava o imitando. Ok, aquilo era muito mais comunicação do que Soluço esperava...

E, se o dragão entendia aquilo, talvez entendesse...

Soluço esticou a mão para o dragão, lentamente, sem se levantar. Mas o Fúria da Noite não pareceu gostar daquele movimento. O sorriso sumiu e os dentes voltaram a aparecer, um rosnado longo vindo do fundo de sua garganta.

Com um movimento rápido, o dragão se lançou para longe do pequeno viking. Ele abriu as asas, tentando voar para o outro lado da lagoa. O máximo que ele conseguia era planar sem jeito. Soluço se lembrou do que tinha feito... O espaço fazia onde deveria haver outra barbatana o fez se sentir um lixo mais uma vez.

Ele se aproximou com cuidado, observando o dragão enquanto esse se arrumava do outro lado da lagoa. Depois de girar um pouco no mesmo lugar, o Fúria da Noite queimou uma pequena área na grama rala e se deitou sobre as cinzas e as pequenas chamas ainda presentes.

Soluço pode sentir o calor quando chegou perto, sentando-se ao lado do dragão. O réptil realmente devia ter decidido que Soluço não lhe oferecia perigo algum – o que era verdade – para confiantemente dar-lhe as costas e relaxar daquele modo.

O dragão ergueu os olhos para os pássaros que voavam entre os galhos de árvore

E o humano entendeu o que havia por trás daqueles olhos. Ele queria estar no lugar daqueles pássaros, ele queria poder voltar a voar novamente...

"Oi..." Soluço disse quando o dragão pareceu notar sua presença. Ele o encarou, soltando um som baixo e abaixando as sobrancelhas. Novamente, era tão fácil entender suas expressões. Ele não parecia feliz. "Desculpe... Eu sei, eu sei, eu não devia estar invadindo o seu espaço... Eu só... Ah, eu não sei..." Soluço suspirou. "Eu só acho que... Que, bem, que eu devia fazer um pouco mais... Do que só te oferecer um lanche, sabe?"

Era como se o Fúria da Noite estivesse o ouvindo, mas sem interesse. Por fim, antes mesmo do viking sequer terminar sua sentença, o dragão bufou. Ele se moveu, virando-se de lado e colocando a cauda entre os dois. A única barbatana que restava cobriu seu rosto.

Aquela cauda... Soluço se aproximou, vendo os restos da barbatana que havia sido arrancada. Ele esticou a mão cuidadosamente, querendo ver melhor o estrago...

Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer isso, o dragão ergueu a cauda, o encarando com uma expressão que parecia exasperada e irritada. Soluço decidiu que não queria mais incomodá-lo e rapidamente se levantou, andando a passos apressados para longe.

Mas ele não estava pronto para ir embora. Ele se sentou em uma pedra do outro lado da lagoa e observou o Fúria da Noite enquanto esse se pendurava de ponta cabeça no galho forte de uma árvore; igualzinho a um morcego!

Soluço ficou ali e admirou a criatura. O Fúria da Noite realmente era um dragão magnifico, a aparência, sua inteligência, seu poder de fogo... Era uma pena que não houvesse muito sobre ele no livro dos dragões... Talvez Soluço pudesse escrever um pouco. E também desenhar as figuras para aquelas páginas!

"Ah, qual é... Eu esqueci o meu caderno, sério?" Soluço reclamou para si mesmo, procurando pelo caderno ou seu lápis de carvão, mas realmente, ele não tinha trazido.

Sua mente estava ativa no momento e ele queria desenhar. Queria desenhar toda a interação que tivera com o dragão, o modo como ele sentava como humano, o jeito que deitava e como dormia de ponta cabeça. Mas pelo jeito ele teria de fazer uso de sua memória quando chegasse em casa...

Ele pegou um graveto do chão e começou a rabiscar na terra. Era o que tinha. Ele desenhou sem pensar, como fazia muitas vezes, e a forma do rosto do Fúria da Noite começou a surgir na terra fresca.

Enquanto rabiscava, ele ainda estava processando a inteligência que o Fúria da Noite parecia mostrar. O modo como ele parecia realmente ouvir enquanto Soluço falava; e não só ouvir, mas entender! Soluço tinha certeza de que, se o dragão pudesse falar, eles teriam tido uma conversa racional.

Um ronronar alto fez o garoto congelar.

Ele quase podia sentir o dragão ao seu lado sem precisar ver. O Fúria da Noite ronronou, e Soluço viu pelo canto do olho como esse parecia interessado em seu desenho. Ele continuou o rabisco, desenhando os olhos grandes e bem abertos. Será que o dragão conseguia reconhecer sua própria imagem?

Tal réptil soltou um som agudo, antes de se afastar, se erguendo nas pernas traseiras e andando como um humano.

Soluço assistiu com curiosidade enquanto o dragão arrancava uma árvore pequena com os dentes. Que força...

O dragão se manteve nas pernas traseiras, arrastando o tronco da árvore consigo, abrindo grossos sulcos na terra fresca. Ele girou no lugar, fazendo sons altos e estranhos, mas que pareciam animados. Soluço observou enquanto ele cortava o chão de grama rala. Por um momento, o dragão virou para ele, antes de continuar a fazer aquilo.

E quando terminou, ele jogou o tronco para o lado, olhando os riscos que tinha feito e bufando com ar de orgulho.

Soluço entendeu.

O dragão estava desenhando. Assim como o humano tinha feito.

Não dava para ver bem o que ele tinha desenhado de uma posição sentada, então Soluço se levantou, examinando a criação do Fúria da Noite. Mas, foi só dar um passo, para o rosnar alto e forte do dragão fazer seu corpo tremer dos pés à cabeça. Ele tinha pisado numa linha. Rapidamente ele ergueu o pé. O rosnado parou e o dragão o encarou como se ele nunca tivesse feito uma coisa errada na vida, ronronando baixo.

Soluço repetiu o movimento. Pisando na linha, o dragão rosnava. Se não pisava na linha, ele ronronava. Ele quase riu daquilo, mas ele entendia. O Fúria da Noite não queria que sua criação fosse danificada.

Soluço passou por cima de uma linha e depois de outra, e mais uma, pisando nos espaços entre elas. E pelo jeito sem pisar em uma linha sequer, porque o dragão se manteve quieto...

O garoto parou, sentindo o ar quente de um bufar na parte de trás de sua cabeça.

O Fúria da Noite o observou com aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes e não parecia desconfortável ou ameaçado mesmo com eles estando a apenas centímetros de distância.

Soluço ergueu os olhos para os do réptil negro. Verde no verde. Novamente, ele parecia ser nada mais do que um gatinho amigável.

Ele ergueu a mão... O dragão rosnou, dessa vez mais baixo, ele nem soava perigoso dessa vez.

Soluço manteve a mão erguida e virou os olhos para baixo. Ele esperava que o dragão entendesse. Qualquer um acharia loucura deixar sua mão estendida daquele jeito para uma criatura como aquela! O que poderia acabar saindo no fim de tudo isso? Um viking sem braço!

Mas era exatamente isso o que Soluço queria mostrar. Ele confiava, ou queria confiar, no Fúria da Noite. Ele só esperava que o dragão quisesse fazer o mesmo...

Ele sentiu algo quente e liso tocar a palma de sua mão e engoliu em seco. Por um momento, era como se um raio tivesse atingido seu corpo, o deixando sem sentimento, totalmente anestesiado. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele conseguia sentir tudo.

Hesitantemente, ele ergueu os olhos.

O dragão pressionava o focinho contra sua mão, o formato triangular dele parecia caber perfeitamente em sua palma pequena e pálida.

Ele confiava...

Soluço sentiu um turbilhão de sentimentos percorrer sua mente em apenas alguns segundos. Estava feliz com a aceitação, embora medo ainda estivesse ali em algum canto. Ele estava orgulhoso da coragem que demostrou. Ele estava maravilhado com a inteligência daquela criatura à sua frente. E também... Tristeza e raiva consigo mesmo pelo que tinha feito para aquele pobre dragão.  
"Eu vou..." Soluço começou a dizer, devagar e baixo, como se falar qualquer coisa fosse arruinar o momento. O dragão abriu os olhos, mas não se moveu, apenas ficou ali, o encarando; como se esperasse para ouvir o que o viking tinha a dizer. "Eu vou ajudar você a voltar a voar..." Os olhos do dragão pareceram se abrir mais. Soluço tomou aquilo como um bom sinal. "Eu prometo."

O Fúria da Noite o encarou por mais um tempo, até que finalmente se afastou. Ele moveu o focinho e bufou, antes de se afastar, deixando o garoto sozinho no meio do cânion.


	9. Aos poucos, amigos

Soluço tentou se levantar enquanto ouvia os passos apressados dos outros vikings e os pulos fortes do dragão, até que uma mão o puxou pelo braço.

"Vamos, Soluço!" Biscoito sibilou, levando o irmão consigo antes mesmo dele conseguir ficar de pé.

"Ok, ok, estou indo!" Soluço respondeu, tentando acompanhar a irmã.

Os dois correram pelos corredores. O garoto deu uma olhada pra trás, vendo o Nadder no topo de uma das paredes móveis de madeira, virando o rosto para o lado e focando o olho nos dois. O dragão rugiu, se virando com a cauda erguida. Soluço sabia bem o que vinha depois disso!

"Cuidado!" Ele se moveu para o lado, puxando a irmã por outro corredor. E bem a tempo. Ele viu os espinhos lançados pelo Nadder se fincarem na madeira.

"Boa, Soluço." Biscoito disse apenas, soltando o braço do irmão e seguindo na frente. Soluço foi junto com ela, ele podia não ser forte para encarar um dragão, mas pelo menos era um tanto rápido, uma pequena vantagem.

O Nadder desceu para o chão, mas já não estava mais focado nos gêmeos Strondus, mas sim em outro par de gêmeos, que diferente dos primeiros não conseguia trabalhar em equipe enquanto se escondia no ponto cego do dragão, ou pelo menos tentavam.

Bocão, o "professor", havia dito que todos os dragões possuíam um tipo de ponto cego, e por mais que Soluço soubesse que devia se focar no treinamento naquela hora, ele começou a pensar bem naquele bendito dragão…

Será que ele tinha um ponto cego? Então qual seria?

"Lá vem ela!" A voz de Bocão trouxe o garoto de volta à realidade e bem na hora!

Soluço pulou para o lado quando o Nadder passou no corredor logo ao seu lado, parecia mais interessada no grande Perna-de-Peixe do que no outro viking franzino. Biscoito havia seguido por outro caminho, decidindo deixar o irmão para cuidar de si mesmo agora que não estava mais no chão.

O garoto deu uma olhada em volta — não que desse para ver muito — e calculou que o dragão devia de estar longe de onde ele estavam.

"Ei, Bocão! Então…" Ele chamou para o viking apoiado contra as grades da arena. "Eu só queria perguntar… Eu dei uma olhada no Livro dos Dragões, só que não encontrei nada sobre Fúrias da Noite e-"

"Isso porque ninguém viu um dragão desses, Soluço." Bocão revirou os olhos, já devia de estar acostumado com as perguntas do garoto, ele sempre fazia essas perguntas nos momentos menos apropriados. "Ou viveu para contar a história… Agora volta já pra lá!"

"Ah, tá, eu sei, mas só-" Soluço não chegou a terminar, quando Melequento bateu de frente com ele, quase o jogando no chão.

"Oh! Presta mais atenção, idiota!" O outro viking reclamou, mexendo o machado de modo um tanto ameaçador para o menor, antes de correr para dentro do labirinto de madeira.

Soluço logo se levantou, ouvindo o Nadder vindo da mesma direção de Melequento. E quase nem teve tempo de reagir quando uma rajada de fogo veio em sua direção.

O dragão estava bem na sua cola, seguindo por um corredor quando o garoto seguiu por outro, quase o encontrando cara a cara. Soluço parou violentamente, processando o que tinha acontecido e notando que tinha tomado o caminho errado quando foi quase atingido por uma cabeçada. Dragão esperto, bem esperto...

"Se concentra, Soluço!" Bocão falou lá de cima.

Soluço seguiu na direção oposta, dessa vez quase dando de cara com Biscoito e Astrid.

A loira atirou seu machado na direção do dragão e, por consequência, na direção do garoto, que conseguiu desviar a tempo, virando por outro corredor do labirinto. Ele quase ficou lá por tempo o suficiente de ver o machado de Astrid ser refletido com tremenda facilidade pelo Nadder.

Biscoito agarrou a camisa do irmão que corria atrás dela e o lançou para a frente quase violentamente, mas bem à tempo enquanto as paredes de madeira começavam a cair em volta dele.

"SOLUÇO!" Ele se virou à tempo de ver Astrid praticamente se lançar em sua direção. Ele caiu com o peso da garota em cima dele e quando abriu os olhos, se surpreendeu ao ver seu machado preso contra o escudo dela. Era uma sorte que ela tinha levantado o escudo bem na hora ou então a lâmina podia ter acertado bem a cabeça dela.

A garota se afastou rapidamente, levando o escudo e o machado consigo. O Nadder ainda estava no meio dos restos do labirinto, procurando por eles enquanto Astrid tentava tirar o machado do escudo, sem sucesso.

"Espera, espera, deixa eu… Ai!" Soluço tentou ajudar, mas a garota simplesmente lhe deu uma cotovelada violenta para que ficasse quieto. O Nadder o ouviu, vindo na direção deles. "Não, não, não! Tenta virar antes de-"

Com um grito alto, Astrid rapidamente girou o machado, ainda com o escudo preso nele e o atirou na direção do Nadder. O escudo atingiu a cabeça azulada do dragão com tamanha força, que se explodiu em pedaços, fazendo ambos a garota e o dragão darem alguns passos para trás.

O Nadder balançou a cabeça com um leve choramingar de dor, ou talvez apenas de tontura. Soluço fez uma careta enquanto observava o réptil colorido cambalear até a caverna em que ficava preso, sem ter mais nenhum interesse em lutar com os vikings.

"Soluço, você está bem?" Biscoito perguntou de algum lugar, mas o garoto não chegou a responder.

"Qual é a sua?" Astrid perguntou, jogando a trança pra trás. "Tá achando que isso aqui é uma brincadeira? Se não está aqui para aprender a lutar contra dragões e ajudar a tribo, é melhor nem vir!"

"Pois é, ele não consegue nem segurar um machado direto" Melequento disse, ganhando risadas dos demais jovens.

"Quer apostar quanto que é mais fácil ele acabar cortando a própria cabeça do que a cabeça de um dragão?" Cabeçadura riu, dando leves cotoveladas na irmã que o acompanhou.

"Ei!" Biscoito exclamou, apontando sua espada para os outros. "É melhor tomarem cuidado com o que falam sobre meu irmão!"

Os gêmeos ergueram as mãos em submissão, eles sabiam que, embora pudessem mexer com Soluço o quanto quisessem, não podiam fazer o mesmo com Biscoito a não ser que estivessem procurando por sérios problemas.

"É, valeu, Biscoito…" Soluço riu meio sem jeito, um pouco envergonhado de estar sendo defendido pela irmã mais nova, mas já acostumado.

"E você…" Biscoito apontou a espada para Astrid. "É melhor baixar a tua bola também."

"Ele é seu irmão, Biscoito, mas não dá pra defender ele nisso." A loira retrucou. "Essa é a guerra de nossos pais e logo vai se tornar a nossa também, é melhor ele escolher de que lado vai ficar!"

"Se ele procura se informar sobre os nossos inimigos, você não acha que ele já está de um lado definido, Astrid?" Biscoito disse, seria. Soluço revirou os olhos com aquilo enquanto se levantava.

"Se ele quer saber mais, é melhor pelo menos fazer isso num momento apropriado. Mas aqui… Aqui nós lutamos e aprendemos a nos defender e só! Até mesmo o Perna-de-Peixe que é louco sobre dragões entende isso mais do que o Soluço!"

Perna-de-Peixe murmurou um leve "obrigado", aceitando aquilo como um elogio.

"Ok, ok, já chega." Bocão entrou no meio da contenda, ficando entre as duas garotas que em algum momento tinha se aproximado uma da outra. "A aula acabou. Não foi das piores, mas também não foi das melhores! Agora vão indo todos vocês, amanhã vamos abordar outro método de batalha! E eu quero que todos… Todos..." Seus olhos se focaram em Soluço do modo que Bocão chamaria de sútil, mas que nem de longe era isso. "... Estejam preparados e bem concentrados."

Os jovens vikings levaram suas coisas de volta para casa, seguindo caminhos diferentes.

"Aquela… Garota…! Acha que sabe…!" Biscoito murmurou para si mesma, chutando uma pedra talvez com força demais — Soluço viu a pedra rolar até uma porta aberta e quebrar alguma coisa, mas a irmã nem notou. Ela ainda estava enfezada por aquela discussão sem importância...

"Bem, ela tem razão, você sabe, né?" Soluço revirou os olhos.

Biscoito suspirou.

"Talvez…" Murmurou, jogando a espada na bainha que deixava presa às costas. "Mas você bem que podia se esforçar mais, não acha? Não era você que queria entrar no treinamento?"

Soluço fez uma careta, lembrando de que o único motivo para entrar no treinamento foi por que a irmã estava fazendo o mesmo. Ele não queria ficar para trás.

"Só entrei pra ficar de olho em você." Ele fez piada.

"Ah, tá." Biscoito riu, dando um leve soco no ombro do irmão; pelo menos que ela achava ser leve. "Ironicamente sou eu que tenho que ficar de olho em você." Ela retrucou, e o garoto riu sem jeito. "Mas… Ei, Soluço…"

"O que?"

Os dois pararam de andar.

"Aquelas perguntas que você faz para o Bocão…" Biscoito murmurou. "Porque você perguntou sobre uma Fúria da Noite hoje?"

Soluço hesitou, ele sabia que para a irmã, o encontro com a Fúria da Noite quando eles eram ainda crianças tinha sido um momento estranhamente decisivo em sua vida, e na vida dele também, mas de modos completamente diferentes.

"Eu só… Fiquei curioso." Soluço deu de ombros. "Não há praticamente nada sobre eles no livro então…"

"Como Bocão disse, ninguém viveu para contar." Biscoito deu um sorriso estranho. "Exceto nós dois."

"Pois é…" O garoto assentiu, não muito confortável com a expressão da outra.

"Quem sabe a gente não descobre mais sobre esse dragão algum dia?" Ela continuou, com aquele mesmo sorriso estranho enquanto os dois voltavam a caminhar para casa. "Quem sabe não nos tornamos os primeiros a matar uma Fúria da Noite, huh? Você já chegou perto."

Aquilo pegou Soluço de surpresa.

"É, né… hehe…" Ele murmurou sem jeito, ainda assim mantendo o sorriso de antes. "Quem sabe?"

Os dois chegaram em casa, deixando suas armas de lado. A primeira coisa que Biscoito fez foi ir na dispensa pegar algo para comer, enquanto Soluço subiu para o segundo andar, pegando algumas coisas, um caderno pequeno e um lápis de carvão.

"Saindo de novo?" A irmã perguntou ao irmão da cadeira em que estava sentada, tomando algo de uma caneca de madeira.

"É… Não temos mais nada para fazer hoje, não é?" Soluço deu de ombros.

"Hm… Eu dei uma olhada nas suas coisas, nos seus desenhos…"

Soluço congelou.

"Ah... Sério?" Ele se lembrou de outras vezes em que sua gêmea tinha tentado dar uma olhada em seu caderno. Muitas vezes. Ela nunca tinha tido sucesso... Até aquele momento.

"Sim." A garota sorriu simplesmente. "Você desenha bem, maninho. Por acaso é isso o que quer fazer ao invés de lutar com dragões? Ser um artista?"

"Hm… Talvez…?" Soluço não sabia como responder.

Biscoito apenas assentiu, voltando a atenção para a caneca. Soluço esperou. Era só isso que ela tinha pra dizer?

"Se você conseguir desenhar um barco direito um dia eu quero que você faça o design do meu navio de guerra." Ela disse finalmente.

Soluço quase derreteu de alívio. Por sorte ela estava falando dos desenhos que ele fazia mais por hobby e tédio, de barcos, carroças, armas e alguns apetrechos que ele pensava em criar. Ela não tinha visto os incontáveis desenhos que ele tinha feito do dragão de escamas negros. Nem os desenhos de seu mais novo projeto...

Ele se despediu da irmã e correu para a floresta com suas coisas bem seguras em baixo de seu manto de pelo. Havia sido um dia e tanto, tudo o que queria agora era descansar… E passar um tempo com seu novo amigo.

Ele ainda nem sabia se podia descrever sua relação com o dragão como "amizade"... Mas já tinha se passado uma semana e o dragão não tinha o atacado em momento algum, então...

Ainda assim, Soluço aproveitou e passou pelas cestas de pescaria que estavam abertos perto de uma casa, pegando um dos peixes. Apenas um não faria falta. E ele ainda acreditava que era melhor chegar com um presente, para acalmar seu "amigo".

Sem dificuldade, Soluço encontrou o caminho para o cânion no meio das árvores.

Um ronronar baixo chamou sua atenção assim que ele deslizou pelas rochas até chegar ao fundo do cânion de pedras claras. Ele sorriu ao ver a criatura grande e cor da noite deitado perto da lagoa, os olhos verdes e grandes estavam com as pupilas bem dilatadas.

"Oi, Banguela!" Soluço chamou.

Banguela não era realmente um nome muito apropriado, uma vez que ele tinha dentes, mas combinava. Soluço ainda não entendia como o Fúria da Noite conseguia puxar os dentes para debaixo das gengivas. Era algo ainda estranho e curioso para ele, uma vez que nunca tinha visto isso em nenhum outro dragão. As Fúrias da Noite realmente eram criaturas fantásticas.

Ele se aproximou do dragão, mas não muito perto. Ele ainda não tinha certeza do quão acostumado o dragão já estava com a sua presença.

Banguela ergueu a cabeça e cheirou o ar, lambendo os lábios ao ver o peixe nas mãos do pequeno viking.

"Eu trouxe um lanchinho pra você." Soluço sorriu com a reação e lançou o peixe na direção do dragão, que pegou sem problema algum, engolindo tudo de uma vez. "E não precisa dividir, valeu? Eu estou bem, já comi, não se preocupe." Banguela bufou, como se não tivesse gostado daquele comentário.

O humano se sentou na grama, virado de frente para o outro.

"Uff... Foi uma manhã cheia pra mim... E pra você?" Banguela bufou mais uma vez, e a expressão em seus olhos mudou, ficando mais séria. Era incrível o quão expressiva aquela criatura conseguia ser. "Ah, é, né... Não tem muito pra se fazer aqui, né...? Se ao menos você pudesse voar..."

Banguela se voltou para o humano novamente, o encarando com aqueles olhos grandes e verde-amarelados.

"Ah! Falando nisso...!" Soluço rapidamente ergueu seu manto de pelo pra pegar o caderno que tinha trazido. Ele notou como Banguela reagiu ao seu movimento, as barbatanas em sua cabeça se abaixando. "Não, não, está tudo bem, olha. É só o meu caderno."

O dragão pareceu relaxar um pouco ao ver o que o humano tinha em mãos.

"Aqui..." Soluço folheou as páginas cheias de rabiscos, alguns nem terminados, até que ele encontrou o que estava procurando. "Eu estou trabalhando nisso!"

Banguela olhou da imagem para o pequeno viking, soltando um arrulho suave do fundo de sua garganta. Seus olhos estavam abertos e Soluço sabia que ele tinha entendido sobre o que o viking falava, e o que aquele desenho queria mostrar.

Um esquema detalhado para uma barbatana falsa. Soluço tinha trabalhado naquilo por noites inteiras, experimentando criar algumas peças enquanto estava na forja e Bocão não estava presente.

Banguela soltou um trinar baixo, trazendo a cauda para a frente, colocando-a entre o humano e ele mesmo.

Soluço desviou os olhos para a barbatana que faltava. Ele esticou a mão e esperou. O dragão não reagiu. Ele tocou a ponta da cauda com cuidado. E, por um momento, ele sentiu o mesmo estranho, mas não doloroso, choque que tinha sentido quando eles se encostaram pela primeira vez.

"Eu vou começar a trabalhar na nova barbatana amanhã..." Disse, mais para si mesmo do que para o outro. Banguela trinou mais uma vez, fazendo o garoto se virar para ele. "Você vai conseguir voar de novo, amigão, eu sei disso..." Banguela continuou o encarando com aqueles olhos grandes. Embora ele fosse bastante expressivo, as vezes era difícil entender o que se passava por trás dele. "Eu prometi, não prometi?"

Banguela desviou os olhos do rapaz para o caderno, bufando alto. Ele parou por um momento, abaixando as barbatanas e erguendo o focinho, cheirando o ar.

"O que foi, Banguela?" Soluço perguntou, confuso com a reação.

O dragão se virou para o humano, cheirando o ar na direção desse. Soluço ficou parado, sem saber o que fazer, principalmente quando Banguela se aproximou, trazendo o focinho até seu cabelo ruivo. Banguela nunca tinha chegado assim tão perto antes...

O dragão bufou, mexendo a cabeça e se afastando com uma careta estranha.

Demorou um pouco para Soluço entender, mas ele sorriu levemente quando conseguiu processar o que tinha acontecido.

"É, eu voltei de mais um treino. Estou suando baldes..."

Banguela soltou um arrulho baixo, encarando o rapaz com uma expressão estranha e desgostosa.

E, antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, o Fúria da Noite se aproximou, com os dentes à mostra. Ele agarrou a manta de pelos do garoto e a puxou para cima, erguendo o garoto junto como se ele não passasse de um bonequinho.

E, com um movimento rápido, Banguela jogou Soluço dentro da lagoa.

"Ah! Banguela!" Soluço gritou, seu coração batendo a mil em seu peito. Céus, ele podia jurar que... Não, ele não queria pensar nisso, embora fosse uma possibilidade. Mas não, Banguela não o machucou, pelo jeito apenas queria que ele tomasse um banho. Ele tremeu por causa da água fria. "Ah, muito obrigado, seu réptil inútil..."

Soluço não sabia se o dragão conseguia entender insultos do mesmo modo que parecia entender todo o resto. Ele só esperava que Banguela não levasse aquele comentário para o lado pessoal...

Banguela apenas bufou, ainda sentado na beira da lagoa. Pelo jeito ele não ligava para aquilo.

O pequeno viking saiu de dentro da água lentamente, tremendo um pouco. Ele tirou o manto de pele de seus ombros, sentindo-o agora muito mais pesado por causa da água. Estava totalmente ensopado, era uma sorte ter deixado seu caderno a salvo, ao lado do dragão...

Falando no dragão... Soluço não precisava se virar para ele para saber que Banguela o encarava, observando-o com interesse. Ele sempre fazia isso, Soluço tinha até se acostumado com aquele formigamento que sentia na nuca.

Banguela parecia encará-lo com o mesmo interesse e atenção que Soluço sabia que ele mesmo demonstrava quando observando aquela criatura.

"Tá, ok, foi até que bem refrescante..." Soluço disse, espremendo seu manto o máximo que conseguia. "Mas que tal, sei lá, avisar antes de fazer uma coisa como essa, hein? O que acha disso?"

Banguela soltou um arrulho baixo. Ele observou enquanto o rapaz balançava o cabelo molhado, jogando gotas para todos os lados, e também o modo como esse tremia por causa da água fria.

Ele soltou um trinar baixo, antes de abrir a boca e lançar uma bola de fogo bem ao lado do pequeno humano, criando uma chama baixa.

"Ah!" Soluço quase pulou. "Você tem que parar com isso... Vai acabar me dando um ataque do coração, é sério..."

Banguela bufou, deitando a cabeça na grama, observando o garoto em silêncio.

Soluço sentou perto do fogo, se esquentando. Ele sorriu para o dragão, agradecendo sem palavras.

Ele nunca esperaria fazer amizade com um dragão, se sentar ao lado de um e se aquecer no fogo oferecido por ele. Pelo menos sua vida tinha se tornado bem mais interessante do que era antes.

Quem sabe o Fúria da Noite era mesmo um sinal importante em sua vida assim como ele tinha pensado antes... Mas de um modo bem diferente.

Soluço abriu seu caderno, examinando os desenhos que tinha feito, tanto do dragão quanto de seu novo projeto.

E ele ainda se perguntava: agora o que seu futuro guardava exatamente...?

**-o-**

Quando Soluço voltou para a aldeia, já estava escuro. Ele se dirigiu para o Grande Salão, encontrando-o praticamente vazio, embora fosse hora do jantar.

"Soluço!" Biscoito acenou de uma das mesas e o garoto se aproximou. "Até que enfim! Desenhou muito?"

"É, um pouco..." Ele se sentou ao lado da irmã, pegando um prato e se servindo. "Onde está o resto do pessoal?"

"Eles foram procurar o Ninho dos Dragões..." Biscoito respondeu.

"Ah, então ele foi mesmo..." Soluço disse e deu de ombros. "Eh, o que esperar..." Ele comeu um pouco de seu jantar, se lembrando da discussão entre seus pais. "E a mãe?"

"Está cuidando das coisas enquanto ele está fora, é claro." Biscoito disse simplesmente.

"É, é claro..." Soluço desviou os olhos de sua comida para sua mãe, que estava do outro lado do salão. Valka estava falando com um grupo de adultos, entre eles uma mãe com um bebê no colo.

Soluço não gostava quando seu pai saia com os barcos nessa missão, ninguém gostava honestamente. Os barcos raramente voltavam, e tantas vidas eram perdidas a cada viagem. Era uma benção para os Spantosicus que Stoico sempre retornasse com vida, desde sua primeira viagem para o Ninho quando era ainda um jovem adulto.

Pensar em perder seu pai doía. Eles podiam dizer que não passava de um risco ocupacional, e que vikings não deviam se deixar levar pela tristeza. Mas ele sabia que todos se sentiam preocupados, e todos se sentiam tristes quando um familiar ou amigo deixava esse mundo para Valhala.

"Tomara que eles voltem..." Soluço murmurou.

"Tomara que tenham sucesso." Biscoito disse.

Soluço não sabia o que dizer quanto a isso. Ele continuou comendo.


	10. Um sucesso

Soluço trabalhou duro em sua nova criação, ou pelo menos no primeiro protótipo. Ele não tinha todas as medidas, e ele não tinha como ter certeza de que a barbatana estava exatamente cortada do jeito que devia.

Banguela parecia muito mais acostumado com ele, ao ponto de deixa-lo tocar sua pele escamosa de vez em quando. Mas era como se o dragão ainda não tivesse certeza se devia confiar no humano ou não.

Soluço esperava conseguir toda a confiança de Banguela um dia... E talvez aquilo ajudasse.

Por sorte por causa das chuvas dos últimos dias, os treinos com dragões tinham sido cancelados, o que lhe dava ainda mais tempo para trabalhar na barbatana. Ele tinha pensado e repensado em que mecanismos usar para mantê-la aberta, e para virá-la para os lados. Mas era cedo demais para pensar nisso. Ele nem sabia se funcionaria ou se caberia na cauda do dragão.

Banguela o deixava tocar a cauda cortada de vez em quando, mas quando Banguela não queria mais, ele a puxava para longe e rosnava quando o garoto tentava tocar de novo. Tinha vezes que o dragão nem o deixava chegar perto da cauda. Pelo jeito ele ainda estava um pouco apreensivo ou desconfortável em relação à isso. Isso é, se um dragão pode sentir tais coisas.

Soluço acreditava que ele sentia.

Banguela era diferente de tudo que ele já tinha pensado sobre dragões. Ele era tão expressivo, tão estranhamente humano, enquanto ainda sendo um grande animal... De qualquer modo, ele ainda era uma companhia muito mais agradável do que muitos vikings em Berk, de acordo com Soluço.

Ele esperava que Banguela pensasse assim dele também...

**-o-**

"So-luço!" O garoto quase pulou ao ouvir a voz da irmã.

"Oi, Biscoito." Ele disse simplesmente, sem tirar os olhos do seu trabalho.

"Tava querendo ver se tinha alguma coisa interessante rolando aqui." Biscoito disse mesmo sem pergunta alguma.

"Ah, sim, tem muita coisa interessante..." Soluço ergueu o machado com metade da lâmina faltando. "Barba-de-musgo conseguiu quebrar a ponta do machado..."

"De novo." A gêmea revirou os olhos e riu. "Eu não sei porque ele não entende que se ele jogar o machado contra uma pedra maciça isso vai continuar acontecendo?"

"É, pelo menos ele não desiste, não é?" Soluço deu de ombros, voltando a afiar a nova lâmina da arma. "Mas é só isso por aqui... Então, se você quiser mais aventuras, ah, acho que é mais fácil encontrar perto das docas e- "

"Soluço..." Biscoito disse. "O que é isso?"

Soluço se virou para a irmã e sentiu o mundo ficar gelado ao seu redor.

Biscoito estava segurando a barbatana de couro em que ele estava trabalhando. Ela abriu e fechou o apetrecho, examinando-o de uma ponta à outra.

"Aah... Bem, isso é... Sabe, história interessante..." Soluço balbuciou, tentando pensar em que história contar. "Ok... Então, er... Sabe como dragões podem voar? E isso dá a eles uma grande vantagem, não é?"

"Sim...?"

"Então eu estava pensando..." Ele rapidamente tirou a barbatana das mãos da irmã. "Que se... Humanos pudessem voar também... Talvez essa vantagem valeria para nós também?"

"O que... Do que você está falando exatamente?" Biscoito cruzou os braços.

"Uh... É... Roupa voadora?" Soluço inventou o nome na hora, segurando sua criação contra a parte de baixo de um de seus braços, abrindo e fechando a barbatana.

Biscoito o encarou com uma expressão estranha, mas que Soluço reconhecia como confusão. Ele só esperava que ela caísse na conversa... O que ele menos precisava agora era sua irmã descobrindo sobre o dragão...

"Soluço, você é maluco..." Biscoito disse simplesmente e Soluço tentou não ligar para aquela palavra. "Isso é impossível, isso é... Isso é incrível!" Ele quase caiu quando um soco forte atingiu seu braço. "Imagine se fosse possível...! Vikings voando! Isso não só nos ajudaria contra os dragões, mas contra outros inimigos!"

"É... É, não é?" Soluço balbuciou, afagando o ombro dolorido.

"Soluço!" Biscoito colocou as mãos nos ombros de seu irmão. "Eu não acho que dê pra fazer uma coisa dessas, mas..." Ela sorriu. "Se tem alguém nessa ilha inteira que pode fazer uma roupa voadora que funciona de verdade, esse alguém é você!"

Soluço não sabia como responder àquelas palavras. Às vezes Biscoito podia ser como as outras pessoas na vila, que o viam simplesmente como um inútil em tantas coisas, ou como um desconforto. Mas, ainda assim, ela sempre estava pronta para ouvir e incentivar as ideias malucas de seu irmão. Honestamente, seu apoio era quase tão forte quanto o de Valka. Soluço gostava daquilo.

"Imagine só! Humanos voando! Como Valquírias!" Biscoito continuou comentando, mais animada sobre aquilo do que o gêmeo esperava.

O que podia ser um problema...

"Mas não- Não conte para ninguém!" Soluço rapidamente falou. "Por favor! Eu não quero... Bem, você sabe, eu não quero ninguém por aí querendo voar antes da... Roupa... Estar pronta..."

"Ah, sim, claro!" Biscoito sorriu, mas era como se não tivesse ouvido uma só palavra. "É o nosso segredinho."

Soluço suspirou. Ele esperava que a irmã ficasse de boca fechada...

**-o-**

Quando havia finalmente se livrado de sua gêmea e da forja de Bocão, Soluço pegou sua barbatana mecânica e um cesto cheio de peixes e rapidamente se dirigiu para o cânion.

"Oi, Banguela." Ele sorriu para o dragão, que soltou um arrulho alto, se dirigindo até o garoto. Ele parou por um segundo e cheirou o ar, focando os olhos na cesta que Soluço trazia consigo. "Heh, é, eu trouxe um presente pra você..."

O dragão lambeu os lábios com sua língua bifurcada, observando enquanto o garoto colocava o cesto cheio e pesado no chão. Mas, por um momento, ele desviou os olhos para o que ele trazia embaixo do braço, fazendo um som grave.

"Ah, então... Eu terminei!" Soluço disse, erguendo a barbatana mecânica que tinha criado. Ele abriu e fechou sua criação, mostrando como funcionava. As orelhas de Banguela ergueram e ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado, interessado. "E é por isso que eu trouxe isso aqui..." Ele chutou o cesto, espalhando uma grande quantia de peixe pela grama. Banguela se aproximou, lambendo os lábios. "Temos salmão, arenque... E até enguia defumada..."

Assim que o viking disse aquelas palavras, a expressão do dragão mudou.

Ele mostrou os dentes, erguendo os lábios negros e sibilando baixo enquanto se afastava do cesto.

"O que foi?" Soluço se aproximou com cuidado, notando como os olhos do dragão pareciam focados em uma coisa em particular entre os peixes. Ele agarrou a ponta da cauda da longa enguia colorida. "É isso...?"

Ele ergueu a enguia, só para ter certeza, e quase pulou para baixo quando Banguela soltou um guincho alto, se afastando do viking como se tivesse se assustado com alguma coisa.

"Não, não! Tá tudo bem!" Soluço rapidamente lançou a enguia para longe. Ela caiu na água com um som suave e, automaticamente, Banguela se acalmou. "É, eu também não gosto muito de enguia..." Ele passou a mão sobre o manto de pele e riu levemente. "Que irônico que a minha irmã se chama Enguia, não é mesmo?"

Banguela o encarou por um segundo, bufando levemente, antes de se voltar para os peixes.

"Isso mesmo, aproveite..." Soluço disse. "E eu vou estar aqui atrás... Cuidando da minha vida..." Por um momento, o Fúria da Noite ergueu a cabeça, se virando para o viking que andava até sua cauda. Soluço hesitou por um segundo, mexendo a barbatana que tinha criado. "Só ver se está no tamanho certo, nada demais..."

Novamente, era como se Banguela tivesse entendido suas palavras. Ele bufou e se voltou para os peixes, engolindo-os sem sequer precisar mastigar.

Soluço sorriu e se ajoelhou ao lado da cauda negra. Ele encarou os pedaços de cartilagem que ainda sobravam da barbatana que havia sido perdida. E agora ele ia ajeitar tudo aquilo!

Ele tentou aproximar a barbatana mecânica da cauda, mas essa se afastou levemente. Ele tentou mais uma vez, a cauda foi mais ainda para o lado. Soluço lançou um olhar para o dragão, sentindo que ele estava fazendo aquilo de propósito, mas Banguela estava muito mais preocupado com seus peixes do que com o pequeno humano.

Soluço tentou segurar a cauda no lugar, mas o dragão era mais forte, mesmo com seus movimentos involuntários. Por fim, Soluço se colocou em cima da cauda, segurando-a contra o chão com seu peso.

Ele sentiu quando o dragão parou completamente de se mover e deu uma olhada para trás. Banguela o observava, como se estivesse confuso com o que o humano havia acabado de fazer.

"Não ligue para mim!" Soluço riu de modo nervoso, sem saber como o dragão reagiria a ele. "Como eu disse, só estou vendo como vai ficar..." Ele deu as costas para Banguela novamente, embora ainda pudesse sentir aqueles olhos grande o observando. Ele amarrou a barbatana falsa na cauda do dragão e a abriu, examinando seu trabalho. "É, nada mal... Talvez com uma calibradinha, uma mudança aqui... E vai dar para voar novamente..."

Era incrível pensar que ele estava criando algo para ajudar um dragão a voltar a voar. Ele nem sabia se ia ter sucesso, como Biscoito tinha dito antes "é uma ideia impossível". Mas talvez não fosse...

Soluço estava prestes a se levantar e sair de cima da cauda de Banguela, quando de repente o chão sumiu de debaixo de seus pés e ele vou levado para cima, em direção ao céu.

"Ah! Banguela! Não, não, não!" Ele gritou, se agarrando à cauda grossa e negra, quando Banguela alçou voo. Mas ele não ficou no ar por muito tempo, caindo na direção do chão rapidamente. Banguela guinchou alto e Soluço gritou novamente.

O rapaz notou como a barbatana havia se fechado com o movimento. Desse modo é claro que eles iam cair! Ele continuou se segurando com um braço, e esticou o outro até a barbatana mecânica, a abrindo mesmo contra a resistência do vento.

E, no mesmo instante, Banguela recobrou o controle de seu próprio voo.

Os dois se lançaram para cima novamente, voando para muito acima do topo das árvores. Banguela soltou um som alto, triunfante. E Soluço sorriu, bobo, virando a barbatana para baixo e o dragão se virou para outra direção.

"Pelos deuses, funcionou!" Ele virou de novo e Banguela rugiu alto, no mesmo tom de antes, enquanto viravam para o outro lado. "É! É! Eu consegui!"

Banguela soltou um trinar alto enquanto eles desciam pra o cânion, novamente. Banguela parecia tão animado e maravilhado quanto o garoto; Soluço desejava poder ver seu rosto, mas precisava se focar na barbatana para ter certeza de que não cairiam novamente.

Ambos queriam continuar voando e ele sabia disso.

Soluço virou sua criação e eles planaram acima da água da lagoa. Soluço olhou para baixo, vendo seu reflexo na água clara, se agarrando à ponta da cauda de um dragão, segurando uma barbatana falsa feita por suas próprias mãos. Nem em mil primaveras ele teria pensado que veria algo como aquilo!

Ele se distraiu com a imagem o bastante para, sem querer, soltar a cauda do dragão. Soluço se viu caindo e atingiu a água fria. Ele ouviu um guincho alto quando ergueu a cabeça, e pode ver enquanto Banguela caia na água, uma vez que a barbatana tinha se fechado novamente.

Ok, aquele não tinha sido o final mais maravilhoso para tudo aquilo, mas ainda assim, quem se importava? Já era um triunfo! Aquilo queria dizer que Soluço estava no caminho certo; havia um modo de dar a Banguela a chance de voar novamente!

"Yeah!" Soluço gritou, jogando as mãos para o céu.

Banguela ergueu os olhos para ele, bufando alto. Ele realmente não tinha apreciado o pouso.

"Deu certo, Banguela! Funcionou!" Soluço nadou até o dragão. "Pelos deuses! Isso- Isso quer dizer que você pode voar! Tenho tanto para fazer...! Talvez se eu aumentar um pouco mais a base de metal dê para..."

Ele se calou quando o dragão bufou novamente, bem em seu rosto. Banguela havia nadado até se encontrar com o humano no meio da lagoa. Soluço se surpreendeu, e ficou parado no lugar.

Banguela o encarou com aqueles grande olhos brilhantes, soltando um arrulho baixo.

"Você entende, não é?" Soluço perguntou. "Você entende o que está acontecendo não?"

O Fúria da Noite soltou um trinar suave, e era como se estivesse assentindo.

Antes que Soluço pudesse falar ou fazer outra coisa, o dragão se aproximou ainda mais. Soluço sentiu a textura daquela pele escamosa contra sua testa, e também o calor da respiração do dragão. E, se estivesse de pé, ele teria caído.

Mas antes que o sentimento ficasse gravado, Banguela abriu a boca, colocando a língua bifurcada para longe e lambendo o rosto de Soluço.

"Ah! Eca, eca, Banguela!" Soluço se afastou.

O dragão bufou levemente, antes de dar as costas para Soluço. Ele bateu a cauda, ainda com a barbatana falsa, contra a água, jogando uma pequena onda para cima do humano.

Soluço apenas observou, por um momento esquecendo-se da baba de dragão que cobria seu rosto. Aquele era um bom sinal, só podia ser.

Banguela gostava dele.

**-o-**

Soluço retornou para a casa ainda molhado, mas com um sorriso no rosto. Ele passou pela porta da frente e encontrou sua mãe sentada perto do fogo, Biscoito não estava em lugar algum.

"Oi, mãe." Ele disse em tom animado.

"Está feliz hoje?" Valka sorriu para o filho. Mas Soluço conseguia notar o cansaço e a preocupação por trás daquele sorriso. Valka era uma ótima líder e ela já sabia muito bem como cuidar da aldeia – uma vez que Stoico já tinha a deixado no comando várias vezes antes – mas ser um líder não era fácil, nem para aqueles acostumados com o trabalho.

Soluço tinha medo de pensar em como seu pai um dia o colocaria na mesma posição... Ele tentou não pensar nisso.

"Sim." Sorriu, erguendo a barbatana, antes de notar o que estava fazendo. Ele abaixou sua criação. "Hoje foi um bom dia, hehe..."

"O que você tem aí?" Valka perguntou.

Soluço se chutou internamente.

"É... Uma coisa na qual estou trabalhando..." Ele disse, mostrando a barbatana mecânica para sua mãe.

Valka examinou o objeto de longe e assentiu.

"Enguia me contou." Ela disse. "Alguma coisa sobre uma 'roupa voadora'...?"

Soluço não sabia se ficava feliz em saber que nem sua mãe nem sua irmã tinham conseguido ver através da mentira, ou se ficava irritado com a irmã por saber que ela havia contado sobre aquilo para sua mãe. O que esperar de Biscoito? Ela era tão sem noção com as palavras quanto Stoico... Para quantas outras pessoas ela já tinha contado?!

"É, eu... Eu estava pensando..." Soluço continuou. "Voar seria legal, não é? E, bem, pode dar bastante vantagem... Em batalhas..."

"Você se baseou em dragões para fazer isso?" Valka perguntou, examinando a barbatana com a ponta dos dedos.

"É... É, sim, me baseei..." O garoto murmurou, sem saber realmente o que pensar. Ele gaguejava ainda mais quando nervoso, e tudo o que menos precisava no momento era que sua mãe soubesse sobre seu segredo mais importante.

Mas Valka não fez mais nenhuma pergunta. Ela simplesmente sorriu e afastou a mão.

"Biscoito estava animadamente falando sobre como ela gostaria de voar por entre as nuvens como uma Valquíria." Ela disse e Soluço riu levemente, mas parou ao ver como os olhos de sua mãe o examinavam. "Você está todo molhado... Sente-se perto do fogo."

Soluço fez como dito, aproveitando para comer um pouco do que sua mãe tinha preparado.

"Você estava testando sua criação perto da água para acabar desse jeito?"

"É, praticamente." O pequeno viking disse. Não era uma mentira, uma vez que eles tinham testado a barbatana pela primeira vez e caído direto na água, não é mesmo?

"É bom tomar cuidado." Valka disse, sua voz mais séria do que o normal. "Mas é uma ideia interessante... Você sempre teve ideias magnificas."

"Hehe, mais como ideias 'malucas', ou 'idiotas', não é, mãe?" Soluço retrucou e se xingou internamento quando lembranças de outras ideias voltaram para ele. Todos os planos ridículos que tinha criado anos antes, todos terminaram em falhas ou até mesmo tragédias. Honestamente, fora a barbatana e seu trabalho com espadas e machados, Soluço não tinha mais nada do que se orgulhar.

"Ora, não diga isso." Valka se levantou, apenas para sentar-se ao lado do filho. "Você é tão criativo, Soluço. Sim, talvez ao colocar suas ideias na pratica elas não funcionem muito bem..." Soluço fez uma careta com aquelas palavras, mas suspirou quando sua mão pousou uma mão em seu ombro. "Mas ainda assim..." Ela parou por um segundo, como se pensasse melhor no que ia falar.

Soluço esperou, em silêncio, sem tirar os olhos das chamas da fogueira.

"Você consegue ver o mundo de um modo tão diferente..." Ele se virou para sua mãe, surpreso com aquelas palavras. "Você sempre vê além do que os outros pensam, do possível e do impossível. Eu não entendo como você consegue isso..."

Soluço corou levemente, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com o comentário de sua mãe. Ele não sabia de onde aquilo tinha vindo, ele nem sabia se concordava com ela. Mas... É talvez, devesse concordar, uma vez que ele estava fazendo algo que nenhum outro viking sequer pensaria em fazer: confraternizando com um dragão.

Mas era só até ele conseguir fazer a cauda funcionar, só isso... Não é? Depois disso, Banguela iria embora... E talvez eles nunca mais se vissem... Só nos ataques talvez...

"Ah, é... Obrigado, mãe..." Soluço falou, notando o silêncio que havia tomado conta da sala.

Valka sorriu para o filho, passando a mão pelos cabelos desse, que eram tão parecidos com os seus.

"É por isso que eu sei..." Ela disse. "Você será um grande chefe quando chegar a sua hora."

Soluço não esperava aquilo.

Ele não sabia como responder, mas ainda assim sabia bem como se sentia. A ideia de ser um chefe, de tomar as rédeas e cuidar de uma vila inteira... Como ela podia imaginá-lo no mesmo lugar que Stoico?

Honestamente, havia muito mais chance de Biscoito se tornar a nova chefe do que ele!

Soluço não teria problema com isso...

Era um pouco estranho para ele admitir isso para si mesmo, mas ele sabia que não era só o medo de ser um péssimo chefe que o fazia acreditar que ele não chegaria aos pés do pai. Não. Era só porque...

Ele não queria aquilo...

"É... Um grande chefe, claro, eu vou ser..." Soluço disse finalmente, sorrindo levemente para a mãe. "Valeu, mãe..."

Valka retribuiu o sorriso, beijando a testa de seu filho suavemente. Ela balançou seu ombro e se levantou.

"Agora vá tirar essas roupas antes que fique doente." Valka sorriu.

Soluço fez como mandado, levando a barbatana consigo até a cama. Ele encarou sua criação, esquecendo-se de tirar as roupas frias.

Era difícil, era difícil entender o que se passava em sua mente.

Porque ele não _queria_ ser um chefe?

Honestamente, Soluço nem sabia bem o que ele queria para o futuro, mas ele sabia bem o que queria fazer quanto ao _agora_.

Ele queria estar com Banguela.


	11. A gente se vê amanhã

_ Soluço sorriu, sentindo o vento em seu rosto. Ele abriu os braços, como se estivesse voando sozinho. Mas ele não estava só._

_ Banguela trinou em baixo dele, chamando sua atenção. O dragão parecia tão feliz quanto ele, sorrindo sem dentes. Uma forma escura contra o céu azul e as ilhas verdes logo abaixo._

_ Soluço fechou os olhos, desejando que aquilo nunca acabasse. Que pudessem voar para sempre, para além do horizonte, para além do mundo. Nunca havia se sentido assim tão livre, era como se todas as suas preocupações tivessem sumido, sendo levados pelo vento..._

Soluço abriu os olhos e encarou o teto de madeira sem realmente vê-lo. Ele desejava que o teto não estivesse ali, que tudo o que estivesse acima dele fosse o céu escuro da noite.

Mas era de manhã... Hora de levantar e ir para outro treino...

Soluço empurrou os cobertores sem vontade, movendo-se muito mais devagar do que o normal. A memória do sonho ainda estava fresca em sua mente, e era como se ele conseguisse sentir o vento passando por seus cabelos, o calor do sol em seu rosto... E a forma de Banguela embaixo dele.

"Mas foi só um sonho..." Ele murmurou para si mesmo.

Ele quase caiu quando a irmã bateu no batente da porta de seu quarto, animadamente chamando-o para começar o dia. Soluço sorriu para a irmã e fez sinal para ela ir na frente, ele logo a acompanharia.

Ele não estava com a mínima vontade de ir para o treino hoje, mas ele tinha uma ideia de como fazer com que o treino terminasse mais cedo e que, finalmente, ele pudesse se focar em sua criação... E em Banguela.

**-o-**

"Ah! Até que enfim!" Biscoito disse assim que Soluço se aproximou. "Pensei que tinha voltado a dormir..."

"O que? E perder um treino?" O garoto sorriu sem jeito. "Não, não, claro que não..."

"Tá..." Biscoito murmurou e Soluço tentou ignorar o modo como ela estava o encarando. Ele arrumou seu colete de pelos, para que a irmã não visse o que estava escondido dentro dele.

Bocão abriu os portões do ringue.

"Vamos logo." Ele disse, girando o gancho que tinha em lugar de mão. "A aula de hoje é sobre trabalho em equipe, por isso vocês vão ficar em grupos. Melequento com Cabeçadura. Astrid com Cabeçaquente e com Biscoito. Soluço com Perna-de-Peixe! Deixem suas armas ali no lado e cada um pegue um balde com água."

Os jovens fizeram como mandado.

"Eu tenho um mal pressentimento sobre isso..." Perna-de-Peixe mencionou para Soluço enquanto pegavam seus baldes.

Soluço não respondeu, o que Perna-de-Peixe achou estranho, mas ele decidiu que o amigo devia de estar tão preocupado quanto ele. Soluço desviou os olhos de seu balde, reajustando o colete mais uma vez e se voltando para o "professor".

E sem mais palavras Bocão andou até um dos portões, erguendo a tora que a deixava trancada. No mesmo instante, as portas se abriram com violência e uma fumaça densa, cinzenta e quente saiu lá de dentro. Se Soluço não soubesse que dragão estava dentro daquela cela, ele não teria dificuldade em saber qual era graças à toda aquela fumaça.

"Um dragão com a cabeça molhada não consegue cuspir fogo." Bocão continuou explicando enquanto a fumaça envolvia os jovens vikings como se tivesse vida própria. "O Ziperarrepiante é esperto demais! Uma cabeça solta gás e a outra acende a faísca! Vocês precisam descobrir qual é qual!"

Após essas palavras, houve silêncio. Soluço apertou as costas contra as de Perna-de-Peixe, olhando em volta, mesmo sem poder ver direito no meio da escuridão.

"Dentes serrilhados, que injetam veneno para pré-digestão..." Ele ouviu a voz de seu amigo cortar o silêncio. "Prefere fazer emboscadas e esmaga suas vítimas com-"

"Perna-de-Peixe, dá pra você parar com isso?" Soluço sibilou e Perna-de-Peixe se calou.

Dava para ouvir o som do dragão se movendo vez ou outra, Soluço tinha aprendido a prestar atenção a cada som ficando perto de um dragão. E ele quase conseguia ouvir as garras do Ziperarrepiante arranhando o chão vez ou outra...

Se bem que era um pouco difícil quando os outros continuavam falando no meio da fumaça.

"Se liga, somos nós seus idiotas..." Ele ouviu a voz de Cabeçaquente.

"Seus traseiros são enormes, confundimos com um dragão..." Cabeçadura comentou com uma risada.

"Não que eu tenha nada contra umas curvas draconianas..." Melequento disse rapidamente, antes de ser calado com o que Soluço acreditava ser um soco.

E de repente Cabeçadura gritou.

Sem se afastar um do outro, Soluço e Perna-de-Peixe tentaram andar até os amigos, para saber o que estava acontecendo. Encontrando as garotas no chão.

"Biscoito?"

"Shh..." Biscoito disse simplesmente.

Soluço quase caiu para trás quando uma forma apareceu do meio da fumaça densa, vindo em sua direção com velocidade.

"Eu tô ferido!" Mas era só Cabeçadura correndo em desespero. "Eu tô muito ferido!"

Soluço e Perna-de-Peixe se entreolharam.

"Acho que as chances de sobrevivência baixaram pra quase zero..." O maior teve que mencionar, como se Soluço já não pudesse notar.

E então, finalmente, do meio da parede cinzenta surgiu o dragão. Apenas uma das cabeças. A cabeça rastejou como uma cobra faria, antes de se erguer acima de Soluço e de Perna-de-Peixe, mostrando os dentes e com a língua bifurcada para fora, rosnando baixo para o maior dos rapazes.

"Perna-de-Peixe! O balde!" Soluço disse rapidamente.

Mas Perna-de-Peixe já estava fazendo como devia, quase derrubando o balde no processo. Ele jogou a água na cabeça do Ziperarrepiante. O dragão fechou os olhos por um momento, antes de abri-los e encaram o jovem viking de um modo quase zombeteiro. Soluço tinha começado a notar que Banguela não era o único dragão com expressões estranhamente humanas... Todos pareciam ser assim...

O dragão abriu a boca novamente e gás verde começou a passar por entre seus dentes.

"Oh... Cabeça errada..." Perna-de-Peixe sorriu para o dragão, como se tivesse apenas feito uma coisa mínima e embaraçosa.

A única resposta do dragão foi envolver o garoto com um jato longo de gás verde. Perna-de-Peixe rapidamente jogou o balde para o lado e correu para longe.

Soluço quase caiu para trás quando a cabeça se voltou para ele, antes que a segunda cabeça também aparecesse no meio da fumaça. O Ziperarrepiante o encarou com os dois pares de olhos amarelos, e era como se estivesse ainda com o ar zombeteiro. A cabeça da esquerda até brincou com sua faísca, como que para intimidar o garoto.

"Agora, Soluço!" Bocão disse, tirando Soluço de seus pensamentos.

Não era hora de estudar dragões! Ele podia fazer isso depois, no cânion.

Soluço segurou o balde com força e o ergueu, lançando a água na direção das cabeças. Mas não tinha sido forte o bastante, ou o Ziperarrepiante estava muito alto. Soluço fechou os olhos enquanto a água caia em cima de seus braços e no chão, sem sequer chegar perto das cabeças que o encaravam do mesmo modo de antes.

"Ah, qual é...?" O garoto reclamou, novamente irritado com o quão inútil ele conseguia ser. Nem conseguia jogar água em um dragão, fala sério!

Ele se voltou para o Ziperarrepiante enquanto as cabeças balançavam levemente para os lados. Dessa vez, era quase como se eles sorrissem, rindo do garoto. Eles rosnaram e avançaram, forçando Soluço a se afastar.

"Soluço!" Bocão e Biscoito gritaram ao mesmo tempo.

A cabeça da esquerda brincou com a faísca novamente.

Era hora de colocar seu plano em ação...

Soluço colocou a mão dentro do colete de pelos e aquilo já foi o bastante.

Ele quase sentiu um pouco de orgulho ao ver a expressão do Ziperarrepiante mudar no mesmo instante. Do ar debochado para nojo e talvez confusão. As cabeças se afastaram, dando a Soluço a chance de se levantar.

"Pra trás! Pra trás!" Ele falou, como se fosse um treinador de lobos. A cada passo que ele dava para frente, o dragão dava dois para trás. As cabeças se balançaram tentando se livrar do cheiro que com certeza era muito mais forte para eles do que para o humano. "Oh! Não! Não me faça ter que dizer isso de novo! É isso mesmo!"

Só mais um pouco e o Ziperarrepiante estava dentro da cela. Soluço se sentia levemente mal de fazer o pobre dragão reagir daquele modo, mas era muito melhor do que usar força bruta.

"Volta pra sua jaula..." Soluço deu uma olhada para trás, só para ter certeza de que ninguém iria conseguir ver, e finalmente abriu o colete, pegando a enguia que carregava em seu ombro. "E reflita sobre sua atitude..."

O Ziperarrepiante guinchou alto, se afastando quando viu a enguia perto do portão.

Soluço empurrou as portas de madeira pesada o mais rápido que conseguia, para ter certeza de que o dragão não tentaria fugir de sua "arma secreta". Ele não entedia ainda porque dragões não pareciam gostar de enguia, mas pelo menos ele sabia sobre aquele detalhe.

Ele limpou as mãos no colete, tentando se livrar da gosma de enguia, finalmente notando o silêncio no ringue.

Todos o encaravam com surpresa, talvez choque. Até mesmo Biscoito, que parecia mais confusa do que qualquer outra coisa.

"Então, é, a aula já acabou? Porque tem umas coisas que eu preciso, é..." Todos continuaram em silêncio. "É, valeu! A gente se vê amanhã!"

Aquela não foi a última vez em que Soluço usou algo que tinha aprendido com Banguela...

Conviver com o dragão estava se mostrando algo muito informativo. Sozinho com Banguela, Soluço tinha aprendido mais sobre os dragões do que em sua vida inteira com a tribo e o Manual do Dragão.

Se bem que qualquer coisa seria mais profunda do que a típica frase encontrada em quase todas as páginas do manual: "extremamente perigoso, matar na hora".

Soluço não era bobo, ele sabia muito bem que Banguela era tremendamente perigoso e forte – ele era um Fúria da Noite, afinal, um dos dragões mais temidos de todos. Mas ao mesmo tempo, ele possuía um lado diferente.

Com o passar do tempo, Soluço se encontrou passando mais tempo com Banguela do que com sua família ou com seus amigos – ou amigo, ele ainda aceitava Perna-de-Peixe como seu único amigo de verdade, fora a irmã. Quando era dia de treino, ele ia para a arena, e depois ia para o cânion, voltando para casa apenas de noite.

Com o problema da barbatana não ficar aberta e nem se mover junto com Banguela, Soluço teve de desenvolver uma solução, que acabou sendo influenciada por seu sonhos...

_ "Ei, Banguela!" O dragão desviou a atenção do cesto de peixes, lambendo os lábios negros. No começo Soluço tinha medo de chamar a atenção do dragão quando estava fazendo alguma coisa que envolvesse contato, mas aos poucos, ele notou como Banguela não ligava. Na verdade era quase como se ele se acalmasse cada vez que o humano o tocava. "Bem, eu terminei a segunda parte... Do mecanismo... Então? Que tal?"_

_ Soluço ergueu a sela que tinha criado. Ele tinha feito o mais parecido possível com ao formado das costas de Banguela, feito para não machucar as placas nas costas desse que, por sorte, eram menores logo atrás da cabeça._

_ Banguela virou a cabeça para o lado, curioso com o novo objeto._

_ "Sabe, é uma sela..." Soluço explicou. Já tinha deixado de lado o quão bobo se sentia ao falar com um dragão. Ele já sentia que Banguela o ouvia e entendia. "Eu... Bem, eu coloco ela em você... E então eu vou em cima, entende? E daí, ah, eu posso puxar a corda que eu prendi na barbatana e mudo ela de direção. Que tal?"_

_ Banguela desviou os olhos da sela para o humano e bufou, voltando a atenção para a comida novamente._

_ "Ok, legal, vou aceitar isso como um 'estou interessado', obrigado." Soluço balançou a cabeça. Ele examinou a sela uma vez mais, antes de se dirigir até o dragão. Ele hesitou um pouco, esperando para ver como esse reagia._

_ O Fúria da Noite continuou comendo, como se o garoto não estivesse ali._

_ Soluço se aproximou, e Banguela se afastou. O viking esperou, mas o dragão não se moveu novamente. Soluço deu uns passos mais perto, o dragão se afastou mais._

_ "Banguela!"_

_ Banguela se virou de volta para o rapaz, lambendo os lábios com um trinar suave e o encarando com um olhar de inocência._

_ "Ah, nem vem com essa, senhor." Soluço disse simplesmente. "Você sabe muito bem o que está fazendo. Agora, fique parado, valeu?" Soluço se aproximou novamente para colocar a sela, mas Banguela pulou para longe. "Banguela!"_

_ O dragão mostrou o que podia ser descrito como um sorriso de dragão, com a língua de fora, e abaixou o corpo um pouco. Era a primeira vez que Soluço o via reagir assim. Ele se aproximou. O dragão pulou para longe._

_ Soluço ergueu a sela e andou até o dragão, mas esse pulou mais longe ainda, soltando um som grave do fundo da garganta. Quando Soluço notou, ele estava correndo atrás do dragão. Mas Banguela não tentava fugir por medo ou irritação... Ele estava brincando._

Banguela era brincalhão, gostava de perseguir coisas brilhantes como se fossem pequenas presas, gostava de rolar na grama – em especial em um tipo de grama que Soluço chamou de Erva de Dragão – e gostava de coçadas ao redor do pescoço – sem contar que tinha uma área em especial embaixo de sua mandíbula que, de algum modo, deixava totalmente desacordado, mas bem. Aos poucos, Soluço descobriu que tudo aquilo parecia ser parte da natureza de outros dragões também, usando-os nos treinamentos contra dragões, o que não só o safava de problemas, mas também fazia os treinos na arena muito mais curtos e lhe dava a chance de ir visitar Banguela mais cedo

Os únicos treinos que ele mais esperava eram os treinos de voo com Banguela. Primeiro ainda dentro do cânion, e depois fora, em áreas pouco visitadas por vikings, e onde eles não seriam vistos.

Soluço tinha aprendido tanto sobre a aerodinâmica dos dragões que acabou até aumentando seu repertório para mentir para a irmã, que parecia ainda acreditar que ele estava fazendo uma roupa voadora. Não que ela ouvia muito, depois de um tempo ela só falava que era legal e saia. Soluço achava melhor assim, pelo menos ela não tinha descoberto sobre Banguela ainda.

Ninguém havia descoberto ainda, mesmo com seus métodos diferentes. Que pareciam ter atraído muito mais atenção do que ele esperava.

Ele não prestava muita atenção àquilo, mas um dia ele notou como as bordas da arena começaram a se encher de gente. As pessoas vibravam enquanto os jovens vikings aprendiam a enfrentar dragões, mas vibravam ainda mais quando ele entrava em cena.

Soluço não podia negar que gostava daquela sensação. Um pouco. Era muito melhor do que ouvir aquelas pessoas o chamando de "inútil" e outras coisas mais, pelo menos...

Nunca tinha sido fora do normal ter Perna-de-Peixe ao seu lado, conversando com ele sobre dragões, mas ter tantos outros jovens e adultos querendo acompanha-lo para lá e para cá era algo novo. Dificultava um pouco a vida, principalmente quando tudo o que Soluço queria fazer era sair dali e ir se encontrar com Banguela novamente.

A nova sela tinha sido melhorada em pouco tempo e logo Soluço não precisava mais puxar uma corda com as mãos só para mover a barbatana. A cada melhoria, Banguela parecia ficar mais calmo e mais amigável com o humano, de um modo que Soluço nunca esperou presenciar.

Soluço não sabia se se sentia bobo ou não por pensar aquilo... Mas enquanto ele ainda aceitava Perna-de-Peixe como um grande amigo, Soluço não conseguia deixar de ver Banguela como seu melhor amigo.

Seu melhor amigo era um dragão. Em outras palavras, um inimigo.

_ "Eu sinto como se estivesse levando uma vida dupla, Banguela..." Ele mencionou para o dragão em um momento. "De manhã um viking. De tarde um... Viking com um dragão, é, eu acho que é isso." Ele riu levemente enquanto Banguela o encarava com aqueles olhos grandes e verde-amarelos. "Mas, ao mesmo tempo... Eu acho que não trocaria isso por nada do que eu tinha antes..."_

_ E a única resposta que ganhava de Banguela era uma lambida no rosto._

Soluço gostava e não gostava da nova popularidade que tinha ganho na vila.

Mas nem todo mundo parecia feliz com a nova leva de sucessos e seguidores de Soluço. Principalmente Astrid. Quantas vezes ela não erguia seu machado para terminar um treino só para esse ser terminado por Soluço e um de seus métodos sem força bruta. Biscoito ria cada vez que Astrid reclamava, jogando o machado para longe. As duas era amigas – ou algo do tipo – mas a rivalidade sempre foi forte entre elas.

Alguns dos outros jovens vikings também ficavam com inveja ou ciúmes cada vez que Soluço terminava um treino sozinho, mas todos pareciam retornar a ser "fãs" uma vez que saiam da arena. Era estranho. Ainda assim Soluço tinha perdido a conta de quantas ofertas de treinos particulares ele tinha declinado.

Com o passar do tempo Soluço se perguntou se aquilo era realmente melhor do que sua vida de antes. Ele não queria fãs. Não se aquilo iria leva-lo a ter inimigos também...

Ainda assim, todos ficavam simplesmente maravilhados com suas técnicas.

"Nossa, ele é melhor que vocês..." Cabeçadura chegou a mencionar para Astrid e Biscoito em um momento. Astrid soltou um som parecido com um rosnado e o rapaz se afastou levemente, esperando um soco.

"É..." Cabeçaquente riu para a filha do chefe. "Finalmente ele chegou ao seu nível não é?"

"Ora, ele é meu irmão!" Biscoito sorriu. E Soluço imitou seu sorriso, mesmo sem saber como se sentia com aquele comentário.

**-oo-**

Biscoito também não sabia como se sentir em relação àquilo tudo.

Ela adorava seu irmão, sabia muito bem disso. Soluço era seu irmão mais velho. Quando pequenos ela o admirava e era ele que sempre a protegia, bem, a seu próprio modo. Mas com o passar do tempo, ela se encontrou na posição de ser admirada, e ela é que estava ali para proteger o seu gêmeo.

Mas agora os pesos estavam virando novamente.

Biscoito ficava feliz por isso, feliz em ver o irmão finalmente tomando as rédeas, se tornando um grande lutador de dragões – a seu próprio modo – e sendo conhecido pelos outros por muito mais além de "Soluço o inútil".

Mas, ao mesmo tempo... Ela não gostava daquilo. Biscoito já tinha sentido isso antes, para com Astrid, até que as duas acabaram se colocando exatamente no mesmo nível.

Biscoito não sabia exatamente que palavra descrevia aquilo, mas tinha uma ideia.

Ciúme.

Ela tinha trabalhado duro até ali e por tanto tempo, ela tinha sido uma das melhores guerreiras mirins de Berk. Era ela que grupos de jovens vikings seguiam por aí, perguntando como ela conseguia fazer seus truques com o machado, pedindo para que ela os treinasse, ou simplesmente sendo acompanhada por garotos e garotas interessados nela.

Qual não foi a sua surpresa ao sair de um dos treinos uma vez e ser deixada para trás junto com Astrid, enquanto os outros rodeavam Soluço como se ele fosse um grande herói de guerra.

Ela estava feliz pelo irmão, mas não estava feliz em perder sua posição...

Um machado voou pela floresta, fincando-se com força no tronco de uma árvore.

"Como isso aconteceu?" Astrid comentou enquanto pegava sua arma de novo.

"Isso o que?" Biscoito girou o seu próprio machado, sem desviar os olhos do alvo.

"Como diabos o Soluço ficou assim tão bom com os dragões?" Astrid disse enquanto Biscoito lançava sua própria arma, fincando-a um pouco acima da marca do outro machado. "Ele morria de medo deles, não é?!"

"Sempre." Biscoito disse. "Desde que a gente era pequeno."

"Tem alguma coisa aí..."

Biscoito suspirou, arrancando o machado da árvore com apenas um puxão.

"Olha, eu quero acreditar que meu irmão finalmente se tocou que precisa ser mais do que ele era..." Ela balançou a cabeça. "Então deixa quieto. Sua vez."

"Qual é, Biscoito?" Astrid ignorou as últimas palavras. "Você melhor do que ninguém deve saber que tem algo mais por trás disso tudo. Alguma coisa está acontecendo aqui... E você sabe disso."

"Talvez..." Biscoito concordou.

Ela sabia que Astrid não estava gostando de perder sua posição de melhor guerreira mirim. Ela já tinha quase perdido o status completamente para Biscoito, não era de se admirar que ela se irritasse ao perder o lugar também para o outro filho do chefe. O inútil, o imprestável.

Biscoito não queria duvidar do irmão, mas Astrid continuava tocando aquela mesma nota de novo e de novo, desconfiada, sem poder acreditar no que Soluço conseguia fazer.

Parte de Biscoito acreditava que Soluço tinha finalmente encontrado seu potencial. Afinal, ele também era filho de Stoico o Imenso e de Valka, uma grande guerreira. Era esperado. Mas outra parte, aquela que não estava feliz com o sucesso do irmão, não conseguia deixar de ficar remoendo aqueles pensamentos, se perguntando se, talvez, Astrid não estivesse certa.

Um som vindo das moitas não muito longe delas as surpreendeu. Elas se viraram com os machados em mão, prestes a atacar quem ou o que fosse, caso oferecesse perigo. Mas ambas se surpreenderam ao dar de cara com dois olhos verdes arregalados.

"Soluço?"

"Ah, oi Biscoito! E... Oi, Astrid! Oi...!" Soluço sorriu sem jeito, se agarrando ao que levava consigo. "É... O que- o que estão fazendo aqui?"

"Treinando com o machado." Biscoito disse simplesmente.

"Ah, é, é claro, treinando com o machado, é... Legal!"

"Mas e você? O que está fazendo aqui?" Astrid interveio.

"Ah, eu? É, bem, eu... Eu estou..." Ele desviou os olhos para a barbatana que trazia consigo. "Experimentando algumas coisas..."

"Ah, da sua roupa voadora..." Biscoito murmurou, reconhecendo a peça que ele levava. "Cuidado para não pular de um penhasco e acabar morrendo..."

Soluço não sabia como responder para aquele comentário. Ele sorriu para a irmã e se afastou na direção da floresta. Biscoito observando enquanto ele sumia entre as moitas, fazendo um pequeno mapa em sua mente para seguir o irmão mais tarde.

Astrid se virou para Biscoito, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

"Vai me dizer que não tem algo aí?"

E dessa vez Biscoito não falou nada. Estava pensando.

**-oo-**

Soluço andou um pouco mais antes de olhar para trás, para ter certeza de que nenhuma das garotas estava o seguindo. Ele suspirou, vendo que não havia ninguém por lá, e continuou em seu caminho.

Ele não era bobo, ele tinha notado o modo como a irmã tinha mudado. Aparentemente Astrid não era a única que não estava contente com o sucesso dele.

Tudo tinha começado com pequenos socos e comentários como:

"Ei! Vê se não fica melhor do que eu, seu louco!" Seguidos por uma risada.

Para coisas mais do tipo...

"Ah! Qual é, Soluço!" Em tom exasperado.

Para finalmente chegar a...

"Soluço! Fica fora dessa!" Em tom sério. "Essa é minha vez!"

Parte de Soluço achava aquilo engraçado e merecido. Afinal, por quanto tempo ele não esteve na sombra de sua irmã, a vendo vencer e vencer, enquanto ele só falhava? Mas parte dele não gostava daquilo, nem um pouco. Ele não queria Biscoito como sua inimiga. Ela era sua irmã gêmea, pelos deuses!

Astrid tudo bem... Mas Biscoito não...

Era engraçado como Astrid havia passado de não ligar para ele para odiá-lo em tão pouco tempo – se bem que já tinha passado alguns meses...

E também era engraçado como Soluço havia passado de ter sentimentos por Astrid para simplesmente... Não ligar para ela. Ele tinha outras coisas em sua mente, que tomavam um lugar maior do que o lugar que ela uma vez tomou. Ele tinha que ficar com Banguela.

Soluço entrou no cânion, passando por baixo do escudo que ainda estava preso entre as pedras.

"Banguela?" Ele olhou em volta. O dragão não estava em lugar algum. "Oi? Banguela?"

O humano sorriu levemente, tendo uma ideia do que o Fúria da Noite estava fazendo.

"Oh, uau, parece que Banguela não está mais aqui... Oh, o que eu vou fazer com todas essas coisas então?" Ele disse alto, desenrolando o peixe que tinha trazido junto com a nova barbatana e alguns apetrechos para a sela. Ele balançou o peixe pela cauda. "Ah, que pena! Parece que vou ter de jogar fora esse suculento e gelado peixe... Que desperdício..."

Por fim, Soluço jogou o peixe para o alto e, no mesmo instante, a forma grande e negra do dragão pulou na direção dele. Dentes brancos agarraram o peixe e esse desapareceu dentro da garganta de Banguela antes mesmo que Soluço pudesse processar.

"Ah, aí está o senhor, Banguela!" Soluço sorriu para o dragão enquanto esse lambia os lábios. "Ah! Banguela...!"

Ele se surpreendeu quando Banguela se aproximou. O Fúria da Noite soltou um trinar suave, apertando a cabeça contra as mãos estendidas do garoto. Soluço sorriu, contente com a confiança que havia crescido entre eles. Era muito mais do que ele esperava, principalmente ao ver que Banguela era quem tinha iniciado o contato e não ele.

Ele se afastou por um momento, encarando os olhos do dragão que o encarou de volta. Era quase como se Banguela conseguisse ver dentro dele. Soluço se perguntava se olhos de dragão eram hipnotizantes.

Ele voltou à realidade com um trinar do Fúria da Noite.

"Chegou a hora, amigão."


	12. Do céu ao chão

O céu estava azul, nuvens brancas como neve o pontilhavam cá e lá. O sol estava quente, mas confortável, refletindo no mar e nas escamas negras de Banguela, dando-lhe um estranho brilho azulado.

Soluço não sabia se ficava mais interessado na vista ou no dragão.

"Muito bem amigão, a gente vai devagar e com calma, falou?" Banguela olhou para cima, soltando um som grave do fundo de sua garganta. Soluço afagou seu pescoço como resposta. Ele desviou os olhos para o folheto de manobras que tinha desenvolvido para aquela ocasião. "Vamos lá... Posição 3, não 4!"

Ele virou a barbatana, abrindo-a na posição que tinha desenhado. E sorriu ao ver como Banguela olhou para a barbatana com interesse antes de trinar e se mover levemente para os lados, aparentemente tão animado quanto o humano.

Embora Soluço também se sentisse um pouco nervoso.

Era a hora. A primeira vez em que estavam voando pra valer. Depois de todos aqueles treinos, depois de tanto tempo preso ao chão. Era quase como em seus sonhos, com o mar e a ilha lá em baixo e o céu acima. Mas dessa vez era real.

Eles viraram de lado e Soluço checou para ver se tudo estava certo. A barbatana virava com o vento, mas permanecia no lugar.

Soluço respirou fundo.

"Muito bem... Tá na hora, tá na hora..." Ele se segurou com força na sela e os dois se lançaram para baixo. O vento passou com eles, o seu som alto se misturando com um rugido alto de Banguela enquanto o mar e as pedras ficavam cada vez mais próximas.

Banguela bateu as asas enquanto Soluço o ajudava a manter a posição e o equilíbrio. Com o vento forte e a barbatana virando de lado, era um pouco mais difícil, mas eles conseguiam. A asa de Banguela tocou a água e eles continuaram em direção às colunas de pedras que se erguiam acima deles. O vento passava diferente por entre elas e se a barbatana não permanecesse no lugar durante o voou, queria dizer que Soluço devia voltar à forja e a seus cadernos.

Mas eles passaram por baixo da pedra, assustando as gaivotas que estavam por lá, e a barbatana resistiu.

"É! Funcionou!" Soluço sorriu, examinando a sua criação uma última vez, só para ter certeza. Ele tinha conseguido, ela ficava no lugar assim como devia, movendo-se apenas quando eles mudavam o curso. Era um sucesso realmente.

Banguela solto um guincho quando Soluço moveu o pé mais uma vez, virando a barbatana para o lado. Mas essa acabou pegando um vento errado, lançando-os em direção à uma rocha.

O dragão reclamou alto e Soluço sentiu seu corpo ser lançado para frente. Por sorte seu elástico de segurança o manteve no lugar e Banguela voou para o lado.

"Desculpa!" Soluço exclamou acima do som do vento e do mar, enquanto Banguela balançava a cabeça. O dragão guinchou mais uma vez, do mesmo jeito que antes. Soluço rapidamente pisou para virar a barbatana ao ver outra rocha se aproximando, mas não foi cedo o bastante. Eles atingiram a outra pedra, lançando poeira e pequenos fragmentos para longe. "Foi mal! Foi mal!"

Banguela soltou um som estranho e quando Soluço notou, tinha sido atingido com força no lado do rosto por uma das barbatanas-orelhas.

"Tá, tá bom! Já entendi..." Soluço reclamou, sabendo que o dragão tinha bom motivo para o repreender. Ele tinha que prestar atenção, tinha que se focar. Ele examinou o papel novamente. "Posição 4, não, não... 3!"

E era como se Banguela já soubesse o que aquilo queria dizer. Ele bateu as asas com força virando o corpo para cima antes mesmo que o garoto pudesse guia-lo. A posição da barbatana permitindo que ele subisse o céu como se estivesse escalando uma montanha.

"Isso! Vai, garoto!" Soluço sorriu, tanto com o que estavam fazendo quanto com a sabedoria de que Banguela estava o acompanhando, quase como se soubesse o que ele queria fazer. Ele fechou os olhos por um segundo. "Ah, isso é incrível... Os ventos nos cabelos..." Igualzinho ao seu sonho...

O vento, o calor do sol...

Ele abriu os olhos, no mesmo instante em que algo passou voando por seu rosto.

"A lista de manobras! Não! Para!" Ele estendeu a mão para tentar agarrar o folheto, se esticando o máximo que conseguia enquanto ele voava para longe.

Banguela trinou alto, como que para chamar sua atenção ou como que para saber o que estava acontecendo. Eles estavam chegando ao ápice.

E, com um barulho suave, o elástico de segurança se soltou.

Soluço se sentiu sendo lançado para cima, como se não houvesse mais nada o puxando para o chão e como se ele pudesse voar sem asas. E quando ele olhou para baixo, ele viu Banguela desviando olhos amarelos para ele. Olhos arregalados, surpresos, quase assustados. Tudo durou apenas alguns segundos, mas esses pareceram se estender por horas.

Mas logo, eles estavam caindo.

Banguela guinchou alto, balançando as pernas e tentando bater as asas contra a força do vento.

Soluço quase nem conseguia ouvi-lo com o vento gritando em seus ouvidos. Ambos giravam enquanto caiam, completamente sem controle.

"Ah, não! Não! Meus deuses! Não!" Soluço gritou, quase sem ar, seus dedos segurando o folheto de manobra como se esperasse que ele pudesse salvar sua vida. Ele viu enquanto o dragão tentava se aproximar, chamando-o alto com seus rugidos e guinchos.

O mar ficava cada vez mais perto.

"Banguela! Banguela! Você tem que arrumar um jeito!" Ele gritou de volta para o dragão, enquanto esse girava sem controle. "Não, não! Desce mais perto! Desce-" Ele não chegou a terminar a frese, quando a cauda do dragão atingiu seu rosto com força, o lançando para longe.

Banguela guinchou alto, tentando tomar controle de si mesmo novamente, se esticando para o humano. Ele soava assustado, terrivelmente assustado, de um modo que Soluço não tinha ouvido antes. E isso machucava. Tudo o que ele queria era ajudar o dragão. Nem estava pensando em si mesmo no momento, ele só queria salvar a vida de Banguela.

Soluço tentou ir até o dragão, nadando no ar como se estivesse no mar. Banguela guinchou mais uma vez, se virando como se tentasse não atingir o humano novamente com a cauda. Mas enfim, Soluço conseguiu se segurar à sela de couro e a primeira coisa que fez, foi prender o elástico novamente.

Mas eles ainda caiam.

Soluço enfiou o folheto na boca e puxou a cela de Banguela para cima. O dragão abriu as asas na mesma hora, usando-as como velas contra o vento, mas o momentum os manteve descendo. Rápido. Os lançando em direção às colunas de pedra que enfeitavam os arredores de Berk.

Banguela guinchou mais uma vez, como que falando para Soluço fazer alguma coisa. Ele tentou. Tentou ler o folheto, mas o vento não deixava. Mas ele não tinha tempo para o folheto, só mais um pouco e ambos se espatifariam contra as rochas. Talvez Soluço sobrevivesse, mas Banguela...

Não...

Era como se algo tivesse se apossado dele, uma energia ou um poder que ele não poderia explicar para ninguém. Seu corpo se esquentou e seus dedos se seguraram à cela com força. O folheto foi esquecido, lançado para voar para longe com o vento. Soluço se apertou contra Banguela, como se quisesse se tornar um com ele.

E então, ele moveu o pé.

A barbatana abriu.

Os dois se lançaram para o lado, desviando de uma das colunas de pedra bem a tempo. Mas haviam mais, um labirinto de rochas e de névoa densa e branca. Mas era como se Soluço não precisasse ver, ele simplesmente sabia para qual posição mover a barbatana, era como se pudesse sentir.

Eles desviaram das rochas, sem sequer tocá-las com as asas ou a cauda uma vez só. E era como se Soluço não estivesse ali controlando a barbatana, era como se Banguela voasse sozinho.

Não.

Era como se Soluço e Banguela fossem um.

A névoa se dissipou aos poucos, abrindo-se para o céu azul e o mar da mesma cor.

Soluço respirou fundo, sentindo-se sem ar. E quando Banguela trinou em baixo dele, era como se sua mente finalmente tivesse processado o que tinha acontecido.

Eles tinham conseguido. Tinham voado quase perfeitamente. E sem o folheto de manobra, sem nada. Apenas instinto e confiança... E talvez algo mais. Soluço não sabia como explicar. Só tinha uma coisa em que conseguia pensar.

Eles tinham conseguido.

"YEAH!" Soluço lançou as mãos para o céu, sentindo seu coração batendo forte no peito.

Banguela trinou mais uma vez, se balançando de modo animado. E Soluço sabia que o dragão estava sentindo o mesmo que ele.

Banguela lançou uma bola de fogo para o céu, que explodiu logo à frente deles, criando uma grande nuvem de fogo e cinzas. E o dragão prontamente voou até ela.

"Ah, qual é..."

Ele fechou os olhos, se deixando ser envolto pelas chamas e a fumaça. Foi um sentimento estranho. Ele não queimou, mas sentiu como se o fogo dançasse por sua pele. Quando as chamas se dissiparam em apenas fumaça, Soluço tossiu alto enquanto Banguela arrulhava contente em baixo dele.

O humano não conseguiu deixar de sorrir um pouco com a reação do dragão.

"Ah, muito obrigado mesmo." Soluço passou a mão por sua camisa, se livrando da fuligem que havia se segurado no tecido. Banguela trinou alto, olhando o garoto de baixo. Soluço afagou seu pescoço. "Banguela! Depois desse sucesso, a gente bem que merece um descanso!" Sua barriga roncou e ele riu. "E comida."

Banguela ficou animado a menção à comida.

Os dois desceram para o mar, a forma negra de Banguela refletindo na superfície azul. Soluço conseguiu até ver a si mesmo, como tinha visto antes, lá no cânion. Já tinha se passado tanto tempo, e cá estavam eles, voando sobre o mar.

E não era como se fosse um humano controlando a barbatana de um dragão, era como se os dois voassem como um só. Soluço acharia aquilo estranho – e interessante – mas ele ainda estava transbordando de excitação depois do que tinham acabado de fazer.

Eles pescaram juntos pela primeira vez. Com Banguela examinando a água até encontrar um pequeno cardume de peixes. Soluço nem saberia como explicar como estavam fazendo aquilo, como se já tivessem voado juntos há anos. Soluço admirou a vista enquanto eles pegavam alguns peixes.

O sol já estava quase tocando o horizonte quando Soluço e Banguela encontraram um lugar para fazer uma fogueira.

"Ah, que dia!" O viking riu para si mesmo, passando a mão pelo cabelo sujo de fuligem. "Eu, eu não esperava que desse tão certo assim…! E eu nem precisei do folheto de manobras!"

Banguela ronronou, antes que fosse substituído pelo nojento som do dragão mexendo entre os peixes com seu focinho.

"Eca..." Ele desviou a atenção para o peixe que estava preparando. Ele parou para pensar na aventura de apenas algumas horas antes. A visão do mundo tão pequeno lá em baixo, as nuvens tão próximas que ele poderia até tocar. "Aquilo foi incrível... Eu não acredito que é isso que você sempre vê desde que aprendeu... A voar..."

Banguela desviou a atenção dos peixes para o humano, como se tivesse notado a diferença na voz do outro.

"Sabe… Eu... Eu estou feliz por conseguir fazer você voar de novo..." Soluço sorriu levemente, afagando atrás das orelhas de Banguela. O dragão ronronou, abrindo os olhos e encarando o garoto. "É… Só é um problema que você não consiga voar sozinho…" O sorriso sumiu e Soluço suspirou. "Você está praticamente preso comigo…"

Banguela soltou um trinado suave. Soluço ergueu o olhar quando um focinho negro se apertou contra sua bochecha. O toque foi repentino, mas foi apreciado.

"Desculpa, Banguela… É, é só que, hah..." Ele disse suavemente, afagando o pescoço do dragão sem prestar atenção no que fazia. "É tudo culpa minha… Se eu não tivesse… Tentado impressionar todo mundo da vila… Cá entre nós, mais o meu pai…" Soluço passou a mão pelos cabelos ruivos e desarrumados, grunhindo alto. "Ugh…! Porque eu tinha que atirar em você?!"

O Fúria da Noite trinou de novo, chamando a atenção do humano. Ele ergueu a cauda,

mostrando a barbatana agora completa. Soluço o encarou, sem entender muito bem o que o dragão queria dizer. Banguela bufou e soltou um choramingar baixo, deitando a cabeça no colo do humano.

Soluço se surpreendeu. Banguela nunca tinha feito algo do tipo...

Mas ele entendeu e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com o choramingar do dragão. Ele passou a mão pelo pescoço negro de Banguela, coçando suas escamas fortes, fazendo o choramingar se transformar em um ronronar.

"É… Se eu não tivesse atirado em você… Bem, não seriamos amigos, não é mesmo, amigão?" Banguela respondeu com um arrulho e Soluço riu, processando a situação em que estava.

Estava com um dragão, um Fúria da Noite acima de tudo, descansando a cabeça em seu colo, logo depois dos dois terem voado pelos penhascos de Berk e quase caído uma longa queda até suas mortes. Se alguém, algum dia, o contasse que tal coisas aconteceriam em sua vida, Soluço não teria acreditado. Mas cá estava ele.

Era surreal. Era quase como seus sonhos... Tinha sido uma experiencia sem descrição, um sentimento de pura liberdade e... De algo mais que Soluço não conseguia explicar. A sensação do vento nos cabelos, do corpo forte de Banguela logo em baixo e daqueles olhos grandes, verde-amarelos, o encarando com curiosidade e um momento com medo...

Guinchos altos surpreenderam tanto o humano quanto o dragão, e Banguela rapidamente levantou a cabeça do colo do rapaz.

Um pequeno grupo de Terrores Terríveis voou em direção a eles e ao pequeno acampamento temporário que tinham criado. Soluço sorriu ao ver os pequenos dragões se mordendo e empurrando enquanto voavam, até chegar ao chão.

Banguela no entanto, não parecia estar muito feliz. Ele rosnou, mostrando os dentes. E por um momento Soluço podia jurar que ele não estava rosnando só para proteger os peixes... Mas por qual outro motivo?

Os Terrores Terríveis guincharam alto como ratinhos arruaceiros, se aproximando da pilha de peixes que Banguela havia pego. O Fúria da Noite rosnou alto, envolvendo a pilha com um dos braços.

Soluço assistiu tudo em silêncio, enquanto um dos pequenos dragões conseguia fisgar um peixe do dragão maior. Eles brigaram entre si pela pesca e Soluço riu do jeito como agiam. Banguela bufou ao seu lado, o encarando com uma expressão estranha.

"O que foi?" Soluço perguntou.

Mas a atenção do dragão foi tomada por um peixe que tinha se levantado entre os outros. Um pequeno Terror saiu do meio da pilha, arrastando pela cauda um peixe maior do que ele. Banguela não o permitiu terminar a missão, agarrando a cabeça da pesca com seus dentes, puxando-o de volta até que o dragão menor acabou soltando.

Banguela engoliu o peixe de uma vez, soltando um som estranho e tremido do fundo de sua garganta. Soluço se surpreendeu. Quase soava como uma risada... Fúrias da Noite realmente eram criaturas interessantes... Não, Banguela era interessante.

O Terror Terrível não pareceu feliz, ele moveu a cauda com força para os lados, se erguendo como que para parecer maior do que era, guinchando baixo de modo que poderia ser intimidador para criaturas de pequeno porte. Ele inflou o pequeno peito e estava prestes a atirar...

Quando Banguela soltou uma diminuta bola de fogo bem dentro da boca pequena.

Soluço se surpreendeu ao ver o Terror Terrível inflar como um balão por um momento, antes de cair no chão, fumaça saindo de dentro de sua boca e de suas narinas. Mas ele parecia estar bem, só um pouco desorientado com a repentina explosão.

"É, vocês não são muito a prova de fogo por dentro não é?" O garoto riu levemente, ficando com dó do pequenino. Ele pegou um dos peixes que pretendia preparar e o lançou na direção do dragão. "Toma aí, amiguinho."

O Terror Terrível engoliu o peixe pequeno com muito menos graça que Banguela, mas tão rápido quanto o Fúria da Noite. Soluço prontamente ignorou o leve rosnar do dragão ao seu lado, focando-se no outro, de cor esverdeada e com pequenos chifres vermelhos.

O Terror o encarou com aqueles olhos pequenos e amarelos, virando a cabeça como um filhote curioso. Ele se aproximou com cuidado, cheirando o garoto ao chegar perto de sua mão. Soluço ficou parado, esperando pelo que ia acontecer em seguida.

Tudo o que o pequeno dragão fez foi guinchar alto, encarando o viking como se sorrisse, antes de se apertar contra sua perna como um cachorrinho querendo carinho. Soluço afagou as costas quentes e cobertas de placas vermelhas do Terror Terrível.

Banguela bufou alto, finalmente fazendo o rapaz se voltar para ele.

"O que foi? Nunca ouviu falar que 'quem se importa, compartilha'?" Soluço retrucou, sorrindo com a reação do dragão. Banguela continuava o surpreendendo com o seu jeito estranhamente humano de ser.

Mas Banguela não era o único dragão a agir de modo que poderia ser reconhecido como humano.

Soluço tinha prestado atenção aos outros dragões na arena, no modo como eles olhavam um para o outro, ou olhavam em volta, quando encaravam os jovens vikings. Era como se houvesse algo por trás daqueles olhares, não só instintos naturais de um animal. E, desde que tinha conhecido Banguela, Soluço tinha quase certeza de que dragões eram tão inteligentes quanto humanos.

"Tudo o que sabemos sobre vocês… Está errado…" Ele suspirou, lembrando das coisas que tinha ouvido desde que nascera, do Manual dos Dragões e dos treinos com Bocão e os outros jovens da tribo. Entre eles Biscoito.

Soluço sentiu um leve enjoo ao se lembrar que o foco daqueles treinos era prepara-los para matar dragões... Soluço não tinha tido coragem de matar um dragão, não porque ele não gostava da imagem e do sangue ou coisa assim – acredite, ele já tinha visto muita coisa em uma tribo em que os maiores troféus são cabeças de animais mortos – mas simplesmente porque ele não... Conseguiu ter forças. Naquele momento apenas, ele conseguiu ver algo mais para além daqueles olhos reptilianos... Algo que só agora ele estava começando a entender.

Quando o sol estava começando a sumir no horizonte, Soluço e Banguela finalmente se levantaram. Eles apagaram o fogo e se livraram dos Terrores Terríveis. O verde que tinha se apegado a Soluço não queria deixa-lo ir, mas mais alguns rosnados e um movimento decisivo de cauda fez com que o pequeno Terror os deixasse partir.

Eles retornaram juntos para o cânion. A luz do sol já não atingia campina e a lagoa lá em baixo, mas o ar estava surpreendentemente quente.

Soluço tirou o colete de couro e a camisa verde, tossindo levemente quando fuligem entrou em sua boca. Banguela soltou um arrulho baixo ao seu lado

"É, de novo, muito obrigado por isso." O garoto disse, passando a mão violentamente pelo cabelo desarrumado, fazendo mais flocos de fuligem se espalharem pelo ar. "É melhor limpar…"

Antes mesmo que Soluço pudesse notar, ou reagir, algo o empurrou pelas costas.

"Ah!" O garoto caiu dentro da pequena lagoa com um alto "splash". "Banguela!" Era uma sorte que ele já tinha retirado toda a roupa.

O dragão soltou aquele mesmo som de antes, a risada estranha e draconiana. Soluço balançou a cabeça, jogando água na direção do dragão. Banguela respondeu pulando dentro da água, fazendo uma onda forte o bastante para jogar Soluço para trás.

Mas o humano não conseguiu segurar uma risada, iniciando uma pequena guerra de água entre os dois. Não que Soluço tivesse alguma chance de vencer contra um dragão como Banguela.

"Ok, ok, tá bom..." Soluço se arrastou de volta para a terra depois de ser empurrado naquela direção pelas ondas de Banguela fazia. "Você venceu..." Ele sorriu ao ver Banguela bufar alto, erguendo a cabeça com ar importante. "Meus parabéns, oh grande rei das guerras de água, Banguela!"

Ele riu quando o dragão bufou de novo, balançando a cabeça e saindo da água aos poucos.

Soluço tentou se livrar do excesso de água em seus cabelos ruivos. Não ter uma toalha por ali não ajudava, mas quem se importava mesmo? Ele colocou as calças novamente, feliz ao ver que elas estavam menos sujas que a camisa verde.

Ele parou por um segundo. Era impressão sua ou Banguela estava o observando? Bem, era a primeira vez que Soluço colocava roupas na frente do dragão, possivelmente ele estava curioso. Soluço tentou ignorar o quão desconfortável e levemente embaraçado ele sentia com aqueles grandes olhos verdes o encarando; ora, era só um dragão!

Um vento frio de repente passou por ele, fazendo seu corpo inteiro arrepiar, dos pés à cabeça. A sensação de frio ficava pior graças à água da lagoa ainda em seus membros.

"Ah, já está ficando frio..." Soluço tremeu levemente.

E, de repente, antes que o garoto pudesse sequer processar, Banguela tinha se aproximado dele, o envolvendo com uma asa e o apertando contra seu corpo coberto de escamas quente.

"Hã... Banguela?" Soluço ergue o rosto, encarando olhos grandes e verde-amarelos. O dragão ronronou baixinho, o som fazendo o corpo do humano vibrar levemente. O frio havia sumido, com o calor que emanava do dragão envolvendo Soluço como um cobertor novo de lã de ovelha. "Heh, valeu, amigão..."

Banguela trinou suavemente, esfregando a cabeça contra a de Soluço.

Soluço envolveu o pescoço forte de Banguela com seus braços. O dragão se apertou contra o humano, antes de começar a lamber seus ombros nus e sardentos, para a surpresa do viking. A língua de Banguela era levemente áspera, o que fazia cócegas.

"Ahaha! Para, Banguela, para!" Soluço riu, tentando empurrar o dragão para longe.

Banguela ronronou baixinho, lambendo o pescoço do garoto e ignorando os braços que tentavam o afastar.

Era um pouco nojento ter seu pescoço e ombro cobertos com saliva de dragão. Mas mesmo assim, Soluço tinha que sorrir, tanto por causa das cócegas, tanto por saber que aquilo era algo amigável vindo do dragão.

Até que…

As cócegas sumiram, sendo substituídas por uma dor forte e repentina. Soluço soltou um grito, sentindo dentes afiados atravessando a pele fina de seu ombro. Banguela estava o mordendo!

"Banguela! Ack! Para! Para com isso!" Soluço tentou empurrar o dragão, sem muito sucesso, até que decidiu usar também suas pernas. Ele chutou contra o peito de Banguela até sentir o dragão se afastar um pouco. "Me larga!"

Ele soltou um sibilo alto quando os dentes deslizaram para fora de seu ombro e o dragão cambaleou para trás. Banguela soltou um som estranho, quase como se estivesse ofendido com a reação do humano.

Soluço deu uma olhada no estrago. Uma marca grande e levemente circular dos dentes do Fúria da Noite enfeitava seu ombro. Sangue escorria por suas costas e seu braço, mas por sorte não era em grande quantidade; não parecia ser uma mordida muito profunda, mas doía como se fosse.

"B-Banguela…!" O viking gaguejou encarando o dragão de olhos arregalados. "V-você me mordeu…!"

Banguela soltou um som suave, lambendo os dentes que estavam manchados com um pouco de sangue. Soluço estava confuso, levemente assustado. Nada do que tinham feito durante aquele dia inteiro merecia um desfecho como aquele! Porque Banguela havia o mordido? Qual era a motivação por trás daquilo?

Soluço sentiu como se milhares de pensamentos diferentes passassem por sua cabeça de uma vez só e ele se sentiu tonto. A dor em seu ombro não ajudava. Era como uma chama estranha, queimando no fundo de sua mente. O deixava desconfortável.

Banguela soltou um choramingar suave. E o rapaz voltou a realidade de seu estupor repentino. Seu ombro ardia. Ele não sabia o que fazer...

"Eu… Eu vou pra casa…" Soluço decidiu, agarrando sua camisa. Ele não desviou os olhos do dragão, prestando atenção a seus movimentos, e dando vários passos para trás quando Banguela veio em sua direção. "Banguela! Não!"

Banguela parou, soltando mais um choramingar do fundo de sua garganta, encarando Soluço com aqueles grandes olhos verde-amarelados. Era como se estivesse perguntando o que tinha feito de errado.

"Você fica aqui." Soluço disse simplesmente, dando alguns passos para trás. Quando ele viu que o Fúria da Noite não se moveu, ele correu para fora do cânion. A mordida ardia enquanto ele se movia e parecia doer mais a cada passo que dava em direção de sua aldeia.

Sua cabeça ainda estava cheia daquelas imagens e mensagens perturbadas, o que o confundia em seu caminho. Ele se bateu contra algumas árvores cá e lá. Depois de um tempo, decidiu parar para se orientar.

Ele conseguia reconhecer parte do que estava pensando. Uma parte dele queria voltar para Banguela, talvez para perguntar porque ele tinha feito isso – mesmo sabendo que ter uma resposta direta de um dragão era pedir demais – ou talvez para simplesmente ficar lá com o dragão. A outra queria correr dali, voltar para seu lar, para sua tribo.

Mas ele não podia voltar para casa com o braço daquele jeito!

"Calma, Soluço, pensa um pouco..."

Ele examinou a mordida novamente, o sangue tinha parado de escorrer, mas ainda estava ali, formando uma grande mancha vermelha em sua pele pálida e pontilhada de sardas.

Ele não podia deixar ninguém vê-lo daquele jeito, saberiam que era uma mordida de dragão sem precisar pensar mais. Soluço não estava a fim de mentir sobre outro dragão que ele acabou encontrando enquanto saia por aí na floresta. E ele também não queria correr o risco de deixar os outros saberem de Banguela.

Lá estava ele, se preocupando com Banguela de novo...

"Ah, de qualquer modo... É melhor cuidar dessa marca..." Ele decidiu.

Soluço caminhou por entre as casas o mais silencioso possível. Estava escuro, praticamente já era hora de recolher, o que era uma sorte. Ele não encontrou ninguém em seu caminho até a forja.

Chegando lá, ele entrou com cuidado, mas por sorte nem Bocão nem ninguém estava pela área. Soluço foi até o seu cantinho da forja, acendendo uma das velas que deixava por ali. Ele deu uma olhada na mordida. Mesmo com o sangue, ele conseguia ver perfeitamente a marca de cada dente.

Soluço pegou um pouco de água e limpou o machucado, sem se esquecer de jogar fora a água ensanguentada. Ele foi atrás das bandagens que haviam pela forja. Não era incomum que pessoas se machucassem mexendo com armas afiadas e com fogo e metal quente. Soluço já tinha usado alguma daquelas faixas antes, mas não em grande quantidade como dessa vez.. Ele enfaixou o ombro direito, era uma sorte ele ser canhoto.

Quando estava pronto, ele jogou a camisa verde por cima da cabeça, feliz ao ver que nenhuma mancha de sangue apareceu no tecido. Era hora de voltar para casa.

Ainda em silêncio, e tentando se esconder de qualquer pessoa que poderia estar andando por ali à essas horas, Soluço retornou à sua casa. Um alivio estranho tomou conta de seu corpo ao ver a conhecida e aconchegante construção não muito longe.

Soluço fechou a porta lentamente ao entrar.

"Soluço."

Soluço pulou quase meio metro ao ouvir a voz da irmã.

"Ah! Ah, oi, Biscoito! Oi... Biscoito..." Soluço se virou para a garota, sentindo-se nervoso. A mordida em seu ombro ardia. Ele timidamente levou a mão ao braço. "Ainda acordada?"

"É claro, enquanto meu irmão não volta para casa." Biscoito disse simplesmente, sentada perto do fogo. Ela se levantou, deixando de lado a caneca que tinha em mãos.

Soluço se sentiu nervoso a cada passo da irmã, sentindo como se ela soubesse o que havia por baixo de sua camisa verde. Mas aquilo era ridículo, é claro que ela não sabia.

"O pai chegou." Biscoito disse depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. Soluço voltou toda a sua atenção para ela. "Ele quer falar com você."

"Ah, é, o pai quer falar comigo... De novo..." Soluço suspirou, mas ele estava contente. Seu pai havia voltado mais uma vez de uma busca pelo Ninho dos Dragões. Era uma benção dos deuses, uma vez que tantos acabavam não voltando. "Eles tiveram algum sucesso...?" Soluço perguntou só por perguntar.

"Não." Biscoito deu de ombros.

"Ah... Como sempre..." Soluço assentiu. Ele fechou os olhos ao sentir uma leve pressão dentro de sua cabeça. A mesma energia de antes pareceu dançar por trás de seus olhos, deixando-o tonto novamente.

Biscoito pareceu notar isso.

"Você está bem?" Ela perguntou, mais suave do que estava sendo ultimamente.

"Sim! Sim... Só uma dorzinha de cabeça, sabe como é..." Soluço riu de modo nervoso. Ele desviou o olhar enquanto sua gêmea o encarava, como se tentasse ver através dele. "Ah, mas então...? Você disse que o pai quer falar comigo... Ele, ele está aqui? No Grande Salão, talvez?"

No mesmo instante, a porta de trás da casa abriu, e Stoico e Valka entraram na casa. Eles estavam de braços dados, o talvez fosse um bom sinal.

"Ah, oi pai, oi mãe... A Biscoito disse que..." Soluço viu enquanto a irmã subia até a escada, sentando nos degraus altos. "Você quer falar comigo?"

"Sim, Soluço, eu quero." Stoico disse, soltando o braço de sua esposa e colocando as mãos na cintura, e seus olhos verdes ficaram sérios. "Eu soube que você tem uns segredinhos."

Soluço sentiu seu sangue gelar com aquelas palavras.

"Bom, é... Eu tenho?"

"Até quando achou que ia esconder de mim?" Stoico ergueu uma sobrancelha grossa e vermelha, a expressão não mudou, como se tivesse sido esculpido em pedra.

"Olha, eu..." Soluço gaguejou levemente. Não, não podia ser... "Eu não sei do que você está falando..."

"Nada acontece nesta ilha sem que eu fique sabendo." A voz de Stoico era forte.

"Não?"

"Chegou a hora de conversar sobre o dragão." Ele cruzou os braços, seriamente.

Soluço sentiu como se o mundo desmoronasse ao seu redor. Como Stoico havia descoberto sobre Banguela? Será que alguém tinha o contado? Ou talvez ele tivesse visto os dois, enquanto voavam por aí... Aquilo era terrível. Soluço não esperava que as coisas terminassem assim!

Agora que seu pai sabia... Como ele ia reagir se Soluço falasse que tinha virado amigo de um dragão? Que tinha até ajudado tal dragão a ganhar sua habilidade de voo de volta? Tantas vezes ele tinha ouvido Bocão e outros, Stoico incluso, falando sobre como um dragão sem asas, é um dragão abatido...

Soluço sentiu a marca da mordida arder só ao pensar no Fúria da Noite, como se um fogo se alastrasse pelos sulcos dos dentes, mas ele ignorou a dor, já que tinha algo muito mais importante em que pensar.

"Ah, meus deuses, pai, me desculpa... Eu- Eu ia te contar pai, mas eu não sabia como, eu..." Ele gaguejou, sem saber o que falar. Sua garganta estava seca e ele sentia como se fosse ter um ataque de pânico a qualquer momento.

"Stoico." Valka interveio, sua voz calma e suave. "Pare de ficar assustando assim o garoto."

Soluço não entendeu quando Stoico começou a rir, começando em uma risada baixa e ficando cada vez mais alto. Soluço olhou para sua mãe que sorria levemente para o pai. Ele chegou até a rir junto, mais de nervoso do que qualquer coisa mais.

"É... você não ficou zangado?" Ele experimentou, ainda confuso.

"O que?" Stoico exclamou, ainda sorrindo. "Sempre sonhei com isso!"

"Ah, é mesmo...?" Soluço murmurou, desviando os olhos para a mãe novamente. Valka balançou a cabeça levemente. E no mesmo momento, Soluço ligou os pontos.

Stoico não estava falando de Banguela, estava falando de outros dragões.

"E fica cada vez melhor! Espere até arrancar o bucho de um Nadder pela primeira vez! Ou enfiar sua primeira cabeça de Gronkle na lança!" Ele deu o que devia de ser um tapinha no ombro de Soluço, mas foi forte o bastante para lança-lo contra a parede. "Ah, que sensação!"

Soluço se encolheu com o arder da mordida e com as palavras de seu pai. As imagens que elas proporcionavam faziam seu estomago dar voltas e, por um momento, ele até imaginou Banguela em uma dessas situações...

Stoico não pareceu notar aquilo, mas Valka sim. Seus olhos ficaram mais sérios, preocupados talvez ao ver o garoto se encolher levemente.

"Você me enganou direitinho filho!" O chefe continuou falando, alto o bastante para toda Berk ouvir. "Todos esses anos foi o pior viking que já existiu em Berk! Odin, foi difícil! Quase desisti!" O estômago de Soluço se embrulhou novamente, como se aquelas palavras fossem uma lança atravessando-o de repente. "Enquanto isso você estava escondendo o seu talento! Ah, poderoso Thor!"

"Stoico." Valka interveio, sua voz forte.

Mas Stoico estava animado demais para ligar. Se bem que ele normalmente não parecia ligar mesmo, ele não era muito cuidadoso com suas palavras – assim como a maioria dos vikings e até mesmo Biscoito. Soluço estava acostumado com aquilo, mas só porque tinha se acostumado, não queria dizer que não doía.

"E agora que está indo tão bem na arena..." Stoico se sentou, ficando um pouco mais no mesmo nível que seu filho – mas ainda uma cabeça acima. "Vamos enfim ter assunto para conversar."

Houve um silêncio pesado entre os dois, o fogo estalando no meio da sala sendo o único som na casa. Soluço desviou os olhos do pai para a mãe, que ainda o encarava com os mesmos olhos sérios de antes. Ele deu uma olhada em sua irmã.

Biscoito simplesmente encarou o irmão, o cenho franzido, antes de subir para seu quarto.

"Não é?" Stoico disse, como que para iniciar a conversa, puxando a cadeira um pouco mais para frente.

Mas Soluço não tinha o que dizer. É claro que ele não iria contar para seu pai sobre suas "técnicas", não agora. Ele nem sabia como Stoico iria reagir quanto a isso.

A mordida em seu ombro ardeu novamente, como se Banguela estivesse o mordendo mais uma vez. Ele levou a mão até a área, afagando suavemente, no que ele esperava parecer ser só um gesto casual.

"Stoico, o presente." Valka finalmente quebrou a tensão.

"Ah, é, eu trouxe um presente..." Stoico assentiu, parecendo tão desconfortável com o silêncio quanto seu filho. Ele abriu um dos sacos que trazia consigo e retirou lá de dentro um elmo. "Pra você se proteger na arena..."

"Olha, valeu..." Soluço pegou o objeto com interesse, passando a mão sobre o metal. Era um elmo típico de viking, com dois chifres enormes em cada lado. O elmo viking era um sinal de força e respeito, e Soluço não conseguiu deixar de se sentir lisonjeado ao recebe-lo.

Mas o sentimento durou pouco, ao se lembra que ele não merecia aquele presente. Ele não tinha demonstrado força ou coragem em batalha, ele só tinha aprendido novos truques para acalmar dragões...

"Era da sua avó. Metade do peitoral dela." Soluço puxou a mão para longe, sem saber como se sentir ao saber que aquele pedaço de metal e couro tinha uma vez sido usado para outra parte do corpo. "Faz par com o meu." Stoico tocou seu próprio elmo. "Ela ficaria orgulhosa."

Soluço nunca tinha conhecido sua avó paterna Valhalarama, mas sabia que ela tinha sido uma grande guerreira. Não era de se admirar a leve veneração que Stoico tinha por ela, sua própria mãe.

"Use com orgulho. Você merece." Stoico sorriu, levemente. Soluço nunca tinha o visto sorrir assim. "Cumpriu sua parte do acordo."

"Ah, sei..." O garoto murmurou, deixando o elmo de lado por um momento. Tinha quase se esquecido do "acordo" que tinha feito com o pai. O acordo de trazer-lhe orgulho "assim como sua irmã"...

De um modo ou de outro, Soluço estava aliviado. Stoico ainda não sabia sobre Banguela, ninguém ainda sabia sobre Banguela. Mas outra parte dele não estava tão animada. Mais uma pessoa que o via como alguém que ele não era. Soluço não esperava que sua vida acabasse daquele jeito, sendo uma pilha de mentiras depois da outra.

"Stoico, está tarde." A voz de Valka tirou o garoto de seus pensamentos, e o fez notar que todos estavam em silêncio por alguns minutos. "Acho que seria melhor todos irem para cama."

"Ah, sim, claro, claro..." Stoico se levantou de sua cadeira, a empurrando para trás com mais força que o necessário.

"É, a mãe- A mãe tem razão..." Soluço concordou com sua mãe. E ele quase sorriu para ela, notando que estava do seu lado no meio daquela conversa desconfortável.

"Claro, adorei a conversa! Espero que goste do seu... Elmo..." Stoico sorriu para o filho, de modo sem jeito, terrivelmente parecido com o próprio sorriso do garoto. "Boa noite, filho."

"É, boa noite e obrigado pelo... Elmo peitoral..." Soluço retribuiu o sorriso.

Stoico deu um leve beijo na bochecha da esposa e se dirigiu para seu quarto.

Soluço se virou para Valka, esperando para ver se ela ia acompanhar o marido ou não.

"Soluço, não ligue para o que seu pai disse." Sua mãe se aproximou, sorrindo levemente. "Ele está orgulhoso de você, ele só não sabe muito bem que palavras ele deve usar."

"É, eu... Eu notei..." Soluço assentiu, se lembrando do que o pai tinha dito sobre ele. O "pior viking", não é mesmo?

"Eu também estou muito orgulhosa de você." Valka disse, brincando com os cabelos do filho. "Eu assisti os seus treinos."

"Ah, sério? Eu nunca... Te vi lá..." Soluço não sabia como se sentir quanto a isso.

"Eu vi que você não usa as armas que te dão..." Sua mãe continuou falando, e havia alguma coisa diferente por trás de seu tom de voz. "E ainda assim de algum modo, você consegue sempre vencer."

Soluço não conseguiu deixar de sorrir levemente. Devia saber que sua mãe ia gostar daquilo.

"É, é como você sempre diz, mãe..." Ele deu de ombros. "Acho que... Usar armas só piora as coisas..."

Valka sorriu para seu filho, antes de puxá-lo para um abraço forte, bem mais forte do que era esperado vindo de uma mulher magra como ela. Soluço retribuiu o abraço.

Porém, o momento foi cortado para ele quando a mão de sua mãe pousou em seu ombro. Ele sentiu a ardência voltar para aquela área, como se reagisse ao toque, mesmo um toque suave como aquele.

Soluço fechou os olhos e se segurou para não empurrar a mãe para longe, tentando ignorar a dor estranha.

Mas, em pouco tempo, Valka se afastou. Ela pareceu não notar a reação de seu filho, voltando a atenção à algo que carregava em sua cintura.

"Aliás, isso aqui é para você." Ela sorriu, erguendo um objeto de couro de iaque. "Seu pai lhe deu um presente. Você não acha que eu não te daria um também, não é?"

Soluço pegou o objeto com cuidado, notando que era uma bainha miúda. E, dentro dela, estava uma adaga. Era surpreendentemente bonita, com a base de madeira esculpida com símbolos dos deuses.

Ele se lembrava de ter mencionado pra a mãe que tinha perdido sua adaga um dia – embora a verdade é que ele tinha lançado a adaga fora para não antagonizar um Fúria da Noite. Ele achava legal que sua mãe havia se lembrado disso.

"A adaga do velho Enrugado." Valka esclareceu com um sorriso. "Ele nunca a usou contra qualquer pessoa ou dragão..." Soluço ergueu os olhos para a mãe, entendendo a importância do presente para aquele momento. "Eu acho que ele gostaria que você ficasse com ela. Talvez se torne útil. Para a coisa certa."

"Obrigado, mãe..." Soluço guardou a adaga de volta na bainha.

Diferente de Valhalarama, Soluço tinha conhecido Enrugado, o pai de sua mãe. Ele era conhecido em Berk por ser um velho estranho, que se importava com coisas que vikings normalmente não pensavam. Ele também era irmão de Gothi, a sabia velha da vila, mas não era como se Soluço ou Biscoito a chamassem de tia-avó.

Soluço gostava do avô, mesmo não tendo passado muito tempo com ele. E Soluço sabia bem porque gostava dele, porque seu avô era uma das únicas pessoas que não o fazia se sentir como o esquisito da tribo. Possivelmente porque Enrugado era um esquisito por si só.

"Soluço..." Valka chamou a atenção de seu filho, sorrindo docemente. "Eu quero que você saiba que eu tenho muito orgulho de você."

O garoto não sabia como responder aquilo. Uma grande parte dele murmurava que não tinha muito para a mãe se orgulhar, ainda assim, ele ficava feliz em ouvir aquelas palavras. Valka já tinha dito isso, muitas vezes, muito antes de Soluço se tornar o astro mais famoso da tribo; o que o fazia confiar mais nas palavras de sua mãe do que as de seu pai...

A mão de sua mãe pousou em seu ombro e seu corpo ficou tenso.

"Está tudo bem, querido?" Valka notou no mesmo instante.

"Ah, sim, sim, tudo bem, mãe...!" Soluço riu nervoso. "É só que... É, eu acho que o pai não sabe muito bem como ser delicado, não é...?" Ele esfregou o braço em que Stoico havia lhe empurrado antes.

Valka riu, antes de dizer que já estava tarde e se dirigir para seu quarto depois de apagar a fogueira.

Soluço rapidamente correu até seu quarto, levando seus novos presentes consigo. Ele colocou o elmo novo na cabeceira da cama, e deixou a adaga, ainda dentro da bainha, em baixo do travesseiro. Ele não sabia se iria usá-la em algum momento no futuro, nem sabia se iria leva-la consigo pra lá e pra cá, como fazia com a velha adaga que tinha e da qual tinha se livrado... Quando tentava fazer "amizade" com Banguela.

Soluço parou por um momento, desviando os olhos para o ombro coberto. Ele deslizou a camisa por cima da cabeça. As faixas estavam manchadas de vermelho, mas era como se o machucado tivesse finalmente parado de sangrar.

Ele ainda estava confuso, sem saber porque Banguela tinha o mordido. Tudo estava indo bem até aquele momento, os dois tinham voado juntos pela primeira vez. Talvez a mordida tivesse um significado para os dragões, ou talvez só para os Fúrias da Noite, talvez tivesse um bom significado... Mas ainda doía, e era só nisso que Soluço conseguia pensar no momento.

Com um suspiro, ele colocou a camisa de novo. Não queria correr o risco de alguém ver seu as faixas.

Soluço deitou em sua cama, tentando ignorar a ardência da mordida. Parecia doer muito mais do que antes, como se seu corpo tivesse só agora processado que estava ferido.


	13. Vozes em sua cabeça

_ Tudo estava quente e aconchegante. Soluço não queria se mover._

_ Mas algo o mantinha acordado. Ele não saberia descrever, era uma energia estranha, que envolvia sua mente como se tivesse braços longos e fortes. A energia pressionou contra ele como se fosse algo físico, mas ao mesmo tempo não parecia ser._

_ Soluço abriu os olhos, piscando vez ou outra com a luz do mundo ao seu redor. E a energia ainda estava ali, o envolvendo, o cutucando levemente. E, por um momento ele a sentiu flutuar enquanto sua visão se ajustava._

_ O sol estava subindo no céu, marcando as nuvens com cores quentes, e refletindo no mar calmo. Ele conseguia sentir o cheiro da maresia, e respirou fundo, sentindo o ar passar por seu corpo. Árvores cercavam o lugar em que estava descansando, ele podia ouvir o farfalhar suave das folhas como se estivessem bem perto. E não muito longe, estavam pequenos dragões descansando no sol, aos poucos acordando junto com ele. Todos eram negros cor da noite._

_ A energia flutuou, ao mesmo tempo parecendo estar em todo lugar e apena ao seu lado._

_ Ele se virou, encarando grandes olhos verde-amarelados. A energia flutuou novamente, como ondas no mar, e de alguma forma Soluço sentiu como se estivesse formando alguma coisa, como palavras ou imagens._

_ Ele sentiu seu corpo vibrar e, de algum lugar no fundo de sua mente, ele se sentiu respondendo com sua própria forma de energia. Era pequena, fraca, mas flutuava do mesmo modo que a outra._

_ E ele quase conseguiu entender o que ela queria dizer..._

**...**

Soluço abriu os olhos com luz passando por sua janela aberta. O céu estava pintado com as cores do nascer do sol, e por um momento Soluço se lembrou do céu colorido de seu sonho. Ele processou o que tinha acontecido, sentindo como se não soubesse dizer o que era real e o que não era.

Ele ergueu uma mão, colocou a palma entre seu rosto e a luz do sol, e conseguia sentir o calor contra sua pele pálida.

Soluço ainda conseguia sentir a energia desconhecida, ela ainda dançava no fundo da sua mente, como ecos antigos. Soluço esperou. Mas ela não sumiu, apenas ficou lá, pequena e distante.

"O que...?" Ele murmurou para si mesmo, sem saber como processar aquilo.

Toques altos na parede de madeira fizeram o garoto sair de seus pensamentos.

"So-luço!" Biscoito estava parada na porta. "Hora de levantar." Ela disse simplesmente, batendo com o punhal do machado contra a parede mais uma vez antes de descer.

Soluço se levantou, se sentindo estranhamente mais energizado para sair da cama do que nos últimos dias. Não estava realmente animado para começar o dia, mas era como se seu corpo quisesse sair de casa e fazer coisas.

"É, por sorte, não tem treino hoje..." Ele parou por um momento, se lembrando do sonho.

Todos aqueles pequenos dragões negros...

Soluço não sabia bem o que aquele sonho queria dizer, mas parte dele acreditava que tinha a ver com Banguela, ou melhor, com aquela bendita mordida.

Ele tirou a camisa, dando mais uma olhada nas faixas em seu ombro. A mordida não doía mais e já tinha parado de sangrar. Mas o mistério por trás dela ainda estava ali...

Soluço desceu a escada e saiu da casa, feliz ao se lembrar que não teria de ir para a Arena, podia muito bem voltar para a forja como se tudo fosse igual há alguns meses antes. Ele quase ria quando pensava nisso. Quantas vezes ele já tinha fugido da forja durante os ataques de dragões, desejando poder enfrentar as criaturas aladas? E agora tudo o que ele mais queria fazer era ficar na forja.

Ele deu um passo para longe da casa, mas sentiu como se seus pés quisessem o levar para outro lugar.

Soluço se voltou para as árvores nos limites da vila, já tinha andado tanto por aquelas bandas que já sabia exatamente em que direção estava o cânion onde Banguela agora residia.

Ele sabia o que queria de verdade.

Não queria ficar na vila, não queria ir para a forja. Ele queria ir até o dragão.

Era o que mais gostava de fazer, ficar com Banguela era o momento pelo qual ele esperava ansiosamente todo santo dia.

Mas, ao mesmo tempo, Soluço sentia como se aquilo não fosse o certo a se fazer.

Ele ainda estava um pouco nervoso e desconfortável graças a mordida, e o motivo por trás dela. Tinha sido tão repentino, tão inesperado, o fazia se perguntar o que mais Banguela poderia fazer caso fosse o visitar...

"Soluço!" Uma voz conhecida fez Soluço grunhir tanto por dentro quanto por fora.

Melequento e Cabeçadura, seguidos por Perna-de-Peixe e mais outros jovens, correram em sua direção. Soluço segurou a vontade de dar meia volta e voltar para casa.

Ser rodeado por pessoas já tinha deixado de ser algo incomum para ele, mas ainda assim, ele não estava acostumado. Seu sucesso com os dragões acabou gerando um bom número de fãs pela ilha inteira, jovens e adultos. E Soluço se perguntava porque, em algum momento quando mais novo, ele já quis estar naquela situação? Porque o Soluço mais velho não gostava nem um pouco.

Honestamente, ele tinha curtido no começo. A atenção, os sorrisos e os elogios; era tudo tão diferente dos olhares que normalmente eram lançados em sua direção. Mas depois de um tempo as coisas perderam seu brilho.

Privacidade? Tempo sozinho? Era difícil de conseguir. Tinha perdido as contas de todas as vezes que teve de dar meia volta ao se ver sendo seguido por alguns jovens vikings, bem na hora em que estava indo visitar Banguela.

Ficar no cânion com o dragão era honestamente o único momento de seu dia em que Soluço podia ser livre.

E agora, ele não queria voltar para lá... Bem, "querer" ele queria, mas uma parte dele ainda gritava um alto "não".

"Ah, Soluço!" Perna-de-Peixe sorriu para o amigo. "Estávamos esperando por você sair da toca!"

"É, né, bom dia..." Soluço tentou soar animado, mas sem muito sucesso – não que os outros tenham realmente notado.

"Porque não vem treinar com a gente?" Melequento ofereceu e os pequenos vikings assentiram, agitados. "Vamos ver quem é o melhor!"

Soluço piscou uma ou duas vezes, processando o convite inesperado.

"Uh... Não. Valeu o convite, mas não obrigado..." Ele sorriu sem jeito e procurou pelo caminho mais rápido para longe do grupo.

"Aah, qual é, Soluço!" Melequento reclamou, junto com os outros, que soltaram um desapontado "aaaw" em uníssono. "Vai me dizer que está com medo de perder? Nada contra. Eu também ficaria com medo de perder... De mim!"

"Hm... Se você socar a si mesmo e se machucar... Isso quer dizer que você é forte ou que é um fracote?" Perna-de-Peixe falou em um tom sarcástico.

"O que isso quer dizer, pé-de-peixe?" Melequento sibilou para o rapaz maior, cruzando os braços contra o peito inflado.

"Ah, nada. É só uma prova de força, nada demais." Perna-de-Peixe disse, dando de ombros. "E é Perna-de-Peixe, Melequento..."

"Pois fique sabendo que eu posso passar qualquer teste de força!" Melequento exclamou, ainda sem entender que o outro viking estava zoando com ele.

"Isso Melequento!" "Vai lá!" "Mostra pra ele!" Os pequenos vikings começaram a gritar.

Soluço revirou os olhos com a idiotice de seus conterrâneos, mas ele teve de sorrir para Perna-de-Peixe, que lhe lançou uma piscadela. Desde que tinham entrado para os treinos com dragões, Perna-de-Peixe parecia estar se tornando mais confiante, embora muitas vezes ainda servisse de capacho para Melequento e outros vikings mais fortes.

Era uma das coisas boas que vieram com o treinamento com dragões. Soluço tinha orgulho do amigo.

"Ok, ok, cala a boca todo mundo! Deixa eu me concentrar!" Dizendo isso, Melequento deu um soco em seu próprio rosto. E imediatamente se arrependeu. "Ah! Meu nariz!"

Alguns dos mais jovens se encolheram com a reação, enquanto outros pediam para ver, perguntando "então, você é forte ou fraco?" sem entender que tudo não passava de uma brincadeira de Perna-de-Peixe.

Soluço balançou a cabeça com desaprovação, embora quisesse rir ao ver Melequento choramingar, cobrindo o nariz com as mãos.

"Ha! Pelo menos dragões não saem chorando de uma briga, não é?" Cabeçadura riu, dando uma leve cotovelada em Soluço.

Soluço deu um sorriso sem jeito.

"Olha, valeu gente, mas, ah... É, eu tenho que ir trabalhar na forja, ajudar o Bocão, sabe como é..." Ele riu em tom quase nervoso, se afastando aos poucos do grupo, embora já estivesse pronto para correr se fosse preciso. "O trabalho só aumenta sem eu estar lá para ajudar..."

"Ah, qual é, Soluço?" Melequento disse, ainda cobrindo o nariz com uma das mãos, mas agindo como se não sentisse dor. "O seu futuro não tá com o Bocão! Está com a gente! Ai...!" Ele fez uma pose, acidentalmente apertando a mão contra o rosto, mas continuou como se não tivesse feito nada. "Com as batalhas!"

"Ah, sim, sim, claro, com as batalhas, é!" Soluço repetiu agindo como se concordasse, ou como se tivesse interesse no tema. Ele deu mais alguns passos para longe do grupo, tentando fingir que não estava tentando fugir. "Olha, eu realmente tenho que ir, ah... Então a gente se fala mais tarde!"

Ele suspirou ao finalmente se ver livre daquele grupo, mas não era como se ele fosse ter sossego pelo resto do caminho.

Em pensar que ele costumava fazer aquele caminho todo santo dia, desviando de vikings que, ou não o viam no caminho porque ele era pequeno, ou simplesmente não saiam da frente dele porque não se importavam.

As pessoas agora vinham em sua direção, como abelhas ao mel. E Soluço tentava sorrir enquanto falava que estava atrasado.

Ele teria tomado outro caminho, isso se não tivesse sido abordado pelo primeiro grupo.

Apressando os passos, esperando que os outros vikings notassem que ele parecia estar com pressa ele continuou na mesma direção. Inteligência não era o forte de muitos vikings, mas por sorte alguns o deixaram em paz.

Ainda assim, quando ele finalmente chegou a forja, um grupo de "fãs" ainda estava preso ao seu lado.

"Ah, foi mal gente, mas eu tenho que trabalhar agora! Tchau!" Ele disse uma última vez, antes de entrar e fechar uma das poucas portas da forja na cara daqueles desocupados.

"Ah, até que enfim!" Bocão disse, sem levantar os olhos da espada que estava terminando de afiar. "Os fãs não andam te dando sossego, hein?"

"É, praticamente..." Soluço suspirou, passando a mão pelo cabelo desarrumado. Ele estendeu a mão para pegar seu avental, quando esse veio na sua direção. Soluço piscou uma ou duas vezes, surpreso com a visão, antes de notar que outra mão estava segurando o tecido.

"Aqui." A dona da mão sorriu para o rapaz, piscando os olhos lentamente. Ela era uma garota baixa, apenas alguns centímetros menor que Soluço, com o cabelo escuro e amarrado em duas tranças desarrumadas.

"Espera, quem...?" Soluço olhou da garota para o outro viking. Ele se lembrava de vê-la por aí, mas não conseguia se lembrar se sabia seu nome ou não – ele não era tão bom quanto seu pai em reconhecer outros da tribo.

"Ah, é, a Manteiga, lembra dela? Filha do velho Vermelhão-cor-de-pimenta." Bocão esclareceu simplesmente.

"Oi, Soluço~" Manteiga sorriu, se apoiando contra a parede com uma mão na cintura, de modo a fazer seus músculos apareceram mais.

"Ah... O-oi...?" Soluço tentou falar em tom casual, falhando completamente. Ele sentiu um leve revirar em seu estômago, sabendo muito bem o que o tom da garota queria dizer.

Ela não era a primeira a mostrar interesse nele, honestamente, outras garotas e alguns garotos já tinham feito o mesmo. Era quase engraçado para Soluço o simples caso de que a única pessoa que ele tinha interesse ainda não estava interessado nele. Mas agora ele não ligava, ele também nem pensava mais tanto na Astrid como fazia antes...

Soluço tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes teve que fugir de certos admiradores mais amorosos. E isso o machucava um pouco. Aqueles vikings não estavam realmente interessados nele, e quem ele era de verdade, senão eles já estariam indo atrás dele há muitos anos. Não, eles só queriam Soluço agora, porque agora ele não era mais o inútil da vila...

"Na verdade... Ela é minha nova aprendiz." Bocão interrompeu os pensamentos do rapaz, falando de modo quase tímido, até para um cara muitas vezes sem noção como ele.

"O que?" Soluço piscou uma ou duas vezes, voltando à realidade e se lembrando do que estava acontecendo ali. "Aprendiz? Mas... Mas, pera aí, eu pensei que eu fosse o seu aprendiz?"

"É... Mas sabe como é, né?" Bocão disse sem se virar para o garoto, colocando uma espada quente dentro de um balde de água fria. "Você vai melhorando na arena, vai lutando dragões e aos poucos a forja vai ficando em segundo lugar né?" Ele deu de ombros. "É bom estar preparado para tudo!"

"Sim!" Soluço quase caiu para trás quando Manteiga exclamou bem ao seu lado. Ele deu um passo para trás, mas a garota não pareceu notar. "Quando você tomar o seu lugar como o maior matador de dragões de Berk, alguém vai precisar tomar seu antigo posto." O sorriso animado da garota mudou significantemente. "Eu farei isso com prazer~"

"Uh... Tá... Bom...?" O garoto sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem instintivamente com o tom de voz da garota. "Mas, Bocão, eu não- Eu não quero deixar de trabalhar aqui!"

"É, mas quem sabe o que vai acontecer futuro?" Bocão sorriu, ainda sem parar seu trabalho. Ele agitou o martelo em direção do rapaz e da "nova aprendiz" ao seu lado. "Então porque você não vai logo e me ajuda a ensinar para ela tudo o que você sabe, hein?"

"É, em outras palavras ela agora é a minha aprendiz, não é?" Soluço murmurou para si mesmo, balançando a cabeça.

Ele se virou para a garota, a encontrando se apoiando na mesa, o observando com olhos cinzentos levemente semicerrados. Realmente vikings não eram conhecidos por sua sutileza.

"Um... Oi..." Soluço disse sem jeito e sem saber o que fazer.

Manteiga riu levemente.

"Oi." Ela sorriu, cruzando os braços. "Onde começamos?"

"Ah... É, é, me mostra... O que você sabe fazer, então..." Soluço deu de ombros se voltando para o canto da forja em que normalmente trabalhava.

Manteiga se pôs a fazer como mandado, tagarelando sem pausa sobre si mesma e o que sabia sobre trabalhar com metais. Não que Soluço estivesse prestando atenção, sua mente estava longe.

O sonho daquela noite continuava em sua mente, assim como o calor do lugar e a imagem dos pequenos dragões, e, é claro, a energia que flutuava ao seu redor. Ela parecia ao mesmo tempo desconhecida e terrivelmente familiar. Ele ainda não entendia o que aquilo queria dizer. Mas ele sabia que tinha relação com Banguela.

Ele moveu os ombros, sentindo um leve formigamento na área em que tinha sido mordido. Ela não tinha reagido até aquele momento. Era como se, só pensar no Fúria da Noite, causava um tipo de reação.

Soluço sentia que aquilo podia servir como resposta para ele.

Era como se, com aquela mordida... Banguela tivesse conectado Soluço com ele.

Mas isso seria loucura... Não é? Era só uma mordida.

"Então..." A voz de Manteiga trouxe Soluço de volta para o mundo real.

"Ah!" Ele exclamou, surpreso, mas rapidamente tentou soar casual. "Ah... Então...? Então, o que, Manteiga?"

"Você, hein?" Manteiga parecia meio incomodada por saber que o outro viking não estava prestando atenção, mas ainda assim, ela sorriu, se apoiando na a mesa de madeira. "O maior guerreiro de Berk..."

"Ah, é né..." Soluço riu sem jeito. Aquelas palavras o atingiram de modo estranho, quase enjoativo. "Bem, eu não diria isso..."

"Ora, não precisa ser tão humilde." Manteiga riu levemente, brincando com uma adaga que estava por perto. "Você sabe que é. Todo mundo sabe."

Soluço suspirou levemente.

Todo mundo sabia que ele era um grande lutador de dragões, que um dia iria combater dragões com a mesma força e ferocidade de seu pai...

Todo mundo menos ele. Porque ele sabia a verdade.

Ele não era um grande guerreiro, um grande lutador de dragões. Não, ele era um domador de dragões. Ele tinha domado um Fúria da Noite... Ou talvez nem isso. A mordida estava ali para provar que, talvez, ele nem seja um grande "domador" de dragões.

Soluço tentou ignorar a energia que o envolvia novamente, tentou ignorar a vontade que parecia o puxar para seu cantinho secreto na floresta e para o dragão.

"Soluço!"

"Hã, o que?"

"Soluço!" O garoto quase pulou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado alto o bastante para fazer a cabana inteira tremer. Bocão agiu rápido, puxando a mão de Soluço para longe das brasas em que ele tinha derrubado a espada. "Você está querendo perder os dedos, é?"

"A-ah! Não! Ah, desculpa, Bocão..." Soluço cambaleou para trás, ainda processando o que tinha acontecido. Ele checou sua mão, por sorte todos os dedos ainda estavam ali, intactos. "Eu não... Estava prestando atenção..."

"Eu já te ensinei que para trabalhar na forja tem que estar sempre atento a tudo!" Bocão disse exasperado, balançando o martelo preso a seu braço como se estivesse o usando como um exemplo do que poderia acontecer. "Pelo menos você tem mais dedos para perder!"

Soluço quase riu das palavras do outro viking, mas ainda estava com muito em sua cabeça.

"Soluço, você está bem?" Bocão, pela primeira vez pareceu notar que algo estava incomodando o rapaz.

"Ah, sim! Sim, claro! Porque não estaria?" Soluço cruzou os braços, sorrindo de modo torto e sem jeito. Ele já sabia que não estava convencendo ninguém.

Bocão o examinou dos pés à cabeça. Isso fazia Soluço se lembrar de quando era "Soluço o inútil" e do modo como as outras pessoas o viam, o examinando com os olhos daquele mesmo jeito.

"É melhor falar com a Gothi." O ferreiro disse finalmente. "Não tem ninguém melhor do que ela pra isso, você sabe."

"É claro..." Soluço assentiu.

Ele não queria ir até Gothi. A velha era sábia e, de um modo ou de outro, Soluço sentia que talvez ela pudesse ajuda-lo. Mas e aquela mordida? Era como se Gothi conseguisse ver através das pessoas, como se ela conseguisse ouvir os segredos dos outros, ler suas mentes. E ele não queria que ela soubesse sobre Banguela...

"Aqui." Soluço se virou para Bocão, antes de ter sua visão quase totalmente bloqueada por um amontoado de armas aleatórias. Ele sentiu seus joelhos querendo desistir com o peso e seus braços doeram. "Antes de ir até a velha, leve essas coisas para a Arena." Bocão não pareceu notar a situação do garoto, como sempre. "Manteiga pode ajudar se tiver problema..."

"Eu adoraria!"

E antes que Soluço pudesse dizer ou fazer alguma coisa, o peso sobre seus braços foi aliviado quando Manteiga agarrou a maior parte deles, segurando-os sem a menor dificuldade.

Os dois se dirigiram à Arena assim como mandado, com Manteiga alguns passos à frente do garoto, ainda falando sobre sabe-se lá o que sobre seu pai e lutas e dragões e outras coisas típicas de vikings.

Tudo o que Soluço queria era paz e silêncio; algo que, ele sabia, não ia conseguir perto daquela garota, ou estando em sua vila em geral. Sua cabeça estava começando a latejar, e não dava para decidir se era por causa do tagarelar de Manteiga ou por causa dos pensamentos agitados que passavam por sua mente.

Talvez se encontrando com Gothi mais tarde realmente ajudasse, quem sabe a velha o daria algum remédio para a dor...

Ao finalmente chegarem ao seu destino, os dois começaram a posicionar as armas em um dos cantos da arena.

Soluço sentiu sua cabeça latejar mais violentamente, sentindo um leve formigamento correr pela ponta de seus dedos e de seu nariz redondo. Ele balançou a cabeça, tentando ignorar aquele sentimento.

Talvez estivesse ficando doente...? Talvez fosse a mordida de Banguela...

Ele já tinha visto como a mordida de um animal podia criar grandes problemas, mesmo quando membros não eram arrancados completamente do corpo – como já tinha acontecido com muitos vikings em Berk.

O formigamento subiu por suas costas e se alojou na parte de trás de sua cabeça, pressionando suavemente como se dedos estivessem ali. Ele passou a mão pela nuca, mas não havia nada; ele se virou para Manteiga – que ainda não tinha calado a boca – mas a garota estava longe demais.

E de repente um zumbido estranho ecoou em seus ouvidos, como se um mosquito tivesse se alojado ali. Soluço sibilou, desconfortável, e bateu levemente nas orelhas, tentando se livrar do som. Mas ele continuava ali.

A pressão em sua nuca ficou mais forte, como se alguém estivesse tentando entrar em sua cabeça.

E então...

"**_... pequenos..._**"

"O que?" Soluço disse, notando como sua voz parecia baixa e abafada em seus próprios ouvidos. O zumbido ainda estava ali, forte.

"O que?" A voz de Manteiga estava tão abafada quanto a dele, mas ele ainda conseguia ouvir.

"Você disse alguma coisa?" Soluço perguntou, se sentindo levemente desconfortável.

"Não...?" Manteiga ergueu uma sobrancelha, confusa.

"**_...Não... porque?..._**"

A voz voltou e definitivamente não era Manteiga.

As palavras soavam quebradas e pareciam flutuar por seus ouvidos como as ondas do mar. Começavam baixas, ficavam altas, e abaixavam novamente. Mas ele conseguia ouvi-las ecoando em sua mente como se ela fosse uma caverna sem fim.

"**_Armas..._**"

Soluço notou que não era só uma voz, eram duas. Ou talvez mais; o eco não o ajudava muito.

Mas, por algum motivo... Elas não soavam como vozes... Soavam mais como o vento que batia em seus cabelos, os lançando para o lado; ou como o calor que vinha do sol logo acima da arena, aparecendo entre as nuvens; ou como os arrepios que passavam por sua pele.

Era algo tão natural, mas ao mesmo tempo não parecia ser.

"Soluço...?"

O garoto pulou quase meio metro no ar, notando que estava parado no mesmo lugar há algum tempo, olhando para o nada, como uma estátua. Ele piscou uma ou duas vezes, sentindo como se não tivesse piscado há anos.

"Ah! Hum, o que foi? Manteiga, você- você disse alguma coisa?" Ele murmurou sem jeito, tentando agir como se tudo estivesse bem. Embora não estivesse.

Manteiga o examinou com olhos preocupados, claramente vendo que algo estava errado.

"Eu acho melhor você ir ver a velha Gothi..." Ela disse simplesmente, pegando os últimos machados que os dois tinham trazido. "Deixa que eu cuido do resto..."

Depois disso, Soluço notou como a garota tinha deixado de tentar flertar com ele. Parte dele se sentia um pouco decepcionada, mas outra parte estava agradecia; ele não queria ter que lidar com isso de qualquer modo.

Ele ainda sentia a estranha energia o envolvendo como um abraço quente e desconfortável e tudo o que ele queria era que ela o soltasse. Pelo menos as "vozes" haviam sumido, embora o zumbido ainda estivesse ali, mais suave e fácil de ignorar dessa vez.

Após ter certeza de que Manteiga ia cuidar do resto, Soluço saiu da Arena, se surpreendendo ao sentir como se a energia tivesse enfraquecido.

Estranho...

Ele tinha que ver a Gothi, assim como tinha sido aconselhado a fazer. Soluço não sabia se a velha podia ajuda-lo, mas ela era sábia e ele faria de tudo para se livrar daquele aperto estranho que o seguia para lá e para cá... E daquelas "vozes" em sua cabeça.

"Talvez você tenha finalmente perdido a cabeça, Soluço..." Ele reclamou para si mesmo. "É uma surpresa que tenha demorado tanto, não é?"

O caminho para a casa da velha viking era longo e demorado – Soluço ainda se perguntava porque diabos Gothi morava no topo do monte acima do Grande Salão. Então Soluço decidiu se deixar pensar no que podia estar acontecendo com ele...

Talvez ele tivesse sido amaldiçoado. Ele não se surpreenderia, honestamente. Talvez Loki estivesse brincando com ele, falando em vozes estranhas em sua mente para deixa-lo louco. Talvez esse fosse o castigo dos deuses sobre ele, por ter salvo um dragão, por ter se tornado amigo de um... Se é que eles eram amigos...

Ou talvez, como Soluço tinha pensado antes, fosse a mordida. Talvez não tivesse sido os deuses que o amaldiçoaram, talvez tenha sido o dragão.

"Mas porque ele faria isso...?" Soluço murmurou para si mesmo. "Heh, muito justo, Banguela... Depois de tudo o que fiz por você..."

O garoto se sentiu mal ao pensar daquele jeito. Honestamente, Banguela tinha todo o direito de amaldiçoa-lo. Soluço tinha atirado nele, Soluço havia tirado dele o voo. Sim, ele tinha arranjado um jeito de fazê-lo voar novamente, mas não sozinho... Nunca sozinho...

"É... Isso é tudo culpa sua, Soluço..." Ele suspirou. "Não seria a primeira vez em que causei problemas a outros, não é?"

Ele chegou finalmente ao topo da montanha, e quase caiu todo o caminho de volta até o chão ao se ver cara a cara com o rosto velho e enrugado de Gothi. Mas Gothi foi mais rápida, o agarrando com o cajado antes que pudesse cair.

"Ah... Gothi..." Soluço arfou, se recuperando do choque.

A velha viking o examinou com os olhos, fazendo sinal para que se aproximasse de sua cabana pequena. E, uma vez ali, Soluço se sentiu nervoso.

O zumbido havia sumido e a energia parecia ser apenas um eco do passado. Mas por algum motivo, Soluço se sentiu mais prisioneiro dela agora do que antes.

Gothi ergueu uma sobrancelha, fazendo um movimento com as mãos para o garoto, o que ele sabia indicava uma pergunta, mais precisamente "porque ele estava a visitando?". E, de repente, Soluço se sentiu suando frio.

"Ah, bem, eu... Não- Não tem nada de errado, Gothi! Então não se preocupe! Hehe..." Ele riu de nervoso. "Eu só preciso de um pouco de ajuda..." Disse, tentando soar mais calmo, mas sem muito sucesso. Novamente, ele adicionou: "Não é nada demais."

A expressão de Gothi não mudou, mas ela se moveu, se aproximando do rapaz e o examinando com os olhos. Soluço se sentiu diminuir em baixo da força do olhar daquela mulher.

"Sabe... Eu só... É, é engraçado sabe..." Ele disse, tentando ignorar aquele sentimento. "Eu acho que... Tudo isso de lutar com dragões me deixou um pouco... Sabe como é que é, nervoso, eu sei lá..." Ele riu novamente, sem jeito. "Eu acho que só preciso de um pouco de chá, relaxar um pouco... Eu sei lá, talvez parar de ir pra arena de vez em quando..."

Gothi o encarou em silêncio por um momento, antes de puxar o garoto para baixo com seu cajado.

"Ack! Gothi-!" Soluço não terminou a frase quando a mão pequena e esquelética da velha senhora puxou a gola de sua camisa para baixo, revelando as faixas que o garoto ainda tinha que trocar. "A-ah... Sobre isso... Uh..."

Gothi o soltou quando o garoto começou a se remexer, mas continuou o encarando com olhos potentes e sérios.

"Então eu, é- eu estava..." Soluço pensou que desculpa seria a melhor. "Eu estava na floresta! É, eu estava... Andando na floresta! E digamos que... Sabe como é? As vezes a gente se machuca na floresta, não é?" Ele riu de nervoso. "Uh... Então é isso! Nada com o que se preocupar, só um corte, um pouquinho de sangue..." Ele notou o olhar de incredulidade da mulher. "É, talvez bastante sangue..." E rapidamente adicionou: "Mas eu estou bem! Estou muito- muito bem!

A única reação de Gothi foi erguer uma sobrancelha.

Soluço suspirou, e a energia voltou quase violentamente, o envolvendo em um abraço de urso. Ele engoliu em seco e tentou esconder sua surpresa.

"Olha, Gothi... Eu só..." Ele balançou a cabeça.

Talvez fosse melhor contar para ela sobre as vozes, sobre a energia, sobre tudo... Mas, não, ele não podia fazer isso. Pelo seu próprio bem... Pelo bem de Banguela... Ele se sentia idiota querendo proteger o dragão caso essa mesma criatura havia o amaldiçoado, mas ele não conseguia se impedir de sentir... Preocupado.

"Eu sinto que tem algo de errado..." Soluço disse finalmente. Gothi se apoiou contra o cajado, se inclinando para mostrar que estava ouvindo com atenção. "Minha cabeça está doendo e... Eu acho..." A vontade de mencionar as vozes chegou até a ponta de sua língua, mas ele logo a engoliu. "Eu acho que só preciso descansar, eu sei lá... Sabe como é né? Com as coisas na arena, e tudo o mais... hehe..."

Gothi o examinou com os olhos por um momento, antes de assentir. Ela entrou em sua casa, procurando algo para aliviar as "dores de cabeça" do rapaz.

Soluço suspirou aliviado ao ver que a velha havia aceito sua explicação. De um modo ou de outro, ele sentia dor de cabeça e sabia que, o que quer que Gothi o entregasse, seria melhor do que nada.

Ela retornou com algumas coisas em mão. Primeiro entregou um papel para o rapaz, apontando para a cabeça; e em seguida lhe deu um pequeno embrulho, apontando para seu ombro. Soluço sentiu um leve arrepio com aquilo.

"Ah... Ah, é, o corte..." Ele murmurou. "Obrigado, Gothi! Uh, valeu mesmo!"

E se apressou para descer a montanha, não queria mais ficar ali com a velha mais sábia da vila. A cada passo que ele dava, chegando mais próximo da vila, a energia que o invadia ficava mais forte, mas ele tentou ignorar; embora sua cabeça parecesse latejar mais quando ele tentava se impedir de pensar naquilo.

Ele não mostrou os "presentes" de Gothi à sua família ao chegar em casa, mas rapidamente preparou um chá com os ingredientes da lista quando não estavam presentes – tinha um gosto horrível, mas ele sabia que era melhor do que nada.

E depois, sozinho em casa, ele questionou o que fazer com o pequeno embrulho.

Soluço se lembrou das varias vezes em que tinha visto a mordida de um animal selvagem ser fatal ou destrutiva para o corpo do infeliz mordido. E ele sabia que era melhor cuidar daquilo antes que ficasse pior, muito pior...

Fechando a porta do quarto, ele retirou a camisa, examinando seu ombro enfaixado por um momento. Não parecia estar sangrando mais, uma vez que a quantidade de sangue nas faixas tinha ficado a mesma desde a última vez que tinha visto.

Soluço suspirou e começou a "desembrulhar" seu machucado e, quando todas as bandagens haviam sido retiradas, ele se surpreendeu...

"Mas o que...?"

Ele se lembrava muito bem de ter sido mordida no dia anterior, mas, de alguma forma, as marcas que estavam em sua pele não eram novas. Haviam sido substituídas por cicatrizes pálidas, que marcavam a entrada de cada dentro através de sua pele e sua carne.

Pelo jeito... Ele não precisava do embrulho de Gothi...

"Isso... Isso é impossível..." Soluço passou os dedos pelas cicatrizes, sentindo a pele sensível e nova. Mas pelo menos não estava inchado, ou vermelho, ou preto... Mas, de algum modo, a sua recuperação rápida o deixava com mais medo ainda. "Banguela... O que você fez comigo...?"

Ele não sabia se teria uma resposta.


	14. Desista de uma vez

_O céu estava tão perto e o mar tranquilo brilhava em baixo dele enquanto o sol esquentava suas costas._

_Ele sentia a energia do mundo ao seu redor, o envolvendo, tocando cada um de seus sentidos, enchendo sua mente de informações diferentes. Mas ainda assim ele conseguia se focar, sentindo outra força o empurrando para frente, fazendo suas asas baterem, o sangue correr rápido por suas veias._

_Era um dia lindo. Ele queria continuar assim para sempre e sempre._

_Ele desviou os olhos para baixo, vendo a forma negra refletida no azul do mar..._

**...**

Soluço se sentiu preso no lugar, como se algo o segurasse ali. E por um momento ele perdeu seu equilíbrio. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas era como se o mundo a sua volta de repente fosse envolto por uma névoa fraca.

Foi estranho, como se houvesse algo, ou alguém, ali do seu lado, embora ele estivesse sozinho no canto da arena. Lembrava um pouco a energia que tinha sentido antes em seu sonho – mais um sonho estranho, em que seu mundo parecia outro, em que ele parecia ser outro e não ele mesmo. Mas dessa vez era mais real, muito mais real do que ele tinha presenciado em sonhos.

A energia o envolvia de modo estranho, se afastando e voltando vez ou outra. Era forte e agitada, e se Soluço tivesse que descrevê-la, por algum motivo, sua mente queria usar a palavra "pontiaguda".

"Soluço!" O garoto voltou a realidade quando sua irmã o puxou pela camisa. E bem a tempo.

Soluço viu quando os espinhos do Nadder se fincarem na parede de pedra da arena. Ele respirou fundo, tentando processar o que estava acontecendo e onde estava.

Estava na Arena novamente – oh, que alegria – e dessa vez lutando contra o Nadder Mortal. Era a segunda vez que enfrentavam um Nadder, dessa vez em uma arena aberta, o que dizia que o dever era lutar, não se esconder e encontrar o pronto fraco do dragão. E era exatamente isso o que estavam fazendo.

Assim como nas outras vezes, Soluço não estava com cabeça para aquilo. Mas dessa vez as coisas estavam ainda piores...

Era aquela força, tão estranha e tão natural, que o envolvia com violência, atacando todos os seus sentidos e enchendo sua mente de informações diferentes, o deixando confuso e desorientado. Tudo o que queria fazer era sair dali e se jogar em sua cama, se esconder de tudo aquilo. Ele sentia como se sua cabeça fosse explodir a qualquer momento.

Mas Soluço sabia que, se ficasse sozinho, iria acabar pensando demais. Pensando na mordida que agora não passava de cicatrizes, pensando no dragão que havia causado o ferimento... Haviam se passado dois dias – dois dias apenas – e ele sentia como se não tivesse visto Banguela há anos! Soluço sabia que queria visitar o dragão, mas ainda assim, ele lutava contra sua própria vontade...

Céus, era realmente como se os deuses estivessem o castigando de algum modo...

"Agh! Droga!" Soluço ouviu e deu uma espiadela. Astrid rolou para longe do ataque do Nadder, uma vez que o próprio dragão havia agarrado seu machado com a boca e o lançado para longe, a deixando desarmada.

Soluço rapidamente se escondeu e ofereceu um sorriso nervoso para a irmã, ainda ao seu lado.

"Acho que agora é só eu e você, não é?"

"Que tal só eu?" Biscoito disse num tom estranho. Ela empurrou o irmão, o lançando contra o chão bem quando o dragão veio na direção deles.

Soluço se encolheu instintivamente quando os passos pesados do dragão passaram à centímetros dele.

Mas o Nadder não correu para pegar sua irmã. Porque teria feito isso? Soluço estava ali no chão, totalmente desprotegido. Era uma presa fácil.

Soluço conseguiu se colocar sentado, mas quase caiu de novo quando o dragão aproximou o focinho dele. Ele ficou imóvel, se lembrando de que a ponta do focinho, com o chifre alto, não permitia que o dragão o visse; mas também porque tinha sentido de novo aquela energia diferente e poderosa, que tocava sua mente com dedos quentes.

A energia flutuou de modo estranho, e, por um momento...

"_**Humano**_..." Era como se houvessem palavras por trás dela. O Nadder virou os olhos para o viking, o estudando silenciosamente. E aqueles olhos reptilianos eram tão... Diferentes. Não pareciam olhos de um animal irracional... "- _**vermelho**_..."

Soluço não sabia como reagir.

Ele ouviu o grito de guerra de sua irmã e reagiu antes mesmo que sua mente processasse a informação. Ele coçou o lado da cabeça do dragão que aos poucos derreteu em baixo de seu toque, até que ele apertou a área sensível em baixo do maxilar e o Nadder caiu, desacordado.

Soluço se encolheu ao ver um machado vindo em sua direção, mas esse parou há poucos centímetros de distância. Biscoito abaixou sua arma, olhando do irmão para o dragão.

"Sério...?" Ela sibilou.

Soluço balbuciou alguma coisa, mas não chegou a falar nada, antes de ser rodeado pelos outros vikings, com exceção de sua irmã e de Astrid, é claro.

"É isso aí!" O grito alto e de voz grave quase fez o garoto cair. Ele se virou para as grades de metal no topo da arena, vendo seus pais. Valka sorria de modo gentil, enquanto Stoico levantava um punho no ar, antes de apontar para o rapaz. "Esse é o meu filho!"

Soluço sorriu sem jeito, acenando para os dois. Ele ouviu um sibilar estranho e se voltou para Biscoito, mas não pode dizer nada antes que a irmã passasse por ele, batendo seu ombro contra o dele com mais força do que o normal.

A garota continuou o tratando friamente pelo dia, ignorando-o como se ele não passasse de uma brisa inconveniente. Isso machucava. Soluço sabia que tinha ferido o ego de sua irmã, mas ele não esperava que ela agisse desse jeito... Eles sempre tinham sido tão unidos, Biscoito sempre ficava tão feliz quando Soluço tinha sucesso, muitas vezes era ela quem lutava para seu irmão ter a chance de provar o seu valor.

Isso era outra coisa que Soluço não gostava de seu novo sucesso.

Honestamente, quanto mais ele pensava naquilo, não havia nada que ele gostasse. A atenção exagerada, a inimizade que havia criado com sua irmã – sua melhor amiga – e a culpa que sentia por mentir, por fingir ser quem não era.

Tudo o que Soluço queria era que as coisas voltassem a ser como eram antes...

Mas as cicatrizes em seu ombro pareciam mostrar que, não importa quanto ele desejasse, as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas.

"Ei, Soluço." Soluço ergueu os olhos ao ouvir a voz de seu amigo.

"Ah, oi, Perna-de-Peixe." Ele limpou as mãos e as secou em um pano antes de retirar o avental de couro. "E aí?"

"Ah, tudo bem." O rapaz sorriu. "Vim aqui ver se você quer sair pra explorar os bosques comigo! Quem sabe a gente vê alguma coisa diferente!"

Soluço pensou em como responder.

E quanto mais pensava nisso, mais notava como aquela simples oferta o enchia de pensamentos confusos. Parte dele queria se prender em sua casa, sozinho, longe de todos os seus "fãs" e "admiradores". Em parte ele ainda queria ir até Banguela, mas ele tentava o máximo sufocar esse desejo! E outra parte queria sair com o amigo, assim como eles faziam antes, explorando o bosque com seus cadernos em mãos e falando sobre dragões.

Dragões...

Talvez passar um tempo com seu amigo o ajudasse a clarear a mente.

"Claro, porque não?" Soluço sorriu, dando de ombros.

Os dois saíram da forja e o menor sorriu quando Perna-de-Peixe o ajudou a se safar de um grupo de fãs usando seu próprio corpo maior e roliço.

Em pouco tempo os dois estavam fora da vila, caminhando por entre as samambaias e as árvores altas.

Perna-de-Peixe sorriu para o amigo, falando sobre como tinha visto alguma coisa interessante na floresta. Soluço ouviu sem prestar muita atenção, sorrindo e assentindo enquanto o outro falava. Mesmo assim, ele apreciou o momento, como sempre apreciava.

Perna-de-Peixe, afinal, era um dos poucos vikings que Soluço podia chamar de "amigo". Os dois dividiam interesse por conhecimento e por descobrir coisas novas, ambos se interessavam em dragões, e ambos eram vistos como maus exemplos de vikings. Bem, ambos eram. Soluço sabia agora que a vila inteira havia mudado sua visão sobre ele.

Até mesmo Biscoito tinha começado a tratar Soluço diferente, mas não Perna-de-Peixe.

Era como se a relação dos dois não tivesse mudado em nada.

Pelo menos Soluço ainda tinha isso.

"Soluço...?"

Soluço quase pulou ao sentir uma mão pousar em seu ombro.

"Você está bem?" Perna-de-Peixe perguntou.

"Ah, claro! Claro! Tô muito bem! Porque não estaria?" Soluço sorriu de modo nervoso.

Perna-de-Peixe o examinou com os olhos por um momento. E o ruivo sabia que seu amigo conseguia ver através dele, Perna-de-Peixe era uma das poucas pessoas que conseguia fazer tal coisa.

"Olha, talvez não seja da minha conta..." O loiro começou. "Mas... Eu acho que tem alguma coisa incomodando você..."

Soluço pensou em afastar a preocupação do amigo com um sorriso e uma mentira, mas, de repente, ele se encontrou sem forças para fazer tal coisa. Era como se seu próprio corpo e mente estivessem pedindo para que ele falasse a verdade.

"Ah... Bem, Perna-de-Peixe, não seria a primeira vez em que você está totalmente certo..." Ele suspirou, abaixando um pouco as suas defesas.

"Você quer falar sobre isso...?"

"Eeh... Talvez...?"

Um silêncio estranho pairou entre os dois, sendo interrompido vez ou outra apenas pelos sons da natureza.

Os dois se encararam.

E Soluço suspirou. Ele achava que não era uma ideia falar sobre aquilo, mas...

"Perna-de-Peixe, eu vou te contar uma coisa que... Eu nunca contei pra ninguém..."

"Ah... Okay...?"

"Eu..."

Soluço hesitou. Não, não devia falar sobre isso. Não só porque ele não tinha a mínima ideia de como o amigo ia reagir, mas pela segurança de Banguela... Soluço confiava em Perna-de-Peixe, ele era um dos poucos vikings em Berk que realmente usava a cabeça, e não para quebrar rochas. Talvez ele fosse ouvir e refletir com mais cuidado do que outros.

Soluço se lembrava do modo como sua mãe agia, como ela tentava impedir a violência entre dragões e humanos. Sem sucesso é claro. Embora vikings pudessem ouvir e entender, dragões eram outra história... Ou pelo menos era assim que Soluço pensava.

Mas, desde que tinha conhecido Banguela, Soluço notou que, não, não era tão impossível assim. Banguela ouvia, Banguela entendia. Quando Soluço falava para ele não fazer alguma coisa, ele não fazia – na maior parte das vezes.

Bem, exceto naquele momento... Soluço sentiu seu ombro formigar, mas ele ignorou.

"Eu... Hum... Eu estava pensando..." Ele hesitou mais uma vez. "E se... Fosse uma ideia melhor a gente... Não matar dragões?"

"E fazer o que com eles então?" Perna-de-Peixe riu. "Domá-los?" Soluço congelou, mas o loiro o encarou com olhos arregalados e brilhantes. "Você acha que seria possível domar um dragão?!"

"É, bem..." Ele hesitou mais uma vez. Não devia falar sobre aquilo, era perigoso, mas... E se dividir esse pensamento ajudasse? "É... Talvez...?"

"Nossa, seria muito legal!" Perna-de-Peixe sorriu. "Consegue imaginar? Treinar um dragão para atacar os inimigos de Berk!"

"Imagine voar nas costas de um dragão." Soluço não conseguiu deixar de mencionar, se lembrando de quando ele e Banguela voaram sobre a costa de Berk.

Ele sentia falta daquilo. Do vento passando por seus cabelos, do sol à suas costas, do corpo forte e poderoso de Banguela em baixo dele... Por um momento seus olhos se desviaram para o interior da floresta, se lembrando do dragão solitário.

E Soluço se sentiu mal. Cá estava ele, ignorando pobre Banguela, deixando-o sem ninguém...

"Voar! Imagine voar de um canto de Berk para o outro!" Perna-de-Peixe riu com a ideia e Soluço quase o acompanhou, notando a excitação na voz do amigo. Mas quem não ficariam animado com a ideia de poder voar? "Mas você não acha que é possível, né, Soluço?"

"Quem sabe?" Soluço perguntou.

"Soluço, dragões são criaturas mortais!" Perna-de-Peixe rapidamente disse, ficando um pouco mais sério, mas ainda sorrindo. "Se você sequer chegar perto de um ele acaba com você!"

"Mas não precisa ser assim!" O ruivo exclamou, se deixando levar pelos sentimentos de apenas alguns dias atrás. "A gente- A gente pode treinar eles a se acalmarem perto da gente!"

Ele começou a pensar nas possibilidades. Humanos e dragões, amigos e companheiros. Como ele e Banguela. Como não tinha pensado nisso antes? Locomoção, construções, trabalhos pesados, os dragões poderiam ajudar humanos em tudo isso!

Ou, ao invés de serem usados desse modo, eles só servissem de companhia.

Soluço pensou em como gostava de ficar na companhia de Banguela, as vezes só sentando perto do dragão enquanto esse ronronava baixo; como era apertar suas costas contra a forma grande e musculosa de Banguela; como era quando Banguela apertava a cabeça contra ele, ronronando baixo e ganindo pedindo atenção...

Soluço sentia falta disso...

"Olhe, eu gosto de aprender mais sobre dragões. A gente já falou sobre isso..." Perna-de-Peixe murmurou e Soluço sentiu suas bochechas se esquentarem ao notar que tinha esquecido tal conversa. "Mas tudo o que sabemos mostra que dragões são impossíveis de controlar. Eles são criaturas perigosas e detestam humanos. Eles atacam pra matar. A única coisa que a gente pode fazer é se defender deles..."

Soluço sentiu toda a energia de antes sumir de seu corpo.

Mas é claro, é claro que Perna-de-Peixe não ia concordar com aquilo. Sem provas, é claro que era uma loucura sem tamanho. Domesticar um dragão? Fazer amizade com um dragão como se fosse um bichinho de estimação? Loucura.

Mesmo que Soluço tivesse conseguido fazer tal coisa. Ou será que tinha? Pelo jeito ele não tinha domado Banguela o bastante para impedi-lo de morder seu ombro.

"É, é... Perna-de-Peixe, eu... Eu acho que você tem razão..." Soluço suspirou, balançando a cabeça. "Foi mal, eu só... Acho que eu só tava imaginando coisas, sabe...?"

"Tudo bem." Perna-de-Peixe deu de ombros e sorriu. "Ainda assim é uma ideia legal! Dá pra criar umas histórias legais com isso!"

"É, talvez..." Soluço assentiu e forçou um sorriso, notando que seu amigo ainda estava tentando o fazer se sentir mais confortável, mesmo depois de tudo que tinha dito. "Ah, aliás, eu acho melhor eu voltar... Não quero levar um sermão do Bocão, sabe como que é, né?

Os dois se despediram e Soluço se apressou. Ele sabia que não devia culpar o amigo, mas ainda assim ele se sentia um pouco desapontado com a conversa que tinham tido.

E, novamente, suas cicatrizes coçavam.

Perna-de-Peixe observou enquanto o amigo se afastava e deu um suspirou pesaroso. Ele não gostava de ver Soluço daquele jeito. Tinha algo de errado com o amigo, mas não sabia o que era.

Soluço tinha mudado desde que começou a ter sucesso na Arena. Perna-de-Peixe não o culpava muito, mas ele não sabia dizer se tinha sido uma mudança totalmente para pior ou para o melhor.

Perna-de-Peixe observou, notando como até a postura desse estava diferente.

"Ei, Perna-de-Peixe!"

O rapaz pulou quase meio metro no ar, antes de se virar para a garota.

"A-ah, oi, Biscoito!" Ele sorriu, limpando a sujeira da calça ao se levantar. Biscoito teria sorrido com o jeito bobo dele, mas não estava muito no humor. E Perna-de-Peixe pareceu notar. "Está tudo bem?"

"Sim... Não... Ugh, eu não sei!" Ela sibilou, se sentando de braços cruzados. "Eu quero te perguntar uma coisa, Perna-de-Peixe..."

"Ah, claro, claro, o que é?" Perna-de-Peixe voltou a se sentar, mantendo uma distância entre os dois ao notar que tinha sentando bem perto.

Biscoito o examinou enquanto ele se movia desse jeito, erguendo uma sobrancelha, mas ignorou aquilo.

"Você notou como o Soluço está estranho?" Ela murmurou. "Mais do que o normal?" Adicionou por fim.

"Bem, sim, eu notei..." O loiro assentiu. "Ele ficou bem diferente depois que..."

"Começou a ter sucesso na Arena..." Biscoito terminou a sentença para ele. "Eu não entendo exatamente porque... Eu não entendo como ele conseguiu chegar onde está! Quero dizer, eu comecei a lutar muito antes que ele! Mas do nada ele me ultrapassa desse jeito?!"

Perna-de-Peixe ergueu uma sobrancelha e pensou um pouco mais antes de falar:

"Você se sente intimidada...?"

"É claro que não!" Biscoito quase gritou, fazendo os pássaros voarem das árvores próximas. Ela sentiu suas bochechas corarem e desviou o olhar. "Talvez...?" Ela deu um leve soco no ombro de Perna-de-Peixe ao vê-lo rir baixinho. "Eu estou feliz que Soluço finalmente se tocou e está tentando ser um viking de verdade! Mas... É estranho sabe? Como ele conseguiu fazer isso tão rápido?"

"É, acho que é..." O loiro assentiu e pensou um pouco. "O Soluço falou umas coisas estranhas agora a pouco..."

"Típico?" Biscoito deu de ombros como se não fosse nada.

"Não, não eram as coisas típicas dele." Perna-de-Peixe rapidamente falou. "A gente tava falando sobre dragões... E daí ele falou sobre domesticar dragões."

"Domesticar?" A garota riu. "Só o Soluço para pensar numa coisa dessas..."

"É, só que... Ele parecia bem convicto dessas ideias..." O rapaz continuou. "Tipo, ele não luta como a gente. Ele só... Consegue derrotar os dragões... Você acha que tem alguma conexão?"

"Não é possível domar dragões." Biscoito disse simplesmente, com o tom de voz que Stoico normalmente usava, pondo um fim à conversa.

Perna-de-Peixe assentiu, um pouco intimidado.

"É só que..." Ele se forçou a continuou falando, desviando os olhos de orbes verdes e sérias. "E se o Soluço tentar fazer isso? Ele pode se colocar em perigo só pra provar uma teoria..." Ele suspirou e então falou, timidamente: "Biscoito... Eu me preocupo com o Soluço..."

"É eu sei." Biscoito suspirou e cruzou os braços. "Eu também..."

**-o-**

"Eu tenho que admitir, você tem um jeito... Diferente de lidar com as feras." A voz de Stoico, mesmo falando calmamente, fazia a casa inteira quase tremer. "Mas o importante é que funciona!"

Ele riu alto e Soluço sorriu de modo sem jeito, só para não parecer estranho. Ele tentou se focar em seu pão, fazendo forças para ignorar tanto os comentários de seu pai quanto o olhar fulminante de sua irmã, sentada à sua frente na mesa pequena.

"Eu às vezes até queria saber qual é o seu segredo por trás de seus métodos!" Stoico continuou falando.

"É, eu também." Biscoito entrou na conversa, seus olhos não desviaram do irmão nem por um segundo. "Qual é o seu segredo, maninho?"

Soluço engoliu o pedaço de comida em sua boca com dificuldade, se sentindo pequeno em baixo do olhar de sua família.

"Uh... S-segredo? Não, não tem segredo nenhum! Claro que não! É só..." Ele gaguejou tentando procurar alguma coisa para falar, para exagerar e se safar daquela situação. Ele notou com Valka o olhava de modo mais doce do que os outros; ela sorriu, fazendo um movimento estranho com a mão que, de algum modo, acalmou o garoto um pouco. Ele sabia que ela estava do seu lado. "É só... Ter confiança...?"

"HA! É claro! Confiança!" Stoico exclamou alto, batendo na mesa com o punho e soltando uma gargalhada alta. Ele sorriu para o filho, dando tapinhas em suas costas que quase o fizeram colocar para fora a comida que havia acabado de ingerir.

Soluço tentou com mais forças ignorar os elogios vindos de seu pai, e o olhar sério de sua irmã, se focando em sua comida. Mas ele se encontrava sem fome. Um sentimento ruim tomava conta deu sua barriga e, embora Soluço já conhecesse aquele sentimento, dessa vez ele parecia diferente.

Ele não gostava daquilo, do modo como seu pai falava... Soluço gostou dos elogios no começo, uma vez que raramente ouvia aquilo, mas agora já estava começando a lhe dar nos nervos. Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em como aqueles elogios não passavam de mentiras. Pois afinal, ele nunca tinha ouvido um sequer antes...

Soluço fez uma comparação silenciosa de como Stoico era antes e depois de Soluço começar a "lutar" na Arena. A diferença era dia e noite. E o garoto se lembrava de como seu pai agia antes de tudo aquilo, do modo como não gostava de mencionar Soluço, do modo como tinha vergonha do garoto.

Isso machucava, afinal, o Soluço "de antes" era quem o garoto era de verdade. Enquanto esse "novo" Soluço, era uma farsa; sim, Soluço tinha aprendido como "domar" dragões, e ele sabia que era bom nisso, mas os outros não sabiam disso, não sabiam de Banguela.

Soluço coçou o ombro de maneira casual.

Para seu pai, Soluço agora era quem Stoico queria que ele fosse. Alguém mais parecido com sua irmã... Mas aquele não era a verdade. Nunca tinha sido e nunca seria. E saber que seu pai preferia uma farsa à realidade, machucava.

Ele suspirou.

Enquanto rolava um pedaço de carne para o lado, Soluço viu Valka se virar para Biscoito, falando algo em seu ouvido.

Biscoito simplesmente assentiu e voltou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Soluço já tinha uma ideia do que sua mãe tinha dito para a garota, e quando Valka sorriu para ele, ele sorriu de volta.

Biscoito terminou de comer antes do resto da família e logo deu "boa noite" subindo escada acima. Soluço sabia que, quando ele subisse os degraus, ela estaria lá, esperando, possivelmente para falar com ele sobre o que quer que Valka havia mencionado.

E, quando ele se dirigiu para seu quarto, ele encontrou a gêmea apoiada contra a parede.

"Soluço." Biscoito chamou.

"Ah, oi, Biscoito." Dessa vez o garoto não se surpreendeu. "Tudo bem?"

Houve uma pausa. O vento uivava fora da casa.

"Não." Biscoito disse enfim. "Não está tudo bem."

"Biscoito..." Soluço suspirou, tendo uma boa ideia do caminho que aquela conversa ia seguir. "Olha, por favor, agora não tá? Eu só quero dormir... Eu..." Ele esperava que a irmã o ouvisse dessa vez. "Eu não estou com cabeça pra falar sobre... Sobre o que acontece na arena, ok?"

"Você quer mesmo lutar contra dragões?"

Soluço piscou uma ou duas vezes.

"O que?"

"Você realmente quer ser o grande guerreiro da tribo?" Biscoito suspirou e mudou um pouco a pergunta.

"Uh... Ah, c-claro! Mas é claro que quero!" Soluço rapidamente mentiu, esperando poder enganar a irmã pelo menos uma vez. "Somos vikings não é! Somos guerreiros!"

"Soluço." A garota o fez se calar, seus olhos verdes e sérios encarando o garoto de modo forte. "Não mente pra mim."

Soluço hesitou, se perguntando se aquilo era um teste ou coisa assim... Ele não se surpreenderia se Biscoito fizesse tal coisa com ele. Mas havia algo no olhar da sua irmã mais nova, algo que o dizia que, não, ela não estava o "testando", ela estava, na verdade, honestamente procurando uma resposta.

"Ugh... Tá bom..." Ele desistiu com um suspiro. "Eu realmente..." Soluço se perguntou como explicar aquilo. "Eu não sei, Biscoito, eu realmente não sei... Mas eu acho que... Que não quero mais treinar na Arena..." Ele hesitou nas palavras, sem saber como a irmã iria reagir. "Acho que... Não sou bom pra isso..."

"Mesmo depois de tudo o que fez...?" Biscoito perguntou.

"Bem..." Soluço parou por um momento. "Sim...?"

O silêncio retornou entre os dois. Biscoito simplesmente balançou a cabeça em tom de concordância, silenciosamente pensando consigo mesma. Soluço esperou de modo impaciente.

"Soluço. Então desista."

"O que?" O rapaz piscou uma ou duas vezes, surpreso com aquelas palavras.

"Não me leve a mal. Isso não tem a ver com quem é melhor. Mas com você e o que você quer." Biscoito esclareceu. E sua voz era calma, diplomática, ela soava igualzinha à Valka. "Se você não quer fazer isso, não precisa ficar se forçando. Faça o que você quer fazer."

"Eu não acho que o pai vá concordar muito com isso, sabe como é, né...?" Soluço riu sem humor. "Ele tá adorando que o filho dele está finalmente sendo mais do que um inútil..."

"Você não é inútil, nunca foi." Biscoito falou rapidamente, surpreendendo o gêmeo. "Vai lá e fala pro pai que você quer parar com isso. Simples assim."

"Se fosse..." O garoto suspirou.

Biscoito soltou um grunhido com o tom de voz do irmão, mas parecia não ter nada para dizer contra aquilo. Soluço quase sorriu. Biscoito não era idiota, era uma das pessoas mais inteligentes que Soluço conhecia naquela tribo, naquela ilha até. E os dois eram irmãos, haviam ambos crescido em baixo da sombra dos mesmos pais; Biscoito sabia sobre como seu pai muitas vezes não ouvia, às vezes nem ouvia à ela, então não era uma surpresa não ouvir seu irmão mais velho.

"Pelo seu próprio bem, Soluço." A garota disse, sua voz ainda calma, doce. "Desista de uma vez."

E, embora aquelas palavras pudessem soar estranhas para alguém, Soluço não conseguiu deixar de segurar um pequeno sorriso quando a irmã apertou seu ombro com uma mão amiga, antes de se dirigir para seu quarto.

Afinal de contas, Biscoito ainda era sua irmã gêmea, e ele sabia que ela se importava com ele tanto quanto ele se importava com ela.


	15. Na Arena

_Medo, dor, desespero, raiva. Esses sentimentos e pensamentos pareciam correr por suas veias. Era tão forte, que ele não conseguia pensar, não conseguia se mexer por si próprio. Era como se seu corpo e sua mente estivessem presos por garras de metais._

_E aquela pressão violenta apertando contra sua mente, contra o seu ser. Uma energia, uma presença forte, enorme, gigantesca, poderosa, forte, perigosa... Havia muitas palavras para descrevê-la._

_Ele queria fugir, queria recuperar o controle sobre seu próprio ser. Mas ele não podia._

_Estava preso._

_E, de repente, a energia se fundiu à dele, e embora ele ainda estivesse ali, ouvindo e vendo tudo, era como se não estivesse mais presente. Como se fosse um fantasma de quem era antes._

_E seus olhos se ergueram._

_** "**_**Você é meu.**_**"**_

_A energia vibrou por seu corpo violentamente e ele encarou três gigante olhos acinzentados._

**...**

Soluço se sentou rapidamente na cama, sentindo seu coração batendo violentamente em seu peito. Ele piscou uma ou duas vezes enquanto sua mente voltava para a realidade, mostrando que ele ainda estava em seu quarto.

Mas aqueles olhos perfurantes continuavam ali, como se tivessem sido queimados em suas retinas.

Um leve formigamento em seu ombro o fez coçar a área, só para lembrar das cicatrizes que estavam ali. Elas sempre coçavam depois que ele acordava, e o formigamento ficava pior a cada dia que passava.

E ele tinha uma ideia do que aquilo queria dizer. Aqueles sonhos tinham alguma coisa a ver com Banguela.

Os voos, as outras energias, algumas benevolentes e pequenas e essa que ele havia acabado de conhecer, poderosa, perigosa e difícil de combater.

Era quase como se ele estivesse vendo pelos olhos de um certo dragão negro.

"Banguela... O que você fez comigo...?" Soluço sussurrou, sua voz pareceu muito mais alta no silêncio da noite.

Aquela mordida, aqueles sonhos... Soluço não aguentava mais, ele precisava de respostas.

Era ainda tarde, a lua parecia ter acabado de chegar a seu pico. Mas Soluço tinha que descobrir o que estava acontecendo, já devia ter feito aquilo muito antes.

Ele pulou da cama e pegou as botas, descendo as escadas descalço para tentar fazer menos barulho. O silêncio reinava na casa, sendo entrecortado vez ou outra pelos roncos altos de Stoico em seu quarto, e quando ele saiu, fechou a porta o mais silenciosamente que conseguia.

A noite estava fria, mas Soluço não queria voltar para a casa e arriscar ser pego. Ele tinha outro lugar para ir.

Soluço se sentiu idiota por não querer voltar a se encontrar com Banguela. Sim, só tinha se passado dois dias, mas ele sentia como se tivesse sido uma eternidade.

Banguela tinha se tornado uma parte tão importante de sua vida em apenas algumas semanas, então não era de se surpreender que ele era tudo que Soluço tinha na cabeça. Banguela, seu melhor amigo, um dragão...

Ele se lembrou da conversa que tinha tido com Perna-de-Peixe, sobre treinar dragões e tudo o mais. Perna-de-Peixe dizia que era impossível, mas então Soluço tinha feito o impossível. Ele não tinha só domado um dragão, ele tinha se tornado amigo de um, e recebido uma mordida que – talvez – fosse muito mais do que só uma mordida.

Mas porquê? Porque Banguela teria passado para ele aquelas... Visões? (Se é que eram visões de verdade...)

Estaria ele só dividindo sua história? Talvez ele quisesse que Soluço o conhecesse ainda melhor.

Pensar em tal coisa deixava Soluço desconfortável, principalmente depois de deixar o dragão logo após a mordida.

Soluço se voltou para a floresta, se lembrando muito bem do caminho que tinha que percorrer para chegar ao pequeno cânion escondido.

Mas algo o impediu de seguir naquela direção.

A energia tinha voltado com força, vindo de algum lugar... De algum lugar na direção da vila. Não era a energia de seu sonho, mas sim aquela que ele tinha sentido antes, de manhã, no outro dia.

A curiosidade se tornou mais intensa do que qualquer outro sentimento e pensamento. Era quase como um sussurrar constante no fundo de sua mente, cuja origem ninguém consegue descobrir; era como se os deuses estivessem murmurando em seu ouvido.

Soluço hesitou.

Banguela esperava por ele...

"Eu já vou, Banguela..." Ele murmurou para o nada, como se esperasse que o dragão pudesse ouvi-lo, e deu as costas para a floresta.

Soluço seguiu a energia, sentindo-a flutuando ao seu redor, ficando cada vez mais próxima a cada passo. Ela passava por seu corpo como ondas de um mar calmo, que vez ou outra ficava violento.

Não era pesada e grande como a presença do ser em seu sonho, na verdade não parecia ser só uma presença.

E vinha...

Da Arena.

O lugar em que Soluço havia ouvido vozes e onde a energia ficava mais forte cada vez que ele visitava. Ele se aproximou com cuidado, a cada passo sentindo que havia mais do que uma energia por ali.

Soluço hesitou e cambaleou para trás ao sentir todos aqueles diferentes níveis de energia pressionando contra ele. Era quase como se braços invisíveis estivessem o apertando, soltando e agarrando sem um ritmo definido. Sua cabeça girou violentamente e Soluço fechou os olhos, gemendo de dor.

Mas, por algum motivo, seu corpo continuou se movendo. Passo após passo... A energia dançava em volta dele de um modo difícil de definir; não era mais como as ondas do mar, era algo mais, algo diferente, algo não normal... Mas que ao mesmo tempo parecia ser a coisa mais natural do mundo.

O portão da Arena estava fechado e Soluço sabia que não teria força para levantar. Mas ele não podia parar ali, ele tinha que entrar...

Ele balançou a cabeça para si mesmo ao notar que podia entrar mesmo com os portões fechados. Ele se ajoelhou e passou por entre os buracos do portão. As vezes ser magro e pequeno como um palito-de-dente vinha a calhar.

"Ai..." Soluço reclamou ao sem querer raspar a mão em uma pedra no chão. "Muito bem, Soluço..."

E, de repente, o lugar ficou totalmente silencioso.

Soluço suspirou. Sua cabeça parou de latejar e ele finalmente pode pensar.

Ele ficou parado no meio da Arena, olhando em volta. O lugar estava vazio e as "celas" dos dragões estavam fechadas e bem trancadas.

A presença das energias fazia o garoto se sentir tonto, como se seu cérebro estivesse sendo bombardeado de informações diferentes, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Mas, por algum motivo, aquele silêncio estava o fazendo se sentir mais desconfortável do que antes.

"Olá...?" Soluço chamou, hesitantemente.

E, aos poucos, ele sentiu as energias voltarem a rodeá-lo. Mas se antes era como se Soluço estivesse sendo atacado por um enorme bando de gaivotas barulhentas, bicando-lhe o corpo e a mente com os bicos; dessa vez era como se uma suave brisa tivesse tomado o lugar desses.

Junto com a energia vinha aquele estranho sentimento de significado e, mesmo que ele não estivesse ouvindo palavra alguma, ele podia distingui-las, ouvindo-as silaba por silaba. E cada energia parecia tão distinta, que Soluço se perguntou como ele não tinha sentido suas diferenças antes.

"... _**humano**_..." Ele conseguiu ouvir vindo de uma energia grande, perigosamente grande e quente, muito quente. Soluço tremeu e teve que segurar uma reação instintiva de correr para longe.

"_**... pequeno?**... **pelo**... **vermelho**?_" A outra energia era muito menor que a primeira e Soluço se sentiu mais confortável com ela. Era estranha, flutuando de modo pesado dentro de sua mente, e um pouco mais lenta do que as outras, principalmente das energias que Soluço sentiu em seguida:

"**_...ela... fêmea?_**" Era estranho, era como se não fosse só uma, mas duas energias se pronunciando juntas, se entrelaçando uma com a outra e com a mente de Soluço. Ele se sentiu um pouco tonto, como se tivesse sido intoxicado...

"**_...dois... pelo vermelho... idiota._**" Soluço quase perdeu o fôlego com a força daquela energia, sendo muito mais violenta que as demais, que ainda pareciam ser como sussurros em força de energia. Era a mesma presença que Soluço tinha definido como "pontiaguda".

"_**Eles**... **parecidos**..._" A merma energia dupla de antes flutuou entre a Pontiaguda e os pensamentos do humano.

Soluço não precisou de muito tempo para processar o que estava ouvindo e, embora fosse difícil de acreditar, ele conseguiu compreender porque cada uma daquelas energias era diferente.

"Dragões... Eu ouço... Dragões..." Ele sentiu a necessidade de falar em voz alta, para si mesmo, para ter certeza de que estava realmente pensando nisso.

Ele se deixou cair sentado no centro da arena.

Soluço ouviu e sentiu as energias dançando em volta dele, e ele conseguiu compreender que muitas eram perguntas e expressões de surpresa e de conflito. Ao mesmo tempo, ele conseguia ouvir os dragões se movendo em suas celas, bufando alto, batendo asas ou calda contra os portões de metal e madeira. E era como se os sons e as energias combinassem.

Soluço ouvia dragões, Soluço entendia dragões...

Então era por isso que Banguela tinha o mordido. O Fúria da Noite só estava tentando facilitar a comunicação entre eles.

Pelo menos era no que Soluço queria acreditar.

Honestamente, ele teria preferido qualquer outro modo ao invés daquele, mas se só era possível com uma mordida...

"**_... Sombra... Noite... mordeu?_**" A energia Pontiaguda pressionou contra sua mente, lendo seus pensamentos como se eles estivessem totalmente expostos para ela. Soluço se sentiu desconfortável, sem saber realmente de onde aquele sentimento vinha. "_**... sabia... ele... diferente...**_" Ela continuou falando e Soluço sabia que estava falando de Banguela. Não era difícil adivinhar o que "Sombra Noite" queria dizer. "_**Mas... não...**_"

"D-diferente..." Soluço se ouviu murmurando, era difícil saber o que era pensamento e o que era sua voz. "Vocês conhecem o Banguela...?"

As presenças vibraram, e embora nenhuma palavra tivesse sido "traduzida", ele podia sentir que os dragões concordavam.

"_**... Surpresa...!**_" Uma energia diminuta ecoou pelos ouvidos de Soluço, e ele sentiu um arrepio, como se um ser pequenino tivesse subido por suas costas. Ele se agitou, mas não havia nada em sua roupa. "_**Humanos... Não - Dragões...**_"

Soluço não sabia como conseguia notar isso, mas pode perceber que algumas palavras não haviam sido decodificadas em sua mente.

"Desculpa, eu não entendo..." Ele murmurou.

"_**Exatamente**..._" A energia Pontiaguda falou e ele pode ouvir bufos e rosnados baixos vindo de dentro das celas, seguidos por energias ondulantes. Ele reconheceu o que aquele som era, já tinha ouvido Banguela fazer um som parecido.

Os dragões estavam rindo deles.

Soluço enrubesceu, sentindo vontade de dar meia volta e marchar para fora da arena. Ele não precisava ter dragões rindo dele como tantos vikings já tinham feito antes. Mas algo o manteve ali parado, envolto pela presença daqueles répteis enormes e que... Tinham tanta personalidade...

Ele pensou em Banguela, sentindo suas cicatrizes formigando levemente. Ele passou a mão sobre o ombro, seguindo as marcas em baixo da manga. E Soluço não conseguiu deixar de sorrir levemente.

A mordida tinha doido, Soluço tinha ficado com medo e a presença violenta e forte de todas aquelas energias o deixava tonto. Mas ao pensar que Banguela tinha feito aquilo para que eles pudessem se comunicar de um modo mais fácil, fazia Soluço se sentir mais calmo e, talvez só um pouco mais, contente.

Banguela tinha tanta personalidade, não era de se admirar que outros dragões eram assim também. Soluço não sabia como nunca tinha notado isso antes...

Ele sentia as presenças dançando em sua volta, às vezes transmitindo informações, as vezes só transmitindo sentimentos. Era incrível pensar que dragões sentiam e pensavam de modo tão similar aos humanos.

Soluço imaginou como a energia de Banguela deveria ser. A presença física do dragão já era algo tão reconfortante para o garoto, que ele tinha quase certeza que a presença "não-física" seria parecida.

Bem, Soluço já teria descoberto caso ele tivesse ido visitar Banguela mais cedo... Mas cá estava ele, conversando com outros dragões ao invés de estar conversando com seu amigo. Seu melhor amigo...

O garoto riu levemente para si mesmo, aos poucos processando como tudo aquilo era uma loucura.

"Eu não acredito... Eu não acredito que eu estou levando tudo isso numa boa!" Ele exclamou para si mesmo, sua voz ecoando na arena e abafando as energias. "Parabéns, Soluço! Talvez você tenha finalmente ficado maluco!" Ele riu, balançando a cabeça. "Seu melhor amigo é um dragão – você mesmo o disse! E agora você fala e entende dragões!"

Sua risada aos poucos se tornou um suspiro exasperado ao finalmente pensar em como tudo aquilo o deixava em um conflito ainda pior.

Dragões e vikings eram inimigos.

"_**... Pode... Ajudar...**_"

Um arrepio subiu pelas costas de Soluço ao sentir aquela energia o tocando novamente. A energia grande e quente. Ela tocou sua mente e seu corpo com dedos de fogo o queimando sem deixar marcas.

"A-ajudar...?" Soluço gaguejou, intimidado, sentindo a necessidade de falar baixo.

"_**Agradeça... Sombra... Noite...**_" A energia vibrou e um rosnado grave veio da cela maior, fazendo o chão tremer. "_**Se... Sobreviver...**_"

"Sobreviver?!"

E de repente as energias foram abafadas pelo som alto de uma trombeta.

"Ataque de dragão!" Uma voz grave gritou ao longe.

"Ah, que ótimo..." Soluço suspirou. Era bem o seu tipo de sorte.

Soluço sentiu a energia vibrando ao seu redor, enquanto os dragões se debatiam em suas celas, as portas de metal batendo violentamente contra as paredes de pedra.

Só aquilo já era o bastante para fazer a cabeça do garoto girar, mas ele não estava esperando o que vinha em seguida...

"AH!" Soluço cobriu os ouvidos, mas aquilo não ajudava em nada.

Uma cacofonia de presenças e energias de todos os tipos o rodeava, ficando mais alto e mais forte a cada instante. Elas flutuavam e se debatiam, como se fossem criaturas voadoras vindo em sua direção.

Eram os outros dragões, aqueles que vinham para atacar Berk. Soluço podia ouvi-los, podia senti-los. E eram muitos... Muitos!

Soluço se sentiu perdido em meio aqueles sons, aqueles sentimentos, aquelas "vozes" ao ponto de não poder mais ouvir seus pensamentos ou sua própria voz. E, quando ele abriu os olhos, ele mal podia ver o mundo ao seu redor.

Era como se seus olhos estivessem cobertos por um manto de cores variadas, que pulsavam em uma só vibração, constante e sendo repetida de novo e de novo e de novo... E era tão parecida com a energia de seu último sonho que ele tremeu, sentindo seu corpo sendo apertado por uma mão de metal.

"Ah...!" Soluço sentiu quando o chão veio de encontro a seu torso e só então notou que tinha caído. "D-droga..." Ele respirou fundo, fechando os olhos, embora as cores ainda estivessem ali.

Não podia continuar assim.

O garoto fechou os olhos com força, tentando acalmar sua respiração e o bater violento de seu coração. Ele não sabia o que fazer, era como se uma névoa tivesse tomado conta de seus pensamentos, o impedindo de ligar informações.

"Banguela..." Soluço murmurou, quase incapaz de ouvir sua própria voz. "Qual é... Você não ia – ugh – me dar essa habilidade..." A névoa se moveu, aos poucos esmaecendo. "Sem dar um jeito de desligar ela..."

E, como se aquelas fossem palavras mágicas, a névoa se dissipou. Soluço conseguia sentir um leve adormecimento no fundo de sua mente, mas ele recobrou controle sobre sua mente e seu corpo.

Ele se levantou e se espremeu por entre os buracos do portão, erguendo os olhos para o caos que novamente tomava sua vila. Soluço não queria machucar ninguém, mas não podia sair dali sem um modo de se proteger. Por sorte as mesmas armas que ele e Manteiga tinham trazido para a Arena estavam presas nas paredes perto do portão.

O rapaz pegou um machado, quase caindo ao chão junto com esse. Mas era melhor isso do que nada.

Sua visão ainda era interrompida de vez em quando por uma névoa de luzes coloridas, mas agora ele conseguia ver e ter uma melhor compreensão do mundo ao seu lugar. Ele desviou de vikings e de dragões, tentando não ser atingido por armas ou por fogo; de vez em quando as cores e as energias pulsantes as vezes tomavam todos os seus sentidos, o tornando cego e surdo para tudo ao seu redor.

Mas, de algum modo, Soluço conseguiu correr até a vila sem se machucar e ele agradeceu aos deuses por isso...

Até que uma energia forte e violenta o fez tropeçar. O machado deslizou de suas mãos quando ele atingiu a grama.

A energia era quente e grande, poderosa e, por algum motivo, parecia conhecida...

Soluço entendia agora de que dragão era aquela energia. Um Pesadelo Monstruoso.

O viking se forçou a se levantar, pegando o machado mais no instinto ao invés de qualquer outro motivo.

Era difícil ver, mas ele pode praticamente sentir o chão tremer quando o dragão pousou à sua frente. E ao encarar aqueles olhos reptilianos ameaçadores, Soluço conseguiu compreender porque ele conseguia reconhecer aquele dragão.

"É você..."

Era o mesmo Pesadelo Monstruoso que tinha o atacado há um bom tempo, naquela noite em que o garoto derrubou Banguela.

O dragão rosnou, mostrando os dentes de modo ameaçador. Mas, por algum motivo, era quase como se estivesse sorrindo de satisfação. Soluço tentou ignorar as informações que conseguia ouvir na energia do Pesadelo Monstruoso, ele precisava se focar. Precisava... Se proteger...

"Calma..." Ele disse, erguendo uma mão como havia aprendido a fazer com os outros dragões, com Banguela. O Pesadelo Monstruoso avançou com um rosnar grave que fez o humano vibrar dos pés à cabeça. Ele deu alguns passos para trás e tentou encontrar sua voz novamente. "Eu... Eu não quero te machucar..."

"_**Pequeno**..._" A energia vinda do dragão era violenta e quente, assim como fogo. E Soluço sentiu sua cabeça girar quando a força avançou contra seus pensamentos, nublando sua mente com uma névoa abafada e estonteante. "_**Acreditar...?**_"

O garoto precisou piscar uma ou duas vezes para processar que o resto da informação que lhe faltava, mostrava que o dragão decididamente não acreditava nele.

"Não! Não, é sério! Olha!" Soluço rapidamente jogou o machado pesado para longe, erguendo as mãos vazias. "Sem armas! Sem armas! Eu não ofereço perigo algum...!"

O Pesadelo Monstruoso o examinou com os olhos, soltando um sibilo estranho do fundo de sua garganta. E por um momento Soluço sentiu a energia desse vibrar contra a sua, o deixando tonto novamente; ele se sentiu desconfortável, como se a força natural do Pesadelo Monstruoso estivesse invadindo uma área muito pessoal sua, o deixando exposto. Instintivamente ele lutou contra a energia invasora, sem perceber o que estava acontecendo – estava tão quente e abafado que era difícil pensar.

Mas aos poucos, a névoa baixou, e ele sentiu a energia se afastando levemente, perdendo a força. O dragão roxeado soltou um rosnar baixo, mas tanto o som quanto as vibrações de sua conexão mostravam ao garoto que não estava irritado, mas curioso e surpreso.

Soluço se sentiu sorrindo. Estava fazendo contato com um dragão. Contato de verdade.

"Soluço!"

E a conexão foi cortada com violência, deixando o garoto tonto e momentaneamente cego.

Ele quase nem viu quando a irmã pulou sobre o dragão, atingindo-o no lado da cabeça com o seu machado. O dragão soltou um alto rugido de dor e, embora fosse difícil ver, Soluço conseguiu notar que o Pesadelo Monstruoso estava tão abalado quanto ele.

Biscoito se colocou entre o irmão e o dragão.

O Pesadelo Monstruoso rugiu para ela, mas seus olhos não se focaram na garota. Soluço congelou ao ver aqueles olhos amarelos e reptilianos se voltarem para ele.

E ele sentiu a energia do dragão tocar sua mente muito de leve, mas com um calor tão forte que Soluço sentiu como se sua cabeça estivesse pegando fogo. Não havia palavra, nem informação desse tipo, não havia sentimento.

Era só fogo e ele queimava como a mesma força presente na energia dos sonhos de Soluço.

Biscoito gritou para o dragão assim que esse rugiu, e Soluço viu como ela estava pronta para pular para um novo ataque.

"Irmã, não!" Soluço agarrou a mão da garota antes que ela pudesse ergueu seu machado. "Você só vai piorar as coisas...!"

Ele se surpreendeu ao se ver falando as mesmas palavras de sua mãe, e Biscoito parecia tão surpresa quanto ele.

O calor aumentou.

"Biscoito-!" Soluço não chegou a terminar a frase antes que a irmã o agarrasse pela roupa, o puxando para longe, bem quando uma enorme rajada de fogo foi lançada na direção deles.

O garoto tropeçou enquanto seguia a irmã, quase incapaz de ver ou sentir o chão em baixo de seus pés. O que pareceu irritar ainda mais a garota.

Biscoito puxou o irmão para frente, o encarando olho no olho. Seus olhos azuis, normalmente brilhantes e cheios de energia, estavam obscuros por algo mais do que só raiva. Soluço nunca tinha visto esse tipo de expressão na irmã.

"Você tem um desejo de morte?" Biscoito praticamente rugiu no rosto do irmão, antes de empurra-lo para o lado.

Soluço demorou para processar o que estava acontecendo enquanto deslizava pela grama do monte até chegar a uma área plana, ao lado de uma casa. Ele ainda conseguia sentir a energia que vinha do Pesadelo Monstruoso, o que mostrava que ele estava perto.

"Biscoito..." Soluço tentou se levantar, pensando em como a irmã estava em perigo, lutando sozinha contra um Pesadelo Monstruoso. Ele esperou que outros vikings tivessem se unido a ela.

Ele queria ir até ela, se assegurar de que sua irmã gêmea estava bem...

Vamos lá, Soluço, você consegue...!, Ele gritou para si mesmo. Tinha que controlar aquilo, tinha que se focar, precisava afastar aquela névoa. Como poderia viver assim? Que tipo de maldição Banguela tinha colocado sobre ele?

Não, não podia ser uma maldição, Banguela não faria isso com ele. Soluço sabia disso.

Ele só tinha que aprender a usá-lo.

Soluço se levantou, tentando afastar a névoa o melhor que conseguia, decidido a ir até a irmã.

Ele seguiu até a origem da energia. e lá estava o Pesadelo Monstruoso, frente a frente com sua irmã mais nova, que ainda tinha o machado em mãos. Estavam num impasse aparentemente. Soluço sentia como a energia do dragão não estava tão quente quanto antes, ele devia ter usado toda a sua munição. Era mais fácil assim.

Tudo o que Soluço tinha que fazer era chamar a atenção do dragão.

Soluço sentiu como se algo tivesse saído dele e sentiu seu corpo ficar mais fraco. A névoa havia sumido quase completamente e ele estava vendo o mundo de modo claro mais uma vez. Era como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se tudo tivesse voltado ao normal.

Era como se as energias tivessem se afastado. Ele ainda sentia que elas estavam ali, ao seu redor, mas agora pareciam tímidas, ou talvez temerosas, em tocá-lo.

O Pesadelo Monstruoso parou por um momento, erguendo a cabeça, só para abrir a bocarra e se lançar na direção da garota.

"Biscoito!" Soluço gritou.

"Soluço! Sai daí!" A voz de Astrid surpreendeu o garoto.

E, antes mesmo que Soluço pudesse registrar, ele estava sendo lançado para longe graças à uma rabada rápida e violenta.

O ar foi arrancado de seus pulmões e suas costas doeram quando ele atingiu o chão. Isso só piorou sua situação. O calor era forte demais, a névoa havia retornado e pensar estava sendo difícil, pulsando em vermelhos e amarelos, cegando-o novamente.

Mas, de repente, o calor morreu.

E Soluço se sentiu frio, como se alguém tivesse o jogado no mar no meio do inverno; seu corpo ficou paralisado do mesmo modo que uma estátua ficaria.

E então tudo sumiu.

Um vazio o tomou, tão repentino e tão forte que o rapaz sentiu como se seu corpo inteiro tivesse sido desfeito.

Sua cabeça doía...

"Soluço!" A voz de Biscoito tirou Soluço de seus pensamentos.

Ele piscou uma ou duas vezes, notando que a irmã estava se inclinando acima dele, junto com Astrid. E ele pode ver sangue em seus rostos, bastante sangue, que ele sabia não pertencer a elas.

E então as cores sumiram.

**-o-**

Soluço gemeu quando a dor tomou conta de sua mente. Ele preferiria ficar no escuro onde não conseguia sentir nada, mas cá estava ele.

"Até que enfim..."

A voz de Biscoito o forçou a voltar para a realidade. Ele reconhecia aquele tom de voz, ela não estava feliz. Mas, honestamente, Soluço não podia culpa-la; não depois do que tinha acontecido.

Ele abriu os olhos, aos poucos podendo ver novamente. Estava em seu conhecido quarto, deitado em sua cama, enquanto sua irmã estava sentada em um banco ao lado da janela.

"Biscoito..." Soluço disse, examinando-a com os olhos, lembrando-se das últimas imagens que tinha visto antes de apagar completamente. "Você está bem?"

"Estou muito bem. Quem não estava bem era você." Biscoito praticamente cuspiu as palavras.

Soluço suspirou.

É claro que ela ainda estaria desgostosa depois do que tinha acontecido. Por um instante Soluço esperou que tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho, afinal, parecia ser.

Ele tinha se comunicado com dragões, havia os ouvido falar em uma "língua" que ele entendia, havia falado com eles. Isso não era o tipo de coisa que acontecia normalmente.

Mas isso não importava no momento, porque isso não importava para Biscoito.

"O-olha, eu... Eu sinto muito... Eu queria ajudar, eu juro! Mas eu..." Ele falou, timidamente, honestamente.

"Você me impediu de atacar, o que quase custou as nossas vidas." A ruiva sibilou.

"É... É, eu sei... E eu sinto muito..." Foi só o que Soluço encontrou para falar.

Um silêncio desconfortável caiu entre os dois.

Soluço sentiu lágrimas ameaçarem cair de seus olhos e nem sabia bem porque aquilo estava acontecendo. Talvez fosse medo do que poderia ter acontecido caso sua irmã não fosse mais rápida...

"De que adianta você ser bom com dragões, se nem sabe lutar direito?" Biscoito quebrou o silêncio finalmente. Seus olhos azuis estavam sérios novamente, mas não do jeito que estavam antes. "Você como chefe de Berk não conseguiria sobreviver uma batalha."

Soluço se sentiu ferido por aquele comentário, embora ele concordasse com sua irmã.

Ele não sabia lutar, não havia aprendido como fazer isso direito. Como poderia? Ele mal conseguia erguer um machado ou usá-lo em batalha – tanto por falta de força muscular, quanto... Por outros motivos...

Ele voltou a pensar no encontro com o Pesadelo Monstruoso. Ele tinha quase conseguido, ele tinha acalmado o dragão o bastante, deixando-o curioso, talvez confuso, com o simples fato de que um viking estava tentando ser pacifico. Mas então Biscoito entrou no meio.

Novamente, Soluço não podia culpar a irmã. Ela viu o irmão em perigo, é claro que ela interveio.

Soluço pensou em como ela reagiria caso ele contasse a verdade para ela. Parte dele desejava que ela entendesse, que ouvisse e ficasse ao seu lado. Mas isso era só fantasia. Soluço sabia o que a irmã pensava dos dragões, o que todos os vikings, especialmente Stoico, pensavam sobre eles.

Eles não entenderiam, simplesmente iriam atrás de Banguela e o matariam. Talvez matassem Soluço também, uma vez que ele se envolveu com o inimigo e aparentemente podia agora se comunicar com esse por um tipo de magia ou coisa assim.

Soluço gostava de imaginar que sua família não permitiria tal coisa. Mas ele não tinha certeza.

Não, ele precisava manter o segredo, pelo bem de todos.

Um sibilo fez Soluço sair de seus pensamentos.

"Você é meu irmão, Soluço." Biscoito continuou falando uma vez que o irmão não se pronunciou. "Mas isso não quer dizer que eu deva aceitar você como um possível bom chefe."

Aquilo doía também, mas, de um modo ou de outro, Soluço só sentia como se ela estivesse falando a verdade.

Ele não encontrou o que dizer para a irmã.

Biscoito balançou a cabeça, se levantando do banco e caminhando para fora do quarto sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra.

E quando ela sumiu escada abaixo Soluço sentiu como se algo tivesse o deixado. Não era o mesmo sentimento de vazio que tinha sentido antes, mas era algo parecido; como se algo tivesse sido arrancado dele.

Biscoito tinha razão, ele não seria um bom chefe, era diferente demais de seu pai e de sua irmã. E de sua mãe também, quando ele pensava bem a fundo.

Ele não tinha sido feito para ser um viking... Mas se ele não era um viking, então o que podia ser?

Soluço sentiu sua cabeça latejar levemente e, no meio da noite silenciosa, ela ouviu o que soava como um choro alto.

Mas sua mente exausta não queria processar aquilo, e logo ele sucumbiu ao sono.


	16. Respostas?

_Seu corpo doía._

_Os pássaros cantavam e o sol descia sobre ele, quente, aconchegante. Mas ele não conseguia se sentir feliz. Uma aura negra pairava sobre ele, escurecendo o seu humor e o fazendo se sentir pesado como uma pedra._

_Os músculos se moviam violentamente e ele podia sentir sua própria energia vibrando com irritação e frustração. Ele se sentiu batendo contra as pedras, deslizando por elas mesmo quando tentava se segurar com as garras longas. Sem sucesso. De novo._

_Uma energia diferente dançou não muito longe. Era pequena, tímida, temerosa, era tão fraca que era uma surpresa ele ter sentido. Pelo menos era melhor do que a outra que tinha sentido, muito mais confortável, embora desconhecida._

_A energia dançou com o que parecia uma comunicação, de surpresa, choque e medo._

_E quando ele ergueu os olhos, se encontrou encarando um rosto pálido, cheio de marcas escuras e com dois grandes olhos verdes, que refletiam os mesmos sentimentos da energia._

_E demorou um tempo para Soluço perceber que o rosto que ele encarava, era o seu próprio rosto._

**...**

Soluço acordou violentamente, ouvindo um choro alto e longo ecoando em seus ouvidos.

Mas não era um choramingar humano, era um som diferente, de um outro ser.

"Banguela..." Um arrepio subiu pelas costas do rapaz, e seu ombros formigava tão violentamente que ele sentia como se estivesse pegando fogo.

Aquele sonho... Não podia ser um sonho.

Aquele era o momento em que Soluço e Banguela haviam se encontrado no cânion pela primeira vez, mas dessa vez, ele estava vendo tudo pelos olhos do dragão.

Soluço hesitou, sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar.

Ele podia jurar que o que tinha acontecido na madrugada anterior tinha sido um sonho, mas não, tudo tinha acontecido de verdade.

Primeiro ele falava com dragões, agora ele sonhava como um dragão...

Aqueles sonhos então eram sonhos com Banguela. Os dragões negros, os voos, os três olhos ameaçadores... Ele estava vendo o mundo de Banguela, embora não tivesse a mínima ideia do que aqueles momentos representassem para o dragão.

Aquela mordida era mais do que um modo de abrir comunicação entre ele e os dragões e só tinha um jeito de descobrir mais sobre isso.

Ele tinha que ir ver Banguela.

Agora.

Soluço rapidamente empurrou os cobertores de pelo para o lado e se sentou na cama, se arrependendo logo em seguida.

"Ai..." Ele passou a mão pela barriga, sentindo a dor se espalhar por seu torso. "Ah é, o Pesadelo Monstruoso..." Ele ergueu a camisa, soltando um grunhido ao ver a grande marca escura que estava começando a aparecer em sua pele. Pelo menos ele ainda estava vivo.

Mas ele não podia deixar aquela dor o impedir de sair, ele conseguia aguentar.

Soluço pegou as botas e deu uma olhada nos apetrechos de voo. Ele hesitou. Mas após alguns segundos de reflexão, ele colocou seu colete de voo sobre a camisa verde. Ele não planejava voar, mas sentia falta da sensação... Do vento nos cabelos, o sol quente em seu rosto e a vista de Berk lá do alto...

Tenho certeza que Banguela também sente falta disso..., Soluço pensou com um sentimento de culpa. Sim, só tinha passado praticamente três dias, mas como ele pode deixar o pobre dragão que não podia voar, sozinho naquele cânion? Soluço tinha ido embora tão rápido que ele nem chegou a tirar a sela do dragão!

Tal pensamento só o dava mais vontade de se encontrar com Banguela.

Ele saiu pelo corredor, novamente com as botas nas mãos para não fazer barulho, mas parou no meio do caminho.

A casa não estava vazia como ele esperava. Biscoito ainda estava ali, sentada frente ao fogo com uma expressão séria.

Soluço se encolheu no topo da escada para não ser visto.

**-oo-**

Biscoito suspirou, atiçando o fogo.

Stoico e Valka estavam ajudando a arrumar o estrago que os dragões haviam feito na vila, enquanto Soluço dormia no andar de cima. Então, sozinha, Biscoito se pôs a pensar.

Soluço havia acordado e saído da casa no meio da noite, antes do ataque de dragões. Biscoito não era boba, assim que a trombeta havia sido tocada, ela tinha corrido para checar o irmão e para manda-lo ficar na casa, em segurança. Mas ao entrar no quarto do irmão, ela encontrou a cama vazia.

Mas o que ele estava fazendo fora da cama a essa hora, antes de um ataque de dragões sequer acontecer...?

Biscoito sabia que Soluço vivia sumindo para experimentar sua "roupa voadora", mas fazia um bom tempo que ele não falava sobre sua invenção.

Isso não era normal. Sempre que ele criava alguma coisa, Soluço não conseguia parar de falar sobre aquilo, principalmente para a irmã gêmea.

Mas se ele não estava cuidado de sua roupa voadora... O que diabos ele estava fazendo?

Com um barulho suave a porta da cabana abriu.

"Enguia?" Valka disse.

(Soluço se encolheu ainda mais no topo da escada)

"Oi, mãe." Biscoito murmurou sem erguer os olhos do fogo, ignorando o seu nome verdadeiro.

"Onde está seu irmão?" Valka perguntou.

"Na cama, onde mais?"

"Mas que humor, hein?" Valka riu levemente, sem se importar com o tom de voz da filha enquanto baixava a tina que carregava no chão.

Biscoito observou sua mãe enquanto essa tirava as roupas de dentro da tina, separando-as entre roupas que ainda podiam ser arrumadas e usadas, e farrapos queimados que podiam ser usados para outras coisas.

Valka era uma mulher forte e corajosa, mas sua aparência lhe dava um ar mais delicado e franzino. Pessoas que não a conheciam, normalmente subestimavam seu poder.

Ambos, Soluço e Biscoito, tinha puxado o tamanho pequeno e magro da mãe, mas Soluço tinha mais dela do que sua irmã. Biscoito vez ou outra dava uma olhada em seu reflexo no espelho de metal da família e podia notar que talvez tivesse puxado um pouco mais o lado de seu pai.

Os movimentos de Valka eram decididos, mas delicados, precisos e quase graciosos, até mesmo enquanto separava farrapos que seriam divididos com outros vikings que precisavam deles. Eram os mesmos trejeitos de Soluço. Valka usava seus movimentos delicados em batalha, mas Soluço... Não.

Biscoito se lembrou do que viu entre o seu irmão e o Pesadelo Monstruoso; do modo como esse segurou o machado com força, antes de lança-lo para longe. Soluço tinha dito algo, como se estivesse falando com o dragão, mas Biscoito não tinha conseguido ouvir com o caos que estava ao seu redor.

Fazia ela se lembrar daquela noite em que os dois tinham se encontrado cara a cara com um Fúria da Noite. Soluço se colocando entre ela e o dragão, pedindo baixinho que o dragão não os machucasse.

Pelo jeito algumas coisas não mudavam muito... Então porque tudo indicava que Soluço tinha se tornado uma pessoa tão diferente?!

"Mãe, você não acha estranho?" Biscoito finalmente falou.

"O que?" Valka disse sem levantar o olhar

"O sucesso que o Soluço está tendo na Arena!" Biscoito exclamou exasperada.

"Bem..." A matriarca sorriu levemente. "Ele é filho do seu pai."

"Isso não responde minha pergunta..."

"Você não está feliz por ele?" Olho sérios e azulados se ergueram para a filha, encarando outros olhos da mesma cor.

"Não!" Biscoito exclamou sem pensar, sentindo o olhar da mãe ficar mais pesado, a fazendo tremer levemente. "Q-quero dizer, sim! Não, eu... Ugh..." Ela grunhiu, balançando a cabeça.

Valka soltou um som suave, vindo do fundo de sua garganta, e deixou as roupas de lado por um momento. E Biscoito se sentiu desconfortável. Era sempre mais fácil falar com seu pai do que com sua mãe. Com Valka sempre havia tantas camadas... Com Stoico era só falar o que pensava e seu pai respondia do mesmo jeito!

"Você está com inveja?" Ela disse simplesmente.

"Sim." Biscoito admitiu. "Estou." E suspirou. Honestamente, sentir inveja de seu irmão era quase pior do que a própria inveja em si. "É só que... Soluço nunca foi desse jeito antes! Ele nunca mostrou que podia... Você sabe... Encarar dragões e sempre sair vencendo! Eu é que sempre fui assim!"

"Nem sempre." Valka disse e observou enquanto a filha tentava pensar no que falar. Após alguns segundos, a garota desistiu, cruzando os braços e virando os olhos para o fogo. Valka suspirou e se levantou, só para sentar ao lado da garota. "Biscoito, Soluço decidiu finalmente seguir o caminho que seu pai uma vez já percorreu, assim como você. Ele só demorou um pouco mais." Ela brincou com o cabelo vermelho da filha, prendendo uma mecha solta atrás de sua orelha. "Não acha que é melhor ter uma companhia do que estar sozinha?"

"Talvez..." Biscoito deu de ombros. "Mas... Eu não acho que isso faça sentido. Soluço não é um matador de dragões."

"Talvez não fosse. Mas agora..." Valka sorriu.

Biscoito ergueu os olhos para mãe, examinando-a silenciosamente. Valka pareceu fazer o mesmo, ainda mantendo o sorriso.

"Porque você está feliz com isso, mãe?" A garota disse enfim. "Não era você que sempre pedia pelo fim da violência ou coisa assim?"

O sorriso de Valka esmaeceu e ela pareceu ter dificuldade em encontrar uma resposta.

"Eu acredito... Que violência gera violência..." Ela começou. "Mas infelizmente é só isso que os vikings de Berk conhecem." E balançou a cabeça, mostrando um sorriso que até o viking mais cabeça oca reconheceria como forçado. "Então é melhor que meus filhos aprendam a se defender desse modo..."

Biscoito assentiu, entendendo bem o raciocínio da mãe. De fato, era melhor Soluço aprender alguma coisa para poder se defender, do que correr perigo por não saber fazer nada.

"Você tem orgulho do Soluço?" Biscoito perguntou.

"Você não?" Valka jogou a pergunta de volta para ela.

E novamente Biscoito não sabia o que falar. Stoico nunca jogaria uma pergunta desse jeito no meio de uma conversa, a garota não estava acostumada com aquilo. Ela pensou em falar sobre o que tinha visto e sobre como Soluço falava como ela, mas decidiu se manter calada.

"Venha, me ajude a levar essas coisas para o Grande Salão." Valka disse, dando um leve tapinha nos ombros da filha, e Biscoito se levantou para ajudar.

Ela não mencionou isso novamente, mas continuou ruminando tais pensamentos. Ela tinha que descobrir qual é a do seu irmão gêmeo.

**-oo-**

Soluço permaneceu em seu "esconderijo" até as duas se retirarem, completamente o ignorando como se ele não estivesse ali.

Ele suspirou. Doía um pouco ouvir sua irmã confirmando estar com inveja e ficar calada ao ser questionada se tinha "orgulho" do irmão. Especialmente porque Soluço tinha inveja da irmã, mas também tinha orgulho dela. Ele se lembrava da garotinha medrosa que ela era (assim como ele), e de um modo ou de outro era incrível o modo como ela tinha mudado em alguns anos.

Ele tinha mudado, sim, tinha, mas não do jeito que outros achavam. No fundo, ele ainda era o mesmo Soluço de sempre. O Soluço que ninguém sentia falta...

Mas não era um momento para filosofar sua própria existência, ele tinha um lugar para ir.

O garoto passou despercebido dos outros vikings que estavam mais preocupados em arrumar o estrago deixado pelos dragões. Soluço não notou, porém, quando alguém o acompanhou por entre as samambaias, embora os passos da pessoa não fossem nada quietos. Mas fosse quem fosse, não chegou até o cânion com ele.

Soluço passou pela entrada apertada como costumava fazer, mas parou antes de descer até o centro da campina secreta. Ele suspirou, sentindo-se em casa naquele lugar, mas faltava uma coisa para ele realmente sentir como se tudo estivesse perfeito.

O cânion estava silencioso, tudo o que ele conseguia ouvir era o som suave da água na lagoa e os pássaros que acabavam de acordar, cantando nas árvores. A luz do sol que começava a nascer ainda não atingia o lugar, o mantendo em uma sombra.

Banguela não estava em lugar nenhum.

"Banguela...?" Soluço chamou, descendo para o meio do cânion. Ele se lembrava de todas as vezes que Banguela tinha brincado de esconde-esconde com ele, mas dessa vez, entrar na pequena campina secreta e a encontrar sozinha, apenas deixou o garoto mais desconfortável.

E de repente ele foi lançado ao chão por uma forma grande e quase cor da noite.

"Ah! Banguela!" Soluço ignorou a dor em seu corpo ao atingir o chão, mais preocupado em proteger seu rosto de uma língua longa e bifurcada. "Ah-Hahaha! Para! Para, Banguela!" Mas o dragão não obedeceu, apenas continuou, como se cobrir o garoto de saliva fosse a missão mais importante de sua vida. "Haha... Ai..."

Banguela se afastou ao ouvir o som de dor. Ele soltou um choramingo alto que tremeu seu corpo inteiro e Soluço reconheceu o mesmo choro que tinha ouvido antes. O garoto quase sorriu com a preocupação.

"Tá tudo bem, Banguela, eu só tô meio batido..." Soluço sorriu, mostrando que não tinha com o que se preocupar.

O dragão o examinou dos pés à cabeça com os olhos, cheirando o ar antes de soltar um rosnado baixo. Ele se aproximou com cuidado, apertando o focinho contra o peito do garoto e Soluço não conseguiu se impedir de tremer levemente com o contato.

Ele não sabia porque seu corpo reagiu desse jeito. Parte dele pensava que era porque ainda tinha medo, mesmo sabendo que a mordida não tinha sido feita com o intuito de machucá-lo. Mas parte dele tinha certeza que ele só tinha sentido falta daquilo, do contato, de sentir o calor do dragão contra ele. Afinal, quantas horas ele já tinha passado ao lado de Banguela?

Agora, finalmente junto ao dragão, Soluço se perguntou como diabos ele tinha conseguido ficar mais de um dia longe.

Banguela reagiu ao tremor, mas o humano ergueu a mão para impedi-lo de se afastar.

"Eu também senti sua falta, amigão..." Soluço sorriu, afagando em baixo da boca do dragão, arrancando um ronronado suave desse. Sabendo que o garoto permitia o contato, Banguela se apertou contra ele, esfregando a cabeça contra a do humano, que rapidamente envolveu seu pescoço com os braços. "Me desculpa por te deixar sozinho..."

Banguela soltou mais um choramingo, se inclinando contra o toque do humano. Soluço não conseguiu deixar de sorrir levemente com aquilo. Banguela era tão fofo, era como se ele tivesse sentido tanta falta da presença do pequeno viking quanto Soluço tinha sentido dele.

O garoto se sentiu mal, imaginando o que tinha se passado pela cabeça do dragão nesses últimos dias. Sozinho, sem ninguém. Soluço sabia que ele tinha sido injusto com Banguela, mas ele estava assustado. Ele se perguntou quantas vezes Banguela tinha sentado ao lado da entrada do cânion, esperando por ele...

"Aliás..." O garoto disse e as barbatanas do dragão se ergueram levemente, mostrando que estava ouvindo. "Eu gostaria que você me explicasse melhor o que essa mordida aqui faz. Porque não foi nada legal descobrir sozinho..."

Banguela se afastou assim que Soluço parou de falar e soltou um ronronar grave, que fez o próprio corpo do garoto tremer. O garoto observou enquanto o dragão se movia, mexendo a cauda para os lados e mudando a posição de suas patas de modo animado – era quase o mesmo tipo de movimento que ele fazia quando queria brincar.

Mas...

Nada.

Soluço piscou um ou duas vezes, instintivamente virando a cabeça para o lado, como se isso fosse ajuda-lo a ouvir a energia de Banguela.

O dragão parou de ronronar, bufando e virando a cabeça na mesma direção.

"Ah, Banguela, qual é..." Soluço revirou os olhos. Era bem a cara de Banguela fazer uma coisa dessas, o impedindo de ouvi-lo. "Para de brincadeira. Eu consigo ouvir vocês, então pode falar comigo, tá tudo bem...!" Ele sorriu, mostrando que falava a verdade.

O Fúria da Noite soltou um trinar tentativo, mas nada aconteceu. Nenhuma informação, nenhum sentimento ou "palavra".

Soluço conseguia sentir o que ele acreditava ser a energia de Banguela. Era uma presença fraca e difícil de descrever, ao contrário da energia dos outros dragões que o rapaz havia conhecido e que ele poderia descrever até nos mínimos detalhes.

Por um momento Soluço se lembrou do estranho momento de silêncio que tinha conseguido criar no meio do caos de algumas horas atrás. Era como se uma parede tivesse sido criada entre ele e as outras presenças draconianas.

Por algum motivo, aquela mesma parede estava presente entre os dois, mantendo a energia de Banguela longe.

"Eu não entendo..." Ele balançou a cabeça, ouvindo o dragão choramingar mais uma vez. "Porque... Porque eu não consigo ouvir você?"

Banguela ergueu as barbatanas-orelhas, o encarando com curiosidade, parecia tão confuso quanto o humano. Soluço permaneceu parado no lugar enquanto Banguela se aproximava, cheirando a camisa do garoto ou, mais precisamente, seu ombro coberto.

Um arrepio subiu pelas costas de Soluço e as cicatrizes formigaram novamente. Ele já tinha se acostumado com aquilo, mas por algum motivo o torpor que tomou seu ombro foi mais forte do que o normal.

Banguela bufou novamente, erguendo os olhos para o humano, que o encarou com determinação. Era como se Soluço esperasse conseguir alguma informação ao encarar aqueles olhos brilhantes de verde-amarelados.

Ele se lembrou da primeira vez que os dois se encararam assim, de tudo que passou por sua cabeça e tudo o que ele sentiu naquele momento.

Ele tentou encontrar alguma coisa, um palavra, um sentimento, uma imagem, qualquer coisa! Soluço queria saber como era a energia de Banguela, era a única energia que lhe importava, mesmo depois de conhecer como eram as de outros dragões.

Seria ela obscura e misteriosa como a aparência do Banguela? Talvez fosse mais amigável, já que os dois eram mais próximos. Talvez fosse tão quente quanto o próprio Fúria da Noite. Talvez...

Mas não havia nada, apenas o eco do que seria uma presença poderosa de dragão.

Não fazia sentido

"Eu pensei... E-eu pensei que você tivesse me mordido para que a gente pudesse se entender!" Soluço exclamou exasperado e Banguela soltou um arrulho pesado, se afastando do viking com uma careta e se sentando na base da cauda. "É, digo o mesmo!" O dragão ergueu uma barbatana. "Ou melhor, eu diria! Se soubesse o que você está pensando, isso é!"

O ruivo balançou a cabeça.

"Você sabe que loucura eu passei ontem, Banguela?" Ele exclamou, se levantando de rompante quando uma energia exasperada e irritada tomou conta de seu corpo. "Eu- Eu nem sei explicar! Foi como se tudo – tudo – estivesse passando pela minha cabeça ao mesmo tempo! E agora quando eu venho aqui... Sabe, né? Esperando informações! Eu-Eu ganho nada! Nada!" Ele suspirou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos. "Isso não se faz, Banguela!"

Banguela revirou os olhos e soltou um rosnado grave.

E mesmo sem palavra alguma, Soluço não gostou do tom do dragão.

"Não me olhe desse jeito! Eu tenho todo direito de reagir desse jeito!" Ele exclamou, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar como uma criança.

Banguela trinou baixo, se colocando nas quatro patas de novo e se esticando até o humano. Soluço suspirou ao sentir o dragão apertar a cabeça contra suas costas, chamando sua atenção. Ele se virou, encontrando grandes olhos de dragão o encarando de baixo.

E, embora não houvesse energia alguma dançando entre os dois, Soluço continuava capaz de entender o que se passava pela mente de Banguela.

Confusão, tristeza... Medo talvez...

Era como se Banguela não precisasse expor sua energia para mostrar o que sentia.

"Você está tão confuso quanto eu, não é, amigão...?" Soluço sorriu um pouco, pousando uma mão na cabeça do dragão, que ronronou novamente, se apertando contra o viking. "Desculpa, por isso..."

Banguela simplesmente trinou agudo, como um pássaro cantando, e era quase como se dissesse que estava tudo bem.

Ainda era estranho a falta de energia que existia entre eles. Soluço ainda conseguia sentir ela vibrando em algum lugar, mas estava longe, fora de seu alcance. Ele não sabia se aquilo o fazia se sentir mais desconfortável do que ter todas aquelas presenças diferentes dançando em sua mente.

"Você conhece os dragões da arena?" Banguela virou a cabeça para o lado, encarando o humano sem expressão. "Ah, claro, você nem sabe bem o que é a 'arena'..." Soluço balançou a cabeça. Banguela se inclinou para o viking, como se quisesse mais informações. "Ah, nada não, deixa pra lá... Ai..."

Um movimento errado fez com que a dor em seu corpo voltasse de repente, antes de sumir tão rápido quanto chegou. Banguela não gostou de ouvir aquilo de novo, soltando um choramingar baixo e cheirando o ar em volta do garoto.

"O que?" Banguela se aproximou, cheirando o tronco do garoto e bufando de modo violento. "Ah, espera, Banguela, o que-?"

Banguela rosnou, pressionando o focinho contra a barra da camisa do garoto, tentando puxá-la para cima.

"Tá bom, tá bom! Se você quer que eu tire a camisa, calma aí!" Soluço empurrou a cabeça do dragão para longe, surpreso com o jeito que esse estava agindo. Ainda assim ele retirou o colete de voo, removendo a camisa em seguida. "Aí, pronto, tá feliz agora?"

As barbatanas-orelhas de Banguela apertaram contra o topo de sua cabeça e ele soltou um choramingar baixo. Soluço assistiu enquanto o dragão se aproximava, cheirando o ar logo acima da marca escura que pintava a pele pálida do rapaz.

"Ah, é, foi do ataque de ontem, não se preocupa, eu tô bem." Banguela ergueu os olhos para o humano com um arrulho baixo que soava preocupado e Soluço quase sorriu. "É sério, Banguela."

Ele tentou ignorar como estava achando estranho o modo como o Fúria da Noite ficava encarando seu hematoma, o cheirando como se nunca tivesse cheirado antes.

Até que...

"AH! Banguela!" Soluço pulou quase um metro ao sentir a língua de Banguela apertar contra sua barriga. Ignorando a reação, Banguela lambeu a marca, da barriga até o peito desse. "Não! Não, não! Para com isso!"

Soluço rapidamente empurrou o dragão para longe, tremendo com o frio repentino graças à saliva que agora cobria sua pele.

Banguela bufou alto e balançou a cabeça de modo desgostoso, empurrando o humano delicadamente e fazendo-o se sentar na grama. E antes mesmo que Soluço pudesse reclamar, o dragão se sentou atrás dele, o envolvendo com o corpo inteiro e deitando a cabeça sobre suas pernas.

"Banguela, eu não posso ficar...!" O viking disse, mas não conseguiu deixar de sorrir para seu dragão. "Especialmente assim!"

Banguela ronronou, erguendo olhos brilhantes com pupilas bem dilatadas. Soluço conseguia ver sua própria imagem naqueles olhos. E ele sentia que, assim como Banguela não precisava usar de sua energia para dividir o que pensava, o dragão podia entender como Soluço se sentia sem ele precisar dizer uma palavra.

"´Tá, eu admito, eu quero ficar... Eu prefiro ficar com você do que com qualquer um, mesmo com meus amigos, ou com a minha irmã." Soluço admitiu, passando a mão pelas pequenas barbatanas no tipo da cabeça de Banguela, o que fez o dragão ronronar mais profundamente. "Nós ficamos longe um do outro por... Três dias..." O garoto se surpreendeu ao pensar nisso. "Mas durante todo esse tempo eu quis voltar para ver você, é sério."

Banguela suspirou como um humano fazia, mantendo a cabeça abaixada e encarando o humano de baixo. Soluço sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem por algum motivo desconhecido. Era estupido pensar assim, mas era quase como se o dragão estivesse o olhando de modo... Sonhador... Tipo o modo com que ele olhava para Astrid. Olhava. Fazia um bom tempo que ele nem sequer pensava na garota.

Ele empurrou aqueles pensamentos para longe.

"Mas já está tarde... Ou está amanhecendo, melhor dizendo..." Soluço ergueu os olhos para o céu, vendo os primeiros raios de sol da manhã clareando o céu. "Eu ia ter treino hoje, mas como teve um ataque ontem eu acho que eles vão adiar..." E sorriu para o dragão. "Mas eu prometo que assim que eu acordar amanhã, eu vou vir aqui pra gente voar, tudo bem?" Ao ouvir aquilo, o corpo inteiro do dragão se remexeu de animação. "Ack! Banguela! Eca! Dá pra parar com as lambidas?!"

Como resposta o Fúria da Noite novamente lambeu o rosto do humano, bufando alto quando esse riu e o afastou. Soluço observou enquanto Banguela descia o focinho para o seu ombro, cheirando a área enquanto um som grave fazia sua caixa torácica vibrar.

A mordida...

"Quem sabe... Amanhã eu consiga te ouvir...?"

Banguela soltou um arrulho baixo e se esfregou contra o viking. Soluço quase riu, notando como o dragão ainda não queria o deixar ir. Mas não teria problema ficar um pouco mais ali, não é?


	17. Sendo escolhido, fazendo escolhas

Infelizmente os planos de Soluço não puderam ser concretizados.

O treino na Arena tinha sim sido adiado, mas para o dia seguinte, como se nada tivesse acontecido na madrugada do dia anterior.

Para a surpresa de Soluço, sua esperança de não precisar ir para o treino veio na forma de Biscoito. Sua irmã falou com Stoico, mencionando para o pai que o irmão tinha se machucado durante o último ataque, ou seja:

"É melhor ele descansar e não fazer nada."

Parte de Soluço queria agradecer, mas outra parte ficou incomodado com aquele comentário. Biscoito andava tão focada na competição que havia criado entre eles, que o garoto não conseguia ter certeza se sua gêmea realmente se importava com seu bem, ou só não o queria na arena com ela e os outros.

Mas Stoico não foi movido pelas palavras da filha, sorrindo para Soluço e dando "leves" tapinhas no ombro do rapaz, dizendo que ele estava bem, afinal, ele era um viking! E vikings aguentavam esse tipo de coisa!

Podemos dizer que ambos, Soluço e Biscoito não apreciaram as palavras do chefe.

Quando os jovens vikings estavam esperando pela abertura da arena, Soluço tentou não prestar atenção à conversa entre sua irmã e Astrid, mas conseguiu ouvir um pouco...

"Eu não acredito..." A loira reclamou. "Ele vai mesmo pra arena?"

"Olhe, eu tentei, então cala a boca!" Biscoito respondeu de modo ríspido.

Soluço se afastou, desconfortável com aquele comentário.

Ele suspirou, olhando para dentro da arena, onde Bocão estava, arrumando os "esconderijos" que seriam usados naquele treino. Os vikings já rodeavam as grades no topo da arena, interessados em ver no que ia dar.

"Ei, Soluço..."

"Ah!" O garoto quase pulou quando alguém tocou seu ombro. "Ah, oi, Perna-de-Peixe..."

"Ei, eu soube sobre o que aconteceu ontem..." O loiro disse, seu tom de voz baixo, como se ele quisesse que aquela conversa fosse mantida apenas entre os dois. "Você está bem?"

"Ah, sim, sim, estou bem, Perna-de-Peixe." Soluço forçou um sorriso, embora estivesse feliz em saber que alguém se importava com seu bem estar.

Perna-de-Peixe sorriu, mas o sorriso não permaneceu por muito tempo.

"Aliás, Soluço, eu queria perguntar... Um..."

Soluço esperou, curioso, mas seu amigo não chegou a terminar a pergunta.

"Ei, Soluço!" Cabeçaquente exclamou alto no ouvido do ruivo, que tremeu com o som. "Você vai mostrar pra todo mundo como é que manda!"

"Arrasa com a Astrid e a sua irmã por mim, valeu?" Cabeçadura disse com a mesma animação da irmã. "Isso é, se a gente não conseguir..."

"Você com certeza não consegue, mas eu...!" Melequento disse, flexionando os músculos.

Soluço revirou os olhos bem quando o portão da arena foi aberto. Ele procurou por seu elmo, que Stoico tinha pedido para que ele usasse naquele dia. Até que o encontrou a alguns centímetros de seu rosto, nas mãos de sua irmã.

"Aqui." Biscoito disse simplesmente.

"Ah, obrigado, Bis-!" Ele não chegou a agradecer, quando Biscoito abaixou o elmo e o puxou pela gola da camisa.

"Escuta!" A ruiva praticamente sibilou e Soluço ouviu com atenção. "Fica fora do meu caminho, tá? Dessa vez eu vou ganhar!"

Ela soltou e empurrou o elmo contra o peito do irmão, que sibilou de dor. Ia demorar um tempo para aquele hematoma enorme sumir.

O grupo entrou na arena, ouvindo o alto exclamar dos vikings presentes para assistir o treino. Mas eles não eram os únicos fazendo barulho, pelo menos para os ouvidos de Soluço.

Ele conseguia sentir a energia dos dragões dentro de suas celas. E novamente ele se perguntou porque conseguia ouvir outros dragões, mas não Banguela? As energias que Soluço tinha conhecido no outro dia continuavam as mesmas, o que o ajudava a identifica-las.

"_**Filhote de pelo vermelho...**_" A energia pontiaguda – que ele acreditava pertencer ao Nadder da Arena – se pronunciou. E, por algum motivo, Soluço corou, sabendo que o dragão estava falando dele.

Ele se perguntava como os dragões conseguiam adivinhar que ele estava por perto. Talvez pudessem sentir seu cheiro, ou então conheciam os seus passos...

"_**Quem... Sair...?**_" A energia dupla dançou pelos ouvidos do garoto e, por algum motivo, ela quase soava animada.

A força da terceira energia quase fez Soluço exclamar de surpresa. Era a energia pesada, que ele acreditava ser o Gronckle, se movendo de modo estranho e ainda mais animado do que a outra energia.

"Soluço?" A voz de Biscoito tirou o garoto de seus pensamentos e ele piscou um ou duas vezes. A irmã o encarava de modo estranho, com uma sobrancelha erguida, e Soluço conseguia ver um leve nível de preocupação em seus olhos azuis.

"Ah, o que...?" Soluço perguntou, percebendo ao dar um passo para frente, como seu corpo cambaleou novamente. Ele não podia se distrair com as presenças dos dragões, não num momento como aquele.

Quando Bocão se dirigiu para um dos portões, Soluço sentiu a energia pesada se agitar novamente. O portão de metal foi aberto e a forma grande e gingante do Gronckle saiu de sua cela.

Soluço sentiu a presença do dragão tanto no mundo real quanto dentro de sua mente, a energia parecia tão cambaleante quanto o próprio animal. E ela também passava um sentimento de curiosidade, interesse, ou algo do tipo.

O grupo de jovens se dividiu assim que o dragão começou a bater as asas pequenas. A arena estava cheia de barreiras de madeira, que limitavam o movimento do Gronckle, mas que serviam para a proteção dos jovens vikings. Hoje a aula seria sobre ataques vindos de cima, pelo jeito.

Soluço se escondeu atrás de uma das barreiras de madeira, ouvindo tanto as asas do Gronckle quanto sua presença se movendo ao redor da arena. Ele tentou ignorar o modo como a energia do dragão parecia um pouco diferente, flutuando ao seu redor como ondas no mar, mas como se tivessem um outro motivo, como se seguissem um padrão, ou tentassem encontrar alguma coisa.

O Gronckle rosnou alto e o garoto sentiu como se a energia draconiana tivesse o envolvido em um abraço. E quando ele ergueu os olhos, o dragão estava logo acima dele.

Soluço se levantou assim que o Gronckle veio em sua direção e correu para se esconder ao lado de outra barreira de madeira. O dragão atingiu o chão com um baque alto, quebrando a barreira com seu corpo grande e pesado.

"Sai da frente, Soluço!" Melequento por cima da barreira em que Soluço se escondia, competitivo como sempre, e correu até o dragão com o machado em mãos.

O ruivo se sentiu mal ao saber que o Gronckle tinha sido pego de surpresa pelo viking, embora tenha rapidamente se defendido com um movimento do rabo rechonchudo. Em pouco tempo Soluço ouviu as asas pequenas voltarem a bater.

Escondido, Soluço parou para pensar por um momento, e sua mente automaticamente voltou para Banguela. Ele tinha pensado sobre porque diabos ele não ouvia o Fúria da Noite. Tinha até pensado que tinha de algum modo "bloqueado" a energia do dragão, mas desse modo ele também esperava não ser mais capaz de ouvir outros dragões.

Mas não.

Cá estava ele, capaz de apontar onde um Gronckle estava apenas pela energia desse, mas incapaz de sentir a energia do dragão que havia lhe dado essa habilidade.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando alguma coisa bateu contra seu lado.

Ele piscou uma ou duas vezes e seus olhos se arregalaram ao encarar outros dois olhos azuis.

"Ah, o-oi, Astri-"

"Fica fora dessa!" A loira sibilou, empurrado o machado do garoto para longe, o deixando desarmado.

Soluço simplesmente suspirou com a reação da garota. Ele se esticou para pegar o machado e ajeitou o elmo, levantando os olhos para os vikings que assistiam o treino.

Stoico estava lá, como costumava estar em todos os outros treinos, e ele sorria em baixo do bigode grande e vermelho. Valka estava com ele, e Soluço conseguia ver como ela desviava a atenção do filho para a filha; seu rosto estava sério, mas quando seus olhos encontraram o de Soluço, ela sorriu.

Soluço sorriu de volta, desconfortável com a dualidade de seus pais.

Ele voltou a pensar no Gronckle ao ouvir as asas passando não muito longe de onde ele estava. A energia do dragão continuava agindo de jeito estranho, como se estivesse procurando alguma coisa; e, por algum motivo, ela parecia animada, muito mais animada do que alguém iria esperar de um animal em cativeiro, cercado por vikings armados.

Um rugido alto chamou sua atenção e ele notou que o dragão havia o visto, se escondendo atrás de uma das barreiras.

Soluço ergueu o escudo quando a barreira de madeira foi explodida por uma bola de fogo.

O tiro não o acertou, mas outra coisa sim.

"_**Raio - ganhou carinho!**_" A energia agitada e surpreendentemente pesada veio até ele antes mesmo do próprio dragão, empurrando contra sua mente e o deixando atordoado momentaneamente. Foi tão de repente que Soluço nem conseguiu ouvir algumas das palavras "_**Eu - carinho!**_"

"O-o que?" Mas o garoto não teve tempo para processar.

De repente o Gronckle estava se lançando na direção dele e Soluço instintivamente se cobriu com os braços, como se aquilo pudesse o salvar do peso do dragão. Ele sentiu o chão tremer em baixo de seus pés, mas nada o esmagou.

Os vikings vibraram alto.

Soluço abriu os olhos e abaixou os braços lentamente.

O Gronckle estava deitado de lado, os olhos fechados e a língua para fora. Ele reconhecia aquela posição, já tinha visto Banguela fazer aquilo antes. O dragão estava se apresentando para receber carinho. Agora as palavras faziam sentido.

"Mas o que?!" A voz de Biscoito parecia ainda mais alta que as das outras pessoas.

Soluço se voltou para as últimas duas vikings na arena com ele, notando que nenhuma delas estava feliz. Honestamente, se olhares pudessem matar, Soluço já estaria morto e enterrado.

Ele apontou para o dragão e ergueu as mãos em sinal de inocência. Afinal, ele não tinha feito nada, tinha sido tudo coisa do Gronckle!

"Não! Seu filho de Troll! Balde de-!" Astrid quase atirou seu machado para o outro lado da arena.

Soluço engoliu em seco, não gostando tanto daquela reação quanto da frieza nos olhos de sua irmã. O silêncio de Biscoito era muito pior que os gritos de Astrid.  
"Ah, então até mais né..." Ele rapidamente deu as costas para as vikings, se dirigindo para o portão. Mas alguma coisa o agarrou, o impedindo de continuar.

"Ah-ah-ah! Pode esperar!" Era Bocão e seu gancho no lugar de mão.

"Mas é que... E-eu tô atrasado pra- Ah!"

O garoto se calou quando um machado foi pressionado contra seu pescoço, descansando pesado sobre sua clavícula. E ele reconheceria aquele machado em qualquer lugar.

"Pra quê?! Atrasado pra quê?!" Biscoito praticamente rosnou. "Pode me dizer?! Talvez seja a sua 'roupa voadora' que o deixa tão ocupado assim?!"

Soluço engoliu em seco. Biscoito nunca tinha o encarado daquele jeito. Ele conseguia ver uma chama poderosa queimando por trás daqueles olhos azuis que uma vez o encaravam com alegria.

Mas ele não chegou a responder quando a voz de Stoico calou a todos.

"Muito bem! Silêncio!" O chefe disse. "A anciã decidiu!"

Biscoito puxou o machado para longe de Soluço e o garoto rapidamente se afastou da irmã.

Soluço ergueu o olhar e suspirou, vendo Gothi ao lado de seus pais. Ela examinou os jovens na arena, sem desviar os olhos para os outros quatro que tinham sido eliminados do treino muito cedo.

Bocão levantou o gancho, mantendo-o em cima de Astrid. A garota encheu o peito. Gothi simplesmente balançou a surpresa. Os olhos da loira se arregalaram e, pelo som do público, ela não era a única surpresa.

Bocão deu de ombros e deslizou o gancho para a filha do chefe. Biscoito simplesmente esperou, encarando Gothi com sérios olhos azuis. A anciã pareceu pensar um pouco, examinando a garota em silêncio, antes de balançar a cabeça.

Soluço podia praticamente ouvir quando a irmã cerrou os dentes com força.

O ferreiro ergueu uma sobrancelha, lançando um olhar confuso para a anciã ao levar o gancho até Soluço. O garoto se encolheu e fechou os olhos, desejando poder desaparecer naquele mesmo instante.

Ele não viu, mas pelo que ouviu, pode ter uma ideia do que Gothi havia feito quando o gancho estava acima dele.

"Você conseguiu! Você venceu, Soluço!" A mão grande de Bocão o agarrou, junto com seu gancho, o balançando para os lados como se ele fosse um boneco de palha. "Você vai matar um dragão!"

"O-o que?!" Soluço sentiu seu corpo congelar ao ouvir aquelas palavras e, de repente, o chão sumiu em baixo de seus pés. "Ah! Não! Não, pera aí!"

Perna-de-Peixe sorriu para o amigo, o erguendo em seus ombros sem a mínima dificuldade. A celebração dos vikings era ensurdecedora, mas ainda assim a voz alta de Stoico cortou por entre as outras vozes:

"Esse é o meu garoto!" Ele gritou, levantando um punho no ar, o outro braço em volta da cintura de sua esposa. Valka apenas sorriu para o filho, batendo palmas lentamente, quase como se não soubesse o que mais deveria fazer.

E novamente Soluço se sentiu mal ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindo de seu pai.

Agora ele era o garoto de Stoico. Agora.

"É...! Hehe, eu sou...!" Ele murmurou, tentando forçar um sorriso, tentando forçar sua animação.

Ele desviou os olhos para a outra ruiva na arena. Biscoito ainda o encaravam com raiva, o elmo que o garoto usava e tinha derrubado mais cedo, estava em sua mão; e Soluço podia jurar que, se a irmã apertasse a madeira e o metal com um pouco mais de força, ele arrebentaria em baixo de seus dedos.

"Eu mal posso esperar para... Matar meu primeiro... Dragão..."

Um arrepio desceu por suas costas ao se ouvir falando aquilo.

Não, ele não queria isso. Ele nunca quis isso.

Tudo não passava de uma mentira. Ele não era um "matador de dragões", nunca foi. Tudo o que ele tinha pra mostrar na arena eram "truques" que havia aprendido com Banguela, um dragão!

Ele não tinha automaticamente se transformado num guerreiro viking, que guerreiro viking seria amigo de um dragão? Então não, ele não era o herói que Berk achava que ele era, que seu pai achava que ele era. Ele não era a competição que Biscoito via nele.

Em pensar que alguns anos atrás Soluço queria isso, queria a gloria, queria ser conhecido como algo mais do que "Soluço o Inútil".

Ele ainda queria ser mais do que isso, mas não do jeito que outros queriam que ele fosse.

Que tipo de viking era ele?

Ele deixou que os vikings o levassem até o Grande Salão, onde comida já esperava por eles uma vez que já era hora do almoço. Deixou também que o colocassem em uma cadeira e lhe oferecessem um prato de comida, mas tudo passou como um borrão e Soluço nem identificou quem fez essas coisas.

Ele não podia matar um dragão... Ele não tinha conseguido fazer isso antes, não iria conseguir nem se quisesse. Soluço pensou em Banguela, e no medo que tinha visto nos olhos desse quando estava caído, amarrado e imobilizado. E então ele pensou em Banguela, no cânion, sorrindo para ele sem dentes, pulando para lá e para cá como uma criança animada.

Não. Ele não podia matar um dragão, não importava o tipo.

"O que foi, Soluço?!" A voz de Melequento tirou o garoto de seus pensamentos. "Não está feliz? Você conseguiu o que todos nós queríamos!"

"Ah, não, não, é claro que estou! É só..." Soluço forçou um sorriso. "É só... É muito pra processar, sabe como é, né?"

Melequento simplesmente assentiu e continuou falando sobre sabe-se lá o que. O garoto se forçou a tentar comer um pedaço de pão para não receber mais atenção.

Soluço não queria ficar ali. Ele queria ir embora, queria espaço e silêncio para pensar. E sabia de um lugar em que podia fazer isso.

Só tinha que sair dali sem os outros vikings notarem...

Soluço olhou em volta. Os vikings no Grande Salão conversavam entre si e, por um momento, era como se não estivessem prestando atenção ao filho do chefe. Talvez esse fosse seu momento. Mesmo assim, ele precisava de um plano para manter todo mundo distraído...

Ele desviou os olhos para seu prato, desviando o olhar para Melequento, do outro lado da mesa, falando com alguém – possivelmente se gabando de alguma coisa.

Soluço pegou a carne em seu prato do modo mais imperceptível, e o atirou no outro viking.

Melequento foi pego de surpreso, soltando um som alto, até notar que o que tinha o atingido era um pedaço de carne.

"Ei?! Quem fez isso?" Ele se virou para o outro lado da mesa.

Soluço fingiu surpresa, apontando para Cabeçadura sentado a seu lado.

Em resposta a isso, Melequento pegou seu próprio prato e o lançou contra o loiro. E foi o bastante. Em segundos a mesa e boa parte do Grande Salão foi virado do avesso em uma guerra de comida.

Soluço aproveitou a distração e deslizou pelo banco de madeira, engatinhando em baixo da mesa até conseguir alcançar as portas abertas.

E, uma vez no lado de fora, ele correu na direção da floresta. Se alguém o viu ou tentou chamar sua atenção, ele ignorou.

Ele seguiu o caminho que conhecia bem, até chegar na passagem perfeitamente escondida.

Por um momento ele parou, dando uma olhada para ter certeza de que não tinha sido seguido, feliz ao notar que estava sozinho entre as samambaias.

Soluço passou pela entrada e respirou fundo, se escorando contra uma pedra coberta de musgo. Ele ficou em silêncio por um momento, ouvindo nada além dos sons da floresta, os pássaros cantando e o som da água da lagoa. Era bem melhor do que a cacofonia dos vikings de antes.

Ele desceu até o centro do cânion, vendo Banguela enrolado em uma bola negra do outro lado da lagoa.

"Banguela...?"

O dragão correu até ele, a língua balançando ao lado da boca, que mostrava um sorriso sem dentes. E só encarar aquela expressão amigável e animada, fez Soluço se sentir ainda pior.

Banguela pelo jeito notou que o humano não dividia sua animação, diminuindo o passo ao chegar perto e soltando um arrulho baixo, questionador.

Por algum motivo, aquele som foi o bastante para fazer Soluço chegar ao seu limite.

"Banguela...! Ai, Banguela, você não sabe que coisa horrível aconteceu hoje!" Ele exclamou, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, forte o bastante para arrancar mechas inteiras.

Banguela inclinou a cabeça para o lado de modo curioso e Soluço quase se sentiu mal por contar aquilo para o dragão – especialmente agora, sabendo que Banguela o compreendia tão bem quanto qualquer humano.

"Eles querem que eu mate um dragão, Banguela... É o rito de passagem dos vikings..." Banguela bufou violentamente balançando a cabeça como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. "É, meus sentimentos exatos! Mas que-! Mas que rito de passagem mais idiota!" Soluço exclamou, chutando uma pedra dentro da lagoa. Banguela choramingou baixinho. "E não tem como eu dizer não! Não! Como eu vou fazer isso? 'Oi, pai, eu não quero matar um dragão', é com certeza meu pai vai levar tudo isso numa boa!"

O garoto se calou quando uma cabeça grande apertou contra seu lado, o ronronar forte e grave do dragão fazendo seu corpo vibrar junto com o desse. Ele suspirou, sentindo tanto seu corpo quanto sua mente relaxarem com aquele contato.

"Obrigado... Pelo menos eu tenho você aqui pra me ouvir, não é?" Soluço sorriu para o dragão, mas o sorriso ficou ali por pouco tempo. "Enquanto isso, eu ainda não consigo te ouvir..."

Banguela trinou suavemente, olhando para Soluço com aqueles grandes olhos verdes. O garoto encarou seu dragão. E ele conseguia sentir a energia do dragão em algum lugar, pressionando contra as paredes que mantinham os dois divididos. Ele queria tanto que aquela muralha não existisse... Talvez ele pudesse perguntar para os dragões da arena sobre aquilo...

"Vamos voar, amigão. Eu prometi que faríamos isso, não prometi?" Soluço ofereceu e sorriu ao ver os olhos do dragão se iluminarem. "E também, isso pode me ajudar a pensar um pouco sobre... Sobre tudo isso..."

Banguela dançou no lugar, parando alguns segundos depois e abaixando o corpo para que o garoto pudesse colocar a sela em suas costas. Soluço estava sem o colete de voo, mas só uma voltinha calma pela ilha não podia ser muito perigoso, não é?

Os dois alçaram voo, se dirigindo para o alto, para o céu azul e coberto de nuvens brancas. E Soluço suspirou, sentindo o vento no rosto. Era disso que ele gostava. Se pudesse viveria no céu. Estar ali com Banguela era melhor do que qualquer outra coisa.

E, sobrevoando a bela ilha de Berk, sentindo o sol contra seu rosto e os músculos fortes do dragão em baixo dele, Soluço sentiu sua mente mais limpa e calma, lhe dando mais chance de pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

"Eu não posso matar um dragão... Eu nunca vou fazer tal coisa..." Murmurou para si mesmo. "E não é como se eu já tivesse conseguido fazer isso, não é...?" Ele afagou a cabeça do dragão que trinou em baixo dele, se remexendo levemente. Soluço riu, mas a risada logo se tornou um suspiro pesaroso. "Mas se eu não fizer isso... Minha 'reputação' já era, assim como a do meu pai, honestamente... Ou quem sabe talvez eu morra na arena..."

Banguela rugiu, balançando o corpo de modo violento, forçando o garoto a se segurar na sela com força o bastante para deixar seus dedos brancos.

"Calma, calma, Banguela! Desse jeito a gente vai cair!" Soluço exclamou, um pouco mais alto que esperava, e o dragão pareceu se acalmar. Banguela soltou um bufar alto, virando a cabeça levemente de lado e encarando o garoto com aqueles grandes olhos verdes. Era fácil ver todos os sentimentos por trás daquelas pupilas negras. "Desculpa, Banguela, eu não vou mais falar sobre morrer, tá bem?"

Ele afagou a cabeça do Fúria da Noite e esse virou a cabeça, bufando mais alto. Soluço não conseguiu deixar de se sentir um pouco lisonjeado, feliz ao saber que Banguela se importava com ele.

"Eu posso falar com os dragões então, talvez..." Soluço voltou a pensar naquilo ignorando o leve rosnado do dragão. "Ai, se bem que eu vou ter que lutar o Pesadelo Monstruoso, o último teste é sempre com um Pesadelo Monstruoso... E, cá entre nós, eu não acho que aquele goste muito de mim..."

Soluço se lembrou das outras vezes que entrou em contato com a energia do Pesadelo Monstruoso na arena. Ele raramente respondia com "palavras" discerníveis, tudo o que fazia era se mostrar grande, queimando Soluço de dentro pra fora – metaforicamente falando – e usando disso para mostrar que não queria relação alguma com um humano.

"Talvez se eu não participar da luta eu só acabe... Banido... É, é melhor que morto..."

E novamente, Banguela se remexeu em baixo do viking.

"O que? Ah, Banguela! O quê que foi?" O dragão trinou, tentando se mover no ar.

Confuso, o garoto virou a barbatana postiça, permitindo Banguela a seguir em outra direção, só para Soluço notar que estavam se afastando mais de Berk e das áreas que normalmente sobrevoavam, e ele entendeu o que o dragão estava fazendo.

"Não, Banguela, eu não posso simplesmente ir embora!" Soluço puxou a sela, forçando Banguela a parar com um rosnado alto e desgostoso.

O Fúria da Noite ergueu os olhos para o humano e por um momento o jovem viking se sentiu estranhamente contente. Banguela se importava com seu bem estar, e Soluço conseguia ver que o dragão estava tentando descobrir um modo de ajuda-lo.

E Soluço não conseguiu deixar de imaginar como as coisas seriam se ele fizesse isso mesmo. Como seria... Ficar sozinho com Banguela, em uma ilha qualquer, longe de Berk. Honestamente, passar o dia inteiro com Banguela já era uma das coisas que Soluço mais adorava no mundo, sem duvidas ele adoraria viver assim. Longe de todos e tudo em Berk...

O sorriso que Soluço sentiu se formando em seu rosto, desapareceu.

"Olha, eu entendo, Banguela... Seria bem mais fácil só ir embora, tirar uns diazinhos de férias, longe de Berk, e tudo o mais. Mas..." Soluço hesitou. "Isso seria a mesma coisa do que ser banido... Quem pode dizer que iriam me deixar voltar depois disso?" Ele suspirou. "E de qualquer jeito... Pra onde a gente iria...?"

Banguela bufou e soltou um choramingar baixo e, embora Soluço não pudesse ouvi-lo como ouvia aos outros dragões, ele conseguia entender que Banguela não estava feliz, mas que concordava com o que tinha dito.

Espere...

"Talvez... Eu devesse ir para a arena." Banguela reagiu, balançando a cabeça violentamente e rosnando alto. "Não, não, não! Banguela, me escuta! E se eu for lá e... E seu conseguir mostrar para a tribo que... A gente não precisa lutar?" A barbatana-orelha direita do dragão tremeu, mostrando que ele prestava atenção, e Soluço sorriu. "Eu- Eu não luto nem mato o dragão, mas e se eu conseguir acalmá-lo na frente de toda tribo? Desse jeito nem eu nem ninguém mais vai precisar matar dragões! É! É isso! E então todos nós viveríamos em paz!"

Banguela trinou alto, bufando em seguida ao balançar a cabeça mais uma vez.

"O que, não acredita em mim, é?" Soluço ergueu uma sobrancelha, embora não tivesse a mínima ideia do que o dragão queria dizer. "É, talvez eu tenha que falar de um jeito que os vikings entendam melhor..." Ele pensou. "Sem guerra entre dragões e vikings, sem ataques de dragão! Com paz entre dragões e vikings, mais defesa, viagens mais rápidas entre ilhas..." Banguela trinou em baixo dele e ele sorriu, afagando a cabeça do dragão. "Simplesmente ter um dragão como amigo!"

E pensar que apenas algumas horas atrás ele estava morrendo de medo do que tinha que fazer. Agora Soluço tinha um plano. Ele não tinha a mínima ideia se iria funcionar ou não, mas ele tinha que ter esperanças.

Ele imaginou um mundo em que dragões e vikings vivessem em paz e não conseguiu deixar de sorrir. Banguela era uma criatura incrível, assim como eram todas as criaturas, ele sabia que não seria o único que praticamente ficaria apaixonado por aquelas criaturas depois de... Entendê-las melhor.

Banguela soltou um arrulho baixo em baixo do garoto e Soluço sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem por algum motivo. Ele ignorou aquele sentimento.

"Vamos, Banguela. Vamos voltar." Soluço moveu a barbatana e o dragão seguiu na direção de Berk sem reclamar. "Eu tenho que pensar mais nisso..."

Os dois desceram para o cânion, ainda iluminado pelo sol que aos poucos descia de seu ponto mais alto.

"Valeu, amigão." Soluço disse quando pousaram e Banguela respondeu com um som gutural e curioso. "Esse voo foi bem mais produtivo do que eu imaginava..." Ele pulou das costas do dragão, afagando o pescoço desse no processo, o fazendo ronronar. Dois grandes olhos de dragão se voltaram para o garoto e ele sorriu. "Valeu..."

Mas de repente, as barbatanas de Banguela apertaram contra sua cabeça, e ele rosnou alto, as pupilas uma vez dilatadas, agora eram finas como pequenas fendas.

"O que foi, amigão?" Soluço perguntou, confuso.

"F-Fúria... D-da... N-no-n-noite...!" Uma voz conhecida gaguejou não muito longe deles e Soluço sentiu seu mundo congelar.

"Perna-de-Peixe?!"


	18. O fim do segredo

Soluço piscou uma ou duas vezes, processando o que via.

Perna-de-Peixe estava no meio do cânion.

Como ele tinha entrado ali? Como ele tinha sequer encontrado aquele lugar? Soluço duvidava que um garoto grande como Perna-de-Peixe conseguiria passar pela abertura apertada do cânion – não sem ajuda.

Não era assim que Soluço esperava que seu segredo fosse descoberto.

Mas aquele era Perna-de-Peixe, não era? Seu melhor amigo. Ele, diferente de todos os vikings de Berk, o intenderia, não é mesmo?

"Perna-de-Peixe!" Soluço sorriu de modo nervoso, apertando as mãos juntas e tentando agir de modo casual. "A-ah! O que- O que você está fazendo aqui?" Ele se manteve entre Banguela e o outro viking, se apoiando levemente contra o dragão. "Como... Como entrou aqui aliás...?"

Perna-de-Peixe não pareceu ouvir nada do que o ruivo tinha dito.

"F-furia da..." Ele repetiu, apontando para o dragão negro com uma mão tremula.

Banguela bufou em resposta.

"É, é! É um Fúria da Noite! Viu? Legal né?" Soluço deu um passinho para o lado, gesticulando para Banguela como se estivesse apresentando uma pessoa de alta importância. O dragão rosnou mais alto do que da última vez e o ruivo conseguiu ver a cor sumir do rosto de seu amigo. "Calma, Banguela, tá tudo bem, o Perna-de-Peixe é amigo..."

Banguela se virou para Soluço, soltando um som estranho e o encarando com uma expressão séria; suas pupilas pareciam um pouco mais relaxadas, mas estavam ainda mais finas que o normal. E Soluço lançou um olhar para seu dragão que pedia por "paciência".

Enquanto isso, Perna-de-Peixe parecia estar aos poucos encontrando sua voz novamente.

"Você- Como- Dragão- O que-?" Mas ele não chegou a terminar nenhuma frase.

"É, é uma longa história, na verdade... Mas está tudo bem! Ele é amigo!" Soluço disse e não sabia se estava falando isso para o amigo viking ou o amigo dragão.

Soluço se voltou para Banguela, acariciando em baixo de sua mandíbula, e o rosnado aos poucos se tornou um ronronar grave. Ele sorriu, se movendo para ficar fora do campo de visão de ambos os seus amigos.

"Olha... Perna-de-Peixe, conheça o Banguela." O ruivo sorriu de um para o outro, esperando que ambos se "comportassem". "Banguela... Perna-de-Peixe..."

"Você deu um nome a ele?!" Perna-de-Peixe exclamou, alto, o que fez Banguela rosnar mais uma vez, as barbatanas coladas contra sua cabeça.

Soluço não conseguiu deixar de sorrir com a reação do amigo. Ele conhecia aquele tom de voz, e sabia que o medo já estava sendo substituído por admiração.

Soluço se lembrou de tudo em que tinha pensado e decidido enquanto voava com Banguela. Talvez ele pudesse começar ali, com seu melhor amigo, uma pessoa que o ouvia e que era tão curioso sobre dragões quanto ele.

"Vem, Banguela." Soluço pousou uma mão em baixo da mandíbula do dragão, dando alguns passos na direção de Perna-de-Peixe. Banguela o acompanhou lentamente, o olhando de modo quase curioso. Soluço ouviu seu amigo fazer um som estranho. "Tá tudo bem, Perna-de-Peixe, tá tudo bem..."

E ele quase riu, ao se ouvir falando daquele jeito com o outro viking, e não para o dragão. Aos poucos ele diminuiu o espaço entre eles, parando e mantendo uma pequena distância entre os três. Soluço estendeu a mão para Perna-de-Peixe, que soltou um som estranho e temeroso, mas ainda assim levantou a mão muito levemente.

"Ok. Já chega."

Soluço sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ouvir aquela voz. Ele se apertou contra o pescoço longo de Banguela, sentindo quando o dragão se aproximou, como que notando o que o garoto sentia. E, lentamente ele se virou, se vendo cara a cara com sua irmã.

Biscoito saiu de onde estava escondida, ao lado de uma pedra perto da lagoa, com o machado bem seguro em sua mão direita. Com a mão livre, ela puxou Perna-de-Peixe para mais perto com facilidade.

O rosnado do Fúria da Noite foi tão alto e forte que Soluço tremeu. E ele ficou com medo de que Banguela reagisse feio à sua irmã. Ela era uma garota intimidadora, fosse pelo tom de voz, fosse pelo olhar sério que tinha ganho de Stoico ou pelo machado que levava consigo. Soluço só esperava que nenhum dos dois tentasse começar alguma coisa, afinal, Soluço duvidava que poderia separar os dois em qualquer situação.

Ele tentou se manter entre o dragão e a garota, ignorando o modo como Banguela continuava tentando envolve-lo com seu corpo maior. Ele estava o defendendo. Soluço não sabia muito bem como se sentir quando a isso, uma vez que estava sendo defendido de sua própria irmã gêmea!

"B-Biscoito?!" Sua voz tremeu levemente ao encarar a expressão séria da outra. "Como- Como você chegou aqui?"

"Você sabe que eu já conhecia esse lugar." Ela disse simplesmente, se colocando ao lado do loiro – exatamente do mesmo modo que Banguela fazia com o ruivo. "Mas eu segui o Perna-de-Peixe. Ele disse que viu você vir aqui ontem à noite."

"Desculpa, Soluço..." Perna-de-Peixe murmurou, a cabeça baixa.

Soluço queria ficar irritado com o amigo, mas não encontrou forças para isso, principalmente com o modo que Biscoito segurava o machado, pronta para lança-lo se necessário.

"Então, Soluço... É aqui que você vem todo dia?" Ela sibilou, contida, mas o garoto conseguia notar como ela estava escondendo um outro sentimento mais forte. "Para experimentar sua 'roupa voadora'?!" Biscoito disse de modo acusador e lançou um olhar mortal para o dragão atrás do garoto. "Ou talvez seja para ficar com seu dragãozinho de estimação?"

O tom de voz da irmã praticamente o cortou por dentro.

E era como se Banguela tivesse percebido isso.

Soluço quase nem registrou o que aconteceu. De repente, Banguela o empurrou com a asa, pulando na direção de Biscoito, enquanto essa empurrava Perna-de-Peixe para longe, erguendo sua arma para se defender.

O ruivo se levantou do chão, vendo o machado sendo lançado para longe graças a uma rabada forte do Fúria da Noite.

Biscoito ficou um pouco atordoada por ser desarmada tão rapidamente, e ela se encontrou frente a frente com olhos verdes e grandes, encarando pupilas finas e irritadas, e dentes afiados e expostos. E ela sentiu seu corpo congelar, se lembrando de um outro momento em que tinha se encontrado naquela mesma posição.

"Não! Banguela, não!" Soluço correu até o dragão, se colocando entre esse e sua irmã. Ele disse com força e até Banguela pareceu surpreso com aquilo, balançando a cabeça e batendo as asas com força. "Não!" Ele repetiu no mesmo tom de antes e o dragão rosnou. Soluço teria sentido medo antes, mas dessa vez, não. E não era só porque ele sabia que Banguela não iria machucá-lo... "Ela é minha irmã."

Banguela não parecia contente, mas com um bufado alto – que quase soou como um suspiro – ele se sentou nas pernas detrás. Soluço sorriu para ele e se voltou para os outros vikings, surpreso com o silêncio repentino que tomou o cânion.

Perna-de-Peixe estava com os olhos arregalados, ainda incapaz de formar uma sentença completa, enquanto Biscoito encarava a cena de modo estranho. Soluço conseguia ler seu olhar, como sempre conseguiu desde pequeno, ela estava com raiva, muita raiva.

"Vem, Perna-de-Peixe!" Biscoito disse simplesmente, agarrando a frente da túnica do loiro e o puxando com ela.

"M-ma-mas...!"

"Sem 'mas'!" Biscoito interrompeu Perna-de-Peixe. "Vamos falar com o chefe."

Soluço sentiu seu sangue gelar ao ouvir aquilo, imaginando o que poderia acontecer caso sua irmã realmente contasse tudo para seus pais. Sim, ele tinha pensado em como iria explicar tudo para seu pai, mas não numa situação como essa. Ele sabia como Stoico iria reagir se Biscoito contasse para ele e, embora Soluço soubesse que haveriam consequências graves para ele, Soluço se preocupava mais ainda com o que aconteceria com Banguela. Ele sentiu uma náusea estranha subir por sua garganta.

Soluço não podia deixar Biscoito fazer isso! Ele não podia destruir tudo que Soluço – e Banguela – haviam criado!

"Não! Não, por favor, Biscoito!" Ele correu até a garota, agarrando seu braço com mais força do que esperava, o que surpreendeu a ambos. Biscoito se virou para ele com o mesmo olhar de antes e Soluço se forçou a se manter forte. "Vamos... Vamos falar sobre isso...! Como irmãos!"

Biscoito olhou de Soluço para o Fúria da Noite. Ela fez um estalar estranho com a língua e soltou a túnica de Perna-de-Peixe, deixando-o para trás e atravessando a passagem do cânion sozinha.

"Ah, Soluço...?"

"Fica com o Banguela, Perna-de-Peixe!" Soluço disse apenas.

O ruivo rapidamente passou pela abertura apertada, feliz ao ver que a irmã não estava correndo para longe, estava apenas marchando com passos fortes e violentos. Era como se quisesse que o irmão a alcançasse.

"Biscoito, por favor!" Soluço chamou. "Só deixa eu explicar para você!"

"Explicar o que?" Biscoito sibilou, mas não chegou a parar ou se virar. "Que você se aliou com o inimigo? Que você virou amiguinho de um dragão?" Ela balançou a cabeça com raiva. "Eu já vi o bastante!"

Ela continuou em direção para a vila.

"Não, não, não, Biscoito!" Soluço rapidamente correu até a irmã, colocando as mãos nos ombros dessa e a fazendo parar. "Não é isso...!" Biscoito o lançou um olhar duro, mas ele tentou não reagir. "Bem... É isso, mas... Espera!" A garota empurrou suas mãos e voltou a andar. "Espera, espera por favor, irmã!"

Biscoito parou mais uma vez, virando-se muito levemente para o irmão. Soluço suspirou, levemente feliz ao vê-la parando para o ouvir.

"Biscoito..." Ele disse calmamente. "Há tanto que os vikings não sabem sobre os dragões..."

"Ah, mas que você sabe, não é?" Biscoito interrompeu, trazendo à tona toda a sua raiva. Sua voz era forte, como a de Stoico. "É assim que você conseguiu se tornar o melhor na arena, não é? Você trapaceou!"

Soluço piscou uma ou duas vezes, surpreso com aquelas palavras.

"Eu trapaceei?! Ah, ugh!" Ele puxou os cabelos, balançando a cabeça. Mas é claro que sua irmã estaria pensando sobre aquilo, o que esperar de um viking? "Biscoito! Isso não tem a ver com a arena! Ou- ou com essa competição ridícula que você criou entre nós!"

Tarde demais, Soluço notou que essas não eram as melhores palavras a dizer.

"Competição ridícula?!" Biscoito praticamente rugiu, se aproximando do irmão com passos pesados. "Essa 'competição ridícula' que você chama Soluço é a minha vida! A nossa vida!" Ela agarrou a frente da túnica de Soluço, o encarando com os narizes a milímetros de distância. "E eu não vou permitir que você arruíne tudo isso!"

"Ah! Espera, Biscoito! Eu-"

Soluço não chegou a terminar aquela frase.

Tudo o que ele conseguiu registrar foi o farfalhar de plantas e o som de algo arranhando pedra e então...

"Ack!"

Com aquele som, Biscoito foi empurrada para longe do irmão, enquanto o garoto era puxado para de encontro com uma forma grande, quente e escura como a noite.

"Banguela!" Soluço piscou uma ou duas vezes, sem acreditar em seus olhos. Banguela não se virou para ele, mantendo os olhos presos na garota, a boca aberta, mostrando dentes afiados enquanto rosnava alto. "Como você...?" Soluço desviou a atenção disso ao ver Biscoito vindo na direção deles. Sem machado, tudo o que ela tinha em mãos era uma adaga longa e afiada. "Não!"

"Como não?! Ele quase me matou!" Biscoito exclamou.

"Não, não! Banguela nunca faria isso!" Soluço disse, tentando acalmar os nervos. Ele desviou os olhos do dragão – que o encarava de modo estranho – e para a garota – ainda irritada. Soluço examinou a irmã com os olhos. "Ele só te afastou! Você... Você está machucada...?"

Biscoito parou por um momento e parecia quase surpresa com a pergunta. Ela abaixou a adaga lentamente e Soluço se perguntou se Banguela tinha mesmo machucado a garota.

A garota hesitou. Ela sabia que estava se colocando em uma posição de perigo perto daquela criatura, mas... Ainda assim, ela tinha que ser honesta consigo mesmo e com seu irmão gêmeo.

"... Não..." Ela disse, suavemente, como se não acreditasse em suas próprias palavras.

Soluço suspirou aliviado.

"Viu?" Ele sorriu levemente, pousando uma mão no pescoço de Banguela. "Ele não queria te machucar." Ele esclareceu, feliz ao saber que não tinha que se preocupar com nenhum dos dois. "Ele só quer me proteger."

"Te proteger? É sério?" Biscoito ergueu uma sobrancelha.

O Fúria da Noite rosnou.

"É! É! Muito sério...!" Soluço interveio, se sentindo um pouco mais confiante agora. "Olha..." Ele ergueu a mão para o focinho de Banguela, acariciando-o.

Banguela o encarou por um segundo, como se não acreditasse no que o humano estava fazendo. Soluço sustentou seu olhar, pedindo sem palavras para que Banguela fosse gentil, afinal, aquela garota era sua irmã. E, embora ele soubesse que Banguela possivelmente não ouvia seus pensamentos como os outros dragões pareciam ouvir, ele sabia que Banguela compreendia.

Com um bufar suave, o dragão relaxou em baixo de seu toque.

"Viu? Tá tudo bem..."

Mas se Banguela tinha relaxado – um pouco – o mesmo não podia ser dito de Biscoito.

Soluço sorriu para a irmã, esperando que aquele pequeno gesto transmitisse para sua gêmea o mesmo que ele tinha "transmitido" para Banguela.

"Vem, me dá sua mão..."

Soluço esticou a mão para pegar a da irmã, mas essa a puxou para longe rapidamente.

"Mantenha essa coisa longe de mim!" Ela sibilou e Banguela rosnou no mesmo tom. "Para o bem dele..."

"Biscoito..." Soluço suspirou.

As coisas já estavam indo bem demais, ele devia esperar isso. Mas ele estava decidido a mudar isso. Soluço estava até surpreso consigo mesmo, se sentindo mais confiante naquilo do que em qualquer outra coisa que tinha feito até agora – até mesmo fazer amizade com um Fúria da Noite e voar com esse.

"Biscoito, não está vendo?" Ele disse. "Não precisamos de nada disso. De machados ou de violência... Olha..." Soluço acariciou o pescoço do Fúria da Noite, mas ainda mantinha os olhos presos em sua irmã, vendo como ela reagia. "Eu acredito que... Se eu mostrar para você e para todos que nós não precisamos lutar..." Soluço forçou um sorriso e observou enquanto Biscoito movia o peso de um pé para outro. "Isso pode ser... A solução para os ataques de dragões! Para... Para o futuro de Berk!"

Biscoito continuou calada, como se não tivesse nada para dizer. Mas Soluço conhecia a sua gêmea.

Embora nenhuma palavra estivesse saindo de seus lábios, muitas se passavam em sua cabeça. E Biscoito não conseguia parar de se perguntar se estava imaginando aquilo ou se tudo estava acontecendo de verdade.

"Por favor... Me dá uma chance?" Soluço implorou.

Biscoito hesitou. Ela ainda estava irritada, muito ainda se passava em sua mente, mas ela conhecia aquele tom de voz no irmão. Soluço estava preocupado, assustado. E ela quase se sentiu mal pelo irmão.

Ela suspirou.

"Chance de que?"

"Para te provar..." Soluço desviou o olhar para o dragão, pressionando uma mão contra a cabeça desse. Banguela fechou os olhos por um segundo, antes de abri-los e mantê-los focados na garota. "Pra provar para todo mundo..."

Houve um silêncio entre os dois e Soluço podia jurar que ouvia seu coração bater forte em seus ouvidos.

Biscoito era cabeça dura, como Stoico, e raramente alguém conseguia fazer com que ela mudasse de ideia. Quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça, ela se prendia aquilo. Soluço não se surpreenderia se fosse difícil para ela se livrar de todos os ideais vikings que tinha seguido desde a infância.

A garota examinou a imagem à sua frente, seu irmão e o Fúria da Noite.

O dragão podia estar atrás do garoto, mas Biscoito conseguia ver como a posição do dragão era uma de proteção. Ela não acreditava que um dragão era capaz de se importar com uma pessoa, ou com qualquer outro ser, mas lá estavam aqueles dois...

Biscoito não acreditava nisso, não acreditava em nada que seu irmão tinha mencionado; mesmo que houvesse um Fúria da Noite entre os dois, sendo acariciado por Soluço como um bichinho de estimação. Mas Biscoito conhecia aquele brilho nos olhos de seu gêmeo. Ela sabia que ele tinha confiança no que estava falando.

"Você realmente acredita nisso?" Ela perguntou mesmo assim. "Nessa... 'paz'...?"

"Biscoito... Por favor..."

A garota tomou mais tempo para pensar.

Biscoito já havia ouvido Soluço falar sobre coisas surpreendentes, malucas, mas nunca algo como aquilo. Mas ela conhecia o tom de voz do irmão, ela conhecia – mesmo que pouco – como as coisas funcionavam na cabeça de seu irmão. E ela sabia que, mesmo sendo bem diferente dos outros na vila, Soluço era um viking. E vikings eram conhecidos por sua teimosia.

Biscoito suspirou, exasperada.

"Soluço, você é maluco..."

Soluço não sabia como responder tal comentário. Ele já tinha ouvido isso de algumas pessoas, até de sua irmã algumas vezes. Mas quase todas as vezes que Biscoito falava aquilo era com boas intenções, como que aquilo fosse um detalhe admirável da personalidade de seu irmão.

Soluço esperava que ela ainda pensasse daquele modo...

"Tudo bem." Biscoito disse por fim e Soluço sorriu. "Uma chance!" Ela adicionou rapidamente e Soluço assentiu. "Se você falhar... A cabeça do seu amiguinho aí vai acabar empalhada em cima da porta da nossa casa."

Soluço se encolheu ao ouvir aquilo e Banguela rosnou como se tivesse entendido. O garoto fez sinal para o dragão parar e esse o obedeceu.

"Obrigado..." Soluço sorriu para a irmã.

Biscoito assentiu, desviando os olhos para sabe-se lá o que, quase parecendo encabulada. Ela segurou a adaga com força e ergueu os olhos para o dragão e seu irmão.

"Boa sorte."

Então deu as costas aos dois e se dirigiu para a vila.

Soluço suspirou, sentindo seu corpo sem energia depois de toda aquela conversa. Banguela trinou para ele, apertando o corpo grande e escuro contra seu lado, o mantendo de pé. O garoto sorriu, feliz por ter o dragão com ele.

"É... Uma chance é melhor do que nenhuma, não é, Banguela...?" Ele murmurou.

Soluço não esperava que sua irmã concordasse. Sim, ela tinha dito algumas coisas horríveis, mas o garoto estava feliz em saber que ela ainda estava pronta para lhe dar uma chance.

"Nós vamos mostrar para ela, para todo mundo, certo, Banguela?" Soluço coçou em baixo da mandíbula do dragão que simplesmente ronronou, fechando os olhos e apreciando o carinho.

O garoto riu levemente. Era incrível como Banguela podia mudar de uma fera poderosa para um gatinho manhoso; e vikings não eram tão diferentes, como sua própria irmã podia comprovar.

Ele imaginou como seria um mundo com vikings e dragões vivendo juntos, como havia imaginado antes. Não ia ser fácil, ele sabia, mas se todos olhassem para além das diferenças, dos dentes pontiagudos, das garras longas...

Soluço esperava que um dia Biscoito pudesse ver os dragões do modo que ele os via.

Banguela trinou novamente, tirando Soluço de seus pensamentos.

"Estou bem, amigão." Ele disse simplesmente. "Vamos de volta para a- Aliás, como, pelos deuses, você conseguiu sair da campina, Banguela?!" Soluço exclamou, ainda um pouco surpreso pelo repentino aparecimento do dragão. "Eu lembro que você já tentou escalar, mas não teve sucesso..."

Banguela fez alguns sons baixos, como se estivesse tentando falar como humanos faziam. E mais uma vez Soluço se sentiu desapontado por não entender o Fúria da Noite.

"Bem, você devia voltar..." Soluço disse assim que o dragão se calou, sem vontade de interrompê-lo. Banguela soltou um trinar suave, virando a cabeça para o lado. "Antes que alguém veja você."

O dragão bufou, virando-se levemente e abaixando o pescoço, e Soluço já sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Ele subiu nas costas do dragão, e os dois caminharam por entre as árvores até chegar num lugar mais aberto, onde Banguela poderia esticar as asas sem problemas e voar novamente.

Os dois pousaram dentro do cânion, assim como tinham feito mais cedo.

Perna-de-Peixe ainda estava parado perto da entrada, esperando por eles.

Soluço ainda não sabia bem como se sentir em relação ao amigo. Em parte ele queria ficar irritado. Se Perna-de-Peixe não tivesse contado para Biscoito que sabia para onde Soluço tinha ido, ele não teria tido toda essa discussão com sua irmã. Mas, quem sabe não foi para o melhor? Biscoito o tinha dado uma chance, ela tinha parado e ouvido o que ele tinha para dizer.

E, honestamente, Soluço se sentia cansado demais para ficar brabo com o amigo.

"Soluço..." Perna-de-Peixe falou timidamente e rapidamente se calou quando Banguela o lançou um olhar sério.

"Oi, Perna-de-Peixe..." Soluço murmurou sem forças, afagando o pescoço de Banguela.

"Me desculpa, eu não queria que..."

"Tá tudo bem, Perna-de-Peixe, deixa quieto..." Soluço se sentiu mal por interromper, mas não estava com vontade de ouvir as desculpas de seu amigo.

Houve silêncio entre eles. E Soluço puxou levemente a sela do dragão, come se decidindo se a removia ou não para a noite. Banguela não se moveu, como costumava fazer para brincar com o viking, ele devia estar tão cansado quanto o viking.

"Então era por isso que você estava falando sobre domar dragões..." Perna-de-Peixe se pronunciou novamente. "Você domou um Fúria da Noite?"

Por algum motivo, Soluço não se sentiu confortável com aquela palavra, "domar". Agora que ele sabia que dragões eram tão inteligentes quanto humanos, era estranho pensar que Soluço daquele modo. Não, ele não havia "domado" o dragão, ele havia virado amigo de um.

"Digamos que sim..." Soluço deu de ombros. Banguela soltou um arrulho baixo, encarando o humano com olhos curiosos, como se perguntasse se ele estava bem. Soluço apenas sorriu.

Perna-de-Peixe deu uma risada baixa.

"Incrível...!" Ele exclamou e Soluço riu, se sentindo um pouco melhor com a animação do amigo; mas o sentimento durou por pouco tempo. "Mas... Soluço... E o treino? Você vai... Hum..." Perna-de-Peixe seu uma olhada no dragão, antes de cobrir a boca para escondê-la da vista de Banguela, sussurrando para o ruivo. "Matar o dragão?"

Soluço sentiu seu estômago virar com aquela palavra. E ele sabia que Banguela tinha ouvido, uma vez que soltou um som estranho, abaixando as barbatanas no topo da cabeça.

"Não." Ele disse, decidido. "Não, eu nunca mataria um dragão."

"Então... O que você vai fazer?" Perna-de-Peixe perguntou. "Se não matar um dragão, você vai ser... Banido!"

"É, eu sei, Perna-de-Peixe, eu já pensei em todas as possibilidades..." Soluço se virou para o amigo finalmente. "Eu quero mostrar para os outros, Perna-de-Peixe, que a gente pode viver em harmonia com os dragões."

Banguela apertou a cabeça contra o lado do garoto, arrulhando e pedindo por atenção e carinho. Soluço riu levemente, fazendo como pedido.

Ele notou como Perna-de-Peixe observava a cena, um sorriso em seu rosto e os olhos brilhando. E Soluço se lembrou do que tinha tentado fazer mais cedo, antes que sua irmã intervisse.

"Perna-de-Peixe, você quer...?" Soluço estendeu a mão para o amigo.

"E-eu posso...?" Perna-de-Peixe gaguejou e dava para notar a animação em sua voz.

"Banguela, seja legal." Soluço disse para o dragão, que soltou um som grave do fundo de sua garganta, mas se manteve parado, encarando Soluço com um olhar estranho. "Aqui..."

Ele estendeu a mão para o amigo como havia feito antes e Perna-de-Peixe permitiu que Soluço segurasse seu pulso.

"Isso, agora espera ele vir..." Soluço instruiu e Perna-de-Peixe assentiu, ficando parado.

Banguela ficou parado, observando os dois pequenos vikings. Ele desviou os olhos da mão gorda estendida na sua direção, e para o ruivo. Soluço apenas sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça na esperança de que Banguela fosse em frente.

Soluço não era bobo, ele conseguia notar que Banguela ainda não parecia confortável com outros humanos, apenas com ele. Mas pensar em seus dois melhores amigos se dando bem era algo que Soluço não conseguia ignorar e ele esperava que Banguela entendesse.

Após mais alguns segundos de silêncio e imobilidade, Banguela fechou os olhos e se aproximou, apertando a ponta do focinho contra a palma da mão do viking.

"Oh!" Perna-de-Peixe exclamou, praticamente quase saltando no lugar, desviando os olhos do dragão para seu amigo, que sorria também. "Ohoho! Isso é... Incrível!"

Depois disso, não demorou para Perna-de-Peixe encher Soluço de perguntas.

Soluço contou para o amigo sua história e a de Banguela, e Perna-de-Peixe rapidamente ligou os pontos sobre todas as coisas "estranhas" que ele tinha visto o amigo fazer, tanto fora quanto dentro da arena. Agora tudo fazia sentido.

E Soluço se sentiu mais leve, talvez por estar finalmente contando um segredo que já estava guardando por muito tempo, talvez por simplesmente dividir aquelas informações com alguém que o entendia, que tinha tanto interesse sobre aquilo do que ele. Soluço agradecia aos deuses por ter Perna-de-Peixe desde quando era criança e tinha quase nenhum outro amigo, e ele continuava agradecendo.

E, para a alegria de Soluço, Banguela pareceu relaxar mais na presença de Perna-de-Peixe, até deixando que ele tocasse a ponta de sua asa quando mostrou interesse.

Ainda assim, Soluço não mencionou a mordida ou a habilidade de falar e entender dragões. Ele sentia que, mesmo que Perna-de-Peixe tivesse a mente bem aberta quanto ao resto, aquilo seria um limite.

De qualquer modo, por algum motivo, Soluço sentia que aquilo era algo muito... Pessoal. Algo que devia ser mantido só entre ele e Banguela – e os outros dragões da arena que já sabiam disso, é claro.

Quando os dois pararam de conversar – e de dividir informações sobre dragões, principalmente sobre Fúrias da Noite – já era tarde, e o céu já estava pintado com as cores do crepúsculo.

"Boa sorte na arena, Soluço." Perna-de-Peixe disse ao se levantar.

Soluço sentiu sua barriga revirar ao ser lembrado daquilo e toda a alegria de alguns minutos atrás sumiu. Banguela pareceu notar isso, se apertando contra o humano como se pudesse retirar esses sentimentos dele.

"Valeu, Perna-de-Peixe." Soluço disse com um sorriso mesmo assim.

"Mostra pra todo mundo o que você descobriu!" O loiro sorriu.

"É, eu... Eu vou tentar..."

"Eu vou indo... Ah, acho melhor levar o machado da Biscoito..." Perna-de-Peixe foi até o machado de Biscoito, que havia sido esquecido por todos até o momento.

"É, é melhor... Tirar isso daqui..." Soluço assentiu quando Banguela soltou um som estranho, encarar a arma com olhos sérios.

"Tá. Tchau, Soluço!" Mas antes de ir embora, Perna-de-Peixe se virou mais uma vez, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Ah, e tchau, Banguela!"

Soluço se voltou para o dragão que desviou os olhos para ele por um segundo, desinteressado. O garoto ergueu as sobrancelhas e Banguela bufou, fazendo uma careta e revirando os olhos. Ainda sem se virar para Perna-de-Peixe, Banguela soltou um arrulho, movendo a cabeça na direção do loiro.

Perna-de-Peixe soltou mais uma risada animada antes de acenar uma última vez e correr para a entrada.

"Viu? Não foi tão ruim, não é?" Soluço sorriu para Banguela, que apenas bufou.

"Ah... Soluço...?"

Perna-de-Peixe estava preso na entrada do cânion. Soluço segurou uma risada e foi ajudar seu amigo.

E assim que Perna-de-Peixe estava do outro lado da passagem, ele acenou mais uma vez para o amigo antes de retornar para a vila, enquanto Soluço retornou para Banguela.

"Ah...!" Ele se surpreendeu quando a cabeça grande do dragão apertou contra suas costas, o fazendo se virar. "Ei, o que foi, amigão?" Banguela soltou um trinar suave, quase tímido, encarando Soluço com olhos grandes e brilhantes.

Soluço não sabia o que se passava por trás daqueles olhos tão inteligentes, mas ele tinha uma ideia.

"Não se preocupe, Banguela. Vai ficar tudo bem." Ele disse, passando as mãos pela cabeça do dragão, apertando com as unhas do jeito que ele sabia que o dragão gostava. Banguela ronronou em resposta. "Nós já temos Perna-de-Peixe do nosso lado e... Talvez a Biscoito também..."

Banguela bufou e balbuciou de modo estranho, revirando os olhos. Foi uma reação tão cômica que Soluço quase riu.

"Ei!" Ele colocou as mãos na cintura, fingindo irritação. "Eu não sei o que você disse, mas ela é minha irmã, tá bom?"

Banguela soltou o mesmo bufado de antes, cutucando o garoto com a pata, como se tentasse empurrá-lo com um toque suave. E Soluço riu, empurrando o dragão do mesmo modo, que praticamente não se moveu.

Era incrível como minutos atrás ele estava tenso, nervoso e preocupado, mas agora era como se ele nem tivesse presenciado tais sentimentos. Mas não era realmente uma surpresa, ele sempre se sentia assim quando estava com Banguela.

"Foi muito legal você ter deixado o Perna-de-Peixe se aproximar assim, Banguela." Soluço sorriu, afagando acima do focinho do dragão. Banguela soltou um arrulho grave, mexendo o focinho e bufando baixo. "Que tal a gente ir pegar uns peixes pra você, hein?"

Banguela colocou a língua para fora e dançou no lugar como um cachorrinho animado e Soluço riu de seu dragão.

Os dois tiveram sorte de encontrar um pequeno cardume de peixes distraídos perto da costa da ilha, e quando retornaram para o cânion, tinham peixes o bastante para tanto o dragão quanto o humano. Soluço havia desenvolvido um gosto por peixe desde que havia conhecido Banguela, e ele se perguntava se tinha algo a ver com uma das primeiras interações entre eles – mas ele ainda não gostava de peixe cru, principalmente regurgitado, eca.

E quando os dois se sentaram frente à uma pequena fogueira – acesa por Banguela – era como se nada demais tivesse acontecido naquele dia, como se tudo não passasse de mais um dia comum para Soluço e Banguela.

Soluço desviou os olhos de seu peixe, observando Banguela enquanto esse comia. Era só o peixe ser pego entre os dentes da Fúria da Noite e esse logo desaparecia goela abaixo.

Era incrível como Banguela as vezes agia como um humano, as vezes agia como um animal, era como se ele vivesse dividido entre os dois estados. Soluço se perguntou como ele nunca havia notado isso antes. Não que ele conseguisse, uma vez que ao se ver cara a cara com um dragão, o mais normal para ele fazer era correr. Mas não agora.

E mais uma vez Soluço se pegou imaginando como era a "voz" de Banguela, como sua energia iria sentir, se ela ia ser forte e incisiva, ou calma, suave; se seria mais "humana" ou mais "animalesca". Ele queria tanto poder ouvir o que Banguela tinha a dizer a ele, seja lá o que fosse.

"Banguela..." O dragão engoliu um último peixe antes de dar ao garoto toda a sua atenção. "Você acha que um dia eu vou conseguir ouvir você?" Banguela balançou a cabeça levemente, soltando um arrulho alto. E Soluço não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. "Eu vou aceitar isso como um 'sim'. E eu concordo com você." Ele deu de ombros. "Bom, eu espero, né?"

Banguela soltou um choramingar baixo, apertando o focinho contra o ombro do garoto, bem onde as cicatrizes ainda marcavam sua pele. Soluço não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, mas queria tanto entender.

Ele suspirou, e sentiu um arrepio descer por seu corpo e ele tremeu com o frio da noite que chegava.

Banguela fez um som, chamando a atenção do humano. Soluço não chegou a se mover, apenas observou enquanto Banguela se movia para ficar mais perto de Soluço, envolvendo-o com seu corpo como um escudo vivo.

Soluço sentiu quando o corpo forte e musculoso de Banguela apertou contra suas costas e, por algum motivo, ele sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem um pouco.

O dragão soltou um arrulho feliz, virando a cabeça de lado e mostrando um sorriso banguela.

"É, obrigado, Banguela." Soluço não conseguiu deixar de sorrir, notando que não estava mais tremendo. Uma asa de repente foi colocada acima dele. "Ah! Banguela!" O dragão apenas riu daquele modo meio humano dele e se voltou para sua pilha de peixes. "Seu réptil bobo..."

Mesmo assim, Soluço se aconchegou em baixo da asa do dragão, se sentindo muito mais confortável do que ele esperava.

Soluço sentiu suas pálpebras pesadas, sentindo o calor do corpo do dragão sendo transmitido para o seu, o envolvendo do mesmo modo que Banguela fazia com uma asa. E ele nem chegou a terminar de comer seu peixe, embalado pelo calor e o leve tremor do ronronar de Banguela.


	19. O ponto sem retorno

Soluço acordou com um suspiro. Estava tão quente que ele não queria levantar, fazia um bom tempo que dormia tão aconchegadamente. Sua cama era sempre tão fria, dura e desconfortável. Ele podia ficar ali deitado por dias e nem se importaria.

Um som grave fez seu corpo tremer, mas não foi desconfortável, muito pelo contrário. Soluço se remexeu, se aconchegando, e algo se moveu contra ele, tocando sua pele quente como uma chama, mas sem queimar.

Soluço se virou, abrindo os olhos levemente e os acostumando com a claridade da manhã. Ele levantou o olhar ao ouvir um ronronar forte e confortável, encontrando dois grandes olhos verdes o observando.

"Hmm... Bom dia, Banguela..." Soluço não conseguiu deixar de sorrir quando o dragão esfregou o rosto contra o dele, soltando um arrulho suave que parecia querer dizer "bom dia". Soluço se inclinou contra o toque do dragão e se sentia tão bem ali que não queria sair do lado de Banguela.

Porém...

Ele se lembrou de tudo que tinha acontecido no dia anterior.

"Pelos deuses, a prova!" Soluço se levantou violentamente, quase caindo no processo. Mas Banguela estava ali para ajuda-lo a ficar de pé. "Ai, meu Thor, eu não acredito que eles querem que eu... Que eu...!" Ele não chegou a terminar a frase.

Tinha tido uma noite tão boa que tinha até esquecido daquilo, da discussão com Biscoito, da escolha na arena e daquela maldita prova viking. Ele não estava surpreso honestamente, já que preferiria que tal coisa nem sequer existisse.

Mas cá estava ele, prestes a voltar para Berk e se preparar para matar um dragão.

Banguela soltou um arrulho baixo, encarando o garoto de modo quase curioso.

Soluço se sentiu tentado a ficar ali com Banguela, ignorando aquela prova idiota, ignorando qualquer coisa que os outros vikings pensassem, o que sua família pensava, e o que fariam com ele. Ele só queria ficar com Banguela. Mas não. Ele tinha que ir. Que outra escolha tinha?

De qualquer modo, ele tinha um plano. Ou melhor, a base para um plano...

"Calma, Soluço... Eu só... Eu tenho que pensar melhor nisso..." Murmurou para si mesmo, andando de um lado para o outro. "O plano é convencer os outros de que podemos viver em paz com os dragões, simples assim! Tenho que falar de um modo que vikings entendam, como eu pensei antes. É, é isso... O bem da ilha, mais segurança para Berk..." Ele se virou para Banguela, que o observava com a cabeça levemente inclinada para o lado. "Companhia..."

Banguela mostrou um sorriso sem dentes, balançando a cauda. O garoto riu do jeito fofo do dragão, mas o som sumiu aos poucos.

"Mas... O dragão..." Soluço balançou a cabeça. "Ai, porque tem que ser bem o dragão que não gosta de mim...?"

Ele se lembrou das vezes em que tentara se comunicar com o Pesadelo Monstruoso, ganhando de resposta apenas o calor da energia draconiana apertando contra a sua, o empurrando para longe. Fora algumas palavras, tudo o que o outro dragão oferecia a ele era uma parede de fogo.

Soluço se perguntava porque os deuses pareciam tão focados em coloca-lo frente a frente com Pesadelos Monstruosos, sempre fazendo seu contato com aquele tipo de dragão ser ou perigoso ou difícil.

Pelo menos o contato com outros dragões era mais fácil...

Banguela choramingou baixo e o garoto reconheceu o que aquele som queria dizer.

"Banguela, está tudo bem, ok?" Ele descansou as mãos em baixo da mandíbula do Fúria da Noite, encarando aqueles olhos brilhantes e preocupados. "Vai dar tudo certo..." Ele afagou a pele escamosa de Banguela, o fazendo ronronar, e quase não notou como estava falando mais para si mesmo do que para o dragão. "É, é, vai- vai dar tudo certo!"

Banguela o encarou de modo estranho, bufando alto, e Soluço sabia que o dragão não acreditava no que ele falava. Honestamente falando, nem ele mesmo acreditava.

Mas tinha que tentar. Mesmo que seu pai não o ouvisse no começo, sua mãe com certeza ouviria, ela sempre ouvia. Era perigoso, mas era o melhor que tinha no momento.

"Eu tenho..." Soluço se afastou do Fúria da Noite, novamente pensando em seus planos. "Eu tenho que tentar falar com ele, antes... É, é, antes de tudo..."

Soluço sentia que muitas vezes, embora o Pesadelo Monstruoso bloqueasse o contato entre os dois, o dragão sempre estava o escutando. Mesmo assim, se Soluço não tivesse sucesso, ele podia muito bem falar com os outros e esses podiam passar a mensagem.

Era um plano. Sim, um plano simples e que ele não sabia se ia funcionar ou não, mas ele sabia que tinha de tentar.

"Eu vou para Berk agora... Mas não se preocupa, Banguela. Eu vou voltar pra você." Soluço sorriu para o dragão, tentando ser um pouco mais positivo sobre aquilo tudo. "E quando eu voltar... Vai estar tudo resolvido..."

_Eu espero..._, ele não adicionou aquilo em voz alta, mesmo sabendo que dragões pareciam poder ouvir seus pensamentos. Banguela trinou suavemente, se apertando contra seus dedos, e Soluço sentia que o dragão tinha ouvido.

Soluço se despediu de Banguela, que o acompanhou até a saída do cânion, choramingando baixinho, como se pedisse para o garoto ficar. Ele novamente assegurou o dragão de que tudo ficaria bem, e seguiu em direção de Berk mais uma vez.

E a cada passo que dava, mais vontade ele sentia de voltar para Banguela.

Não tinha muita certeza se era por medo do que estava para acontecer na vila, ou se era porque ele só queria passar mais tempo com o Fúria da Noite, mas Soluço não voltou, apenas continuou em frente, passando pelas árvores e as samambaias altas, chegando à aldeia.

A vida em Berk já tinha começado junto com o nascer do sol, e vários vikings já se encarregavam de seus afazeres diários. Soluço tentou passar despercebido, subindo na direção de sua casa. Não encontrou ninguém da família, nem nenhum dos jovens de Berk, o que foi um alivio. E, mais por instinto do que qualquer outra coisa, ele se dirigiu para a porta de trás da casa.

E congelou ao notar que a casa não estava vazia.

"Soluço!" Valka sorriu, sem se virar para o garoto, mantendo os olhos presos nos retalhos que costurava. "Bem-vindo de volta."

"De- De volta...?" Soluço murmurou e se sentiu nervoso. Tinha passado um tempo tão bom com Banguela que tinha até esquecido que outros sentiriam falta dele. "É, é... 'De volta' de onde mãe?"

Ele se perguntou se Biscoito havia falado algo que não devia e sentiu um frio desconfortável na barriga, pensando em todas as respostas que teria que criar e contar caso sua irmã tivesse aberto a boca. Porém, ele notou como sua mãe estava calma, parecendo mais focada nos fios que trançava.

"Não se preocupe, Biscoito me avisou que você ia passar o resto da noite na casa dos Ingerman." Valka disse simplesmente, sorrindo. "E que você e Perna-de-Peixe estavam conversando sobre plantas e dragões..."

"Ah, é, a gente- a gente passou a noite toda falando sobre plantas. Você sabe, a gente... A gente gosta de falar sobre plantas..." Soluço forçou um sorriso, tentando agir como se nada demais tivesse acontecido no dia anterior.

Ele estava feliz em saber que a irmã não havia aberto a boca sobre Banguela; estava até um pouco surpreso, para falar a verdade, e tal pensamento o fazia se sentir um pouco mal.

Por muitos anos, os dois guardaram segredos só entre os dois, e só diante de muita pressão um deles acabava contando, o que resultava em brigas que normalmente duravam só alguns dias. Como o encontro com a Fúria da Noite quando eram ainda crianças, que ainda era mantido apenas entre os dois desde aquele dia.

Soluço se perguntava quando tinha começado a duvidar da lealdade da irmã... Talvez quando essa começou a odiá-lo por causa de um treino idiota. Ele gostaria tanto que tudo voltasse a ser como era antes...

Valka finalmente se virou para o filho, deixando os retalhos de lado. Soluço reconhecia aquele olhar e sabia que sua mãe estava o estudando em silêncio. Ele se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, mas não tanto como quando era Stoico ou Biscoito fazendo aquilo.

"Soluço, você está bem?" A mulher perguntou.

"Ah, claro! Claro! Tô bem, tô muito bem!" Soluço exclamou, um pouco alto demais, rapidamente tentando acalmar seus próprios nervos para não dar na cara. "Porque não estaria?!" Ele não teve sucesso.

Valka inclinou a cabeça para o lado levemente, quase do mesmo modo que Banguela fazia.

"Está pensando na sua prova, não é?" Ela disse.

E Soluço sentiu as barreiras que estava criando se desmoronarem no mesmo instante.

"Sim..." Murmurou simplesmente.

Valka fez um som suave e deslizou no banco de madeira, fazendo sinal para que o garoto se juntasse a ela. Soluço obedientemente se sentou.

"Soluço." Valka disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos do garoto e afastando as mechas que quase cobriam seus olhos. "Você não precisa fazer isso, se não quiser."

O jovem viking suspirou. Ele devia esperar tal comentário vindo de sua mãe, afinal, eles já tinham falado sobre algo parecido antes; e ela sempre repetia as mesmas coisas. Soluço realmente desejava que fosse assim tão fácil...

"Mãe..." O garoto suspirou mais uma vez. "Eu tenho que fazer isso. É o que... É o que todo mundo espera ver..."

"Mas você não quer fazer isso." Não era uma pergunta.

"Não... Não quero..." Soluço respondeu mesmo assim.

A mão de Valka deslizou dos cabelos do garoto para seu ombro, o puxando para mais perto, e Soluço deixou que fizesse isso, apoiando a cabeça no ombro de sua mãe.

"Soluço, se forçar a fazer algo que você não quer, só porque outros querem não está certo." Ela disse, calmamente, daquele modo que só uma mãe sabia falar. "Eu sei que você quer fazer seu pai orgulhoso, mas eu diria que o melhor modo de fazer isso seria fazendo as coisas que você quer fazer." Soluço abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Valka foi mais rápida. "Soluço, você tem que falar com seu pai e dizer o que pensar. Eu não vou estar sempre aqui para falar com ele por você."

Soluço assentiu e ele sabia que ela tinha razão. Mas era sempre tão difícil falar com Stoico! Seu pai raramente ouvia, e quase sempre quando ouvia era com um olhar desapontado ou nada interessado.

Valka era tão diferente, ela sempre estava pronta para ouvi-lo, dando toda a sua atenção para o garoto, respondendo quando uma resposta era necessária e ficando calada quando o silêncio era a melhor escolha.

Soluço sentia que podia contar tudo para sua mãe, então...

"Mãe, eu quero te contar, erm..." Ele começou, mas não conseguiu achar a coragem para continuar.

"Sim?" Valka inclinou a cabeça para o lado novamente, sorrindo.

Soluço se lembrou novamente de Banguela e um leve frio tomou sua barriga. Ele queria contar para sua mãe, ele sentia que se havia uma pessoa em sua família que o entenderia e ficaria do seu lado, era Valka. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, ele tinha medo. Medo de que sua mãe não levasse as coisas tão bem quanto ele esperava.

Ele sabia que sua mãe nunca machucaria Banguela, mas isso não queria dizer que ela deixaria os dois continuarem sua relação. Ela ficaria preocupada, com ambos os lados, pensando no que os vikings de Berk fariam com o dragão e com o garoto quando descobrisse, o que Stoico faria.

Em instantes, Soluço perdeu toda a confiança que tinha desenvolvido alguns segundos atrás.

"Hum..." Ele murmurou, pensando em alguma outra coisa para falar. E, por um momento, se lembrou da conversa que tinha ouvido entre sua mãe e sua gêmea. "Mãe... Você tem orgulho de mim...?"

"Como não teria?" Valka perguntou e parecia honestamente surpresa com a pergunta. "Um rapaz tão inteligente como você..."

Soluço não conseguiu deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquilo. É, sua inteligência era a única coisa da qual alguém poderia se orgulhar. Mas ele gostava de ouvir aquilo.

"Não fique se preocupando muito com tudo isso." Valka disse, afagando os cabelos escuros do filho. "Sua prova é só amanhã. Pode tomar esse tempo para pensar no que vai fazer."

Soluço piscou um ou duas vezes. Estava tão nervoso que tinha até confundido a data, mas que surpresa!

"Ah, tá, é claro. Vou pensar." Ele assentiu e sorriu. "Obrigado, mãe."

Soluço subiu em direção de seu quarto, pensando na conversa.

Se desse tudo certo, se ele conseguisse mostrar a verdade para os vikings, ele esperava que sua mãe tomasse seu lado. Ele sabia que ela ia tomar, tinha certeza. Valka sempre esteve do seu lado, e Soluço desejava tê-la ouvido todas aquelas vezes em que ela havia tentado impedi-lo de entrar no treino com dragões.

Soluço desviou os olhos para o dragão de pelúcia encarapitado em cima de sua cama.

Bem, já que ele tinha um dia a mais, ele podia começar a pôr seu plano em ação...

**-o-**

Soluço respirou fundo ao entrar na arena. Era como se cada dia ficasse mais difícil andar tranquilamente pela vila, seus "fãs" pareciam brotar de todo lugar, como margaridas! Mas depois de tanto tempo, Soluço sentia que já tinha aprendido como evitar os demais vikings; sua habilidade furtiva estava cada vez melhor.

O que era ótimo, porque ele não queria ter ninguém por perto enquanto visitava os dragões.

Soluço conseguia sentir as energias dançando ao seu redor, estavam fracas e pouco som vinha de dentro das celas, o que queria dizer que os dragões estavam dormindo, ou descansando. Mas não era como se houvesse muito para fazer além de dormir e andar em círculos naqueles buracos apertados e vazios.

Por um momento, Soluço imaginou Banguela preso em uma das celas, e seu coração se apertou. Se pudesse ele libertaria todos aqueles dragões... Ele sabia que podia fazer isso agora, enquanto ninguém estava olhando, seria melhor tanto para os dragões quanto para Soluço – já que sem dragões, ele não teria de fazer a prova. Mas seria perigoso demais.

Mas se seu plano desse certo, os dragões seriam libertos.

"É, isso se der certo, Soluço..." Ele murmurou para si mesmo e apenas aquilo pareceu ser o bastante para chamar a atenção dos repteis voadores.

Soluço sentiu as energias se fortalecendo, se tornando mais atentas ao seu redor, tocando a mente do garoto como se tentassem descobrir quem ele era às cegas. O garoto se surpreendeu ao se sentir bem mais confortável do que esperava, era como se sua mente já tivesse se acostumado com as presenças ao seu redor. A nevoa que o cegava antes parecia quase inexistente agora, ficando mais forte apenas quando os dragões se agitavam demais.

E, sendo honesto consigo mesmo, Soluço achava muito mais fácil ficar cercado por todas aquelas energias diferentes do que ficar cercado de vikings barulhentos.

"_**O filhote retorna.**_" A energia pontiaguda do Nadder foi a primeira a chegar até ele. Ele sempre era o primeiro, como se fosse o líder do grupo.

Soluço gostava de ser capaz de ouvir as palavras e as informações que vinham com as presenças, embora as vezes ainda fosse difícil ouvir tudo. Ele sabia que a cada contato ficava mais fácil entender o que os dragões tinham a dizer, e se perguntava o que seria capaz de ouvir caso visitasse a arena todo dia.

"É, oi, sou seu..." Soluço disse e ele se sentiu sorrir sem entender porque. "Ah, será que eu posso falar com o... Pesadelo Monstruoso...?"

Os outros dragões se prepararam para responder, mas outra energia os interrompeu, quente e forte, apertando contra a mente de Soluço violentamente; forte o bastante para fazê-lo perder o equilíbrio. E não importava quantas vezes ele entrava em contato com aquilo, Soluço sentia uma onda de medo tomar conta de sua mente.

Pesadelos Monstruosos eram realmente muito intimidadores, de vários modos, mas Soluço ainda conseguia sentir algo de diferente na energia do dragão. Ele tinha entendido aquilo como um blefe típico de Pesadelos Monstruosos, e sabia que devia haver um jeito de passar pelo show de fogos, fazendo contato com o ser verdadeira que existia por trás dele.

"Eu só quero... Eu só quero conversar..." Soluço disse, tentando manter a calma. Mesmo sendo um blefe, era difícil controlar seus sentimentos frente à uma energia tão forte. "Todos vocês... Todos já sabem o que eu vou ter que fazer. O que os outros querem que eu faça..."

"_**Como outros fizeram antes de você.**_" O Nadder respondeu, sua presença dançando de modo estranho.

"É, exatamente! Mas não! Não! Eu não quero fazer isso!" O pequeno viking disse rapidamente, erguendo as mãos como se o dragão pudesse vê-lo. Ele ouviu um som vindo de dentro da cela com o grande portão de metal, mas a energia continuava queimando longe e nenhum contato foi feito.

"_**É um humano engraçado...**_" Outra energia entrou em contato com a de Soluço e o garoto suspirou, se sentindo um pouco menos tenso. Era o Gronckle, que quase sempre parecia ter a presença mais calma, sendo capaz de até acalmar o garoto. "_**Não machuca a gente...**_"

"Eu não quero machucar ninguém." Soluço afirmou rapidamente.

"_**Porque?**_" A energia dupla se pronunciou, flutuando de um modo, antes de mudar, tomando outra forma: "_**Você quer alguma coisa em troca né?**_" E Soluço conseguiu notar como, embora fossem similares, cada parte da energia era diferente. Ele sabia que era o Ziperarrepiante com suas duas cabeças. "_**Eu sei que eu ia querer!**_" A primeira disse e a segunda se pronunciou novamente, como se tivessem esquecido a seriedade do momento. "_**É! Tipo um cardume inteiro de peixes!**_"

Soluço balançou a cabeça, ignorando aquele dragão. Por um momento sua mente relacionou o Ziperarrepiante com os gêmeos Thorston, eles eram praticamente idênticos. E ele não conseguiu deixar de imaginar tais vikings e o dragão voando juntos, assim como ele e Banguela voavam...

Se seu plano desse certo, talvez tal imagem se tornaria realidade. Ele não sabia se gostava muito da combinação dos gêmeos com um dragão poderoso que cospe fogo, mas...

"_**Voar em nossas costas...**_" Uma mensagem atravessou a parede criada entre ele e o Pesadelo Monstruoso e Soluço congelou por um momento, mesmo sentindo o calor da energia do dragão flamejante. "_**Você quer nos escravizar, é isso...**_"

Demorou um tempo para Soluço processar o fato de que o dragão estava novamente falando com ele. Era algo tão raro. A energia forte dele ainda deixava o jovem viking desconfortável.

"O que? Não! Não! Eu nunca...! Eu só penso que..." E em poucos segundos a conexão foi novamente cortada entre os dois. Soluço suspirou exasperado, notando que havia perdido sua chance. "Eu só quero que tudo fique bem! Eu sei que a paz entre humanos e dragões pode existir!"

Os demais dragões reagiram às suas palavras, as presenças se movendo com mais interesse, assim como os próprios repteis presos dentro das jaulas. Por um momento Soluço perdeu sua concentração, embrulhando as palavras e as energias que apertavam contra sua mente. Ele não sabia quem era quem mais, mas conseguia perceber que um dos dragões parecia interessado em dar uma chance ao garoto, outro parecia cético, outros pareciam achar que tudo não passava de uma piada, outro parecia confuso – como se tivesse acabado de acordar.

Só faltava uma energia, que ainda não estava dando informação alguma ao garoto.

Soluço se sentiu nervoso, ao mesmo tempo com medo e com irritação.

"Eu não quero matar você, eu não quero matar ninguém!" Ele exclamou, um pouco alto demais, sua voz quase reverberando pela arena vazia. E as energias flutuaram ao seu redor, perdendo a intensidade. Soluço se recompôs. "Por favor, só... Só me escuta...!"

Mas o dragão continuou ignorando o garoto, formando o que parecia ser uma parede de chamas ao redor de sua energia. Era diferente da parede que havia entre Soluço e Banguela, essa parecia mais próxima, tanto que Soluço sentia que, se esticasse um pouco mais a mão, poderia encostar no fogo.

Era um dragão teimoso. E Soluço tinha medo que tal teimosia acabasse se tornado perigosa para ambos os lados.

"Será que, hum, algum de vocês pode então falar com ele...?" Soluço murmurou para os outros dragões.

"_**Ele não vai ouvir.**_" O Nadder soltou um arrulho alto, que podia ser ouvido muito bem através do portão de metal de sua jaula.

"_**Mas a gente tenta.**_" A energia do Gronckle dançou ao redor do garoto, muito mais gentil, muito mais aconchegante e amigável.

Soluço suspirou e sorriu. Ele gostava daquele dragão e por um momento ele pensou em como Perna-de-Peixe se daria bem com aquele dragão; ambos eram grandes e fortes, mas tinham um coração doce – sem contar que Gronckles era o tipo de dragão que Perna-de-Peixe mais gostava.

Um dia, talvez...

"Obrigado..." Soluço murmurou.

"Virando amiguinho do Pesadelo Monstruoso?"

O garoto pulou quase um metro ao ouvir aquelas palavras, bem mais reais do que as que ouvia vindo dos dragões. Ele ergueu os olhos para o alto, vendo sua irmã escorada contra as barras no topo da arena.

"Biscoito..." Soluço sentiu seu rosto corar e ele se sentiu embaraçado, como se fosse pego em um momento muito pessoal. Ele não sabia porque estava se sentindo assim.

Biscoito deu a volta no topo da arena, se dirigindo até a entrada.

"O que está planejando dessa vez?" Ela disse enquanto andava.

"Eu só..." Soluço se perguntou se devia falar sobre aquilo com sua irmã.

Ele conseguia sentir a energia dos dragões se movendo ao seu redor, ficando novamente agitadas e tensas. Era por causa de Biscoito, ele sabia. Os dragões não gostavam dela, assim como provavelmente não gostavam de mais nenhum outro viking de Berk.

Soluço deu as costas para as jaulas, se dirigindo para a entrada para encontrar a irmã ali. Por algum motivo ele não queria que ela entrasse na arena, talvez para não deixar os dragões mais estressados do que já estavam.

"Eu só queria que ele soubesse que eu não vou fazer o que querem que eu faça..." Ele explicou, notando que não tinha porque mentir, embora não estivesse contando todos os fatos. Sua irmã não precisava saber que ele podia se comunicar com dragões, do mesmo modo que conseguia se comunicar com outros vikings.

"E?" Biscoito cruzou os braços.

"E ele não está me escutando." Soluço suspirou.

Biscoito assentiu, examinando o irmão com os olhos.

"Controlar dragões então não é tão fácil quanto você esperava...?" Ela mencionou.

Soluço não gostou daquele comentário, não só pelas palavras usadas, mas também pela insinuação; afinal, se o garoto que domou um Fúria da Noite não podia domar outros dragões, como outros vikings poderiam fazer o mesmo?

"Eu não controlo os dragões, Biscoito." Soluço disse, um pouco mais ríspido do que ele esperava. Biscoito ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Eu... Eu falo com eles."

O garoto só notou o que tinha dito alguns segundos depois e se sentiu congelar. Ele imaginou o que sua irmã faria se soubesse sobre aquilo, se soubesse também sobre a marca de mordida que enfeitava seu ombro pequeno. E por um momento ele começou a formular como explicaria tudo aquilo.

Mas tudo o que Biscoito fez foi soltar um leve "hummm" do fundo de sua garganta.

"E pelo jeito nem todos escutam." Ela deu de ombros.

Soluço suspirou. De um modo ou de outro, a garota estava certa.

Ele não sabia como lidar com aquele dragão, e isso o preocupava. Mas não importava se ele conseguia fazer contato ou não, os dois iam se encontrar cara a cara naquele mesmo lugar no dia seguinte. E Soluço iria tentar, de novo. Ou então ia virar churrasco...

Biscoito estralou a língua, tirando o garoto de seus pensamentos.

"Bem, boa sorte com isso." Disse antes de dar as costas para Soluço. "Você tem até amanhã para fazer amizade com ele."

E ela parecia genuinamente desejar sorte ao irmão. Era como se toda a inimizade daqueles últimos meses tivesse desaparecido, mesmo que só por alguns segundos.

"Biscoito..." Soluço chamou e Biscoito se voltou para ele. "Ah, eu só queria dizer... Obrigado." Ele sorriu. "Obrigado por não contar pra ninguém sobre... Você sabe, sobre tudo."

Biscoito pareceu tomar um momento para pensar, como se não esperasse por aquelas palavras.

Ela mostrou um sorriso torto, que parecia ao mesmo tempo perigoso e amigável, se tal coisa era possível.

"Você pediu por uma chance, não pediu?"

E, dizendo isso, Biscoito se retirou da arena, deixando o irmão para trás.

Soluço não sabia exatamente como se sentir com as últimas palavras da irmã, mas decidiu ficar contente. De algum modo, ele conseguia sentir algo naquela frase, algo amigável, algo típico entre os dois irmãos. Fazia um tempo que ele não sentia isso... Podia ser uma boa notícia.

Soluço ficou na arena por mais de tempo, tentando fazer contato com o Pesadelo Monstruoso, ganhando Perna-de-Peixe como plateia em algum momento. Mas ainda assim não conseguiu nada. Ele ainda era mantido para fora das paredes de fogo. É, aquela parte do seu plano não estava indo como ele esperava...

O jeito era esperar até o dia seguinte, até o momento em que os dois estariam sozinhos dentro da arena, quem sabe lá Soluço tivesse algum sucesso. Ele tentou pensar de modo otimista e ignorar o modo como sua mente insistia em imaginá-lo como nada a não ser uma pilha de cinzas.

"Olha pelo lado bom, Soluço..." Perna-de-Peixe disse. E Soluço não conseguiu deixar de sorrir levemente ao ver o amigo também tentar ser otimista, mesmo que não conseguisse encontrar nenhum "lado bom" naquela situação.

Soluço retornou para casa quando já era tarde, fugindo de seus fãs do melhor jeito que conseguia. E se surpreendeu, do mesmo modo que de manhã, ao encontrar alguém esperando por ele em casa.

"Ah, aí está o nosso matador de dragões!" Soluço segurou uma careta ao ouvir a voz ribombante de seu pai e se forçou para sorrir. "Pronto para amanhã, Soluço?"

"Ah, sim, sim, é claro!" Ele tentou imitar a animação do pai, quase caindo para trás quando esse lhe deu tapinha nas costas. "Mais pronto impossível...!"

Stoico riu alto e começou a falar sobre alguma coisa relacionada a vikings, dragões e vikings matando dragões. Soluço se desconectou de tudo aquilo, sem vontade de ouvir histórias sobre guerreiros antigos, nem mesmo sobre seu pai e o teste de treinamento desse. Por sorte Valka e Biscoito estavam ali para desviar a atenção do chefe de seu filho por alguns minutos.

Soluço pensou em todas as suas opções sobre o que fazer em relação à sua prova. Ele podia cuidar do dragão, mesmo sabendo que ele era muito teimoso e também perigoso, mas e quanto aos vikings? Ele tinha um "roteiro" em sua mente, mas vikings eram tão imprevisíveis quanto dragões...

Quando Soluço voltou à realidade, seu nome estava sendo chamado por alguém.

"Soluço?"

"Ah, quê?" O ruivo balançou a cabeça, erguendo os olhos para sua família, cujos olhos estavam todos voltados para ele.

"Mais cedo, você disse que queria falar alguma coisa pro seu pai." Valka disse docemente e Soluço demorou um tempo para processar.

"Ah, é mesmo?" Stoico limpou a barba e se virou em sua cadeira para poder encarar melhor o filho. "Vá em frente filho."

Um leve pânico tomou conta de Soluço. Ele lançou um olhar nervoso para sua mãe que apenas sustentou seu olhar. Ele sabia que ela só queria ajudar, mas aquilo realmente não era o que ele esperava!

"Ah, bem, eu, erm..." Soluço gaguejou, incerto, se sentindo pequeno debaixo do olhar curioso de seu pai. "Sabe, eu só queria dizer..."

"Sim?"

Tinha muito que Soluço queria falar, queria explicar para o pai o que sentia em relação a tudo aquilo e o que ele queria fazer. Queria que o pai soubesse como ele se sentia quando o chefe mencionava o quão orgulhoso estava de seu filho, algo que Soluço raramente ouvia antes de entrar para o treino com dragões; queria falar como acreditava que houvesse um método muito melhor de lidar com dragões; queria perguntar para o pai se ele teria orgulho de seu filho mesmo sem ele ser um matador de dragões ou um grande guerreiro como sua irmã...

As palavras vieram até a sua boca, mas não chegaram a sair.

De qualquer modo ele sabia que Stoico não ia voltar atrás agora, ele não ia simplesmente falar "ah, sim, claro, pode parar com o treino", afinal amanhã era sua última prova! Era tarde demais.

Soluço tinha um plano e se ele funcionasse, talvez ele pudesse falar sobre aquilo para seu pai... Depois.

"Obrigado..." Ele disse finalmente, forçando um sorriso. "Por me deixar entrar pro treino e, tudo o mais..."

Stoico piscou uma ou duas vezes, como se não soubesse como reagir. Mas então sorriu, descansando uma mão no ombro do filho e balançando levemente.

"Você vai me encher de orgulho, Soluço, eu sei disso." Ele disse de modo mais suave se comparado com o tom anterior.

"É, eu vou..." Foi só o que o garoto conseguiu falar.

Soluço desviou a atenção para sua mãe que o olhava de modo levemente desapontado. Ele esperava que seus olhos dissessem tudo o que ele estava pensando e sentindo no momento. De qualquer modo, Valka assentiu levemente, fazendo sinal para que o garoto não se preocupasse com aquilo.

O garoto queria fugir durante a noite para ficar com Banguela, mas decidiu não fazer tal coisa, já sabia muito bem que sua família podia achar aquilo estranho e não estava com vontade de criar novas desculpas, ou colocar a segurança de Banguela em perigo.

Então ele teve que se contentar com a tabua de madeira que era sua cama.

**-o-**

Soluço grunhiu ao acordar. Não tinha dormido direito, tanto por causa de seu nervosismo sobre o dia seguinte, quanto por causa de sua cama. Ela era tão dura, tão desconfortável e fria... O que ele não daria para poder dormir do lado de Banguela novamente...

Não queria levantar, não queria fazer nada a não ser ficar ali. Mas ele não iria conseguir tal graça...

"So-luço." A voz de Biscoito o fez abrir os olhos finalmente e ele encarou a irmã parada no lado da porta. Ela estava séria, o encarando com um brilho indecifrável no olhar. "Acorda. Hoje é o dia."

Soluço grunhiu novamente, apertando o rosto contra o travesseiro duro. Ele não viu, mas ouviu quando a irmã desceu a escadaria, deixando-o sozinho novamente. Com um suspiro, ele se forçou a se levantar, esticando as costas doloridas.

"É hoje..." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, desgostoso.

Tinha hora marcada. Quando o sol estivesse à pino, ele iria enfrentar o Pesadelo Monstruoso. Tinha a manhã inteira para ficar pensando e se preocupando com aquilo.

Ele suspirou, colocando suas botas e o colete de pelos.

Soluço se virou para descer as escadas e tomar o café da manhã, dando de cara com grandes barbas vermelhas.

"Ah! Pai! Que-que surpresa! Eu não te ouvi subindo!"

"Desculpe." Stoico disse de modo suave, sorrindo. "Eu só vim... Eu só vim te desejar boa sorte, filho."

"Ah, obrigado, pai." Eu vou precisar..., ele não chegou a adicionar aquela parte.

"Não que você precise, não é?" E Stoico riu alto, sem saber que aquilo era exatamente o que tinha se passado pela mente de seu filho. Ele deu um 'leve' soco no ombro de Soluço – que segurou um exclamar – e envolveu o garoto com um braço. "Está sentindo, Soluço?" Ele sorriu e Soluço tentou forçar um sorriso também. "O sangue de guerreiros corre em suas veias! Em nossas veias!"

"É, é... Pai, tá me esmagando... Uff..." Ele respirou fundo quando foi solto.

"Aquele dragão não tem chance alguma com você!" Stoico continuou a falar, sem notar que seu filho não dividia sua animação. "E quando você acabar com ele, vamos montar a cabeça sobre a porta de entrada, ah, poderoso Thor!" Ele socou o ar, sorrindo de orelha a orelha. "Seu primeiro troféu!"

"Ah, é, é, meu primeiro troféu...!" O garoto fingiu estar animado, se perguntando se, caso Soluço conseguisse um troféu em qualquer outra coisa a não ser matar dragões, seu pai ficaria tão alegre assim ou não.

"Bom, vá tomar seu café da manhã e se preparar para o grande momento!" Stoico parecia estar tentando conter sua animação, sem sucesso. "Estarei te esperando na arena!" Ele deu as costas para o garoto, mas se virou mais uma vez. "Ah! E não se esqueça do seu elmo!" Stoico sorriu para o garoto antes de descer as escadas cantarolando alguma música viking.

Soluço suspirou, se sentindo desconfortável.

Ele examinou a adaga do lado de seu elmo, se lembrando que tinha ganho a arma de presente de sua mãe. A adaga de seu avô, que nunca foi usada contra humano ou dragão. Ele ia manter seu legado, esperando nunca ter que usá-la. Mas, por segurança...

Ele pegou a adaga, a escondendo junto como colete, em baixo do manto de pelo. Se ia levar o elmo que ganhou do pai, podia levar também a adaga que ganhou da mãe.

Desse modo, Soluço estava pronto.

**-o-**

Soluço não estava pronto.

Ele segurou seu elmo com força, se escondendo no corredor rebaixado que levava à arena, ficando numa área em que não podia ser visto totalmente pelos incontáveis vikings que cercavam a arena. Ele tinha certeza de que toda a Berk estava ali para vê-lo.

"Sim, meus amigos! Apareço novamente em público com a cabeça erguida!" A voz de Stoico se elevou sobre o som dos vikings animados e todos gritaram. "Se alguém me dissesse que em poucas semanas Soluço deixaria de ser... Bem, ah... O Soluço!" O povo riu da piada e o chefe riu com eles antes de continuar falando. "Para ser igual a sua irmã e o melhor no treino com dragões, eu teria amarrado ele num mastro e mandado para longe por ser doido varrido!"

"Stoico!" Valka sibilou para Stoico. "Não fale assim do nosso filho!"

"Ah, Valka, é só uma piada, não se preocupe." Stoico riu levemente, afagando o ombro da esposa com um sorriso, antes de se voltar para seu povo mais uma vez. "Mas aqui estamos! E ninguém está mais surpreso ou mais orgulhoso do que eu!"

Soluço novamente não sabia como se sentir ouvindo o pai falar aquelas coisas sobre ele.

"Hoje meu filho se torna um viking! Hoje ele se torna um de nós!" Stoico terminou seu discurso e o povo vibrou.

A barriga de Soluço se embrulhou e ele grunhiu, tentando ignorar o sentimento. Ele passou a mão sobre o elmo, repassando por sua cabeça o plano pela vigésima vez só naquela hora.

"Soluço..." A voz de Perna-de-Peixe acalmou Soluço um pouquinho.

"Oi, Perna-de-Peixe..." Ele tentou sorrir para o amigo, mas não teve sucesso.

"Cuidado... Com o dragão..." Perna-de-Peixe murmurou.

Soluço suspirou.

"Não é com o dragão que eu estou preocupado..." Ele desviou os olhos para o chefe e sua esposa, caminhando até o "trono" de pedra colocado acima da arena, com a melhor vista. Biscoito estava com eles, se inclinando contra as barras do mesmo modo que tinha feito no dia anterior.

"O que você vai fazer?" Perna-de-Peixe perguntou.

"Vou dar um jeito nisso." Soluço disse, se sentindo determinado. "Ou pelo menos tentar..." E o medo tomou conta dele mais uma vez quando seus olhos se prenderam aos de Biscoito por alguns segundos. Ele se voltou para o amigo, se sentindo mal com o que ia dizer em seguida. "Perna-de-Peixe... Se alguma coisa der errado... Não deixa que ninguém pegue o Banguela..."

A expressão já preocupada de Perna-de-Peixe pareceu ficar ainda pior, mas ele assentiu.

"Ah, tá bom..." Disse suavemente, antes de levantar olhos preocupados para o amigo. "Mas... Promete que não vai dar nada errado?"

Soluço não queria dar falsas esperanças para o amigo, já que ele não tinha ideia do que ia acontecer naquele lugar quando fosse colocado cara a cara com um Pesadelo Monstruoso. Mas ele não chegou a falar.

"Tá na hora, Soluço!" Bocão sorriu para o garoto. "Quebra tudo!"

Soluço suspirou, sorrindo para Perna-de-Peixe quando esse murmurou um silencioso "boa sorte". Ele colocou o elmo e o portão foi fechado à suas costas.

Soluço entrou na arena, suspirando ao ser capaz de ouvir tanto os vikings ao redor da arena quanto os dragões nas celas fechadas.

"_**Olá, filhote.**_" O Zipperarrepiante foi o primeiro a encontra-lo dessa vez.

"_**Boa sorte.**_" O Gronckle arrulhou em seguida.

"_**Flamejante, seja legal com o filhote.**_" O Nadder adicionou.

Soluço não conseguiu ouvir a resposta do dragão maior, mas não se demorou nisso. Ele empurrou o calor que vinha do Pesadelo Monstruoso e se focou no "show" que tinha que dar para os vikings.

Soluço se dirigiu às armas em display, escolhendo um escudo não muito pesado. Ele passou a mão pelo colete de pelo, sentindo a forma de sua nova adaga por baixo. Ele não queria ter de usar a arma, sentia que seria uma má ideia sequer tirá-la de sua cintura. Mas ele precisava de uma arma, se não escolhesse nenhuma, seria um pouco suspeito para os demais vikings.

Havia outra adaga pequena pendurada entre os grandes machados e espadas, e ele a escolheu como sua arma.

Ele respirou fundo, dando uma olhada em si mesmo. Um elmo, adaga e escudo em mãos. Ele parecia um viking, como os outros. Seu estômago revirou levemente. Em pensar que ele queria tanto estar naquela posição quando era mais novo...

"Estou... Pronto..." Ele disse simplesmente e os vikings vibraram.

Soluço sentia a energia do dragão dentro da cela, se movendo, se remexendo, quente, perigosa, irritada.

O tronco grosso e reforçado por placas de metal foi erguido e, com um movimento violento, as portas da jaula foram abertas, revelando uma bola de puro fogo.

A presença física do dragão foi acompanhada por sua presença mental, atingindo Soluço como um soco na cara. Ele se forçou a ficar de pé e não desviar os olhos do dragão. Sua mente foi tomada por uma névoa quente e abafada, que ele já conhecia bem, mas com a qual ainda não sabia como lidar muito bem.

O Pesadelo Monstruoso parecia não ter visto o garoto, escalando as paredes e as barras de segurança da arena, marcando a pedra e o metal com seu fogo forte. Ele se voltou para os vikings, lançando fogo na direção deles, os forçando a se afastar, e escalou as correntes com uma rapidez tremenda.

Soluço observou, notando algo por trás daquela energia forte e dos movimentos violentos e poderosos. Era um show. Flamejante – como Soluço descobriu ser o nome do dragão – estava mostrando seu poder, que não pensaria duas vezes antes de queimar todos os vikings presentes. E pelo modo como ele corria pelas barras de metal, era como se procurasse um modo de sair de lá.

O Pesadelo Monstruoso queria estar ali tanto quanto o garoto...

E finalmente o dragão pareceu se lembrar que não estava sozinho na arena. Sua cabeça abaixou primeiro, se voltando para o pequeno viking, que se encolheu em baixo daquele olhar poderoso. O dragão desceu para o chão e rugiu.

"_**O humano de pelo vermelho...**_" Ele examinou o garoto de cima, seus olhos dourados e reptilianos pareciam encarar a alma de Soluço.

Um arrepio subiu pelas costas de Soluço e ele sentiu sua cabeça girar levemente. A "voz" do Pesadelo Monstruoso era diferente dos outros, mais séria e forte. Parte dele queria fugir dali o mais rápido possível, mas outra queria ficar. E ele sabia que devia concordar com essa.

Flamejante era poderoso e forte, como qualquer Pesadelo Monstruoso, mas Soluço tinha que lembrar que a força de sua energia não passasse de um truque, como quando alguns animais abriam as asas para parecerem maiores.

"É, oi... Flamejante..." Soluço murmurou suavemente, baixo demais para os vikings ouvirem, mas fácil de ser captado pelos ouvidos potentes de um dragão.

"_**Não me chame pelo nome, humano.**_" Flamejante rosnou. Ele se moveu de lado, e o garoto se dirigiu na outra direção, lentamente. "_**Eu ouvi sobre você. Você não vai se aproveitar de mim como fez com os outros...**_"

"Eu não quero me aproveitar de você..." Soluço disse simplesmente, baixando o escudo e a adaga que segurava.

Ele deixou que sua única arma e sua única defesa caíssem ao chão. O Pesadelo Monstruoso observou, se movendo lentamente. E Soluço conseguia sentir a energia vindo dele, parecia confusa e curiosa ao mesmo tempo. Já era um pouco melhor do que antes.

"Eu não sou como os outros..." Soluço ergueu as mãos.

"_**Humanos são todos iguais...**"_ Flamejante pensou consigo mesmo, rosnando enquanto se aproximava do garoto.

O comentário surpreendeu o garoto e ele tomou alguns segundos para pensar, se lembrando das palavras de seu pai de apenas alguns minutos atrás. Ali Soluço estava se tornando um viking, um deles, um matador de dragões.

Soluço desviou os olhos do dragão para os vikings no alto. Stoico observava de seu trono de pedra com um sorriso no rosto; Valka, ao seu lado, ainda mostrava uma expressão estranha; enquanto Biscoito estava escorada sobre a arena, observando com interesse.

Ele ergueu as mãos lentamente, ignorando o modo como o Pesadelo Monstruoso rosnava e o modo como a energia desse o queimava sem deixar marcas. Soluço pegou seu elmo e o examinou por um momento.

"Eu não sou um deles..." E com um movimento rápido, ele lançou o elmo para o lado.

Soluço ignorou a reação dos vikings, se focando no dragão à sua frente.

Flamejante parecia surpreso, desviando os olhos do garoto para o elmo, sem se mover mais do que o necessário. Ele cheirou o ar, como se tentasse entender o que estava acontecendo, virando os olhos novamente para o pequeno humano.

E Soluço suspirou, sentindo a névoa quente diminuir levemente, clareando sua mente. A energia do dragão estava curiosa e Soluço ficou feliz em ver as pupilas, uma vez finas, agora dilatadas e interessadas nele. Era sua chance.

"Parem a luta." Soluço chegou a ouvir a voz de seu pai, ela saiu baixa, grave, mas ainda reverberou pela arena.

"Não! Eu preciso que vocês vejam isso." O garoto retrucou, estendendo uma mão para o focinho do dragão. Flamejante se aproximou, sua energia ainda se movia com velocidade, mas agora era mais calma, mais curiosa e confusa do que qualquer outra coisa. "Isso, viu? Eu não quero te machucar..."

Flamejante bufou, ainda encarando Soluço de modo suspeito, mas com as pupilas bem dilatadas.

Os vikings assistiam em choque, e um silêncio pesado, entrecortado por poucos murmúrios, caiu sobre a arena.

"Tudo o que sabemos sobre eles está errado..." A voz de Soluço, embora suave, foi facilmente ouvida por todos presentes. "Não precisamos matá-los..."

Soluço ignorou os vikings, se focando no dragão e em sua energia. Ele conseguia sentir a energia dos outros dragões ainda presos em suas celas. Estavam surpresos, animados, curiosos, em sua maioria por que, Soluço, de algum modo, havia feito contato com Flamejante, o dragão mais teimoso dentre eles. Até mesmo Soluço estava surpreso.

"_**Filhote...**_" Ele ouviu Flamejante transmitir uma mensagem, mas o garoto não chegou a ouvir.

"Eu disse PAREM A LUTA!" A voz alta de Stoico fez Soluço tremer dos pés à cabeça e ele ouvi o som de pedra batendo violentamente contra metal.

"Stoico!" Valka chegou a falar.

E de repente, era como se uma explosão tivesse atingido Soluço. A energia do Pesadelo Monstruoso o queimou violentamente, o empurrando para longe e o garoto viu quando os olhos do dragão se apertaram em fendas finas.

Soluço pulou para longe quando a bocarra cheia de dentes se abriu e se fechou na sua direção, quase pegando seu braço. O garoto gritou, correndo para longe, quando um jato de fogo veio em sua direção.

"Não! Não, Flamejante, calma!" Ele tentou chamar pelo dragão, mas esse não o ouvia, respondendo como dragões normalmente respondiam ao medo e ao perigo, com rugidos e longas e perigosas rajadas de fogo.

E pensar que estava indo tudo tão bem!

"Soluço!" Ele ouviu a voz de Biscoito e por um momento conseguiu ver que ela tinha entrado na arena em algum momento, ele quis correr até a irmã, mas não queria levar o problema até ela, não que ele tenha tido alguma escolha.

De repente um martelo de pedra atingiu Flamejante no lado da cabeça, e Soluço sentiu quando o foco das chamas mentais do dragão desviou dele para a sua irmã, e ele ainda teve de se abaixar para não ser atingido pela cauda longa do dragão. Mas não importava o quão longe o dragão estava dele, Soluço ainda sentia a presença do dragão o envolvendo violentamente.

"Soluço! Biscoito! Por aqui!" Stoico abriu o portão da arena com um movimento rápido e sem dificuldade.

Soluço e Biscoito fizeram como mandado, tentando fugir do dragão e seus jatos de fogo. Biscoito, sendo uma melhor corredora que seu irmão, alcançou seu pai mais rápido. Stoico se colocou na frente da filha de modo protetor, estendendo as mãos largas para o filho que ainda estava para trás.

"_**Ah, não vai não!**_" Soluço ouviu o rugido do Pesadelo Monstruoso e parou de correr, sentindo que sabia o que ia acontecer logo em seguida.

Um jato de fogo atingiu a parede de pedra da arena, quase atingindo tanto o garoto quanto sua família. Era perigoso demais. Soluço deu meia volta correndo para o centro da arena mais uma vez, embora não houvesse para onde ir.

A energia de Flamejante o tocou antes do próprio dragão, o fazendo perder o equilíbrio. E quando Soluço notou, ele estava preso em baixo das garras do Pesadelo Monstruoso.

"_**Você quase me convenceu, pequeno mentiroso!**_" Flamejante rosnou na cara de Soluço e o garoto se sentiu paralisado em baixo daquele olhar sério e reptiliano.

Quando, de repente...

Um som parecido com o que apito ecoou por seus ouvidos e Soluço sentiu seu corpo relaxar quase automaticamente.

E com uma grandiosa explosão azulada, as barras de metal da arena foram arrebentadas. Fumaça negra tomou conta do ar e Soluço sentiu seus olhos arderem, enquanto a energia do Pesadelo Monstruoso parava de queimá-lo de dentro para fora.

A pata do dragão foi levantada e Soluço rapidamente se ergueu, correndo para longe do caos às cegas.

Mas ele não precisava ver para saber quem estava ali, quem havia mais uma vez saltado pelas pedras do cânion, e quem havia pulado nas costas do dragão quase três vezes maior que ele mesmo.

"Banguela...!"

Soluço observou enquanto a fumaça se dispersava, vendo Banguela mordendo o dragão e desviando de suas mordidas, dando-lhe patadas enquanto tentava afastá-lo de perto de Soluço.

O garoto podia não ouvir ou sentir a energia de Banguela como sentia a dos outros dragões, mas ele conseguia sentir algo pressionando contra as chamas de Flamejante, era forte, poderosa e que parecia maior do que a energia do Pesadelo Monstruoso, embora viesse de um dragão bem menor.

Banguela chutou o inimigo para longe, se colocando na frente de Soluço, abrindo bem as asas e rugindo alto o bastante para fazer o chão tremer.

"_**Sombra da Noite! É um humano!**_" Soluço ouviu as palavras entre os rosnados de Flamejante.

Banguela respondeu com seus próprios rosnados, entrando na frente do Pesadelo Monstruoso sempre que esse tentava encontrar uma brecha pela proteção de Banguela.

Sombra da Noite... Seria esse o nome de Banguela...?

Soluço afastou aquele pensamento, se lembrando que não devia se distrair naquele momento.

Flamejante tentou passar por Banguela mais algumas vezes, sem sucesso, e Soluço suspirou, se sentindo grato por ter seu amigo para protege-lo.

**"_Isso não terminou aqui!_**" Ele chegou a ouvir a informação vindo junto com o sibilo depreciativo de Flamejante, antes que esse praticamente fugisse para dentro de sua cela novamente.

Banguela havia ganho a batalha.

Mas não era hora de celebrar.

Soluço se levantou, ignorando a leve dor de cabeça causada pela presença do Pesadelo Monstruoso, e correu até o dragão.

"Banguela! Você tem que sair daqui, agora!" Ele exclamou, empurrando o dragão para longe, ignorando o choramingar baixo de Banguela, que provavelmente ainda estava preocupado com ele.

Soluço observou em pânico quando os vikings passaram pela nova abertura no topo da arena, entrando com machados e martelos em mãos.

"Vai! Vai!" Ele tentou convencer o dragão voar só para lembrar que... Banguela não podia voar sozinho. O som de um grito de guerra vindo de uma voz conhecida surpreendeu o garoto e ele se voltou para a entrada da arena, vendo seu pai correndo na direção deles com um machado em mãos, rápido como um tiro de catapulta. "Não! Pai, ele não vai te machucar!"

Banguela notou Stoico também, rugindo alto e afastando os vikings que vinham em sua direção com rápidos e violentos movimentos de cauda. Stoico não foi intimidado.

"Pai, você só está piorando as coisas!" E lá estava aquela frase novamente.

"Stoico! Pare!" Valka gritou, juntando-se aos gritos de seu filho.

Banguela abriu as asas e pulou, se lançando para cima de Stoico e o jogando no chão como se ele não fosse nada. Soluço sentiu seu sangue gelar, observando enquanto duas das mais importantes pessoas de sua vida lutavam violentamente, punhos calejados contra garras e dentes afiados.

Ele sabia que ambos só queriam protege-lo, mas...

"Não! Banguela, para!" Soluço gritou e quase sentiu seu coração parar de bater ao ver o Fúria da Noite erguer a cabeça, abrindo a boca e se preparando. "NÃO!"

Banguela engoliu o fogo para o fundo da garganta, se voltando para Soluço com olhos surpresos e confusos. Soluço suspirou, feliz que o dragão havia o ouvido.

Banguela pulou de cima de Stoico, o empurrando para trás com as pernas traseiras, correndo até Soluço mais uma vez, desviando por pouco das armas e dos demais vikings. Stoico tentou agarrar o dragão pela cauda, mas Valka, que havia descido para a arena, agarrou-lhe o braço, o puxando de pé.

Banguela pulou na direção de Soluço, abaixando a cabeça, pedindo sem palavras para que Soluço subisse em suas costas.

Soluço não sabia o que havia tomado conta de seu corpo, mas quase instintivamente ele pulou nas costas de Banguela, praticamente enfiando o pé no pedal da barbatana de qualquer modo. E, em segundos, os dois se lançaram na direção do céu.

"Soluço!" Ele chegou a ouvir a voz de sua irmã, mas os dois continuaram voando para longe, deixando Berk e o caos na arena destruída para trás.


	20. Para longe de Berk

Soluço estava em silêncio, ainda processando o que tinha acontecido. Ele fechou os olhos, mas ainda conseguia ver os olhares confusos de sua família por trás de suas pálpebras, como se aquela imagem tivesse sido queimada em suas retinas.

Banguela trinou suavemente em baixo dele, chamando sua atenção, e Soluço abriu os olhos, voltando-os para o dragão. Ele conseguia ver as pupilas negras do Fúria da Noite olhando para cima, focados nele.

"Nem comece... Você sabe que isso é culpa sua, não é?" Soluço desviou os olhos, bufando alto, e cruzou os braços. "O que você estava pensando, Banguela? Você- Você apareceu do nada! Você-"

A única resposta que Soluço conseguiu do dragão foi um rosnar alto e um leve movimento de corpo, como se Banguela tentasse derrubá-lo de cima. Mas é claro que não queria fazer tal coisa. Soluço podia não conseguir ouvir Banguela ainda, mas ele tinha uma boa ideia do que aquilo queria dizer.

Soluço suspirou.

"É, tem razão... Se você não tivesse aparecido... Flamejante ia acabar comigo, nem ia pensar duas vezes..." Ele murmurou, se lembrando do modo como o dragão avançou contra ele, mesmo depois de ele tentar acalmá-lo. E então a imagem de Banguela lutando contra o Pesadelo Monstruoso surgiu em sua mente, e ele sentiu um arrepio, se lembrando de como foi ver o dragão tão menor atacar um gigante como aquele. "Desculpe por agir desse jeito, Banguela... Eu só estava preocupado com você..."

Banguela bufou, erguendo a cabeça levemente. Soluço não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, mas acreditava que tinha algo a ver com ser "capaz de se defender". Ele sorriu, afagando a cabeça do dragão que ronronou levemente.

"Que bom que você está bem, amigão..." Ele disse.

Os dois voltaram a ficar em silêncio, voando sobre o mar.

Soluço desviou a atenção para a água quase infinita que havia em baixo deles, vendo seus reflexos na superfície. E, mais uma vez, Soluço imaginou o que poderia ter feito, se seu plano tivesse dado certo.

"Eu só queria..." Um suspiro. "Eu só queria mostrar para os outros que não precisamos lutar, que podemos- Que usar armas e violência só piora as coisas..." Ele pensou em sua mãe, nas palavras que ela dizia e nas coisas que fazia, e seu coração doeu um pouco. Então pensou no dragão e no que tinha acontecido na arena. "Eu cheguei tão perto!" Soltou mais um suspiro. "É, mas agora é que não dá, não é?" Soluço deu um sorriso sem humor. "Se meu pai não tivesse..." O sorriso sumiu e ele balançou a cabeça com um suspiro pesaroso. "Eu nem sei porque pensei que ia funcionar..."

Banguela trinou suavemente em baixo dele, como se tivesse algo importante para dizer. Soluço encarou o horizonte, vendo como o mar e o céu azul se encontravam. As nuvens brancas no céu eram as únicas companheiras que eles tinham no meio do puro nada. Só havia oceano até onde a vista alcançava.

"Mas a pergunta agora é... Pra onde a gente vai?" Soluço murmurou. "A gente não pode voltar para o cânion, é, com certeza não, né? Agora que a Biscoito sabe que a gente ficava lá... Ela já deve ter levado o pai e os outros pra lá, esperando que a gente voltasse..." Ele balançou a cabeça, se lembrando daquele momento fatídico dois dias atrás. "Em geral, eu acho que Berk está fora de questão, não é, amigão?"

Por um momento ele imaginou como as coisas estavam acontecendo lá em Berk. Talvez Biscoito já tinha contado tudo para Stoico, explicando sobre Soluço e Banguela; talvez Perna-de-Peixe tenha sido interrogado pelo chefe, o pobre coitado; talvez Stoico estivesse preparando os navios para ir atrás do filho, enquanto Valka tentava acalmá-lo...

Soluço não sabia porquê, mas sentia como se essa última opção fosse a mais difícil de ser realidade – com exceção da parte sobre sua mãe.

O garoto deu uma olhada para trás. A ilha já havia sumido de vista fazia um bom tempo, tanto que ele nem tinha certeza se estava olhando na direção certa.

Era estranho, talvez um pouco assustador. Soluço já tinha viajado pequenas distâncias para longe de Berk em navios e com sua família, mas nunca tinha ficado fora por tanto tempo, nem tinha ido muito além das áreas guardadas pelos Sentinelas de Pedra.

E cá estava ele, voando para sabe-se lá onde nas costas de um Fúria da Noite.

Enquanto uma parte de Soluço sentia medo e um pouco de nervoso ao estar tão longe de casa, outra parte dele estava animada, curiosa, e desejando saber para onde estavam indo, como se tudo não passasse de uma aventura.

Mas não era uma aventura, aquilo tudo era uma coisa séria.

Eles tinham que ficar longe de Berk, se voltassem tão cedo seria perigoso para ambos – mais para Banguela, algo que Soluço nunca deixaria acontecer.

Mas para onde iriam?

"Pra onde você está me levando, Banguela?" Soluço perguntou finalmente. "A gente tá voando na mesma direção há umas... Sei lá, há umas horas já..."

Banguela bufou, como se estivesse respondendo, mas como Soluço não entendia, de nada adiantava.

Mais cedo, por um momento, Soluço tinha esperado poder ouvir Banguela depois do que tinha acontecido na arena. Ele se lembrava de sentir a energia do dragão apertando contra a do Pesadelo Monstruoso, lutando contra essa. Mas Soluço não conseguiu entender exatamente como era, se vibrava diferente das outas, se era tão obscura e misteriosa quanto o próprio dragão, ele apenas conseguiu sentir sua presença.

E logo depois que eles alçaram voo, a energia sumiu, ficando distante novamente e bloqueada por uma parede invisível e impossível de alcançar.

Conversar com o Fúria da Noite seria tão mais fácil em momentos como esse. Mas Soluço não ligava de não ter um viking com quem conversar, ele não se sentia isolado sem outra pessoa ou ser que falasse uma língua que ele compreendia.

Com Banguela, ele nunca se sentia sozinho.

Soluço se focou no dragão, ainda ruminando todas aquelas informações.

Banguela tinha vindo de longe e Soluço sabia que, mesmo depois de ficar preso em Berk por alguns meses, não havia passado tempo o bastante para o dragão esquecer seu o lugar de onde viera.

Com a cabeça um pouco mais limpa, Soluço finalmente percebeu que tinha uma ideia de que lugar eles estavam procurando.

Um leve arrepio subiu pelas costas do garoto e ele não sabia se era de medo ou excitação.

Ele tinha aprendido que dragões não eram as criaturas diabólicas que os vikings acreditavam ser, então estar em uma ilha cheia de dragões não assustava Soluço como costumava o assustar quando era mais novo.

Mas ao mesmo tempo, pensar naquele lugar, de onde vinham os dragões que atacavam Berk, o lugar tão perigoso que centenas de vikings já morreram tentando encontrar, o deixava um tanto temeroso...

"Banguela... Você... Você não tá me levando paro Ninho dos Dragões, tá?"

A reação foi repentina e inesperada. Banguela moveu o pescoço violentamente, soltando um som alto e estranho, que parecia um guincho assustado. Soluço se segurou contra a sela para não acabar deslizando dela com os movimentos do dragão – era um problema não estar usando o colete de couro que podia ser preso à sela para sua segurança.

"Ah, tá, tá! Tá legal! Nada de Ninho de Dragões! Okay, eu entendi!"

Banguela bufou novamente, balançando a cabeça com força, antes de se calar.

Soluço não entendeu porque o dragão tinha reagido daquele jeito, mas se pôs a pensar. Se não estavam indo para o Ninho dos Dragões, para onde então? Talvez um lugar isolado, longe dos outros dragões. Ou talvez outro lugar, outro ninho...

Qualquer lugar era melhor que Berk no momento.

Ele suspirou, se sentindo mal com tudo aquilo. Talvez fugir fosse mesmo a melhor saída para eles.

Quem sabe o que poderia ter acontecido na arena se Banguela não tivesse aparecido? E aliás, quem podia comprovar que os vikings iriam simplesmente aceitar as palavras de Soluço? Mesmo sendo as palavras de alguém que eles admiravam como um grande "guerreiro" contra dragões, vikings não eram do tipo que paravam de fazer as coisas que já fazem há sete gerações com facilidade.

Prisão ou banimento para Soluço. Morte para Banguela.

Talvez, desde o começo, o plano de Soluço devesse ter sido ir embora enquanto as coisas ainda estavam calmas; assim como Banguela queria fazer alguns dias atrás, mas o garoto havia impedido.

Soluço sentiu seu coração apertar em seu peito ao pensar naquilo. Stoico faria aquilo, não faria? O prenderia, ou o baniria sem pensar duas vezes. Afinal, ele podia ser seu pai, mas ele também era o chefe da tribo, e as leis da tribo deviam valer para todos, até mesmo seu filho.

E agora cá estava Soluço, fugindo de seu pai.

Doía pensar nisso.

Soluço amava seu pai, mesmo depois de todos os comentários que já tinha feito sobre ele – de qualquer modo, ele estava certo – mas Soluço sabia que não poderia conviver com ele do modo que era, não depois de entender os dragões como mais do que vilões alados.

Stoico era muito persistente, ou melhor dizendo, teimoso; seria difícil convencê-lo de qualquer coisa que fosse contra o que ele acreditava. Soluço sentia que, de qualquer modo, seu plano na arena não funcionaria se fosse pelo chefe da aldeia.

O garoto iria sentir falta dele, não do chefe Stoico o Imenso, mas de seu querido pai, que cuidou dele e o protegeu desde pequeno.

Também sentiria falta de sua irmã e de sua mãe...

Soluço fez uma careta, notando como estava pensando como se nunca mais fosse ver sua família.

Talvez eles não quisessem mais ver eles depois do que aconteceu...

Por algum motivo Soluço sentia como se, de fato, não veria mais sua mãe, seu pai, sua irmã ou seu melhor amigo por um bom tempo...

Um arrulho de Banguela tirou Soluço de seus pensamentos e ele desviou os olhos para baixo, encontrando dois olhos seriamente preocupados o encarando. E Soluço notou que sua visão estava embaçada.

"Ah, não... Não se preocupa, amigão, eu tô bem..." Ele afastou as lágrimas, não gostava de chorar na frente de outros, dragões ou vikings.

Banguela fez um som suave e, mesmo sem entende-lo, Soluço sabia que o dragão estava tentando confortá-lo. Ele sorriu simplesmente, afagando a cabeça do dragão.

Não, não queria pensar assim, ou pensar naquilo. Ele iria voltar um dia. Quem sabe ao voltar conseguisse convencer os demais vikings...

"É claro, Soluço, continua pensando positivo, porque com certeza vai acontecer, oh, se vai..." Ele murmurou para si mesmo, fazendo uma careta ao notar que era seu próprio sabotador naquele momento.

Soluço suspirou, decidindo que não queria mais pensar naquilo, não queria mais pensar em nada. O que era difícil com uma cabeça agitada como a dele...

Ele desviou os olhos para o dragão em baixo dele e decidiu se focar em estudar Banguela e seus movimentos.

Soluço conseguia sentir o movimento dos músculos em baixo dele, enquanto as longas asas se moviam, eles eram fortes, poderosos. Soluço também conseguia sentir a pulsação de Banguela contra suas pernas, próximas ao pescoço grosso e forte desse; e tinha se focado tanto naquilo, que podia jurar que seu coração estava batendo no mesmo ritmo que o de Banguela.

Dragões eram criaturas incríveis, mas Banguela era o mais incrível na opinião de Soluço. Queria tanto que os demais vikings pudessem ver o que ele via...

"Uuugh..." E lá estava ele, voltando a pensar naquilo. Banguela arrulhou em baixo do garoto e esse suspirou simplesmente, acariciando o dragão.

Ele passou os dedos pelas placas que subiam pela cabeça grande do Fúria da Noite, examinando as barbatanas que serviam para aumentar sua capacidade auditiva – ele não sabia para que as demais barbatanas serviam, talvez servissem para atrair uma companheira, muitos animais tinham coisa desse tipo...

Banguela era um dragão bonito, Soluço não teria duvidas de que ele conseguiria uma companheira sem muito problema... Se bem que o garoto não tinha a mínima ideia do que era "atrativo" para Fúrias da Noite fêmeas; ele pessoalmente achava Banguela um dragão bonito.

Agora de onde tinha vindo esse pensamento...?

Banguela soltou um trinar suave e estranho em baixo do garoto e esse sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem consideravelmente. E, embora não soubesse se Banguela podia ouvir seus pensamentos, ele sentia que aquela era uma possibilidade naquele momento.

"É, é melhor não deixar isso subir sua cabeça, seu réptil inútil...!" A única resposta que ele conseguiu de Banguela foi aquela sua estranha risada que soava humana demais. Soluço não sabia se ria junto ou se sentia mais embaraçado – embora não entendesse porque se sentia assim! "Ora, cala a boca e continua voando, Banguela..."

O dragão se moveu levemente, balançando a cabeça como um cachorro molhado, e bateu as asas. Soluço moveu a barbatana para ajudar e os dois seguiram como se nada tivesse acontecido.

**-o-**

Soluço bocejou e desviou os olhos para o céu. O azul já estava menos claro que antes e o sol parecia estar a apenas alguns metros de tocar o horizonte.

Ele estava começando a se sentir cansado e com fome, lutando com todas as forças contra o peso de suas pálpebras. Não podia dormir, se dormisse não ia poderia voar com Banguela, e os dois cairiam no mar.

"Banguela..." Ele falou, ouvindo sua voz tão sonolenta quanto se sentia. Uma das barbatanas do dragão moveu, mostrando que escutava. "Vai demorar muito pra chegar... Onde quer que você tá me levando...?"

Banguela respondeu com um sibilo baixo, balançando a cabeça para a frente, fazendo Soluço desviar sua atenção.

Ao longe, uma nevoa branca cobria o horizonte, e era tão densa que mais parecia uma ilha coberta de neve.

Soluço se lembrou do que tinha ouvido sobre o Ninho dos Dragões, sobre como era cercado por uma névoa densa e escura, que praticamente cegava todos os vikings que entravam nela, os levando para sua morte.

Mas Banguela já tinha mostrado que não, eles não estavam indo para o Ninho.

"O que tem pra lá, Banguela?" Soluço perguntou, mesmo sabendo que não ia entender a resposta. Ele deu uma olhada para trás, novamente vendo apenas água e mais água. "Eu me pergunto quão longe estamos de Berk..."

Banguela fez um som estranho, batendo as asas com mais força e Soluço moveu a barbatana levemente para que pudessem se mover mais rápido.

Ele se focou na nevoa, observando como essa começava a ficar maior e maior.

De repente uma energia tocou a mente de Soluço o fazendo se arrepiar de surpresa. Era suave, distante e um pouco difícil de definir, como se houvesse uma barreira entre ele e a energia; mas não uma barreira como a que havia entre Soluço e Banguela, nem uma barreira de fogo falso feito por um dragão; era mais uma barreira material, que existia de verdade e não só em suas mentes.

Banguela soltou um arrulho e um som veio de baixo. Ele sentiu a energia pressionar contra a sua de modo mais forte, como se a barreira tivesse sumido; era úmida e diferente, maior e mais pesada que um Pesadelo Monstruoso, e parecia dizer o mesmo que um simples "boa tarde".

Soluço se inclinou levemente para o lado, sendo capaz de ver algo verde surgindo no meio das ondas, antes que Banguela virasse o corpo um pouco para o lado, fazendo o garoto instintivamente mover a barbatana da cauda.

Soluço não entendeu de onde tinha vindo o movimento repentino, nem qual era seu motivo, mas não mencionou, voltando a olhar pelo lado de Banguela.

O que quer que estivesse lá em baixo tinha sumido, talvez indo para águas mais profundas. Mas o viking já tinha uma ideia do que era.

Era outro dragão. Um dragão aquático, talvez um Escalderível.

"É, pode não ser o Ninho... Mas tem bastante dragão por aqui..." Soluço murmurou para si mesmo, como se quisesse ter certeza do que tinha acontecido.

Fora aquele vislumbre, Soluço nunca tinha visto um Escalderível de verdade. E foi só o que bastou para que se sentisse animado novamente, curioso para saber que tipos de dragões haviam por ali.

A névoa começou a se tornar mais densa e quando Soluço ouviu o som de outro dragão, ele não conseguiu ver de onde vinha, ficando cego no meio da brancura da névoa. Ele manteve seus ouvidos atentos, esperando ver alguma outra forma voando perto deles a qualquer momento.

No meio da névoa a forma de uma coluna de pedra escura surgiu na frente deles. Os dois desviaram sem muito problema e continuaram para além dela, desviando de outras formações rochosas.

Isso queria dizer que estavam chegando perto de terra firme.

Ele suspirou, esperando poder deitar e descansar em algum momento. Seu corpo parecia mais pesado do que antes. Sua barriga roncou, e Soluço decidiu que seria melhor comer algo antes de dormir, se fosse possível.

Havia silêncio no meio da névoa que parecia não ter fim até que...

O som veio de modo lento, crescente, ficando mais alta a cada segundo, e demorou um tempo para Soluço notar que não eram simplesmente sons, mas energias.

Elas dançavam em suas orelhas, transmitindo informações que ele não conseguia transcrever muito bem, mas que de um modo ou de outro, lembravam o falatório aleatório de vikings vivendo sua vida em Berk.

E Soluço se sentiu mais confortável ao fazer aquela ligação...

A névoa começou a dissipar e o garoto teve de cobrir seus olhos da luz do sol quando finalmente saíram da escuridão.

Haviam chegado à uma ilha, era grande, coberta de árvores de vários tamanhos; ela se erguia em uma montanha solitária, enquanto o resto do solo se levantava cá e lá em montes menores, abaixando aos poucos para criar terras mais planas e uma praia de areia quase tão branca quanto a neve, cercada por paredões de pedras e ilhas menores.

E mesmo de longe, Soluço podia ver como não ficariam sozinhos naquela ilha. Dragões voavam acima das árvores e por entre os montes de pedra, sumindo e aparecendo dentro da névoa que cercava o lugar.

Banguela soltou um arrulho suave, virando o corpo em direção da montanha, e Soluço moveu a barbatana mais uma vez. Os dois voaram calmamente e sobre a ilha e o pequeno viking se pôs a admirar os dragões que voavam com eles.

Ele já tinha visto algumas daquelas espécies, mas outras ele só tinha visto em desenhos no Livro dos Dragões. Ele conseguia reconhecer alguns, como o Tambortrovão, o Machadrago (bem maior do que ele esperava), o Transformasa...

Os dragões pareceram notar que havia um Fúria da Noite voando entre eles e Soluço observou suas reações, erguendo a cabeça e rugindo, arrulhando e guinchando em sua direção. Era difícil distinguir as presenças, já que eram muitas, mas Soluço conseguia sentir a energia desses tocando sua mente, embora estivessem focadas apenas em Banguela.

Eles repetiam a mesma mensagem do Escalderrível, dando "boas-vindas" ao Fúria da Noite.

Por um momento Soluço se perguntou se havia outras Fúrias da Noite por ali, talvez a família de Banguela, e seu corpo, antes cansado, se encheu de curiosidade e energia.

Eles voaram sobre as árvores, aos poucos descendo em direção ao chão e Soluço ouviu o guincho de Terrores Terríveis. Ele virou para trás, vendo um pequeno grupo de dragõezinhos seguindo logo atrás da cauda de Banguela; pareciam curiosos com a barbatana falsa que esse tinha.

E Soluço riu levemente com a curiosidade desses, momentaneamente se lembrando de quando ele e Banguela tinham sido interrompidos num momento de descanso por um grupo igual àquele.

Os Terrores Terríveis deviam ter ouvido a risada do viking e guincharam alto em resposta, arregalando os olhos amarelos e parando no meio do ar. Soluço não gostou daquela reação, nem do que tinha sentido vindo da energia dos dragões pequeninos. Como se tivesse notando o que estava acontecendo, Banguela rugiu alto, o que fez com que o grupo debandasse.

Mas o estrago já tinha sido feito.

Uma a uma as energias ao redor começaram a mudar, perdendo o tom calmo e ficando agitadas, como galinhas num galinheiro invadido por um predador.

E, com Soluço conseguia entender muito bem, era tudo por causa dele.

Soluço se apertou contra o corpo de Banguela, como se pudesse desaparecer fazendo isso. Mas os dragões já estavam alertas à sua presença, virando os olhos pra o Fúria da Noite e soltando sons surpresos, com a energia vibrando violentamente, chamando a atenção de ainda mais dragões.

"Ah... Banguela... Você tem certeza que esse lugar é seguro, sabe, pra mim?" Ele sussurrou para o dragão.

Banguela não respondeu, mas rosnou alto para o Nadder que voou perto deles, fazendo com que se afastasse.

"_**Há um humano em suas costas!**_" O Nadder rugiu para o Fúria da Noite e aquilo pareceu ser o estopim do fogaréu.

"_**Humano?!**_"

"_**Viking!**_"

"_**Matador!**_"

"_**Junto com o Sombra da Noite!**_"

Soluço piscou um ou duas vezes ao ouvir um guincho alto vindo de Banguela.

"Banguela!" O Fúria da Noite perdeu controle sobre seu voo quando a mente do garoto foi tomada pela energia furiosa dos demais dragões, e a barbatana havia sido esquecida.

Os dois caíram e foi tão rápido que Soluço nem teve tempo de processar. Ele tentou colocar o pé no pedal e mover a barbatana no último segundo, mas sem sucesso. E os dois atingiram o chão da caverna.

Sem cabos para segurá-lo à Banguela, Soluço foi lançado das costas do dragão, rolando no chão como um pedregulho e batendo a cabeça contra uma pedra proeminente.

Ele sibilou com a leve dor, se sentindo tonto, mas não teve tempo de se recuperar.

Os dragões o rodeavam na caverna de pedra, rosnando, guinchando e rugindo para o pequeno humano. Soluço ficou imóvel, como se tivesse sido transformado em estatua frente à todos aqueles olhos reptilianos.

"_**Humano!**_"

"_**Vamos matar!**_"

"_**Como chegou aqui?!**_"

"_**Inimigo!**_"

As informações se uniam todas à um zumbido alto em seus ouvidos, o que piorava sua tontura. Ele queria mostrar para os dragões ou explicar que não estava ali para machucá-los, que não era um perigo para ninguém, mas não conseguiu encontrar as palavras, já que sua cabeça já estava cheia demais.

Soluço tentou formar a mesma barreira que tinha criado durante o ataque dos dragões, e estava tendo sucesso quando...

Um rugido alto e violento fez seu corpo inteiro tremer e ele sentiu o controle sobre sua mente sumir. A barreira se desfez em pedaços o transformando novamente no alvo de todas aquelas presenças diferentes.

Tinha tantos dragões e tantas energias diferentes, algumas eram tão fortes que só um leve toque delas podia fazer o garoto perder seu equilíbrio; outras eram suaves, curiosas, tocando sua mente como penas; algumas era temerosas e volúveis, outras irritadas e violentas. Ele conseguia ouvir o ranger de dentes no meio das "palavras" que se embaralhavam em uma apenas e o som de gás flutuando, além de faíscas sendo acesas.

Era tanto, era muito, ele não sabia de onde tudo aquilo vinha. Os dragões o queimavam, o pinicavam, o perfuravam, o mordiam, sem sequer chegar perto. E Soluço se sentiu perdido no meio de todos aqueles sentimentos, incapaz de saber o que era real e o que não era, o que ouvia de verdade e o que vinha de sua cabeça.

O mundo girou em cores e formas e ele se sentiu enjoado.

Conseguiu ouvir um rugido conhecido, mas Soluço não se viu encarando dois olhos verde-amarelados, mas sim outros, alaranjados, sérios e, de algum modo, violentamente quentes.

E então tudo ficou escuro.


	21. Revelações numa caverna escura

Soluço se sentiu frio e desconfortável, e sua cabeça vibrava levemente. Ele manteve os olhos fechados, não queria nem se mover. Mas algo cutucava sua mente, como se alguém quisesse que ele voltasse à realidade.

Um rugido alto fez o garoto tremer, o acordando imediatamente. Ele se sentou, sentindo a cabeça dolorida, assim como suas costas, mas ele sentia que precisava se mover após tal som.

"Pesadelo Monstruoso..." Ele reconheceu, mas não havia nenhum Pesadelo por ali.

Soluço se sentiu desorientado, como se alguém tivesse o atingido na cabeça, e demorou um tempo para processar o que estava acontecendo e onde estava exatamente.

Estava sentado no chão duro de uma caverna, com as costas contra uma pedra alta. Não se lembrava daquele lugar.

Soluço se levantou, ignorando a leve vertigem do movimento, e deu a volta na pedra, tendo uma melhor visão de onde estava.

Era uma caverna, grande e larga, com o teto alto, e que tinha quase o mesmo tamanho do salão de baixo da casa de Soluço. O lugar estava escurecido, com pouca luz entrando por pequenos buracos naturais no teto de pedra, mas os olhos de Soluço se acostumaram ao escuro mais rápido do que ele esperava.

O garoto parou para pensar, tentando se lembrar de como havia chegado ali. Tudo o que se lembrava era de chegar a uma nova ilha com Banguela e...

"**_Acalme-se, Fogaréu..._**" Uma energia tocou a mente de Soluço. Era calma se comparada ao rugido que tinha ouvido antes; parecia também ser mais velha e cansada, além de pesada, o que queria dizer que devia ser um Gronckle. "**_Deixe que Escama da Noite explique._**"

E Soluço se lembrou de como tinha chegado à ilha, como os dragões atacaram a ele e a Banguela, e de como ele tinha batido a cabeça em algum momento.

O rugido de Pesadelo Monstruoso ecoou pelas paredes da caverna mais uma vez e Soluço tremeu, se lembrando daquele momento na arena, em que tinha ficado cara a cara com um dragão daquele tipo.

E se lembrando dos olhos que tinha visto antes de desmaiar.

A energia era grande e quente, assim como a de Flamejante, mas parecia mais velha, mais potente, além de ser bem mais séria.

"**_Não podemos ter um filhote humano na ilha!_**" Foi a mensagem que veio junto com as chamas mentais. "**_Precisamos matá-lo antes que cresça!_**"

Soluço sabia muito bem de quem estavam falando. Embora não soubesse o que era a palavra "humano"...

Outro rugido, muito mais conhecido de Soluço, ecoou pela caverna de pedra e o garoto se sentiu um pouco mais confortável, feliz por saber que Banguela ainda estava por perto. Mas, mais uma vez, Banguela estava encarando um dragão muito maior que ele, só para proteger um pequeno viking.

O Pesadelo Monstruoso rosnou e Soluço sentiu o calor de sua energia ficar mais forte, como se tivesse passado para o plano físico – algo que Pesadelos podiam fazer sem problemas.

"**_Saia da minha frente, Sombra da Noite, ou eu vou matar você também!_**"

Soluço sentiu seu coração parar de bater ao ouvir aquilo.

Ele se levantou, ignorando seu cambalear, e correu pela única abertura da caverna, tentando não tropeçar enquanto se dirigia para a escuridão.

"Não! Não! Por favor, não machuca ele!" Ele exclamou, ouvindo sua voz batendo contra as paredes de pedra.

Ele conseguiu ver a luz do fogo do dragão maior antes mesmo de chegar até eles. Banguela estava lá, parado na frente do Pesadelo Monstruoso e de um Gronckle grande, impedindo que os dois seguissem pelo resto do corredor de pedra.

O Fúria da Noite se virou para o rapaz com olhos preocupados e soltou um guincho alto, antes de pular até ele, o envolvendo com uma asa de modo protetor, mostrando os dentes para os outros dragões como se mandasse ficarem longe.

"Banguela!" Soluço chamou, suspirando aliviado ao ter seu amigo do seu lado. "Você tá bem...?" Banguela simplesmente bufou, sendo interrompido por outro rosnado.

"**_Ele está aqui! Deixe-me, matá-lo, Defensor!_**" O Pesadelo Monstruoso encarou o garoto com olhos perfurantes, enquanto o fogo se alastrava por sua pele escamosa, iluminando mais o corredor.

Banguela rugiu, cortando o ar com as garras para mostrar que não permitiria que chegassem perto do garoto.

"**_Fogaréu_**." O Gronckle rosnou e Soluço tremeu levemente com sua energia. Era mais forte agora do que era antes, mais poderosa e pesada, com um ar de comando e autoridade. "**_Já chega_.**"

O Pesadelo Monstruoso bufou alto e ergueu a cabeça à contra gosto, examinando os demais de cima. Soluço se perguntava porque um dragão enorme como aquele obedecia ao dragão menor e menos poderoso, mas sabia – graças à energia que tinha sentido – que aquele dragão era muito mais do que um simples Gronckle.

Tal Gronckle se voltou para o pequeno viking e Soluço conseguiu vê-lo melhor graças ao fogo de Fogaréu. Ele era exatamente como se esperaria de qualquer Gronckle, grande e rechonchudo, possivelmente muito pesado; seu corpo de um amarelo queimado estava coberto de cicatrizes e Soluço notou que ele só tinha uma asa. Se seu nome era mesmo "Defensor", Soluço se perguntava contra o que ele já tinha lutado e se defendido para acabar daquele jeito...

"**_Escama da Noite, o que significado disso?_**" A energia de Defensor se voltou para o dragão negro.

Banguela respondeu, arrulhando baixo. Soluço ainda não conseguia ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, mas acreditava que Banguela estava o apresentando para o outro dragão, uma vez que lançava olhares para ambos alternadamente.

Soluço se sentiu encolher ao notar que todos os demais olhos reptilianos na caverna estavam voltados para ele. Ele podia não conseguir ver no escuro, mas conseguia sentir que não estavam sozinhos ali.

No momento ele já estava acostumado a ser o centro de atenções – seja por bons ou maus motivos – mas dessa vez, era diferente.

Ele sentia como se estivesse sido julgado e se perguntou se estaria na mesma situação se tivesse ficado em Berk...

Soluço balançou a cabeça, não queria pensar naquilo, não num momento como aquele.

O Gronckle bufou se virando para o garoto e dando alguns passos na sua direção. Banguela manteve a asa em volta de Soluço, como se não confiasse em ninguém ali; Soluço instintivamente se apertou contra seu dragão, feliz por tê-lo ali.

"**_Você consegue nos entender, pequeno humano?_**" A energia de Defensor era curiosa e encostou contra a do garoto com cuidado, como se ele fosse feito de gelo fino.

Mas, antes que o garoto pudesse responder, as palavras sumiram de sua mente.

Ele sentiu a energia dos outros dragões tocando sua mente e teve de fechar os olhos com a dor repentina. As perguntas eram quase todas as mesmas, ecoando em sua mente como milhares de vozes diferente ("**_um humano que entende dragões?_**" "**_o que está acontecendo?_**" "**_há algo de errado aqui..._**" "**_porque o Sombra da Noite trouxe um humano?_**"), até que todas as palavras começaram a se misturar em uma cacofonia de sons e formas.

"S-sim..." Soluço sentiu sua voz gaguejar, sendo quase incapaz de ouvi-la.

Ele gemeu levemente, sentindo sua mente latejando. Algo quente encostou contra seu rosto e ele quase tinha certeza que era Banguela.

O Gronckle rosnou alto, antes de bufar forte, como se tivesse algum problema respiratório. A energia vinda dos outros dragões diminuiu consideravelmente e Soluço pode ouvir seus próprios pensamentos de novo.

De fato, Defensor devia ser como um líder para os demais dragões.

Soluço se virou para Banguela, que trinou baixo ao seu lado. Seus olhos se encontraram e o garoto sentiu como se aqueles grandes olhos reptilianos perguntassem sem palavras se ele estava bem.

"Você sabe que isso é tudo culpa sua, não é?" Ele reclamou, baixinho, para que nenhum outro dragão ouvisse. Mas a audição de dragões era muito mais poderosa que a de humanos, então ele não se surpreenderia em saber que outros tinham o ouvido também.

Banguela só respondeu com um arrulho e um ronronar.

"**_Curioso..._**" A energia do Gronckle formou as palavras na mente do rapaz. "**_Como isso é possível?_**"

"Eu... É, eu também não sei dizer, pra falar a verdade..." Soluço deu de ombros. Ele ainda achava estranho estar conversando com dragões, mas sentia que estava aos poucos se acostumando com aquilo... Era quase como conversar com outros vikings.

Banguela silvou baixo, desviando os olhos do rapaz – em quem ele esteve focado esse tempo todo – e de volta para o outro dragão.

"**_Você... O marcou?_**" O Gronckle parecia genuinamente surpreso.

Soluço sentiu seu ombro arder, como se a mordida reagisse ao ser mencionada. Em parte, Soluço entendia a surpresa, ele também não esperava que um dragão marcasse um humano, seja lá o que isso queria dizer – ele ainda não tinha certeza, mas estava começando a formar teorias...

Os outros dragões reagiram violentamente àquilo, mas foi a explosão de Fogaréu que fez Soluço tremer nas bases.

"**_O MARCOU?!_**" O rugido tremeu a caverna e suas chamas ficaram mais potentes, tanto que Soluço teve de cobrir os olhos e se apertar contra Banguela para se proteger do calor. "**_Isso é um absurdo!_**"

Os demais dragões concordaram e Soluço tocou o ombro, se sentindo desconfortável. Aquilo era algo sério, ele conseguia notar, mas porquê? O que marcar com uma mordida tinha de tão importante para os dragões?

Soluço se perguntou se Banguela tinha feito algo que podia ser definido como uma ofensa para os dragões.

Mas se tinha feito algo errado, Banguela não parecia ligar para tal coisa, mantendo a cabeça erguida e encarando os outros com ar de superioridade. Soluço não sabia como se sentir quanto àquilo.

Fogaréu rosnou, balançando a cabeça e batendo as asas, apagando seu fogo só um pouco.

"**_Vamos ver o que Fogo Gelado acha disso!_**" Foi o que Soluço conseguiu ouvir antes que o Pesadelo Monstruoso desse as costas para eles, quase atingindo Banguela com a cauda, e correu para longe na caverna, batendo as asas enquanto se preparava para voar.

O escuro tomou conta do salão de pedra e Soluço se apertou contra Banguela, só para ter uma melhor ideia de onde estava enquanto esperava seus olhos se acostumarem com o escuro.

Mas se todos os outros dragões pareciam ultrajados, a energia que vinha de Defensor ainda era curiosa e confusa, como se ele não tivesse formado uma opinião sobre tudo aquilo.

"**_Eu sentia o seu cheiro nele, mas não pensei..._**" Foi só o que veio através de sua energia, antes de bufar e rosnar novamente. Soluço sentiu quando os olhos do Gronckle o encontraram antes mesmo da presença pesada. "**_Eu não sei como humanos pediriam educadamente para vê-las, mas... As marcas?_**"

Soluço achou o pedido estranho, porém educado. Aquelas marcas deviam ser realmente muito importantes para dragões... E, por algum motivo, ele se sentiu tímido, como se aquelas cicatrizes fossem algo intimo e pessoal, que ele não devia mostrar a ninguém.

Mas Soluço decidiu que era melhor não desobedecer ao "líder" dos dragões.

Ele puxou a gola da camisa, revelando o que acreditava ser o bastante das cicatrizes em sua pele pálida.

Defensor se aproximou e Soluço ficou parado no lugar. Banguela não reagiu, apenas encarou o dragão enquanto esse chegava mais perto. O garoto sentiu a respiração forte e entrecortada do Gronckle contra seu rosto enquanto esse o cheirava – e ele focou seus olhos nos dentes grandes e afiados que saltavam da boca grande quando eles chegaram perto de sua pele.

Com um bufar estranho, Defensor se afastou.

"**_Entendo..._**" As palavras tocaram a mente de Soluço. "**_Realmente... A culpa é do Escama da Noite…_**"

Soluço piscou uma ou duas vezes, ajeitando a camisa novamente. Banguela trinou ao seu lado, chamando sua atenção.

"Escama da Noite? Você quer dizer o Banguela?" O garoto adivinhou.

"**_Banguela… É assim que humanos chamam a espécie dele?_**" Defensor soltou um arrulho grave.

"Não, não exatamente… Eu chamo ele assim… Mas, ah, isso não vem bem ao caso, eu, uh..." Soluço balançou a cabeça sentindo que tinha muito para processar. "Pode me dizer o que é que essa marca quer dizer, de uma vez? Por favor?"

O Gronckle parecia surpreso pela pergunta, soltando um som baixo e repetitivo, que soava como um murmúrio de um velho. E Soluço se sentiu um pouco desconfortável, se perguntando se tinha feito algo errado.

Os dragões se agitaram novamente.

"**_Você não levou isso em conta, não é mesmo, Escama da Noite?_**" A energia de Defensor novamente foi dirigida para Banguela, mas Soluço conseguiu ouvir mesmo assim.

Banguela respondeu com o que soava como um choramingar, olhando do Gronckle para o rapaz com a cabeça abaixada, como se tivesse sido derrotado, ou como se tivesse vergonha de alguma coisa.

"Banguela..." Soluço chamou e os olhos verde-amarelados se voltaram totalmente para ele. Agora, além de confuso, ele se sentia preocupado, se perguntando porque seu dragão estava agindo daquele jeito. "O que você fez...?"

Banguela soltou um arrulho baixo, mas foi rapidamente interrompido por um outro chamar.

"**_Defensor!_**"

Soluço sentiu um arrepio subir por suas costas quando aquela energia tocou sua mente e seu corpo e ele automaticamente se voltou para o dragão ao seu lado. Banguela ergueu os olhos para a direção na qual Fogaréu havia sumido e seus olhos estavam sérios novamente, as pupilas fechadas em fendas.

O garoto sentiu quando o Fúria da Noite se moveu, o escondendo melhor com o corpo e a asa.

"**_Fogaréu disse que meu irmão voltou!_**" A energia se aproximou e, no meio da escuridão, tudo o que Soluço conseguia ver vindo em sua direção era um par de olhos de um verde profundo e brilhante.

"Irmão...?" E Soluço sabia bem porque tinha reconhecido aquele tipo de energia.

"**_Escama!_**" Um arrulho conhecido, mas mais agudo, chegou até ele antes mesmo da presença e o garoto prendeu a respiração quando o dragão se aproximou.

Era menor que o Pesadelo Monstruoso, mas parecia maior que Banguela. E, assim como o Fúria da Noite, seu corpo devia ser coberto por escamas escuras, que o faziam desaparecer nas sombras; tudo o que se via eram seus dentes brancos e os olhos verdes, mas Soluço sabia o que veria caso houvesse mais luz ali.

"Outra Fúria da Noite..." Ele não conseguiu segurar suas próprias palavras.

A Fúria da Noite pareceu notar e parou enquanto se aproximava, voltando a andar apenas alguns segundos depois, com passos lentos e calculados. Banguela se moveu assim como o outro dragão, mantendo o garoto escondido.

"**_O que está acontecendo aqui?_**" O dragão perguntou, notando o estranho ar entre os demais dragões – afinal, se Soluço sentia, é claro que ele sentiria.

Soluço sabia que tinha um bom motivo para Banguela estar o escondendo daquele modo, afinal, até o momento não era como se os outros dragões – com exceção de Defensor – tivessem gostado muito dele. Ele entendia que, depois de tantos anos de inimizade, era o esperado.

Mesmo assim, o garoto se sentiu curioso sobre aquele dragão, aquele outro Fúria da Noite, que aparentemente era "irmão" de Banguela. Por um tempo Soluço tinha deduzido que, dentre todos os dragões, ele só não podia ouvir Fúrias da Noite; mas cá estava ele, ouvindo um outro dragão da mesma espécie sem problema algum.

A energia que vinha dele era parecida com o que Soluço tinha sentido antes, sendo mantida afastada do garoto por uma parede invisível e impossível de tocar.

A presença de uma Fúria da Noite era como ele imaginava, quente e poderosa, mas com um ar estranho, sombrio, misterioso, como se algo se escondesse por trás dela, algo fora de seu alcance. Cercava sua mente como uma névoa, lançando pequenos raios em sua própria energia que o faziam sentir um leve e estranho formigamento.

Soluço só queria que aquela fosse a energia de Banguela, não de outro dragão.

"**_Escama da Noite... O que é isso em sua cauda... E em suas costas...?_**" Tal recém-chegado bufou, examinando o outro com os olhos, notando os apetrechos que o cobriam.

Banguela respondeu com um som estranho, que parecia ser ao mesmo tempo um rosnado e um arrulho. E mais uma vez, Soluço desejava tanto poder ouvir seu dragão...

A outra Fúria da Noite soltou um trinar confuso e ergueu a cabeça, fechando os olhos e momentaneamente sumindo no escuro. Soluço se moveu levemente atrás da asa de Banguela, sem conseguir segurar sua curiosidade. Ele sabia que não conseguia ver muito bem e que, pela reação de Banguela, era melhor ficar escondido, mas ele queria sabe mais do que estava acontecendo.

O único momento em que Soluço tinha visto outro dragão como aquele, mesmo de vislumbre, tinha sido em um dos seus sonhos estranhos. Ele tinha até pensado que Banguela seria o único...

"**_Esse cheiro..._**" O dragão rosnou, abrindo os olhos novamente, suas pupilas negras se fechando em fendas. "**_Humano!_**"

E quando Banguela rosnou, movendo sua asa e quase batendo na cabeça de Soluço, o garoto sentiu os olhos do outro dragão pousarem nele.

As Fúrias da Noite rugiram um para o outro e Banguela se moveu, pulando para frente e empurrando Soluço para trás, quase o lançando ao chão.

Era difícil ver, mas Soluço conseguiu perceber como a Fúria da Noite tentava passar pelo dragão menor, tentando chegar até ele; mas novamente Banguela estava o protegendo, dessa vez abrindo mais as asas, como se tentasse se mostrar maior que o outro.

Soluço não sabia se devia ficar preocupado ou não; afinal, Banguela já tinha enfrentado dragões maiores do que aquele, e pelo que o garoto tinha entendido, aqueles dois eram irmãos, o que o fazia se perguntar se iriam se ferir de verdade.

Por um momento, Soluço pensou em sua irmã... E sua barriga se embrulhou levemente ao pensar em Berk.

"**_Porque está protegendo essa criatura?!_**" A Fúria da Noite rugiu alto, agudo, e Banguela simplesmente respondeu com um rugido mais grave.

Os dois dragões pularam para longe quando uma rajada de lava foi lançada na direção deles, marcando uma linha quente e brilhante entre os dois.

E Soluço pode finalmente ver o outro dragão.

Era quase idêntico à Banguela, porém sua cor parecia um pouco mais azulada e os olhos mais esverdeados; era realmente maior que o outro e suas barbatanas, agora coladas contra o pescoço musculoso, era menores – e era como se lhe faltassem uma ou duas.

Defensor bufou alto, movendo a cabeça para se livrar do resto de lava em seus lábios escamosos. E seus olhos reptilianos eram sérios, assim como sua presença, que apertava com força contra a mente de Soluço. O garoto cambaleou levemente, mas se manteve de pé.

"**_Venham._**" O Gronckle rosnou e soltou outro rugido, dessa vez direcionado aos demais dragões na caverna, que se agitaram. "**_E se eu souber que algum dragão, até o menor dos Terrores Terríveis, ficou ouvindo nossa conversa, haverá consequências!_**"

Soluço mais ouviu do que viu os dragões batendo suas asas e saindo da caverna, tanto voando quanto andando com passos rápidos.

O Gronckle soltou um som estranho e ríspido, se voltando para o dragão e o pequeno viking. Banguela manteve os olhos presos na outra Fúria da Noite, mas virou seu corpo na direção de Soluço, que deixou que o dragão se apertasse novamente contra ele.

"**_Escama da Noite, vá na frente com... Seu humano..._**" Defensor bufou, fazendo um movimento com a cabeça.

Banguela bufou, lançando um último olhar para o outro dragão de sua espécie, antes de se voltar para Soluço mais uma vez, fazendo um arrulho baixo e cutucando suas costas com o focinho. Soluço simplesmente obedeceu, seguindo pelo corredor de pedra e retornando para a caverna em que tinha acordado.

Estava... Confuso e preocupado com o que tinha acontecido.

Ele entendia a raiva e o medo que os dragões sentiam ao vê-lo ali, era praticamente o mesmo que os viking de Berk sentiam em relação aos dragões.

Pensamentos giravam em sua cabeça, mas ele ainda não conseguia raciocinar direito.

A energia da Fúria da Noite apertava contra sua mente, obscura como uma sombra e tomando conta de sua mente como uma névoa quente. Ele tentou empurrar a presença do dragão para longe, sem muito sucesso, era como se ela estivesse examinando sua cabeça, tentando entender e ouvir tudo o que ele pensava e sentia.

Banguela soltou um trinar suave e Soluço se virou, encontrando olhos brilhantes focados nele. As pupilas estavam novamente dilatadas, tanto que Soluço conseguiu ver seu reflexo nelas graças à luz da outra caverna.

"Eu... Eu estou bem, Banguela..." Não era ao todo verdade, e ele sentia que Banguela sabia disso.

Soluço tinha muitas perguntas, mas preferia não falar sobre aquilo agora, não com aqueles outros dragões por perto. Ele preferia ficar sozinho, com seu amigo.

"**_Amigos!_**" A Fúria da Noite rosnou alto, batendo a cauda no chão com força e Banguela parou de andar, voltando pupilas finas e sérias para o outro. Soluço fechou os olhos, tentando afastar a energia violenta do outro dragão. "**_Então era isso que Fogaréu mencionou..._**"

"**_Fogo Gelado, deixe Escama da Noite falar._**" Defensor rosnou simplesmente, cambaleando entre os dois dragões até chegarem à caverna menor. Soluço notou que ele mancava, mas parecia não ligar para isso.

Banguela se virou para Soluço uma última vez, antes de se voltar para os outros dragões, arrulhando baixo.

Soluço examinou a outra Fúria da Noite, agora que tinha mais luz. Era talvez uma cabeça maior que Banguela, tinha as pernas mais longas, com garras mais curtas, e seu corpo parecia mais magro. A maior diferença entre os dois porém, era a cor de suas escamas; enquanto Banguela tinha uma coloração negra como a própria escuridão, esse outro Fúria tinha uma cor mais azulada, como a cor do céu noturno quando só um filete de sol estava presente no horizonte.

A Fúria da Noite rosnou alto e Soluço sentiu a energia obscura bater contra sua mente tão violentamente, que ele caiu no chão, surpreendendo tanto a si mesmo quanto o dragão do seu lado, que rapidamente abaixou a cabeça em sua direção.

"**_Você marcou um humano...?! Você _marcou _um _humano_!_**" A energia do dragão era idêntica a seus rugidos, a seu bater de pés violentos e os movimentos erráticos de sua cauda. "**_E ainda por cima o humano que lhe retirou o voo?!_**"

Aquele sentimento era raiva, pura raiva, queimando Soluço de uma forma mais potente que a chamas mentais de um Pesadelo Monstruoso. O sentimento desceu por sua mente, passando por sua corrente sanguínea e tomando conta de seu corpo, se tornando parte dele. E Soluço se sentiu pesado, dolorido, sua visão havia se tornado vermelha e ele não conseguia mais ver.

Mas chegou a ouvir um rosnado muito conhecido.

"**_Não me importa o que você diz, Escama._**" As palavras dançavam pela mente do garoto como se fossem chamas, e ele fechou os olhos, tentando não pensar naquilo. "**_Você não se lembra do que humanos fizeram? O que fizeram com nossa família?_**"

E de repente, o calor da raiva foi substituída por um gelo terrível, tanto que Soluço momentaneamente ficou sem ar. E se a energia de Fogo Gelado tinha o queimado antes, agora o congelava assim como o vento do norte que assolava Berk no inverno. Ele teria pensado mais nas "palavras" do dragão caso sua mente estivesse funcionando no momento.

Soluço piscou os olhos, recuperando a visão e se encontrando em baixo das asas estendidas de Banguela, que ainda rosnava para Fogo Gelado.

A Fúria da Noite maior mostrou os dentes, desviando os olhos para Soluço e ele sentiu o frio ficar ainda pior.

"**_E você ainda quer ficar com seu humanozinho por perto?_**" Fogo Gelado bufou alto, erguendo os olhos para Banguela. "**_Talvez eu não devesse ter te ajudado..._**"

"**_Já chega, vocês dois!_**" Defensor rosnou e soltou o ar com um som estranho. Ele desviou os olhos de uma Fúria da Noite para a outra, antes de pousá-los no garoto. Soluço encarou seu olhar, sentindo a energia do outro dragão negro se afastar levemente, o deixando em paz.

Fogo Gelado bufou mais uma vez, voltando sua energia para o Gronckle.

"**_Não podemos ter um humano aqui!_**"

"**_Fogaréu disse o mesmo..._**"

"**_Ele está certo!_**" A Fúria da Noite rosnou. "**_Devíamos nos livrar dele...!_**"

"**_Ninguém vai matar o humano!_**" O rugido do Gronckle soou mais alto do que o de Banguela e Soluço sentiu como o dragão rechonchudo já parecia exasperado com toda aquela conversa. Ele bufou com força mais uma vez, cambaleando levemente. "**_Viemos para essa ilha para vivermos em paz, e assim vamos viver._**"

"**_É perigoso!_**" Fogo Gelado ainda não havia sido persuadido. "**_No máximo devíamos leva-lo para longe daqui! E se outros humanos vierem atrás dele?!_**"

E com aquilo, Soluço novamente se viu pensando em Berk, nos vikings... Em sua _família_.

Ele se lembrou de como tinha pensado naquilo, se perguntando se seus pais iriam em busca dele ou não. E em parte ele ainda queria acreditar que sua família estava fazendo exatamente isso, mas apenas imaginar o que podia acontecer caso um monte de vikings aparecesse naquela ilha...

Soluço sentiu um leve desconforto em seu estômago e Banguela pareceu notar, choramingando baixo em sua direção.

"Eu não acho que vocês vão ter se preocupar com isso..." O garoto se pegou murmurando baixinho, mas o bastante para qualquer ser com audição avançada ouvir.

"**_Porque diz isso, humano?_**" Defensor bufou, desviando sua energia de Fogo Gelado. E o garoto sentiu como o outro dragão parecia ofendido com aquilo, mas ele tentou ignorar.

"Porque... Nós fugimos..." Soluço respondeu, tentando ignorar a energia do dragão azul-escuro, que o encarava de modo estranho. "E, bem... Sabe, tem um monte de coisa que aconteceu que, sabe, eu não sei bem como explicar..." Banguela trinou novamente, apertando a cabeça contra seu lado e Soluço quase sorriu com o contato, afagando as escamas negras do dragão. "Mas eu não acho... Eu não acho que alguém vai estar... Atrás de mim..."

"**_Não podemos confiar num humano!_**" Fogo Gelado rosnou, quase sem deixar o garoto terminar de falar.

Soluço revirou os olhos, exasperado, e Banguela pareceu fazer o mesmo.

Defensor não respondeu ao dragão e Soluço sentiu um leve arrepio quando a energia pesada do Gronckle tocou a sua. Ela era um pouco mais suave dessa vez, delicada, como se tivesse notado que precisava tomar cuidado quando fazia contato com o pequeno viking. E por um momento Soluço conseguiu sentir o que o dragão pensava dele e como o via.

Um "humano" franzino, pequeno e de aparência nada perigosa.

O garoto teria ficado incomodado com aquilo caso não fosse verdade e caso ele não sentisse um instintivo embaraço ao sentir a energia do outro dragão o estudando daquele modo.

E Soluço também pode sentir quando Defensor transmitiu a impressão que tinha do garoto.

Ele podia ser pequeno e de aparência inofensiva, mas dragões não confiavam em vikings.

Mas ainda assim... Sua energia parecia mais aberta, mais amigável que antes, principalmente quando flutuou aparentemente entre Soluço e Banguela, como se tentasse entender o que havia entre os dois.

E então...

"**_Escama confia nele._**" Defensor bufou, encarando Banguela de um modo estranho, mas o dragão simplesmente sustentou seu olhar. "**_Muito_**." Ele desviou a atenção para a Fúria da Noite. "**_Eu confio em seu julgamento_.**" E então para o pequeno viking e seu dragão. "_**O humano pode ficar**._"

Soluço sorriu e quando a energia do Gronckle o tocou novamente, sentiu como se estivesse sendo "bem-vindo" ao mundo daquele dragão.

O rugido alto de Fogo Gelado afastou aquele sentimento, e Soluço se lembrou de que não tinha sido "bem-vindo" por mais alguém.

E energia da Fúria da Noite o queimou novamente, mas Soluço tentou sustentar seu olhar irritado e a força de sua presença. E Soluço novamente sentiu como se estivesse na arena, frente à um dragão nada amigável, e que não tinha interesse em lhe dar uma chance.

Sim, o momento na arena não tinha sido o melhor de todos, mas ele tinha quase conseguido fazer o Pesadelo Monstruoso o aceitar... Se seu pai não tivesse interferido... Soluço sabia que, se tinha chegado perto do sucesso naquele momento, ele poderia fazer isso mais uma vez. E Stoico não estava ali para atrapalhar.

Ele queria dar uma chance à Fogo Gelado, ele só esperava que a Fúria da Noite lhe desse essa mesma chance.

Fogo Gelado bufou, erguendo a cabeça levemente e quando Soluço encarou seus olhos novamente, ele viu um brilho diferente neles... E quando suas energias se esbarraram mais uma vez, ele pode sentir... Confusão... E Curiosidade.

Fogo Gelado devia ter ouvido seus pensamentos, e sua decisão.

Soluço sorriu levemente para o dragão. Os olhos verdes se desviaram para seus lábios por um momento. E...

Com um bufar alto e violento, Fogo Gelado deu as costas aos demais e saiu da caverna com pressa, sumindo na escuridão. Sua energia quente e obscura deixou um leve zumbido na cabeça do garoto, mas aos poucos foi sumindo, enquanto o dragão se afastava.

Soluço suspirou, deixando sair o ar que tinha segurado em algum momento.

Aquele não tinha sido um ótimo primeiro "contato", mas pelo que tinha sentido e visto, ele esperava que tivesse uma chance de acalmar os ânimos com a outra Fúria da Noite.

Banguela soltou um arrulho baixo, quebrando o silêncio ao se voltar para Soluço, encarando-o com olhos brilhantes. O garoto foi puxado para longe de seus pensamentos e ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

O dragão parecia animado, como um filhotinho prestes a ganhar um lanche, o que não fazia muito sentido depois de tudo que tinha acontecido...

"Então... O que que foi tudo isso?" Soluço experimentou perguntar, mas ainda não ouvia nada vindo do dragão. Banguela trinou suavemente, apertando a cabeça contra o lado do garoto, que suspirou, sentindo um pouco da tensão em seu corpo sumir com o contato. "Ah, eu tô bem, só... É, só meio confuso, sabe né...?" O dragão simplesmente apertou o focinho contra seu lado, como se tentasse empurrá-lo em alguma direção. "Banguela, eu já disse que tô bem!"

Mas era como se o dragão não estivesse prestando atenção à suas palavras, quase como se ele procurasse alguma coisa no humano, cheirando-o com interesse.

"Ah! Banguela! O que que há com você?" Soluço exclamou, abaixando a túnica verde quando o dragão acidentalmente a ergueu com um movimento rápido com o focinho. Ele podia ser conhecido por saber o que os dragões queriam dizer, seja por "palavras" ou por sua linguagem corporal, mas dessa vez ele estava totalmente perdido. "O-o que tá acontecendo?" Ele se virou para o outro dragão, se lembrando que não estavam sozinhos. Quem melhor para entender um dragão do que outro?

Defensor não respondeu, apenas fez um barulho característico de Gronckles, examinando a cena com o que parecia ser curiosidade ou confusão. Até que Soluço finalmente conseguiu abrir uma pequena distância entre ele e Banguela, com uma mão apertando o focinho do dragão.

Banguela não parecia feliz. Ele soltou um bufado levemente interrompido pela mão do rapaz e voltou os olhos para Defensor, soltando um arrulho grave, como se pedisse ajuda.

"**_Acredito... Que humanos não marquem outros... Por isso sua confusão?_**" As palavras finalmente surgiram através da energia pesada do dragão.

"Bem, é..." Soluço pensou no que dizer, olhando de um dragão para o outro, até que notou que esse devia ser o momento em que ele finalmente teria respostas. "Eu quero saber- Eu só quero saber porque o Banguela me marcou?" Ele perguntou, notando como o Gronckle o estudava com os olhos. "Tipo, sabe, eu sei se ele queria que eu entendesse os dragões, que eu pudesse falar com eles- bem, digo, vocês...! Mas... Então, por que eu não consigo ouvir o Banguela?" Banguela se moveu, afastando o braço do garoto e apertando o focinho contra o ombro do garoto. Soluço se afastou, mais por instinto do que vontade – e pode sentir seu ombro formigar levemente. "E- Ah! Banguela, para com isso...!"

Defensor fez o mesmo murmurar draconiano de antes.

"**_Marcas como essas não são mordidas normais._**" O Gronckle arrulhou.

Soluço hesitou, sem saber o que pensar quanto aquilo. Ele simplesmente esperou, assim como Banguela, que parecia ter finalmente se acalmado.

"**_Escama da Noite está pedindo para cortejar você._**" Defensor rosnou suavemente e era quase possível _sentir_ o sorriso em suas palavras.


	22. Mudanças

Ele não queria agir daquele jeito, não queria se sentir assim, principalmente em relação à Banguela! Mas não conseguia deixar de pensar no que tinha descoberto sobre a marca, sobre o que o dragão queria da relação entre os dois.

Soluço suspirou, apertando as mãos sobre os joelhos franzinos, os puxando contra o peito.

Estava sozinho na caverna, Banguela havia saído para fazer alguma coisa. Soluço não sabia o que era, mas o dragão havia o empurrado na barriga com o focinho, soltando um arrulho suave até que o garoto voltou a se sentar no chão de pedra e lá ficou.

Ele notou como a postura de Banguela tinha mudado levemente quando o garoto se afastou do contato. Soluço se sentiu mal com aquilo, mas não chegou a falar nada. O dragão fez mais um som desconhecido, balançou a cauda e então saiu da caverna.

E o garoto sabia que o dragão tinha pedido para que esperasse por ali.

Não havia nada demais naquele lugar, era só uma caverna normal. Havia duas marcas longas de queimado no chão, em cada canto da caverna. Soluço sabia que aquelas eram as marcas de uma "cama" de Fúria da Noite, o que queria dizer que Banguela não dormia ali sozinho.

Fogo Gelado ainda não havia retornado, o que era um alívio. Soluço não queria ficar à sós com aquela Fúria da Noite.

O garoto decidiu que não queria pensar naquilo, então fechou os olhos, deitando a cabeça contra a parede de pedra da caverna, e se pôs a relembrar o que tinha acontecido após descobrir exatamente_ o_ _que_ aquela mordida em seu ombro queria dizer...

Soluço demorou para processar as palavras de Defensor.

**...**

O mundo pareceu parar por um momento.

E Soluço sentiu como se tudo tivesse sumido.

Ele nem sentiu o toque de Banguela, usando toda a energia de seu cérebro para processar aquela informação.

"Me- Me cortejar?!" Ele repetiu a palavra como se não tivesse ouvido direito.

Ele sabia o que aquela palavra queria dizer, já tinha ouvido outras vezes em Berk. Mas não podia ser... Ele devia ter ouvido errado.

Banguela soltou um choramingar baixo, seus olhos grandes encarando o garoto com um ar doce, quase inocente. Soluço sentiu as vibrações causadas pelo ronronar do dragão atravessarem seu corpo e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem no mesmo instante. A informação pareceu finalmente fazer sentido em sua cabeça.

Num movimento rápido, ele se afastou do dragão.

"Ah, não! Não, não! Eu _não_ vou ser cortejado!" Ele nem acreditava no que estava falando. Banguela, o seu _dragão_, queria _cortejá-lo_! Queria ele como... Soluço nem conseguia imaginar o que diabos um dragão iria querer de um relacionamento com um viking! "Seja- seja por uma pessoa, seja por um dragão! Eu- Eu não sou uma mulher!"

Banguela bufou, balançando a cabeça levemente como se estivesse respondendo ao garoto. Soluço deu um passo para trás quando o dragão se aproximou mais uma vez.

Ele sentiu sua cabeça girar, sem saber o que fazer, sem saber o que o Fúria da Noite iria fazer. Parte dele se sentia mal pensando daquele jeito sobre Banguela, mas outra parte ainda estava chocado demais com a "revelação".

"Não! Eu disse _não_, Banguela!" Ele repetiu, com força.

O dragão parou de se mover, soltando um som triste.

Não, não podia ser, aquilo era loucura demais para ser verdade. Era um sonho estranho não era? Talvez os deuses estivessem brincando com Soluço, fazendo piada com a cara dele só porque ele não tinha conseguido matar um dragão como todos os outros vikings. Tudo aquilo, falar com dragões, entende-los, fugir com um Fúria da Noite só para descobrir que tal dragão queria...

"**_E é por isso que a conexão entre vocês é praticamente inexistente._**" Defensor bufou.

"É... É o que?" Soluço piscou uma ou duas vezes, sendo arrancado de seus pensamentos.

"**_A conexão intima entre dois dragões acontece após a marca. Mas ela só ocorre se o sentimento for mutuo._**" A energia do Gronckle parecia calma, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada, insegura. "**_Você não compreendia o significado da marca, e também nunca aceitou um acasalamento. Por causa disso, sua conexão intima com Escama da Noite é inexistente._**"

Banguela choramingou, como se estivesse concordando com o outro dragão.

E Soluço entendeu o que Defensor havia dito antes, sobre Banguela não "levar algo em conta".

Banguela gostava dele, mas não como um amigo, ou... Seja lá o que um dragão e um humano podiam ser.

Banguela tinha se _apaixonado_ por ele.

Muitas perguntas giraram na cabeça de Soluço. E a primeira que registrou era simplesmente:

_ Porque?_

Porque uma criatura tão magnifica, poderosa e incrível como Banguela estaria interessado por um viking raquítico e sem graça como ele? E porque Banguela se apaixonaria pelo viking que havia lhe retirado o voo, o obrigando a ficar preso em um cânion vazio e ser incapaz de voar sozinho?

Aquilo não fazia sentido nenhum.

E como um dragão podia se apaixonar por um viking? Seria isso sequer possível?

Eram perguntas idiotas, embora Soluço soubesse porque elas estavam ali. Havia muito que ele ainda não sabia sobre dragões, mas sabia muito bem que eles eram mais do que simples criaturas guiadas pelo instinto. Eles eram tão inteligentes e racionais quanto um viking. Talvez até mais.

Mas um dragão tinha se apaixonado por um viking.

Banguela estava apaixonado por ele.

"Não... Não pode ser... Banguela! Eu- Você- Não pode...!" Soluço não chegou a terminar qualquer frase. Ele podia sentir seu rosto esquentando, e logo estava respirando mais rápido que o normal, até mesmo conseguia ouvir o bater forte de seu coração em seus ouvidos.

O som de um trinar muito suave tirou o garoto de seu pânico repentino e, quando seus olhos se encontraram com os grandes orbes draconianos, Soluço se sentiu perdido entre confusão e alivio.

Banguela o encarava de modo estranho, seus olhos eram calmos, suaves, e sua expressão era triste. Soluço sabia que o dragão havia ouvido seus pensamentos nervosos e ele sentiu a necessidade de desviar os olhos, embaraçado.

A energia que pairava no ar era estranha, desconfortável e pesada, como se uma pedra tivesse sido colocada sobre os ombros do garoto.

"**_Isso é, de fato, inesperado..._**" As palavras vindas da energia de Defensor eram estranhas, e o pequeno viking sentiu como se ele estivesse tomando cuidado com o que transmitia. "**_E posso ver que os sentimentos não são recíprocos..._**"

Banguela choramingou baixinho e Soluço sentiu seu coração quebrar um pouco. Ele não sabia exatamente como o dragão se sentia, mas tinha uma boa ideia de como devia ser saber que alguém que você gosta não sente o mesmo.

"**_Você tem todo o direito de retornar para seu povo_**." Defensor continuou e o Fúria da Noite soltou um sibilo baixo, ganhando um bufado alto e um empurrão da energia do Gronckle. Banguela apontou o focinho para o chão, movendo apenas os olhos, do dragão para o pequeno viking. "**_Podemos leva-lo de volta_**."

"Eu... É, eu..." Soluço gaguejou, como se não encontrasse as palavras.

Ele queria voltar, ver sua família de novo, sim, mas era perigoso. Tanto para ele quanto para qualquer dragão que o levasse para casa. Ele já tinha pensado bastante naquilo desde que tinha fugido com Banguela.

Falando no dragão...

Banguela ainda mantinha a cabeça baixa, como uma criança depois de levar uma bronca, mas seus olhos estavam focados no jovem viking.

Soluço desviou a atenção daqueles olhos, se sentindo desconfortável, quase envergonhado; e desviou sua atenção para a parafernália que havia colocado no dragão, a sela, os cabos, o metal... A barbatana falsa. Banguela acompanhou seu olhar com um som grave, mas suave, que fez o corpo do garoto vibrar.

"Não, eu não posso voltar... Não agora..." E ele se sentiu um lixo novamente, do mesmo modo que tinha se sentido quando descobriu o que havia feito com Banguela. "E eu não posso deixar o Banguela. Sem minha ajuda ele não..."

Banguela estava preso ao chão, e ambos estavam presos um ao outro.

O que um dragão faria sem poder voar? Depois de experimentar o que era voar, Soluço se sentia mal por saber que, sem a barbatana falsa, sem sua ajuda, o dragão nunca mais poderia sentir o mesmo que ele sentia quando estava lá no alto, entre as nuvens.

Não era justo.

Defensor bufou, sua energia dançava no ritmo do cambalear de seu corpo coberto de cicatrizes. Ele parecia entender o que se passava na mente do garoto, e o que acontecia entre ele e seu dragão.

"**_Posso permitir que fique aqui._**" A energia pesada transmitiu e se dirigiu para Banguela. "**_Mas ele será _sua_ responsabilidade, Escama da Noite._**" As palavras soavam duras, sérias e o dragão negro ergueu a cabeça, prestando atenção. "**_Não posso impedir que outros dragões façam o que quiserem com ele. Se quer que fique bem, deve ficar de olho em seu humano._**"

"Eu- Eu não vou dar trabalho...!" Soluço sentiu a necessidade de falar e suas bochechas se esquentaram. Ele não sabia se era por medo do que poderia acontecer ou se era porque não gostava do modo como o dragão falava dele, como se fosse uma criança.

Não seria o primeiro a fazer aquilo, tanto viking quanto dragão...

Banguela arrulhou alto, balançando a cauda e desviando os olhos do Gronckle para o viking por um momento, antes de se dirigir à Defensor mais uma vez, repetindo o som. E Soluço viu como o porte do Fúria da Noite tinha mudado, como se ele tivesse enchido o peito como um viking faria.

Defensor simplesmente bufou, cambaleando para se voltar para Soluço.

"**_Quais seriam as melhores acomodações para um humano?_**" Ele se perguntou com um murmúrio de Gronckle.

Soluço se sentiu mais embaraçado ainda.

"Não preciso de muito!" Disse rapidamente. "Só... Só um cantinho em que eu possa dormir já o bastante..."

"**_Muito bem._**" Defensor soltou um arrulho baixo, se balançando para os lados como se aquele fosse seu jeito de assentir como um humano faria. "**_Então a caverna dos Sombras da Noite deve bastar para você..._**"

"Ah...!" Soluço abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas as palavras pareciam presas em sua garganta.

Ele não sabia se queria ficar ali com Banguela, sozinho. Ele ainda se sentia mal por pensar desse modo em relação ao dragão, mas não podia se impedir de ficar um pouco nervoso. Soluço sabia que Banguela não iria o machucar, sabia que o dragão não tentaria nada... Bem...

Mas tudo estava... Estranho.

Soluço se virou para Banguela, e o Fúria da Noite o encarava novamente, a cabeça abaixada. O garoto sabia que ele tinha ouvido. Aqueles olhos verdes transmitiam algo, diferente, como um sentimento de... Dor.

Defensor bufou mais uma vez, informando que "voltaria logo" e para Banguela "manter o humano em segurança" e se afastou cambaleante pelo corredor escuro, até desaparecer nas sombras.

Um silêncio desconfortável tomou a caverna pouco iluminada. Soluço manteve os olhos no chão, sem querer encarar o dragão.

Banguela foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio, trinando muito suavemente, de um modo que Soluço sabia era feito só para chamar sua atenção.

O dragão deu um passo para frente e o garoto sentiu seu corpo gelar por um momento.

"Banguela, não...!" Ele disse, tentando soar firme, como já tinha feito antes, mas sua voz soava temerosa e hesitante. Ainda assim, o dragão obedeceu, soltando um som baixo e abaixando a pata sem dar mais um passo.

Soluço suspirou, feliz em ver que o dragão ainda o ouvia.

"Banguela, eu... Eu- Ugh, eu nem sei por onde começar!" O jovem viking se ouviu falando. "Primeiro, eu pensei que você tinha me mordido como punição por ter atirado em você, tudo bem, eu já pensei que esse não era o caso depois de um tempo... Quando eu... Comecei a ouvir dragões..."

Ele fez uma pausa, como se só agora tivesse processado tudo o que tinha acontecido.

"Pelos deuses, o que aconteceu com a minha vida?" Soluço suspirou, se sentindo sem ar, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos, se deixando sentar no chão, contra uma pedra grande. "E-Eu era só um garoto normal... É, se dá pra me chamar de normal naquela tribo louca de vikings... E então... E então você apareceu e- e-! Virou tudo de cabeça pra baixo?!"

Ele balançou a cabeça e nem notou que o dragão havia se aproximado, até que sentiu um leve toque e uma forma grande e quente ao seu lado.

Banguela apertou o focinho contra o braço do garoto, na direção de seu ombro, assim como tinha feito antes e Soluço se afastou.

"Banguela...! Você não pode me c-cortejar!" Ele gaguejou, sentindo como se algo estivesse preso em sua garganta. "Eu- Eu nem sei de onde você tirou essa ideia! Eu sou um homem, um macho! _Ma_-_cho_!" Banguela soltou um arrulho leve, virando a cabeça para o lado como se não entendesse do que o garoto falava. "E, pelos deuses, eu sou um humano! Você é- Você é um dragão!"

Banguela simplesmente o encarou, aqueles olhos grandes e verdes pareciam calmos, como se o garoto não estivesse falando sobre algo importante. E Soluço se sentiu – levemente – desesperado.

"Sem contar que a gente nem pode ter filhos! Eh… Filhotes..." Ele balançou a cabeça, levemente tonto, notando que não tinha pensado naquela parte da "relação".

Houve silêncio entre eles mais uma vez.

Até que Banguela choramingou baixo ao seu lado, abaixando a cabeça. E quando Soluço se voltou para o dragão, mesmo sendo incapaz de ouvi-lo, ele conseguia quase sentir o que Banguela queria transmitir com aquele olhar.

Era uma resposta ao que o garoto sentia, mas que não estava falando em voz alta.

Tudo o que Banguela queria era seu bem e sua segurança, ele não teria se colocado em perigo, enfrentado dragões maiores que ele e um bando de vikings armados caso ele não se importasse com Soluço.

Banguela não iria força-lo àquilo, não iria força-lo a entrar em uma relação ou a fazer coisa alguma.

Mas é claro que não, Banguela não era assim.

Soluço sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem, envergonhado por pensar daquele modo sobre seu amigo.

Ele suspirou e quando se voltou para o Fúria da Noite, estava sorrindo de novo, mesmo que só um pouquinho. Banguela desviou as pupilas negras de seus lábios para seus olhos, as barbatanas no topo de sua cabeça erguendo levemente, mostrando que estava atento.

"Banguela... Olha... A gente não pode ser, uh... _Isso_..." Ele conseguiu falar depois de um tempo, ainda sentindo o sangue esquentando suas bochechas. Banguela apenas respirou com lufadas pesadas, encarando o garoto com interesse – e Soluço sabia que ele entendia cada palavra. "Mas a gente ainda pode ser amigos, não é?"

Banguela soltou um arrulho alto e seus olhos brilharam de um jeito diferente, mas que Soluço reconhecia como animação, felicidade, e ele quase riu com a expressão fofa do dragão.

A cabeçorra negra veio em sua direção e Soluço esperou que o dragão fizesse o mesmo que tinha feito antes, apertando o focinho contra suas cicatrizes. Mas não. Banguela fez um som estranho, entre um trinar e um rosnado, e se deitou no chão, deitando a cabeça sobre as pernas do humano.

Soluço achava que seu corpo automaticamente tentaria se afastar do contato, mas não. Quando o peso da cabeça de Banguela foi colocado sobre ele, Soluço sentiu seu corpo relaxar, assim como normalmente acontecia quando passava tempo com o dragão.

E, por um momento, era como se os dois estivessem no cânion novamente.

Só um viking e um dragão, amigos pelo acaso.

"Vou aceitar isso como um sim..." Soluço sorriu e Banguela ronronou.

**...**

Mas, mesmo depois da conversa com Banguela, Soluço sentia que as coisas não iriam mais ser as mesmas.

Talvez fosse porque eles não sentissem o mesmo um pelo outro, talvez fosse pelo simples fato de que seu dragão estava _apaixonado_ por ele!

Soluço não sabia exatamente como era estar apaixonado por alguém. Sim, ele tinha tido uma quedinha por Astrid, mas nunca foi nada demais; ela não ficava em sua cabeça o tempo todo, ele não criava coisas especiais só para ela, ele não desejava passar todo momento ao lado dela. Era assim que muitos vikings descreviam o que era estar apaixonado, mas Soluço não se lembrava de ter sentido algo assim.

Bem, a não ser por...

Soluço sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem.

"O que? Não, não, não..." Ele balançou a cabeça, fechando os olhos como se pudesse afastar aqueles pensamentos fazendo isso. "Ah...!"

O som de garras contra o solo de pedra chamou sua atenção.

Banguela estava de volta, parado na entrada da caverna; de sua boca saiam caudas e cabeças de peixe, e era como se ele sorrisse com eles no lugar de dentes.

Por um momento Soluço se lembrou de como o dragão havia "sorrido" para ele pela primeira vez. E nem notou que estava sorrindo, até que o dragão balançou a cauda, entrando na caverna.

"Valeu, Banguela..." Ele sentiu a necessidade de falar e se surpreendeu quando sua barriga roncou alto. Tinha ficado com tanto na cabeça, que nem tinha notado que estava com fome. E sede.

Banguela soltou um arrulho do fundo da garganta, cuspindo os peixes em um montinho não muito longe do garoto. Soluço fez uma careta ao ver os peixes cobertos de saliva de dragão, pensando que teria de comer aquilo, mas...

Ele ergueu os olhos, encontrando os de Banguela focados nele.

Mais por instinto do que qualquer outra coisa, Soluço virou o rosto. Ele ouviu Banguela bufar, antes de sentir a força do corpo do dragão quando esse se deitou ao seu lado. Um pequeno espaço livre foi mantido entre os dois.

Soluço se perguntou se Banguela estava pensando no mesmo que ele...

Banguela bufou, chamando sua atenção, olhando dele para os peixes, antes de abocanhar um, engolindo sem mastigar.

Soluço sentiu uma leve pontada de dor em sua barriga quando essa roncou mais uma vez, decidindo que estava faminto demais para ser exigente. Ele pegou um dos peixes, dando uma olhada em volta.

"Ah... Não tem madeira alguma por aqui, né...?" Murmurou para si mesmo, mas o que poderia esperar numa caverna?

Banguela trinou alto e parecia ter se lembrado que vikings não comiam peixe cru. Ele abriu os lábios levemente, como uma pessoa faria ao começar a assoviar, e sua boca brilhou num leve azul.

E com uma bola de plasma diminuta, ele queimou o peixe, com escamas e tudo.

Banguela lambeu os lábios, erguendo olhos brilhantes e com pupilas dilatadas para o garoto, ronronando baixinho. Soluço sorriu levemente, sabendo que não tinha porque estar surpreso. O que mais esperar de seu amigo Banguela?

Amigo...

Soluço grunhiu quando sua barriga vazia se pronunciou mais uma vez. Não queria pensar ou refletir, agora só queria comer.

Ele pegou o peixe quente com a ponta dos dedos, examinando o estado levemente escuro desse; ainda parecia comestível, mas talvez só as escamas estivessem mais queimadas. Banguela trinou ao seu lado, inclinando a cabeça para o lado, com interesse e Soluço teve de sorrir.

"É... Tá muito mais bem passado do que eu gosto, mas... Valeu." Ele disse simplesmente, começando o trabalho de limpar o peixe.

Houve silêncio entre os dois enquanto comiam e Soluço se pôs a ouvir os sons de dragões que vinham, talvez de dentro da caverna, talvez de fora. Rugidos, trinares, arrulhos, tantos sons diferentes.

E por um momento, Soluço parou de pensar em tudo o que tinha acontecido dentro da caverna, se focando no que tinha do lado de fora. Com os sons vinham presenças diferentes, algumas que ele já reconhecia e algumas totalmente novas, mas era difícil identifica-las através de uma parede de rochas grandes e pesadas.

E essa dificuldade pareceu incitar ainda mais sua curiosidade e seu interesse.

Soluço repassou em sua cabeça a visão da nova ilha quando tinham chegado lá, e se lembrou dos vários dragões que tinha visto.

Ele não era bobo, sabia que sair da caverna seria perigoso, assim como tinha sido quando tinham chegado. Mas, agora que vários outros dragões tinham conhecimento de que ele tinha sido marcado por um Fúria da Noite, talvez não fosse tão perigoso assim...?

De qualquer modo, Soluço queria sair, queria explorar o lugar, descobrir novos tipos de dragões... E descobrir que tipo de energia dançava ao redor de cada espécie.

Um rosnado de Banguela surpreendeu Soluço, o arrancando de seus pensamentos. Ele se virou para o dragão, mas esse estava focado na entrada da caverna, as pupilas fechadas em fendas e os dentes à mostra.

Soluço apertou os olhos levemente para ver o que vinha da escuridão. Não era a primeira vez que recebiam "convidados". Mesmo tendo passado apenas algumas horas, vários dragões curiosos já tinham aparecido para tentar dar uma olhada no "pequeno humano" que o Fúria da Noite tinha trazido consigo.

Quando presente, Banguela não permitia que dragão algum se aproximasse, se colocando na mesma posição protetora de antes até que se afastassem com passos rápidos.

Soluço tinha ficado preocupado quando Banguela saiu para pegar comida, imaginando o que poderia acontecer caso um dragão pouco amigável o encontrasse sozinho – ele tentou não pensar no que fariam Fogo Gelado ou Fogaréu em especial.

Da escuridão saiu um dragão que não parecia impor muito perigo. Um pequeno Terror Terrível, com escamas de um verde vibrante e com chifres e asas vermelhas. Ele cheirou o ar, se aproximando lentamente e pareceu ignorar o Fúria da Noite.

Sua energia, pequena mas agitada, tocou a de Soluço, era curiosa e não trazia medo. E, por algum motivo, parecia familiar...

"Tá tudo bem, Banguela..." Soluço esticou a mão para o dragão, notando como hesitou levemente ao tocar as escamas escuras.

O Terror Terrível guinchou alto, forçando o viking a cobrir os ouvidos por um momento. Soluço quase riu quando o dragão arregalou os olhos, as pupilas bem dilatadas e a cauda balançando, antes de começar a pular no lugar.

"**_É você!_**" Soluço pode ouvir as palavras vindo da energia pequena. "**_Eu sabia que era! Que outro humano ficaria junto do Escama da Noite?!_**"

Banguela rosnou, mostrando os dentes. O Terror Terrível respondeu do mesmo modo, nada intimidado. E aquela cena parecia ainda mais familiar que a energia do pequeno dragão...

"Ah, você é um daqueles Terrores!" Soluço se lembrou daquele dia, quando ele e Banguela tinham voado de verdade pela primeira vez. E também o dia em que o dragão havia o mordido... Ele ignorou aquela parte da lembrança.

O dragão guinchou alto, sua energia dançando e vibrando com mais força, enquanto linhas finas de fumaça saiam do focinho pequeno.

"**_Você se lembra!_**" O humano ouviu entre as vibrações e ele quase riu. "**_Eu pensei que humanos tivessem memória curta..._**"

Soluço não sabia como responder a isso, mas não foi preciso.

A energia pesada de Defensor alcançou o garoto antes mesmo que o Gronckle entrasse na caverna.

"**_Eu achei que seria melhor..._**" Ela transmitiu com calma. "**_Para ajudar vocês dois..._**" E bufou, desviando os olhos do garoto e o dragão negro, para o pequeno Terror Terrível que agora estava interessado em roubar um dos peixes da pilha recém pescada. "**_Uma vez que a conexão entre os dois não existe._**"

"Ah, obrigado..." Foi só o que Soluço conseguiu dizer, se sentindo honestamente agradecido pela consideração.

"**_Uau, você mordeu ele sem explicar, que vergonha Escama da Noite!_**" O Terror Terrível sibilou, mostrando a língua, e se afastou da pilha de peixes uma vez que Banguela não o permitiu chegar mais perto. Ele correu na direção de Soluço e se apertou contra sua perna do mesmo jeito que tinha feito antes. "**_Como um humano legal como você aguenta ele?_**"

"Ah, bem..." Soluço deu uma leve risada e quase riu ainda mais alto quando notou o modo como Banguela o encarava. "É, não foi tão fácil." E ele finalmente se deixou gargalhar quando Banguela bufou alto, fingindo choque ao ouvir aquilo.

E era como se nada tivesse acontecido. Soluço sentiu a tensão em seu corpo diminuir consideravelmente e ele quase riu mais uma vez ao pensar em como estava se sentindo tão calmo, cercado por um Fúria da Noite, um Gronckle enorme e um Terror Terrível. Ele se perguntou se já tinha se sentido assim quando estava cercado por outros vikings...?

"**_Muito bem, Lambe-Olho será o seu tradutor pessoal._**" Defensor bufou, respirando em lufadas pesadas e entrecortadas. Sua energia parecia mais calma, amigável; tanto que, por um momento, Soluço se lembrou de seu avô, o Velho Enrugado. Soluço gostava de Defensor. "**_Sei, porém, que o pequeno pode ser bem chato, então... Se for preciso trocar, podem me avisar._**"

Lambe-Olho soltou um guincho ofendido, antes de balançar a cauda na direção do dragão maior. Soluço notou como os dragões usavam bastante a cauda em sua linguagem corporal, e ele sentia que aquele movimento demonstrava desaforo ou algo assim.

Defensor bufou alto e seus olhos draconianos se voltaram para o humano.

"**_Aprecie sua estadia conosco, pequeno humano Soluço._**"

O garoto se surpreendeu ao "ouvir" seu nome sendo mencionado. A energia do Gronckle dançava de modo estranho, que parecia não ser normal, como se tentar repetir um nome humano era um pouco difícil para dragões.

"Ah, obrigado..." Foi só o que conseguiu dizer, ainda ouvindo, ou melhor "sentindo" a energia que era seu nome dançando em sua mente.

Defensor bufou mais uma vez e se voltou para Banguela. E quando Soluço tentou ouvir o que vinha da energia do Gronckle, se surpreendeu ao sentir uma parede entre ele e o outro. Não era uma parede de fogo e nem parecia ter sido colocada ali para empurrar o garoto para longe, era mais uma parede de privacidade. Ela era dura, como se fosse feita da pedra mais resistente que existia, e parecia pesada, como se mostrasse que não podia ser levantada, não importava o que o humano fizesse.

Banguela simplesmente bufou, balançando a cabeça e a ponta da cauda – a barbatana de metal fez um barulho diferente ao tocar o chão.

Soluço notou quando os olhos de Defensor se focaram na criação do humano, mas então simplesmente soltou um murmúrio de Gronckle e se afastou, cambaleante.

O garoto se perguntou o que tinha sido dividido entre os dragões, mas decidiu que, se Defensor havia erguido suas paredes mentais, isso queria dizer que Soluço não devia saber sobre aquilo.

Ele queria perguntar para Banguela, mas...

"**_Ei, eu queria saber..._**" Soluço ouviu a mensagem na energia de Lambe-Olho, e prestou atenção, mesmo notando que ela estava sendo dirigida para Banguela e não para ele. "**_O que é isso tudo que tem em você?_**"

Banguela simplesmente bufou, e Soluço não sabia se ele estava respondendo ou não. Porém, ele recebeu sua resposta quando o Terror Terrível soltou um trinar estranho e gutural, se voltando para o viking com olhos brilhantes e interessados. Pelo jeito ele tinha sido ignorado pelo Fúria da Noite.

"Ah, bem, é que... O Banguela..." Soluço começou a falar e parou por um instante quando Banguela o lançou um olhar estranho. Mas as pupilas levemente dilatadas logo se desviaram para os últimos peixes da pilha. Lambe-Olho esperou. "Ele não tem mais a barbatana da cauda, sabe? Então... A gente teve que descobrir um outro jeito de voar."

Lambe-Olho pareceu entender, sua energia vibrando levemente, ao mesmo tempo interessada, confusa e curiosa. Ele era igualzinho a uma criança – Soluço se perguntava se todos os Terrores Terríveis eram assim?

"**_Mas o que aconteceu com a barbatana?_**" Veio uma segunda pergunta e, dessa vez, Soluço hesitou.

Banguela não se virou para ele e o garoto não sabia se sentia bem falando mais sobre aquilo. Não gostava de pensar naquilo, lembrar o que tinha feito e o que queria fazer com o dragão negro.

Mas as coisas tinham mudado. E _muito_.

"É, sabe, né...? É uma longa história..." Soluço murmurou, propositalmente sendo vago.

Banguela soltou um rosnado estranho, ganhando a atenção do pequeno dragão e do humano. Soluço ainda não conseguia ouvir, mas conseguia sentir a energia do Fúria da Noite ali, tão perto, mas também tão longe; ele sentiu quando essa tocou a do dragão menor, possivelmente dividindo com esse, informações que o humano não queria dar.

"**_Ah, tudo bem..._**" Lambe-Olho soltou um som resignado, coçando em baixo do chifre com a perna traseira como se não fosse nada.

Soluço não sabia como se sentir em relação a isso.

"O que? O que ele disse?" Ele perguntou, querendo saber o que Banguela tinha a dizer quanto a tudo aquilo. O dragão havia agido de modo estranho, primeiro mostrando que não queria que o viking falasse sobre aquilo, só para depois dizer alguma coisa.

"**_Ele contou que caiu e a cauda prendeu numa árvore. E como ele é pesado, a barbatana foi cortada_**." Lambe-Olho arrulhou, abrindo a boca e bocejando.

Soluço se voltou para Banguela, mas esse manteve sua atenção focada nos peixes que comia, como se estivesse alheio ao que estava acontecendo.

O garoto não sabia como se sentir. Porque Banguela não tinha contado que tinha perdido a barbatana graças à Soluço?

Soluço se lembrava vagamente de ver uma árvore caída quando foi procurar por Banguela, depois que tinha o derrubado. Se ele tinha caído contra ela e acabado com a cauda presa, aquilo fazia sentido. De fato, Soluço nunca tinha se perguntado como as cordas que tinha lançado contra o Fúria da Noite teriam arrancado sua barbatana.

Ele não sabia porque Banguela não estava contando a história inteira, mas tinha algumas ideias. Talvez porque não quisesse que o pequeno Terror Terrível soubesse que o humano tinha feito aquilo com ele, ou talvez só não quisesse que Soluço pensasse mais nisso.

O garoto sorriu levemente e parou para pensar.

Sua vida tinha definitivamente seguido um caminho muito diferente do que ele esperava.

De uma simples amizade com um dragão para... Aquilo.

As coisas tinham mudado bastante, e Soluço ainda não tinha certeza se gostava ou não de todas aquelas mudanças.

Mas, quem sabe? Talvez não fosse ao todo para o pior...

Soluço tossiu, violentamente, sentindo a garganta ardendo.

Banguela e Lambe-Olho se voltaram para ele, fazendo sons preocupados.

"E-eu estou bem..." Soluço disse rapidamente, quase incapaz de ouvir sua própria voz. Falar doía. "Só estou com um pouco de... Sede..."

"**_Tem uma fonte não muito longe da montanha._**" Lambe-Olho disse rapidamente, pulando para ficar de pé. "**_Posso te levar até lá!_**"

Banguela rosnou para o pequeno dragão e por um momento Soluço se perguntou se ele estava com ciúme ou... O garoto rapidamente empurrou aqueles pensamentos para longe, sem vontade de se lembrar de tudo aquilo.

O dragão negro se levantou, virando o rosto para o viking e soltando um arrulho suave.

Soluço se levantou, aceitando o apoio do dragão – e ficou feliz ao não sentir vontade de se afastar de seu toque.

"Bem... Vocês dois podem me levar até lá..." Ele disse simplesmente e Banguela soltou um trinar animado.

Lambe-Olho o acompanhou, abrindo as asas e voando até o garoto. Soluço instintivamente se abaixou, mas isso não deteve o pequeno dragão, que voou até poder pousar em sua cabeça, as garras se segurando nos fios de cabelo ruivo.

"**_Pronto para conhecer a ilha?_**" Lambe-Olho trinou, encarando o humano nos olhos, de cabeça para baixo.

E Soluço não sabia definir se o frio em sua barriga era de medo ou animação.


End file.
